Another First
by KatieWoo
Summary: What if Jeff and Liv had met all those years ago? Jeff is 24 and Liv is 16 and she's a girl with a plan- Jeff for just one night, to lose her virginity to her pin up. she wants his body NOT his heart. Can this plan ever run smoothly? will Matt, Amy or Jackson stand in the way? or will she fall for a certain Mr Right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi there, I just can't keep away can I? Lol well this is my take on what it would have been like for Jeff and Liv if they'd met back when she was 16 and he was 24, I', playing fast and loose with the details of the WCW days and the WWF days. But I'm taking the flashback from Another Life from the WCW bit and using my magic on it, so enjoy and review because I have no idea if you'll love or hate this idea.**

**R&R**

**I only own my OC's if I owned Jeff Hardy I wouldn't be writing this smut I'd be too busy living it all out with him :))))**

Another First

Chapter 1

Liv laid back on her bed against the pillows, smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream, it was finally happening, tonight she'd be backstage at her first live wrestling event. She'd get to see the first half from the front row then she'd get to be where the real action was! Amy was taking her to meet one of her all time greatest crushes- Billy Kidman. She was beyond happy that her sister was doing this for her.

The knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her lovely morning swooning session, her dad's voice killing the mental image she's had going-

''Olivia, you awake in there?''

''yeah dad, I'm laid here with a truly beautiful, green eyes naked sex god looking down at me like I'm breakfast, lunch and dinner for him.''

The door was nearly booted off it's hinges, just like she'd expected. Jackson Dumas glared across the burgundy painted room at his youngest daughter, who laid there laughing, alone in her bed, pointing up at the ceiling.

Jack's eyes drifted up to the ceiling where she was pointing and he just shook his head at the huge poster of Jeff Hardy, shirtless, soaking wet-

''For the love of god Livvy, take that down.''

''Not happening.'' She winked in that playfully charming way that only she could pull off.

''I've already told Amy to _never _take her eyes off you tonight and you are also _not _to be left alone with _him _either!'' jack pointed back up at the ceiling.

Liv might have been nodding in agreement on the outside, but all she could think about was- _'I'm gonna be within groping distance of my No1 crush of all time' _ok Billy Kidman was a close 2nd, but this was Jeff Hardy they were talking about, the man was 6ft 2inches of pelvic thrusting sexual temptation, she wasn't made out of stone!

(Later that night)

Amy guided her 16 year old sister out of Billy's locker room, the smile on the wrestlers face was a genuine one, the guy had been lovely to her. He wasn't lecherous or condescending and Liv had also been on her best behaviour too, which had been a shock for the older red head, he was one of her top pin ups after all.

The elder of the two knew that Liv could be a real live wire and that she could also be a shameless flirt for her age too. So if you added that to being smart and hot and you had all the ingredients for trouble.

''seriously Ames, you've made my year easily there, he's so nice. Which you do realise makes him about ten times hotter now right?''

Amy laughed, smoothing her sisters dark bobbed hair back into place lovingly. She was currently rocking a killer Uma Thurman 'Pulp Fiction' hair do. Also she was wearing her version of the iconic Uma outfit- a tight white shirt, unbuttoned just enough to show a hint of her amazing young cleavage, skin tight black pants show casing her cute little butt and long legs, this was teamed with Liv's usual all black Converse.

Amy couldn't believe how grown up she looked now, the skinny young girl with the awkward walk was long gone, now she stood there a blossoming beauty, total jail bait, turning so many heads, _too many _for Amy's liking as they walked the halls of the New York venue.

''Come on Livvy there's someone that you just have to meet, he's been waiting to meet you for so long, finally out a face to your name.''

''this wouldn't be a certain Matt Hardy would it by any chance at all?''

''Yes it would be.''

''Ah ha, so I finally get to meet the guy who's been sampling my sisters goods, or should that be _goodies?''_ Liv teased with her saucy wink.

''I really hope you never talk like this around mom and dad.''

''Ha! Mom was the one who said that you're a Dumas woman now, so that only meant _one thing_ that you could probably ride the hind legs off a derby winner by now.'' She bobbed her dark brows behind her blunt fringe. ''I guess that all that's gonna come to me with age, when I get a bit of _riding _ experience under my belt huh?''

Amy gasped but gave into the laughter-

''God you're gonna get into so much trouble, I can feel it coming. Mom and dad won't know what the hell to do with you soon.''

''bring on the trouble, I can't wait.'' she beamed dreaming about all the adventures that she still had to embark upon in her life time, how would she be able to fit them all into one life time?

Behind them they heard that sexy southern drawl-

''Looking for me by any chance ladies?''

they turned seeing the tall, dark haired handsome elder Hardy.

Liv was looking him over, not being shy about it either and thought- _'Hmm not bad at all, just not as hella fine as his brother.'_

''You must be Olivia right?''

Liv took the big tanned hand that he offered her and nodded-

''And you must be the derby winner.'' she grinned to her sister who was actually blushing at her words.

Matt shot his girlfriend a puzzled look, who in return just patted his arm-

''Private joke babe, _seriously _don't ask.''

''Well, Olivia it's great to finally meet you, Amy talks about you all the time.'' he smiled.

''Great to meet you too, put a real face to the name of the guy that my sister loves to _throw down _with.''

Matt fought a smile, knowing that this girl was teasing him and would probably do it mercilessly if he backed down. He had to admit that he liked her playful nature, he felt compelled to be her big brother already.

Liv clapped her hands, her red painted nails catching the lights and coming to rest on her young slight curves-

''So, Matt when do I get to meet that hot ass brother of yours?''

Amy saw him assess her sister and her gleeful smile that tilted her soft mouth and he saw it clearly- _pure danger _and Amy didn't even have to say a thing, he did it all himself-

''Not a chance in hell firecracker!''

Matt then took Olivia to catering as Amy went to get ready for the bullshit appearance she had with the Nitro girls, the sooner they heard from the WWF the better, in her eyes.

In the locker room she saw Jeff sat in the corner doodling in his sketch book as usual-

''hey Jeffro.''

He looked up snapping out of his own little world-

''hey Ames.'' he checked out the rest of the room- ''Thought little sis was visiting tonight? Didn't duck out on you did she?''

''No she's with Matt.'' she could see that his curiosity was spiking now.

''So when do I get to meet the baby Dumas?'' he grinned his pencil tapping his bottom lip teasingly.

She walked right up to him and slapped the pencil right out of his hand sending it bouncing off the opposite wall-

''Oh no way in hell! My sister is _not _meeting you, you're a little flirt and she's only 16 and you're 24, you'd go to jail for just thinking about it!''

Matt entered hearing the conversation, but Amy also noticed that he was alone-

''Where is she Matt?''

''She's grilling Booker T in catering she's safe as houses with him his wife's with him.'' his dark eyes swung to his brother- ''Amy's right by the way Jeff, you can't meet the Firecracker, we can't have you falling for jail bait. From what I've seen in the 10 minutes since we met she'd run rings around you and leave you dizzy on your ass.''

The younger Hardy rolled his eyes at the over protective pair, but got thinking that she sounded like fun to be around-

''We'll meet eventually.''

Amy cocked a brow at him- 'Yeah you probably will but I'm hoping that by that time she'll be in college getting even smarter or married to some amazing guy, so you won't get a shot.''

Matt nodded- ''I second that. So touch her and I'll kill you myself.''

Liv stood listening to them outside the door- great now she had two more living breathing obstacles in her path to losing her virginity to the _perfect guy for the task. _Ok, it sounded ridiculous even to her own ears,but if you were going to do this important _first, _shouldn't it be with someone you'd actually _want _to remember for the rest of your life? Granted he was way way out of her league and it was _technically _ illegal, but who had to know about it? And she wasn't out to snag herself a husband, hell she wasn't even going to delude herself into thinking that they'd date.

In her mind she was thinking in a very grown up way, she didn't need any fake romance, she just wanted he beautiful experience of his body for just one night, no strings, no promises, secretly and with as little risk of pregnancy or STD's as they could muster up.

The only way to get near him would be to act like she wasn't about to mount him the second that she saw him.

So she knocked on the locker room door and called-

''Is it safe to enter? Or do I wait out here while I get cruised by guys twice my age?''

When Jeff heard that voice he couldn't stop laughing, he now couldn't wait to meet her!

Amy grimaced slightly as Jeff's grin, this was going to be interesting, their dad could not find out about this or there'd be hell to pay. She pulled open the heavy door and sure enough there was Liv getting eyed up by every passing wrestler their side of 40, so she pulled her into the locker room and whispered-

''Don't do anything illegal, you _know what I mean.''_

''Ok I promise not to fuck anyone.'' she whispered back.

Jeff didn't know what to expect from the girl who had made his brother come over all super protective and ready to kill, the second that she stepped out from behind Amy he totally saw it! The young woman was stunning, no wonder Matt hadn't wanted them to be face to face. Her style, her looks, it was something else, buy was he in trouble now.

Reluctantly Amy lead her further inside the room-

''Jeff this is Olivia, Liv, meet Jeff.''

Liv used all of her self control not to descend into full on fan girl hysteria, she schooled herself into a mask of friendly calm and gave a warm smile-

''Hi.''

_Fuck! _He was even more beautiful in the flesh! _Fuck! _He was walking closer to her- _smiling right at her! _His hand was coming out at her, _Fuck! They were going to touch!_

''Hi there Olivia, great to finally meet you.''

_Fuck! _His accent was pure filth.

''Great to meet you too.'' she kept her voice as steady as humanly possible, shaking his hand and all she could think was- '_has anyone ever orgasmed from just a hand shake?' _then more craziness crept into her head- _'If so, better keep him away from my ticklish feet.'_

Jeff had expected some fan girl giggling, mad blushing and no eye contact, but not from this girl she smiled and looked him right in the eyes and he could have sworn she saw every secret he'd ever kept or told. It was alarming the way he felt so exposed to her big moss green eyes, with their Cleopatra style liquid lines above her long top lashes, nobody that young should be able to read him like that.

She was the one to break that hand shake and the eye contact as she sat down.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, clearly her fears for her sister and Jeff weren't coming to fruition, no instant waves of lust and impending law suits for statutory rape. So much for Jeff being Liv's number 1 wrestling crush, she'd barley flickered and eyes lid his way.

Liv looked up at her confused sister, a smirk ghosting over her bare lips at Amy's expression-

''calm down Ames, I'm not searching the paddock for my own derby winner just yet.''

''praise the lord.''

Liv winked- ''Now get ready for your ass wiggling show, you're gonna be late.''

Amy ducked into the bathroom and started getting changed and called through the door-

''So Livvy how about a girls night in at mom and dad's tomorrow night?''

''No can do, I've got practice with the guys upstairs at the bar.''

Matt turned to her- ''Practice?''

''I'm in a band.''

Jeff smiled- ''that's great. What kinda stuff do you play?''

''We like to mix it up, we do a few covers of Pearl jam, Soundgarden and Alice In Chains, but I write my own songs too.''

Amy stepped out in her ring gear and smiled proudly-

''You should hear the voice on her, my baby sister is something else behind a mic.''

Jeff was enchanted by now-

''So you gonna be a singer when you leave high school?''

''No, I'm gonna be an artist, well after I've been to college, I'm gonna study art.''

_Wow, she was an artist too! _He was beginning to curse her age now, she was too young! Now he understood why he shouldn't have met her, this was too soon, this was happening about a decade too soon for them.

Liv knew that she'd made an impression on his and maybe captured a little of his imagination too, but then again he;d done that to her a while back, so it was only fare to return the favour that he'd bestowed upon her.

Amy headed out to do her segment with the Nitro bimbo and Matt had to get to know a little something about this girl, she was his girlfriends only sibling and he wanted to make the effort and make a good impression on her before he got dropped in front of Jackson Dumas.

''So Liv, if your dad wants to keep such a close eye on you, why has he only just let you start rehearsing at the bar?''

''Because he's only _just _seen his first show that we did and it freaked him out so much. He stepped in after the show once he'd regained the power of speech and laid out the rules, it's either at his bar or no where in the city.'' she shrugged seeing his frown creep in.

''Why exactly did your dad freak out?'' Jeff asked sitting right beside her on the couch.

Liv caught the scent of him and had to suppress the clawing urge to crawl into his lap and tear his shirt off while grinding on him and revealing his perfect body to her eyes.

She smirked and said-

''Well, we were doing a cover of Faith No More ''Gentle Art Of Making Enemies'' and he objected to me being on my knees on the stage singing the line- _'I deserve a reward cause I'm the best fuck that you've ever had' _to some hot guy in the front row. Can't think why.''

The mental image was too much for him, he could feel the first tell tale tingles of arousal starting, fuck this was _so wrong _, he should be thrown in jail just for thinking about it!

Matt was gob smacked- ''You did what?!''

''Oh that's nothing, he'd have shit a cat if he'd seen the cover we did of Prince's ''Darling Nikki'' the night I do that one at my dad's bar is the night I move the show to legendary levels of trouble. It's one hell of a show stealer.'' she giggled.

Jeff laughed she she turned to him- ''At least one of you has a sense of humour around here, I think that I just broke your brothers spirit.''

Matt turned to her and said still in shock-

''Your father is just trying to make sure that no guys...try to...'' Matt said floundering slightly.

Liv saw his blush and said- ''Nail me?'' and nodded- ''That _was _what you were trying and failing to say right? Quit blushing too. My father knows as much about my life as he needs to in order for him to sleep soundly at night.''

that worried Matt even more-

''What!?''

she just shook her head and patted his knee-

''Don't be so naïve Matthew, he knows nothing about my tattoo, my skills at kicking guys asses or my very under rated ability to swallow whole popcicles.''

Matt had been taking a swig of coke as she talked and it got sprayed across the room at the last part of her sentence, making her laugh that rich laugh if hers-

''Joking you big frickin' prude...well not really.''

''Which part?'' Jeff couldn't resist asking, highly amused by her.

She turned to him shooting him a bone melting devilish grin-

''All of it.''

His mind was in over drive- tattoos? Ass kicking? _Deep throating popcicles?! _ Jesus Christ all this in one, hot jail bait package, god damn her age all the way to hell! this wasn't fair at all. Damn it, he'd be more than willing to be her friend, her best friend even, he'd be more than dedicated at protecting her from sleazy guys...just probably not for the same reasons as the other guys in her life. Fuck he was scaring himself at how his mind was currently working.

''Liv when you go to college where are you wanting to go?'' Jeff said forcing the illegal thoughts from his sick mind.

''Road Island, it has the best art program out there, I'm already compiling my show pieces.''

She could feel that Jeff was still watching her, part of her was so pleased to have actually caught his eye and the rest of her was _scared, _feeling like her goal was actually within reach and he could be the guy who got her in a way that no other guy had ever come close to getting her.

He watched her watching her sister on the screen, trying not to let Matt catch him. This was beyond wrong, but he was caught between what he was starting to feel and what the sane part of his brain was screaming at him to do, but since when did he ever listen to that side of his brain?

Olivia got to meet so many guys that she'd loved to watch on TV and swooned over, she even got to flirt cheekily with the younger ones, which was so much fun for her, especially when she saw how much it wound Matt up.

Jeff began to get the odd twinge of jealousy at the attention she was showing the guys he worked along side. What happened to all the stuff Amy and his brother had said? He was under the impression that Liv was attracted to him! So, when he went out for his match he was gonna see just how far he could push the envelope, maybe get some kind of reaction out of her.

Amy and Olivia stood at the monitor bay as the match began and the second Jeff winked at the camera as he went down the ramp Liv got the dirtiest look on her pretty face and let out a guttural groan-

''Fuck me, I think I just came.''

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose laughing-

''Stop, please he's kinda like a brother to me now that I'm dating Matt, so it's not good for me to hear shit like that honey.''

The match was against Billy Kidman and despite all the sex appeal crammed between them ropes, Liv was still firmly rooting for Jeff.

Then off came Jeff's shirt!

Her grin grew to Joker like proportions and her eyes glazed over.

Amy saw and said-

''I should have listened to dad and kept you two apart.''

'''What? Why?''

Liv asked not taking her eyes off the screen as her two crushes pulled out some of the best high flying moves she'd seen in a long time, sending her heart rate even higher- ''It's not like I'm gonna pull a Lolita on him.''

_'Not at the moment anyway.'_ she added silently.

''Good because you know that your first time should be with a guy your own age, when you're ready and it's legal and _for love _basically I'm trying to stop you rushing into something you can't take back once it's done.''

''Thanks to our father being a giant scary bastard, I'll be lucky if I can get a guy to hold eye contact with me. The sooner I get out of this city and to college the better I say.''

Amy could see how honestly frustrated Liv was and it irked her knowing that she wasn't get to have any of the normal teenage experiences that she'd enjoyed. Then again all that she'd done was probably the reason that their dad was so strict with Liv. But she wanted Olivia to live her her life have fun and space to breathe and find out who she was. That was the main reason that she'd brought her here tonight.

Maybe meeting Jeff hadn't been such a bed thing after all, it'd put a smile on her face and according to Matt there'd been nothing but friendly banter, no flirting at all. Guess they'd made friends, maybe Jeff could bring her out of her shell in a good way?

Liv cheered when Jeff picked up the win and the second he came through the curtain all shirtless and sweaty she felt a confusing mixture of elation and terror, she just froze when he locked eyes with her, shooting her smile and started heading over to her.

''So, did I live up to expectations?''

The grin he fired at her was devastating, but Liv point blank refused to be a gibbering wreck in front of him, that'd be just too pathetic, so she met his confidence head on and smiled-

''There's room for improvement, so don't go clearing wall space for a belt just yet.''

He couldn't help but laugh, he knew what he was about to do was risky as hell, given that there were people milling about everywhere, but he knew that he wouldn't get any more chances.

She felt him discreetly press something into the palm of her hand an smile a little before he headed off to shower. It wasn't until she'd bid farewell to Amy after their cab ride and she was home in her bedroom that she pulled the folded piece of thick paper out of her pocket.

There it was a hastily written note on a torn off piece of drawing paper, the note that could change a girls life-

_''Hi Liv here's my cell number text me your address so I can write to you, it gets so lonely on the road like this. I know you can't write back to me with me moving so often but drop me a text any time you want to talk. Jeff xx.''_

She was stunned, Jeff Hardy, _the one and only wanted to write to her?_

What kind of bizarre alternate universe had she stumbled into? At the end of the night she'd figured it was a bust, he'd given her a simple polite hug and said a neutral 'It was nice to meet you' no sexy wink or anything, only to find that she'd had a pocket full of _this!_

Maybe she shouldn't count herself out of the race just yet. Her plan could come to something, with some patience. After all, she didn't want his heart, just his body for just one night, to do her important first with. Then they were both free to go about their lives.

Picking up her cell from her night stand she saved his number and fired her address over to him, her heart racing in her throat- _one step closer- _ she smiled happily, looking up at the poster on her ceiling of him, looming over her, hopefully she'd have the real thin in due time.

**AN: well Liv has got herself quite a mission to fulfil, don't try and tell me that given the chance to go back and redo your first time some of you wouldn't want it to be with Jeff? I know I'd give it a whirl. Lol**

**Let me know what you think guys ;)**

**R&R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off I have to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who dropped me a review, we broke my record for reviews for a single chapter, 10! you guys just rock the casbah ;) also I'm glad that you're not creeped out by her age when compared to Jeff's phew. Sorry for the late update as I said in my Tweet work has been insane. So here we go again.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 2

Across the city Jeff laid back on his hotel bed, holding his cell phone, still smiling as the screen went dark. He'd had to read the text five times to actually believe that Olivia had replied to his note. Yet there it was, her address, in full, nothing else, no kisses, no chat, just the information that he'd requested.

He had no idea what he was doing, but something felt..._right. _What he'd said in that note was true, he did get lonely on the road. Matt had Amy now and try as he might Matt didn't really understand all of the things that ran through Jeff's head. He sometimes just needed to get his thoughts out, he'd seen something in Olivia, she had that same spark in her eyes that he felt everyday within himself.

She was exciting, a little wild and she had so much energy bursting from her that he was shocked that she just didn't combust when she laughed or smiled. She also had that fierce intellect, that artistic nature, her ambition, they'd just...connected.

He knew that nobody would understand, she was 16 and he was 24, they'd think that he was some kind of pervert out to groom some wide eyed girl, but this wasn't about sex.

Ok, yes he was attracted to her _instantly, _but they'd be separated by hundreds of miles most of the time and all he wanted was to share himself with someone who he knew was like minded, who wouldn't judge him for just being himself.

If he had to try and explain what he was drawing or why he was drawing it to one more clueless bimbo on the roster, he knew that he'd go truly mad. Mainly because his frustrated reply to these women was always met by their vacant stare, as if he'd been speaking a foreign language.

How was he ever supposed to meet someone and start dating normally? There was a distinct lack of educated women in their profession currently. Yet some how fate had brought this young woman I to his life and he couldn't be happier that she was willing to let him write to her.

The next day Liv met up with the guys from the band for their rehearsal bright and early, they would probably be playing all day, that'd be nothing new for them.

''So?'' Corey- the bass player asked all eager to know how her first wrestling backstage experience had gone.

She looked at the other three, they were just as bad-

''It was pretty much amazing from start to finish, I met some honestly beautiful men.''

She punched the code into the panel turning off the alarm at the back door, they filed up the stairs to the huge high ceilinged room, that was part storage room above the bar.

Devon the lead guitarist said honestly-

''Well you should know that the bitches in our class are already saying shit about you being a locker room fuck toy.''

''Jealous fucking whores.'' Liv rolled her eyes- ''Contrary to rumour, I didn't shake my beaver at anyone, despite all the temptation. Yet something _amazing _did happen.''

The four guys all knew that big devious smile, this was going to be interesting.

''Ok spill it woman.'' Gav said getting behind his drum kit, after adjusting the stool slightly.

''Well ok then.'' her grin turned into a eave of giggles- ''Lady luck delivered me to the lap of a certain sex god and _yes _I was fully clothed at the time- mores the pity.''

Dean picked up his bass, which was lovingly named- _'Baby'_ and laughed-

''What did you do you crazy bitch?''

''Nothing I was the epitome of self restraint some how, but I met the one and the only Jeff ''_come fuck me'' _Hardy and get this Stud Muffin wants to write to me and he gave me his digits and now I've got me a mission.''

Corey burst out laughing- ''To what? Seduce him by scented note paper?''

''Basically, but in my version of events there's no schmaltz, you won't catch me singing _Hopelessly Devoted To You _around a paddling pool at night.'' Liv said proudly.

Devon picked up his guitar gently- ''You can't really be serious?''

''Dev, I'm deadly serious, I'm going for the gold here. Why shouldn't I aim high? Unlike some of the sluts from school I'm not going to be content at spreading my legs in the cramped back seat of some jerk off's cruddy car. Or on some random bed at a party, with thoughts of _'did we lock the door?' _going through my head, quickly followed by- _'I hope this pile of coats don't stain.' _it's just one night with a guy who'll actually know what he's doing and have the experience to make it the best that he can for the both of us.''

''I get that but he's an adult, you do realise that he will go to jail if anyone finds out?'' Corey said cautiously.

''I'm hardly going to be bragging about it on the internet, supplying pictures or video footage, I'm not Pamela Anderson, it's a private thing. Anyway if you had the chance to re-do your first time, you'd choose your pin up too.''

''Ok, you've got me there, drunken 30 seconds of terror with a cougar lady, yeah I'd have kept it in my pants.'' Corey agreed.

Liv and the guys all felt bad for Corey, his first time had sounded like boarder line rape to them all. When he'd told them what had happened last year, they had been speechless for ages. So al least one of her friends was coming around to her way of thinking pretty quickly now.

When they all got set up and ready, they'd all gotten to read Jeff's note which was hidden at the bottom of her bag and they couldn't blame her for going for it, she was a wild girl at heart, who'd do whatever she wanted, whether they supported her or not.

Jackson could hear the rehearsal going on upstairs when he showed up a little later that morning to restock the coolers and he couldn't help but be proud of his little girl, she had such a talents, hell her painting skills were all over the bar room, the murals were all hers too, he was humming along to her rendition of Stevie Nick's ''Wild Heart'' when the main door opened and in came Jolene, shaking her head, red hair flying. God damn it, what had happened?

''Jo, tell me I'm not in for a shock, it's barely 9.30am and the caffeine is still seeping into my system honey.''

''Tough shit, you'd better park your ass because I've had the salon alight with gossip. That stuck up fucking school! You had to send our Livvy there didn't you, all the snobs of the city!'' Jolene scowled at him.

Jackson was confused by her rage-

''Whoa there Jo, why am I getting yelled at again? It's the best school in the city, now what's this gossip shit anyway?''

''One of those little rich bitches in her designer clothes came in this morning and broke her fucking neck to tell me what's filtering through the school gossip grape vine and she gave me _this.''_

Jolene slapped a sheet of bright pink paper sporting a photocopied list-

''The rumour is that our daughter gave up the Big V to the whole WCW locker room, hurling her to the very top of _this list.''_

Jackson picked up the list and it was what every parent dreaded- ''Jesus Christ, they've labelled our girl the pupil with the _most slut potential! _ Oh she's a fucking nut case yes, but _this!''_

Jolene saw doubt flicker over her husbands face-

''Get that look off your face this instant!''

Jack grabbed the list back and headed to the stair case-

''Lets get the truth and see who's ass I have to kick at that school if it's all lies.''

Olivia and the guys had just started on 'Even Flow' when her dad thundered across the room and stood in the centre of their circle as she faced the group. He looked down at her holding the list up and said loudly-

''Tell me you didn't make your school slut list by playing Chinese finger trap to the roster last night''

The guys came to a guitar screeching halt, Gav's drum stick clattering to the polished floor, but as usual Liv- not being one to go with convention ended up laughing down the mic and grabbed the list from her dads huge inked hand-

''Holy shit I'm on the list?''

''You _topped _the list!''

''And a whole bunch of _guys _too if rumour is to be believed.'' she winked.

Jack met her amused gaze with his seething rage-

''Did you? With _any_ of those WCW pricks? Your walls are covered with them-'' he held up a finger to silence he dirty grin broke out- ''You say one dirty joke about how I worded that and I swear to god I'm sending you to that catholic school up town.''

''Oh yeah dad, because nothing keeps the guys at bay like a catholic school girl in her uniform.'' She smirked, the guys around them smothering laughter.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, she was impossible at times-

''Olivia, for the love of my sanity just tell me what's true and what's bullshit.''

''Dad, I didn't do _anything _with _anyone, _unlike 90% of this whore list, no guy has ever been near me, mainly because of _you.'' _She dropped the cat and all the jokes- ''You have managed to scare off any guy who's even so much as breathed near me, so thanks to you, I'm still eligible for a convent and not bringing any shame upon you.''

Jack could see the honesty in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks, but he could also see the fire and the anger in there too, he took her aside from her friends and started talking to her-

''I'm sorry that it feels like I'm fencing you in, but the guys who come on to you here at the bar are all scum.''

Liv rolled her green eyes at him-

''Hmm strange because to me it just feels like I'm still being punished for somebody elses teenage mistakes.''

''What are you talking about?''

''_Amy! _She got to run wild at 16 and live her life. By 18 she was already off training in Mexico, yet I had to _beg _you to let me go with her last night and I have to run every choice I make past you first. You don't trust me to do anything for myself, even when I'm not the daughter who caused you any trouble...I do everything I'm supposed to do and more...and it gets me no where.'' she kept fighting the tears so hard- ''I try and try, yet I still feel like the let down. Look at how small my life is and you should know that I don;t have the freedom for any of _this to be true.''_

She crumpled up the list and let it fall from her fingers-

''I might ''_only be 16''_ like you constantly feel the need to remind me, but I bend over backwards to be good enough...and it's exhausting dad.''

Jolene wiped the tears from her cheeks as she stood listening, knowing that Livvy was right, Jack was smothering her. Jo had been helping Liv break out of her awkward pre-teen phase, taking her to the salon for make up lessons, doing her hair, her nails, showing her all the things that were so great about being a woman. Yet Jackson was trying to keep her a little girl, trying to protect her the way he hadn't when Amy had hit her teens and gone crazy partying and with boys.

Liv and Jo had their secret girls days, they went to the gun range sometimes, their daughter was a crack shot with a gun, just like her mother. By age 14 Liv was safely on the pill, for Jo's peace of mind. By 16 Liv had gotten her first tattoo and Jo had been right by her side as Kian Dumas had out the butterfly on the back of Liv's left shoulder, matching the one that Jo had gotten at the same age.

She was so proud of her daughter for telling Jackson how she was feeling, it was the only way he'd listen, if it came from the girls own mouth. Liv was so much like Jolene at that age.

Jackson fought back his emotions at his daughters brutally honest words and nodded-

''Tonight- play the bar, the main slot. Play the set that _you _want, the _way _you want to play it and we'll go from there ok?''

Liv smiled- ''Ok dad.''

The guys all knew that this was a _huge _deal, Olivia could finally express herself, cut loose on the mic and they could play their hearts out, they couldn't be happier.

When the band was finally alone Dev smirked-

''Guess we've got a new set list to pick out huh?''

Later that night Amy, Matt and Jeff jumped the long line outside of Jackson's bar and the place was every bit as amazing to the two brothers as Amy had described it. From the hand painted murals of rock stars, to the posters covering every available inch of the walls, the vinyl albums glued to the ceiling and the wall of fame behind the bar of it many famous customers over the years. It was an incredible place, Raleigh really could do with a place like this Jeff thought to himself.

Liv was putting the finishing touches to her smoky grey eye make up, when the guys came rushing in from setting up on the stage-

''You're gonna shit when you hear this!''Dean grinned.

''Why?'' she was instantly worried.

''Your sister and _both _Hardy's have just walked in!''

Liv felt ill, what the hell!? Jeff was there? She looked at herself in the mirror, yeah she looked hot, but not hot enough for _his eyes! _She grabbed a pair of scissors from her dressing table draw and cut a chunk from the bottom of her vintage 'Runaways' shirt and scored some tears into the sides revealing a little of her bright green bra and a few inches of her flat toned stomach. Her black tailored shorts already revealed enough leg, but she still needed a little confidence booster. She didn't want to put on the red wig and be her on stage alter ego- Leah Dream like she usually did when she was nervous, but she'd happily wear some of ''Leah's'' clothes. She pulled on the sexy above the knee stockings with the red satin bows on the tops, then she buckled up the T-bar patent leather heels and saw the effect in the mirror and smiled- much better. She was rocking the jail bait look to perfection.

Jeff got his beer and read the band name on the back drop behind the set up stage- _'City Wide Blackout.'_

Amy saw it too and was suddenly ecstatic-

''Oh my god you guys! Liv's band is playing the main spot!''

Jeff smiled, this was amazing news and being dragged to the very front along with Matt was more than ok with him.

Corey said to Liv at side of the stage-

''Oh and that guys here again.''

''Which one?''

''The one that looks like Robert Downey Jr.''

Liv smiled, Rob Right was here again? She'd struck up an odd friendship with the guy, he was an artist and an illustrator for Marvel comics and they'd met at her very first show at the bar. He was this mysterious character in her life that she managed to run into all over the city and she'd developed a bit of a crush on him if she was honest, it was a crying shame that he had a girlfriend.

Amy knew Rob straight away from the description her sister had given her, she hadn't been wrong he really did look like Robert Downey Jr. Hmm there could be some serious boyfriend potential there, he was a real looker.

Liv was actually shaking she was so nervous, the thought of performing in front of Jeff hardy was a really big deal, but she knew she'd have to battle through this fear of fucking up. After all if she couldn't _sing_ in front of him, how the hell was she ever going to be able to get _naked _in front of him?

Gav, Dean, Dev and Corey all saw her nerves and had to cheer her up or she'd have a panic attack or fall off the stage, so Dean said casually-

''You've got nothing to be worried about, hardy might not even be all _that, _chances are he's hung like a mouse.''

The other guys were all chuckling way like big kids.

''Not helping me here Dean.''

Dean waved his slender arms- ''Ok sorry, I'm sure he's all perfectly proportional.'' he offered hoping that he'd helped matters even slightly.

Olivia raised up a brow behind her fringe cheekily, feeling her nerves subsiding-

''Who wants _proportional? _Size has gotta be a factor, it's like you with your telescope, we both want equipment _big _and_ powerful _enough so that we both end up _seeing stars.''_

That one quip let them all know that it was show time, she was in the zone, the guys went out first after they had been announced. Liv heard the cheer and said a silent prayer, then she looked to her huge poster of Joan Jett and whispered-

''Send me your bad ass vibes Joanie.''

When the opening bars of _'Like a bad Girl Should' _started Liv sucked in a deep breath and out she went to her mic.

Jeff couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her strut out like she owned the joint, amazed that this was the same girl. Thank god that it was pretty dark where they were, because he had an instant reaction to her south of the boarder and there was no fighting it. This girl looked like every fantasy he'd ever had all rolled up into one perfect girl. The legs, the confidence, the beauty, _FUCK ! _He knew for sure that he was going to go to hell.

Part of him pictured the floor of the bar opening up beneath his feet and him falling down I to the fire filled depths for an eternity of punishment for thinking BAD BAD BAD things, damn this song and the dirty way she sang it.

Amy had been so right she was something special behind a mic. No band of teens should have _this _charismatic a front woman, she had the entire place in the palm of her hand.

Olivia saw Jeff right at the front and gave him a little smirk. Matt was seemingly in shock poor guy, but Amy was rocking out having a great time, then there was Mr Right, her fan, he raised his glass to her and she shot him a wink.

Jeff didn't miss a trick, who the hell was _his Li- NO! _She wasn't _his _anything! But who the hell was she winking at?

''Ames, who the fuck is that girl eye fucking?''

'''Probably some hot guy.'' she said, the 'Duh!' very clear in her tone, teamed with her rolling her eyes.

The set got hotter, mixing amazing original song with well chosen covers, woven seamlessly together, then it peaked with a heavily rocked up version of 'Like a Virgin' the place descended into a sea of cat calls and loutish wolf whistling. Jeff wanted to go and hide in the men's room, his body was out to kill him with arousal. It was every sway of her lithe hips, every breathless moan she made down the mic, he was losing it.

Olivia knew right then how caught up Jeff was, but she took her eyes off him for the briefest of minutes and the next thing she knew some bar skank was hitting on him, stroking his long blonde hair, like she had every right to. When the bitch started stroking his chest and started smiling at the whore, Liv thought- _'Hell no! He's not the only one having fun here, two can play that game!'_

So, when they went straight into ''Cherry Bomb'' she dropped to her knees right in front of Amy, Matt and Jeff and sang to him-

_''I'm the fox you've been waiting for. Hello daddy, hello mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!hello world I'm your world girl, I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb''_

She got to her feet keeping her eyes glued on his wide green ones, as her heart raced, man this was intense, but she also wanted to prove a point, one that said- _'Not ok to try and score in front of me!' _so she went down to Rob and started to sing to him too.

Jeff wanted to kill the guy in that instant, he was about Jeff's age maybe younger around 22 at the youngest and she sang to him-

_''I'll give you something to live for, have and grab you until you're sore!''_

She reached out and _touched _the guy, her finger traced the guys jaw, and the prick was fucking loving it too. Jeff felt it- that possessive instant stab of irrational jealousy. He hardly knew the girl, they'd met only 24 hours ago and here he was already wanting to commit murder to get her attention focused back on him.

Liv was exhausted and exhilarated when they came off stage, Amy met her at the side near her little dressing room/ old store room and hugged her-

''You were _amazing, _Matt nearly had an aneurysm but Jeffro liked it.''

She fought the urge to ask questions about Jeff-

''Good, did you see Rob?''

''Oh yeah, couldn't miss him babe, gotta say- serious boyfriend potential Livvy.''

''Not likely, he's currently somebody elses boyfriend. Sadly.''

''Then he's a big tease.'' Amy huffed, a little bummed that the romantic potential was for nothing, she'd had match making in kind there.

''Tell me about it, there are far too many of them around these days.'' Liv nodded, recalling Jeff's lust filled gaze.

At first it had spooked her that he was looking at her like that, but now she just wanted to see if he was more than just empty gestures.

Liv and Amy went out to the bar together and saw Jeff getting in Rob's face, this couldn't end well. Amy knew that her sister could handle this, she was tough and took no shit from anyone.

Olivia heard his southern drawl, man his accent got even thicker when he was pissed-

''She's 16 years old, so don't you be getting any ideas about her.'' his finger was pointing right in Rob's unamused face.

Before he could respond she pushed them apart and looked up into Jeff's clear green eyes, her hand on his chest, feeling his heat pounding beneath her palm-

''Jeff back off, for your information, Rob here- has a girlfriend, ok?''

From behind her Rob said in her ear-

''Probably not the time to mention it, but we broke up.''

She smirked at him over her shoulder-

''Oh _now you tell me huh?''_

Not standing it any longer, Jeff grabbed the young flirt, placing her behind him and staring the dark eyes guy down.

Rob looked at Olivia, not scared by the other guy at all-

''Olivia, I'' probably see you at the coffee shop ok?''

She nodded back smiling, then grabbed Jeff by the wrist, secretly loving the drama of it all, but she had to keep the mask of being pissed at him in place or this would all unravel.

Matt watched as Livvy dragged his brother off somewhere-

''Amy where the hell are they going?''

''Jeff is about to get his ass handed to him, lets just say Little sis has had one rough day from what our mom had to say this morning when she called.''

In the office she glared at him once the door was slammed shut behind them both, she was trying so hard not to laugh-

''How dare you do that to him!?''

Jeff frowned at her- ''That guy's trying to get into your pants and you act like it's a crime to _stop _him, when the real crime would be to _let him_.''

''Oh you wanna play the _age _card huh? So come on it's story time then, out with it how old were you?''

''what?''

''Don't stone wall me Hardy Boy, how old were you when you first got laid?''

''Not the point here.'' he couldn't tell her that tale it was too embarrassing.

''Well, I'd say you were about 16 and I'll bet that it wasn't planned either. It's have to be a spur of the moment thing, you're not the type to plan it, nobody but the two of you knew. Hmm, guilty silence much? So country boy doesn't that make you a big hypocrite?''

''My first time wasn't with an adult. That guy out there is an adult!''

''So what if he is?'' she said calmly, perching on the edge of her dad's desk, arms folded, seeing his eyes go up her now bare legs.

Wow this was actually working, she'd separated him from he group and working it all to her advantage.

He was trying so hard not to be lured in by his libido, she was just so fucking beautiful and the thought of some other guy getting near her was tearing him up inside.

''Don't go meeting that guy anywhere.''

''Jeff I run into him all over the city, we never plan it, it just happens.''

He heard her words and thought back to her prefect description of his first time- it just happens. Yeah and one of those meetings with that Rob guy could end up with her in the guys bed! He ran his fingers through his hair-

''then the next time you see him just fucking walk away from him.''

This was going no where and she could only take so much from him despite his shocking good looks, she stood up heading to the door she didn't want a full scale fight with the guy-

''Maybe you should put all of your demands in a _letter.''_

She was sick of the guys in her life making so many demands and expecting her to just fall in line because of her age.

He stepped into her path, catching her around her slender bare waist and backed her up against the door. Running on pure instinct he pressed himself up against her young, firm body, his nose going over her hair, taking in the scent, god she smelled like...summer time. Nothing else could describe the evocative heady scent, that was just _her._

Liv didn't move, didn't touch him, her palms stayed flat against the cool wood at her back, eyes pinned to his, not backing down from their intensity. Ok, when he'd smelled her hair, it'd been a hot _holy fuck _moment, but she wouldn't shudder, she wouldn't swoon, he had to show her more than that to get a willing reaction from her.

this girl should be blushing, trying to free herself not stood ready to fight her corner, she just got all the more intriguing . His finger tips traced over her bare thigh, her skin felt like the most precious silk beneath his touch. He saw her pupils dilate as his fingers climbed higher, to the hem of her shorts, tracing it's line, yet her eyes stayed on his-

''No man has the right to touch you Liv.''

His voice was barely above a whisper and she was pretty sure the only thing stopping her from blacking out was the eye contact that she was keeping. In her head if she looked away this moment would go away too and she'd be alone on the office floor in a shaking heap, turned on and feeling pathetic.

''No man had the right to think about making love to you.''

His finger tips traced along to the ultra soft skin of her inner thigh, he nearly came when he heard her release a little breathless sigh, her minty breath touching his lips, he was pressed so close to her.

''No man has the right to kiss your lips...or hear you moan...or make you...come.''

The image of her coming..._for him_ nearly tipped him over the edge, then she spoke-

''What makes you think that I'll listen to you?''

Jeff moved a fraction closer, his lips very nearly touching hers-

''Because I said so.''

Liv liked hearing him being so dominant, just coming out and saying it like that, but she wasn't going to make it _that easy for him_, where would the fun be in that? Taking her hands away from the door she ran them up his chest, over his firm pecks and gave him a teasingly brief touch of her lips, not even close to being considered a kiss-

''Jeff, if you think that just _telling _me will stop me, you're every bit as insane as you try to lead people to believing you are.''she then shoved him away from her revelling in his shock- ''If you want me to keep away from _him, _you've got to give me a reason to.''

Jeff didn't know how to respond to that, a 16 year old girl was turning the tables in him and he was completely speechless.

''Gone quiet on me? Well, when you make up your mind, you've got my cell number and my address, just don't leave it too long, because it could be another guy who gets to touch me, imagine making love to me, kiss me, make me moan...make me come.'' she teased, using his own seductive words against him, seeing him visibly shaking.

Watching her leave him there was physical torture, he was so hard it was painful. He knew they were just playing a waiting game now, juts waiting to see who cracked first. If he was correct and Liv was a virgin, he knew that it's be anything but a conventional first time. When did innocent girls become so... so dominant? This girl really was something else and it was official, he _wanted _her! And he wanted her _badly!_

**AN: I hope you liked the update, we're getting into the temptation of Nero in a big way now lol poor guy. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xx ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hi there thank you to everyone who read and reviewed I love getting them, makes it all feel worth while. Well lets get into the good stuff because Jeff and Liv are gonna be up to something fun this chapter, god I wish this was my real life at times, lol shh don't tell my guy that.**

**R&R please xx**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 3

The next day Liv was sat at the breakfast table with her sketch book drawing crazy patterns absent-mindedly, a grin in place as she went over the events of last night. Fuck her and Jeff had been really close to crossing the line. Then again that might have already been done when he'd as good as felt her up and said all of that insanely hot stuff to her.

Holy shit her life was getting interesting- finally after 16 years of waiting for it to happen! She knew that if she'd made a move, they could have very easily has sex last night, but this wasn't about fast results. This was still about having the _perfect _first time and her idea of that didn't include getting nailed against an office door.

Jolene saw the grin as she set the dish washer away, so glad that Jackson was already at the bar-

''Oh I know that grin, it the _'I met a guy'_ grin.''

Liv didn't even try to hide it either-

''You could say that mom.''

She joined her daughter and sipped her coffee-

''Ok come on tell your mother all about him.''

''Ok well...there kinda _two _guys that I like.''

''Two? Wow making your mother proud here. Are they good looking?'' Jo inquired eyes wide eager for details now that they were sharing.

''They both are ridiculously good looking and they're both single. Lets just say they both appreciated the show I put on too.'' Liv bobbed her arched brows behind her fringe.

Jo knew that look too- ''Oh I'll just bet they did too. So are you worried who to choose?''

''No, I know who's at the top of my list and if things go the way that they seem to be heading, I won't have to choose one or the other, they'll make the choice for me.''

Yes, Liv would have her one awesome night with Jeff, then she'd set him free to live his life and maybe she could then go on to explore something with Rob?

Ok, even in her own head that plan sounded a little shady, going from one guy to the next, this couldn't be normal, right? Oh who cared about _normal!? _Jeff was clearly up for some fun, who was she to dent him that? She wanted the same thing from him. Her idea for _just one night_ was the only way that she could have him.

After all he was always on the road, she was too young for him and she had college to think about soon. No, she could do her thing with Jeff, have the amazing first time, then maybe think about Rob if the chance to date him came up.

On Monday Amy, Matt and Jeff had been summoned to the WWF HQ in Connecticut, for their meeting with Vince McMahon. If it went well he'd buy out their WCW contracts and then they officially be on the biggest stage in all of wrestling. But, if not they'd be stuck at WCW rarely getting time to really shine and show their skills to their full.

Matt had been worried about his brother screwing up in front of Vince as he'd been in his own little world for the past couple of days. As it turned out Jeff really pulled it out of the bag and managed to charm the notoriously cranky WWF owner. They'd scored it, they were in!

Amy's meeting was right after the guys, she wasn't as confident, yes the WWF was looking to boost the women's division, as they only had a handful of women on the roster, but it wasn't until she read the text from Liv before the meeting that she relaxed-

_''Amy if U R scared-don' gonna make history at WWF+ b an inspiration 2 up and coming girls 4 generations xx ''_

Vince looked at the red head, with her ink and her attitude and saw something very special. Her tapes were amazing and the wheels in his head began turning, his imagination churning up all kinds- _an new inter-gender tag team! _Mixing their dare devil in ring skills! He had pay per views, feuds, love triangles and dollar signs in his mind, this could be a huge deal for the company.

When Amy called, Olivia had just gotten home from school and she was wickedly pissed off-

''Hey Ames, how did the meeting with Vince go?''

''Amazing! He's signing all three of us. We're gonna be in the city for a while longer for all the contract stuff, so I'll get to spend some real time with you.''

Liv was so happy for Amy and the guys, she'd get her sister time and that also meant another cool thing- _more Jeff time _too.

''Finally, this is amazing your hard work pays off, bye bye Nitro Girl bullshit huh?''

''Thank Christ, Livvy are you ok?''

''Not really, my status as the new school slut has reached- pardon the phrase- _full penetration._ Guys who didn't knew I even existed at the school on Friday now know my name and apparently my bra size too if one rich asshole is any clue!''

Amy grimaced- ''Oh honey those rich bitches never change, I hated that place too, but I went through the same thing...ok the rumours about me were mostly true, but it's still not nice.''

Liv laughed, Amy's slut days at that posh school was the stuff of legends, her high school year book picture was never far away from guys lockers or the wall of the guys locker room or bathrooms, even after all these years.

''Well, some guy asked me if I open to doing a _British Apple Grab! _I don't even know what that is!'' she lay back on her bed looking up at the poster of Jeff, feeling frustrated with her life.

''Maybe you can get your _friend _Robert to teach you.'' Amy teased.

''Shut up I can't ask him that.''

''Why you might both enjoy it.''

''That prick from school can go and grab his own apples, he'll be lucky I don't tear them off and throw them in a fucking cider press!''

Amy went to see Matt and Jeff in the lounge area of their hotel suite in Connecticut-

''Just talked to Livvy.''

''Oh how is the Firecracker doing?'' Matt smiled.

She dropped down on to the couch beside him-

''she's pretty pissed at the moment, she's become the subject of school gossip thanks to her WCW visit. Those rich bitches have put her at the top of their slut list, now every guy in that hell hole is _aware of her._ She's officially on the map.''

Jeff glared- ''Fucking assholes, why do they still find new ways to torture people?''

His life had been hell at school too, first he'd been bullied when his mom had died, then about three years later it's started again when he'd chosen to express himself artistically and with how he did his hair and his clothes. It'd only stopped when he's gotten the confidence to fight back when his wrestling began to really take his focus.

Then he thought about Liv's personality, her looks and her charisma, what if she ended up going for it with some rich guy her own age? Out of peer pressure? Or with that _Rob _guy?!

In a fit of jealousyhe went to his bedroom and pulled out a wad of hotel stationary and began writing his first letter to her.

When Liv got back from another hellish day at school on Wednesday, there was a letter waiting for her on her bed. Her mom had stuck a post it note on the front saying- _'Had to prise it from your dad's hand he nearly opened it, gave him a stern talking to about boundaries and privacy xx'_

She sat at her desk by the window over looking the back patio and opened the letter, a smile crept in she knew that it was from Jeff, she could smell his after shave on the paper. She'd figured that it was girl thing to scent that paper. But the smell took her back to being pushed up against the office door, feeling how hard he was, then it clicked with her- _that was exactly what he wanted her to remember. _Sly bastard!

_'Olivia,_

_Amy tells us that you've become the fodder for gossip, well if you keep putting on shows like you did last week on stage and you're gonna make life ten times harder. Not that it wasn't amazing, but you just love to tease._

_Do you know what you do to a man? Not those boys you go to school with but grown men. You make them feel like their hands are tied, because they know that they can't touch you and all they want to do is reach out and grab you._

_Do you even have the first clue to how tempting you are?_

_You probably don't despite all your natural charm._

_So, I've got an order to make, I'm not calling it a request because there is no room for compromises here Olivia._

_You have to be a good girl while I'm gone!_

_I'll find out if you're not and I'll make sure that you pay for being bad, you might have had the upper hand last time we spoke but this time you'll be listening to me._

_Nobody kisses or touches you, that will be another guys- I won't say job- it'll be another guys PLEASURE, I just know it'll be exactly that._

_Be a very good girl Olivia._

_X'_

Liv was stunned, that was one hot letter, it reeked of sex! He didn't even have to sign it, he didn't have to, it was Jeff in writing, plain and simple. Her breathing hadn't even returned to normal and she knew that she'd have to stash the letter out of her dad's reach. The best hiding place was- behind the loose base board behind her bed, she housed Corey's weed stash there regularly earning her a free joint every week, ahh the perks of breaking the law.

She lay back looking up at the poster of him once again and smiled-

''Always telling me what to do, when are you ever gonna learn Jeff?''

She picked up her cell phone and fired him a text.

Jeff was on the hotel balcony drawing, when his cell rang out alerting him to a new message, startling him, making the pencil in his hand falter on the page. Cursing he opened the text, a little smirk crept in when he saw who it was from-

_''If I'm gonna b a good girl while ur gone I want a big reward. Just don't expect the good girl bit to last long I need guidance every now and then ;)'_

Jeff was both stunned and aroused by the message, he kept re-reading it to be sure that he wasn't just projecting the meaning there with his lust fuelled imagination, it could have been h=using his wishful thinking against him.

The sooner they got back to New York the better!

By Sunday Liv hadn't heard a word back from Jeff and she wasn't about to go chasing him via text for his attention, she'd leave him to stew over her words as long as he wanted.

Today her dad was off to New Jersey to get some of his ink re-touched. So he'd be gone all day, he cousins had an ink studio called 'Ink N Blitz' and they were the only place the Dumas family got their work done. Kian, Alex and Steven had bought the business about a year ago from the guy who'd trained them all and retired. The shop was their den of insanity as well as their place of work.

So, this gave Liv a job to do that morning- restocking the bar after the cleaners had gone. She took the subway and stopped off that the coffee shop at the top of the street from the bar for her usual hot chocolate with a pepper mint shot. After being served she was heading to get a stirrer, when she saw him, sat at the table, back to the door, sketch book laid out in front of him. She went over to him and said-

''We just keep on crossing paths don't we?''

Rob looked up and saw that lovely innocent smile of hers and those eyes that just made his inside clench up, she was really something else-

''It's so good to see you again.''

He stood up and they exchanged their usual hug and she had to admit that she felt that rush she always felt when they touched. It was nothing like when she was around Jeff, this wasn't better or worse it was just different.

''Wanna join me?'' he offered hopefully.

''I can't.'' she jangled the bar keys.

He nodded- ''Ah weekend duty calls.''

''It does, but you could join me if you're not too busy? No manual labour required.'' she offered him a sweet smile.

Rob melted with one shot of that smile of hers, how could he say 'no' to her?

She unlocked the main door and he saw her sprint over to the bar and vault over it like an athlete and punch the security code into the panel to knock off the alarm, she then put the lights on as she went. He sat at the bar watching her work.

''So what was up with that guy at the show last week?''

Liv closed the store room door and settled the case of Bud on the back of the bar-

''The blonde guy? His brother dates my sister, so I've kinda gained two big brothers now.''

One whom she was having a boarder line semi incestuous relationship with if that lie she'd just told had been true, she side stepped the cringe worthy thought.

''Oh, I thought from his reaction that he was...maybe your boyfriend or something.''

She shook her head- ''I think my dad would kill the guy first.''

''Why?''

''Jeff is like eight years older than me.''

''Well, I'm nearly five years older than you and he hasn't killed me...yet.''

She smirked- ''Maybe he likes you.''

Rob certainly hoped so.

She carried on filling the coolers and when she was done she handed him a hand full of quarters from the back of the bar.

'What are these for?''

She pointed to the juke box by the dance floor- ''You get to choose the tunes ow that I'm done, make them good.''

He gave her the most amazing smile and said- ''Challenge accepted Miss Dumas.''

It was now official Matt, Jeff and Amy were now _signed _to the WWF, they'd just out pen to paper in their contracts. They'd just called everyone that they knew to share the great news with, but Amy couldn't get in touch with Livvy, so she'd tracked her down to the bar thanks to their mom. Using her spare key Amy let them in and the first thing she heard was Liv's rich laughter and if she wasn't mistaken- _''Could You Be Loved'' _By Bob Marley.

When Amy saw the sight she was just warmed to her very heart. Her sister was with the dark eyed fox Robert Right, on the dance floor barefoot, her Harley Davidson biker boots on the bar top. Rob was holding one of her hands as he twirled her, making her laugh again, before drawing her back in close to him, singing the words to her. They were close enough to kiss, Amy was biting her lip, hoping that it's happen for Livvy.

Olivia couldn't remember ever having this much fun with any guy, just messing around, goofing off, they'd danced to Tom Petty and now Bob Marley and she could feel something was happening. When he drew her in again, she met those chocolate brown eyes of his ans she just had the unbearable urge to kiss him.

There was something about the innocence of the while situation that made her want to do this. This could be her _first kiss._

Rob looked down at her and just knew that slight tilt of her chin, the purity of the gesture, how could he not want to kiss her?

They were mere seconds from kissing, Jeff couldn't get past his brothers girlfriend at first but when he did it couldn't have been at a better time. Some prick, who'd already been told _once before _was all over _his girl, _ok she still wasn't _his _but he'd told Liv too and it looked like she needed to be shown what bad girls got.

Matt saw his protective brother march over to the pair, Matt was hot on his heels, followed by a dismayed Amy.

Liv didn't know anything was going on around the until she was suddenly pulled from Rob and found herself face to face with a clearly very pissed off Jeff Hardy.

Matt eyes Rob-

''We need to talk.''

rob wasn't phased by their showing up- ''Sure.''

Amy was glad that her guy wasn't being a dick to the younger guy, but Jeff said to the others laying a hand on Liv's shoulder-

''I'll handle talking to _this one_.''

She found herself being dragged by the wrist to her dad's office, deja vu much? Only this time he was in charge and he'd _locked the door!_

''What the hell Hardy?''

He pointed at her-

''Watch your mouth because I'm running on some thin patience after your little show out there. What did I tell you Olivia?''

She was shocked by his tone, he was pacing around like a caged tiger in the zoo, and he was gonna snap any second. So she gave a safe answer-

''To be a good girl while you were gone.''

His eyes swung to her, sending her back a few steps, wary of him, he was so unpredictable and she honestly didn't really know him as a person, just as a face on the TV that she found very attractive. She didn't honestly know what he was capable of at all.

''Exactly, _be a good girl_, but in my book, you've been _bad_. Dancing with other guys- _bad! _Nearly kissing them, also _bad!_ Having your hands all over each other- _very bad!''_

Liv's heart was racing as he stalked closer to her, she ran out of space to back away into, she was against the mahogany desk once again, only this time her smart mouth wasn't saving her. Something about his predatory, sexually charged looks told her that she should be scared, yet her body was on fire, it was all turning her on too.

Quick as lightning he grabbed her by her hips, picked her up and practically threw her on the desk, his brain no longer in the driving seat.

Out in the bar Amy was trying to keep Matt from scaring Rob off.

''So, you're nearly 22 huh?'' Matt said arms folded over his broad chest.

Amy rolled her eyes- ''So what Liv's gonna be 17 in a few months and Rob it's the same 5 year age gap as me and Matt.''

Rob looked at her and smiled appreciatively and said- ''I'd _never _do anything to hurt her and I'd never try to take advantage of her in any way.''

Matt eyed him- ''Good or you'd be thrown in jail for sex with a minor and they don't take kindly to that in the big house, you'd be some huge guys bitch in ten seconds flat.''

Amy shoved her loud mouthed boyfriend-

''Ignore him Rob, he's just over protective. We're just trying to look out for Liv. The guys just have a very odd way of showing it.''

Too true, because at that moment in the office Liv was laid on the desk and Jeff had just pushed her skirt up and around her hips, his fingers deceptively gentle as they traced the top of her panties. Her tummy clenched at the contact. She was nearly wrenched up from the desk as he tore the garment away from her.

She had to note that it wasn't like when guys tore girls underwear off in movies or in books, they don't tell you that the reality left you with friction burns above your ass from the fabric and elastic. She was scared now as his eyes went over her exposed bottom half, he was seeing what no other man ever had. Plus how would he react to her having no hair down there? How do you tell a guy you hardly know that you had a form of alopecia so she only had hair on her head, lashes and brows?

Jeff couldn't help himself he was just too pissed and turned on, he wanted this heavenly beauty in any way that he could have her. He slid her torn panties into his back pocket, the purple lace now his property. Her cheeks were now blushing wildly, legs trembling too, but all he wanted was to stake some kind of claim on her. He ran his hands up her calves- _so smooth, _then he slowly parted her legs.

She was perfection everywhere, he had to taste her, know what she felt like against his lips. His head dipped down and began trailing his lips over the silken skin of her inner thighs, his hands braced on her delicate hips.

Liv gasped as his lips touched her legs, his loose hair tickling her too, her hands clutched the edges of the desk under her, not daring to touch the man himself out of fear of breaking the spell and him stopping.

When Jeff heard that first gasp, he was sure that he'd never want to walk out of there, it was like heaven had found a voice and met his ears, the shock, the pleasure, it was bliss for the both of them. His tongue trailed up to the very top of her thigh and he very gently parted her young, soft folds and sad roughly, his voice deepening with arousal-

''You're not allowed to let others near you, because you're _mine_ Olivia, _this _is all _mine._'' he licked his lips- ''Say it, tell me it's all _mine.''_

Liv was terrified he'd stop, so she'd have said anything if he'd told her to-

''It's all yours.''

''Say my name too.'' he clearly wasn't starting until she said it.

''Jeff, it's all yours.._Jeff.''_

He caressed her hips- ''Mmm good girl.''

He parted her again and took a teasing lick of her and her whole body arched up beautifully and her sweetness hit him like a freight train, he was lost to her body already.

Liv had never expected it to be like _this, _to be _this intense._ She had no control over her body or how it reacted to him, she was already shaking and panting, her hands were now free of their death grip on the desk, one was in her hair and the other was over her mouth to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure.

Jeff had only one goal- making her come like never before, he wanted her to associate any pleasure she got with himself. So any time she touched herself it was _him_ and only _him_ that she pictured. He felt every involuntary quiver and jolt that her body experienced under him. He knew that she was so close to orgasm and he wanted so badly to be inside of her when she came, feeling those muscles gripping him, but he wasn't carrying protection, so that'd have to wait for now.

Still being very careful with her, he caressed the soaked core of her and very gently slid one finger into her slowly, being sure not to hurt her, he could feel just how tight she was and that beautiful response to the pleasure he was giving her body.

Olivia couldn't keep fighting it, she'd felt him begin to move his finger inside of her and she just exploded, the pleasure was just too much to contain any longer. So _this _was what what all those women were raving about! Her first orgasm from a man had shattered her and for it to come from Jeff Hardy was just beyond all belief.

Jeff couldn't believe how much satisfaction he got from her climaxing for him. He withdrew his finger and crawled up over her on the desk, loving the feeling of her shaking beneath his aroused body like that. Her eyes shone so bright, her lips full, cheeks still flushed, fuck she looked like innocent perfection, he ran his slick finger over her lips and whispered-

''Taste how good you are.''

Jeff saw her lick her lips and smile and let out a soft-

''Mmm.''

He couldn't help it, he crushed her lips beneath his own.

Liv couldn't believe her _first kiss _was happening in this situation, it was fucked up perfection and it'd some after he'd gone down on her, but who cared? She was under Jeff Hardy for fucks sake and his kiss was every bit as drugging and earth moving as his other skills with his mouth and tongue.

He couldn't believe how addicted he was to her, he knew that it's be easy for him to reach down and unzip himself and slide into her tight virgin body, but he couldn't take advantage of her like that, not on a desk of all places, this girl deserved so much better than that.

Pulling back from the kiss he said-

''You save it for me, do you understand?''

Liv understood all right, he was staking a claim on her virginity! Which she had no problem with at all, he was the top of her list for a reason after all-

''Ok, but I have one condition Jeff.''

He drew back frowning, ha hadn't expected her to say that to him-

''Really?''

She nodded- ''Yes and my one condition is- you don't go with any other girls, no random bar hook ups, no ring rats and no old flames. You get it else where and _I do the same.''_

Jeff's rage ignited at the image of her giving her virginity to some other guy made this an easy deal to make-

''Ok I'll agree to that, but if I hear that you've let Brown Eyes out there do more than just talk to you and I'll put you over my knee until you're fucking crying.''

She smirked at him- ''Honestly that doesn't even sound much of a punishment.''

He dropped his forehead on to her shoulder groaning at the sexy teasing she did all to easily-

''Behave yourself please.''

He slid off the desk, still hard, breathing deeply trying to get himself under control. He shot her a grin over his shoulder as he looked at her sat there on the edge of the desk, fucking hell she was beautiful!

She saw him wink at her and she nearly came again, he was just too hot and sexy for his own good, how did all that end up in one guy? When he'd gone she looked around for her panties, but they weren't anywhere in sight. Not under the desk, not wrapped around her ankle. Then it hit her- _Jeff had them, he'd shoved them into his back pocket! _She chuckled that fucking pervert.

Wow, she'd have to go back out there and face Rob and the others without them, talk about kinky!

**AN: I hope you liked it, because I loved writing it, then again it's sexy time with Jeff Hardy what's not to love ? let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xxx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you all so so so much for all the reviews they have gotten me through one rough work week so far, I really hope you like the latest because I LOOOOVED writing it ;) sorry its late but here goes. Oh and I have to say get well soon to The Legend Gil Hardy too. **

**R&R **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 4

Olivia didn't know how she got through facing Rob Amy and Matt after her..._fun_ with Jeff in the office on that now blessed desk, especially when she was minus her underwear, but she did. She also didn't miss the looks that Jeff kept giving Rob. Was her really still jealous after what they'd just done? Men were strange impossible creatures.

When they locked up the bar, Liv just couldn't help herself, she just had to wind Jeff up a little tighter. So right in front of him, and their siblings, she locked Rob in tight embrace and kissed him _lingeringly _on the cheek then whispered in his ear-

''I liked dancing with you.''

Jeff's anger and bone deep jealousy had to be kept in check, what he wanted to do was lay the younger guy out on the pavement then _stick his foot in the guys stomach..._then drag the little tease off to the nearest available bed. But to save himself some time with the cops he hailed the next cab, dived into it and didn't look back.

Liv smiled at Rob as he left, only brought out of her little swoon by the breeze creeping under her skirt reminding her that Jeff had bailed in a cab, along with her panties. Poor guy was just far too easy to mess with. But if he'd expected her to change into some pliant, easy bimbo, just because he'd gone down on her-_amazingly- _he'd underestimated her. She was going to make sure that she kept him on his nimble toes, until the day that they bid farewell, when she'd be minus her virginity and plus one wonderful memory.

That afternoon Liv met up with the guys and they were just letting the news of the _desk incident _sink in.

Corey grinned- ''Please tell me that you didn't give it up to him on your dad's desk.''

''No, even I'm not that twisted.'' she shoved his shoulder playfully- ''But this does kinda leave me in a slight quandary.''

''How exactly?'' Dev frowned sipping his red slushy slowly,trying to avoid brain freeze as they took their seats in their usual weekend haunt- 'Mel's Diner' the booth right beside the jukebox.

''I'm all about equal opportunities , so I ant to learn how to..._please him.''_

they clearly weren't getting her subtle hints so she had to get basic and spell it out- ''I wanna learn how to blow the guy properly.''

The four guys became grinning idiots-

''glad you find this amusing children, but I'm up against the clock here, he's only in the city for another week tops, so I need all you guys to help me out.''

Dev yelped like a kicked puppy as he swallowed a huge mouth full of the cherry slushy-

''Get lost Liv you're not practising on us!''

Olivia threw a balled up napkin at him-

''I didn't _ask _to you fucking prude! What I meant was something way less creepy- give me some of your porn to learn from.''

''Like magazines?!'' Dean chuckled.

''No, movies. Burn me with the x-rated heat, the more graphic the better.'' she winked.

They just shrugged-

''Fine'' Corey agreed- ''You can lend some, we'll out together a good selection for you, just _please _don't let your dad find it.''

''Ok it'll be hidden with the weed stash.''

Jeff was in the hotel gym, working up a sweat ignoring the ogling bimbos on the yoga mats looking at him with lust, he just needed to burn off the excess pent up energy he had. The sexual tension and passion between himself and Liv was really getting to him now. It couldn't be normal, she was only a teenager, she shouldn't have _this_ much pull over him already! What made her so different? That question would kill him until he found out the answer.

He'd buried her stolen underwear in the zipped up compartment in his suit case, he didn't want to risk his brother or Amy finding them!

On Monday as promised they guys had pooled their personal stash of _erotica _and summoned her to the boys bathroom at school. She wasn't shy she just walked right in and they pulled her into the large disabled stall with them-

''Guys it's no wonder my reputation is in the gutter, I'm in the men's room- a known make out location with four guys.''

Devon handed her the very innocent looking black padded CD carrier-

''Guard this with your life.''

She unzipped the 6 by 6 inch carrier and looked through the selection,the copied discs all had fake printed tops-

''you are all sick bastards, you printed _Disney _movie tops on them!''

Gavin raised his hand proudly- ''My idea, your dad scares me more than a little, caution is required.''

Dean tapped his fingers on the carrier and said-

''Let's just say that you're holding there some of Jenna Jamieson's finest movies, there's also a little Asia Carrera and of course the classic- Pam and Tommy sex tape which I title ''Motley Scrue'' enjoy.''

Liv shoved it to the bottom of her school bag-

''You guys rule, plus tonight is my mom and dad's Monday night date night, so I know what I'm going to be doing.'' she patted her bag.

''_Boning up?'' _Devon grinned bobbing his brows back at her.

When the five of them exited the bathroom the gang of rich bitches looked at Liv with '_I knew you were a slut!' _looks written all over their immaculately made up faces. Liv called over to them-

''What's wrong ladies? My boys here were simply giving me a little _sexual education, _you know the kind you hang around the side of the stage for at my dad's bar every weekend when you play weekend groupies for the bands. Glass houses ladies.''

Liv smirked at their shocked faces.

That evening the second that her mom and dad had gone, she packed away her completed homework and got to work on her other _education. _Just in case anyone came home unexpectedly, she kept the TV in her room on mute so she could hear every creek the house made.

Liv sat there for an hour on her bed, in her painting gear and realised that her trick for deep throating popcicles wasn't going to go to waste after all, it didn't look too complicated. She just wondered when she'd next get to see Jeff, so she could give it a go. She hid the discs in her hiding place and as usual locked her bedroom door after herself. It was a habit to mainly keep her nosey father out of her inner sanctum, a girl had the right to her privacy!

She headed down to the basement to do some work on her paintings, she was in the middle of one that was nearly always on her mind these days, it had a special place in her heart because of how the inspiration had hit her and stayed with her- dreams had knack for that.

Amy knew that her parents were out on a date, it was Monday night after all, so she wanted to have some girl time with her sister, only Matt and Jeff had decided to tag along for some reason. They walked up the steps of the three storey Dumas house hold and Matt inquired-

''Are you _sure _that your dad isn't home?''

Amy opened the front door with her key and laughed-

''Chill you big kid, he's not here, but you are gonna have to face him one day.''

''Babe, he's gonna hate me, I'm sleeping with his first born child, the hate is natural. If I was him I'd hate me too.''

The three of them entered the house and Jeff looked around hoping to see Olivia, but the place was deserted-

''Maybe your sister went out.''

''No she'll be down in the basement working on her paintings, it's the only time this house is _this _quiet.''

That made Jeff smile, in the midst of all of the sex stuff he'd some how forgotten that she was an artist as well as a singer.

Amy saw him smiling-

''she's really amazing too, if she'll let you see her work you won't believe your eyes. It might do her some good to talk to someone artistic about her work. She keeps it so private from the family.''

He knew that he;d love to see her work, where she painted too, it was always part of the experience, to see the place where it was all created, it was as important as the work itself in his eyes.

Amy showed them to the lounge and said-

''Let me go see Livvy.''

She was so deep into her work that she hadn't heard them upstairs, she had Pearl Jam playing and she was in the zone. She only knew someone else was in the house when she basement door opened, her eyes flicked up the stairs and saw Amy coming down smiling-

''hey you.''

Liv smiled back- ''hey you too.''

Olivia looked so damn cute, her bobbed hair was tied back in a pony tail and her fringe was pinned back in a little bouffant. She was all big eyes and smile when her hair was back off her face. Clad in a paint smeared white tank top and faded old blue denim cut offs, equally paint covered, she was barefoot and gorgeous-

''Working hard?''

''It never feels much like hard work when you love doing it.''

As usual Amy didn't push her sister to let her see what she was working on, it was the one thing that Liv was strict about. Her singing was one thing, when she was on stage she often played a role to distance herself from the words she wrote, but with her art, it was all _her, _no fronting and no lies, she was wide open.

Sometimes when Amy would come home from the road, she'd just sit on the third step from the bottom and listen to music with Liv as she painted and it's be the only way that she could relax and spend time away from her chaotic job.

''Matt and Jeff are here.''

Liv stilled her brush, her heart picking up speed-

''Oh ok.''

''I was wondering if maybe you'd let Jeff come down here?''

''And why would you wonder that?''

Liv was more than a little panicked by the idea of Jeff Hardy seeing her work, it was different having one of her teachers or a visiting artist look over her work, even the visiting college tutors and their ''helpful'' criticism didn't spook her as much as Jeff!

It's be so intimate, more so than what they'd done yesterday, she'd feel twice as naked. But life was all about taking chances right? Hers had been all about that lately-

''Erm...ok but I don't want him coming down here picking fault ok?''

Amy nodded- ''ok.''

Upstairs in the lounge Matt and Jeff were looking at the pictures on the mantle, the girls mom was tiny, and Amy was clearly the double of her, only normal height. But they both couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the snap of Jackson Dumas, he was _huge. _Like someone had taken parts of the Undertaker and Triple H and made some kind of bad ass inked hybrid.

''Fuck, he looks about 6ft4.'' Jeff didn't envy his brother meeting him at all.

Amy popped her head around the door seeing their scared faces-

''he's 6ft5 actually.''

Matt looked at his girlfriend and said- ''This man is going to kill me!''

''Only if you're a dick to me.'' she smiled, then turned to Jeff- ''Liv said you could go down and see her, but you can't criticise, oh and unless she tells you to some and look at her work, you stay on the stairs.''

Amy saw his face change- ''Don't look at me like I'm nuts Jeffro, she's very sensitive about this. She might come across as being all tough and bad ass but she's not when it comes to this, respect her.''

Jeff understood better than she realised, it was exactly how he'd felt at her age when he drew and painted-

'Don't worry Ames I'll be on my best behaviour.''

''Good she doesn't get to talk art with many other people, you'll get her.''

He went along to the basement door and when he opened it her heard the familiar sound of Pearl jam and smiled- awesome taste in music!

Liv carried on painting, knowing who was coming down the bare stairs. She wanted very badly to cover up any exposed work, not wanting him to see any of it, but she contented herself with hiding behind her big canvas on the easel.

To her surprise her sat down on the third step from the bottom just like Amy.

His eyes went around the basement, it had cream walls and rugs covering the floor, lit by specially placed spot lights fixed to the exposed beams. She had so many paintings in the racks around the room, piles of sketch books on the table, boards of various sizes piled up, he'd bet they were paintings too. He was honestly shocked at how much work she'd done in her tender years-

''you're clearly one prolific painter.''

''It's take something pretty devastating to stop me from painting. It's also probably the one thing that I never really have to force.''

He frowned to himself-

''What about your singing? That didn't look very forced to me.''

''Singing isn't as...as _real..._it's not the real me.''

He smiled- ''But your paintings they're your heart, you draw and paint the way you feel, it's like a living breathing part of you and who you are.''

She looked out from behind her canvas and couldn't even vocalise how well he'd summed it up,he knew how she felt, it was wonderful to feel _understood._

Jeff looked at her and just couldn't keep the flutter out of his chest, he felt like a god damn teenager again, she looked so beautiful, paint streaking her skin, her hair all pulled away from her face and a smile just lighting her up. It felt like everything from the day they first met had all been leading to this, the moment when he could finally say that her was seeing her properly.

Her defences were down, she wasn't hiding behind any tough front, not barrage of flirting to throw him off track, this was the _real girl._

''Don't look so surprised, I'm an artist too remember, I know how exposing it is to let people see your work.''

She nodded at him and sighed taking one more of those chances-

''You can take a look around.''

He stood up smiling, knowing that this was a big deal for her and he didn't even know where to start it was all a little over whelming, so he just started at the rack closest to the stairs. He didn't know what to expect from her but it certainly wasn't what he found. He discovered paintings of beautiful almost dreamlike trees and landscapes just bursting with colours and joy. The quality was something far beyond her years. He then found a set of three portraits, they were amazing, of a black haired green eyed guy...then he saw the subtle differences in the three faces-

''Who are these guys?''

''Oh they're my cousins- Kian, Alex and Steven.''

''Triplets?''

''yeah, matt had better watch out for that three, they make my dad look like a teddy bear.'' she smirked carrying on painting- ''they're nuts...well not so much Kian, but the other two- totally!''

He just couldn't believe his eyes as he carried on looking at her work, her talent already way surpassed his own and something about it made him ache inside, it was like he was getting a rare glimpse at her soul. Especially when he found one hidden behind the others, it was of herself, her skin was covered in multi coloured tiger stripes, she was laid on her back, eyes shut laughing, a long piece of rainbow fabric covering her clearly naked body, her hair spilling in streaks of colour with flowers and stars in it. She looked like his very own rainbow goddess.

He looked over to her and smiled and went and stood behind her looking over her current canvas, it wasn't like anything he'd seen so far. This one was a lot darker, but still beautiful, it was the outline of someone- a man- from the waist up shirtless, arms spread out, head back, dark hair spilling down his back, the intricate play of tones muscles perfectly captured. But the guys skin was etched with what looked like...roots, multi-coloured _roots._

''That'd make one amazing tattoo sleeve.'' he said his eyes not leaving the dark blue ans plum shades of the wet paint.

''Don't you go getting any ideas about ripping off my my work Hardy. This comes from a very strange dream that I keep having, so hands off.''

''tell me about this dream.'' he urged, hoping that she'd turn and face him, but she didn't.

''Ok...I dream about this guy with roots _burned into his skin, _it's not inked, he's burned all over one side of him...and I save him from _something _I never know what...and he loves for it too.''

He knew that feeling in his chest, he was jealous and something else too, it's happened when he's started looking around down here, it hit him- he was falling in love with her!

''You're so good, I had no idea. Rhode Island will be lucky to have you.''

''Or Paris.'' she said finally looking back at him.

''Paris _France?''_

She nodded- ''They're willing to take recommended students who aren't 18 if they let me graduate a year early, I could go there and study with the best.''

he took the paint brush from her hand, laying it on the table beside her and he wrapped his strong arms around her from behind, his lips ghosting up her exposed neck, feeling her shudder-

''Don't ever limit yourself, you should get out and see the world, all the things life has to offer you...''

She felt the thrill run through her as she dissolved into his body heat at her back-

''Jeff what are you doing?''

He turned her in his arms and looked at her so intensely that she quickly grew uncomfortable under his stare-

''Seeing you properly.''

Jeff could see all of her face, no make up, no game playing, just her in reality and she was so so much more than he could ever wish for-

''Olivia you're got so much to do in this life.''

His fingers trailed over her cheek bone and down her jaw, coming to rest under her chin, tilting her face up to his-

''I don't want you to ever dream small and don't set any limits for yourself either. When people try to do it for you, it's only because they _love you _and are afraid of losing you to your dream.''

he leaned down and very softly kissed her and it felt like how their first kiss should have been- tender, emotional and very meaningful. Fuck, he actually felt scared, scared to the pit of his stomach that he'd fallen so fast for this beautiful, brilliant young woman. One who had the potential to be one of the most important artists of her generation.

''Liv you...you make me want to be a selfish guy and you should stop me.''

She shook her head, tracing his faint line of facial hair-

''It's not selfish if it's given to you willingly.''

''Why would you want to do it with me?''

''Because I want to and...I don't want to look back and feel any regrets. I'll never feel that if it's with you.'' she just gave him the honesty that he'd asked for no ore, no less.

He was honoured to have her trust-

''But we only have such a short amount of time, I'm not in the city for much longer now.''

She shrugged- ''Then lest make it count, let me give you something.''

he let her take his hand and lead him over to the old black leather couch and he understood-

''Olivia, no you don't have to do anything like that for me.''

A soft sweet smile graced her lips-

''I know I don't have to but I want to.''

The innocence of her was so arousing, how could he say 'no'? He knew he should, but they had so little time that they had to make the most of what little they had left together.

She was so nervous, more so than she'd expected to be as he lay back and held out his hands to her, urging her to join him. She took his warm hands and lay with him, his lips taking her own just as tenderly as before, but she could still feel how much his body wanted her already.

This gorgeous man on the cusp of a ground breaking career and world recognition was here, in her basement studio, kissing her, aroused for her and willing to let her have full access to his heavenly body, something about this was making her feel _too lucky._

She was fighting so hard not to fall for him, because that wasn't part of the deal that she'd made with herself when she'd come up with this idea. This was supposed to be physical _not emotional, _but the way he kept giving her those strong deep looks, she knew that things were no longer black and white, they were already creeping into a very deep grey area.

He let his hands explore the curves of her young body, loving how she fit against him so well, he was just very uncomfortable in the confines of his jeans being so turned on, so he reached down to undo his belt, until she stilled his hands-

''Let me.''

He had to admire her bravery, her nerves were clear, but she didn't back down he was proud of her then, he let her move him on to his back and that's when his own nerves kicked in, he hadn't felt that since he'd been a virgin himself.

Liv got his purple belt open and his top button open no problems and it was then that she realised that he was going commando and giggled.

Jeff frowned- ''What's so funny down there?''

''Commando? Should have known.'

Their eyes locked and her laughter go to him too and he couldn't help himself-

''It's just a habit.''

''Nice surprise, but kinda stops my plan of stealing your underwear as pay back.''

Jeff gave her a guilty look- ''call it an impulsive quirk.''

She reached out and slowly ran the zipper down, not breaking eye contact as he raised his hips and helped her pull his jeans down to his knees. Liv looked down to his arousal and knew that he was well endowed, those male porn stars had nothing on Jeff! He was just beautiful, every long thick inch of him.

Jeff felt her move and then straddle his legs, he opened his eyes and she leaned forward and kissed his lips as her hand stroked him for the first time, causing him to gasp against her lips, it was so good to him because this was _his Olivia._

Liv had never felt anything like this, his skin was so soft against her hand, yet he was so rigid in her grasp, could he be any more perfect? She loved touching him but what she wanted to do was _taste him _too. She moved down his body and tried so hard to recall a few of the moves she'd seen in those insane porno flicks, then got thinking-

_'I don't want this to be my own personal porno, I just want it to be personal.'_

So, she decided to carefully just follow instinct. She once again gently wrapped her hand around him and gave him a couple of gentle strokes, unable to keep her eyes off him.

Jeff liked everything she did, the perfect grip, the slow and gentle touches, then she gave him a long lingering lick up the underside of him, tracing the path of the sensitive vein that lay there, then her tongue swirled around the very tip of him before she closed her lips around him, all the while her gentle stroke carried on.

Liv was thrilled to hear him moaning with pleasure, whispering her name as she took him into her mouth for the very first time. The feel of him sliding between her lips and the taste of him on her tongue was incredible, what a combination. She let her free hand massage his balls, feeling his whole body quiver beneath her- oh yeah she'd read that reaction clearly- Jeff was loving this!

Yes she was still nervous about doing something wrong and hurting him, but hearing him moaning and feeling him caressing her face was helping to build her confidence immeasurably.

Jeff knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, yes she was inexperienced and this was all new to her, but she could make his body feel things that it never had done before and she wasn't even doing it to get something in return.

Girls like her would be hard, if not _impossible _ to fine once he hit the WWF, they'd all have an agenda, but right now he just wanted to live for the moment and just be with the one girl he needed to be with.-

''L..Liv baby, I..I'm gonna cum real soon.''

Olivia felt nerves rush through her once again, not sure how she wanted this to end, she moved her lips off him and nodded, knowing exactly what her heart wanted.

He felt her take him back into her mouth and then she did something that shocked the hell out of his, she slid her mouth down nearly the full length of him, fuck she really wasn't lying about being able to do that! Her hot wet mouth once again working him like a dream.

Liv recalled the rule from 'Cosmopolitan' _''Variety at the start and consistency at the end.'' _so she just carried on, hearing his breathing becoming laboured, his already considerably sized cock swelling slightly larger in her mouth, his balls tightening up in her palm and she kept going until he came.

She hadn't known how much to expect, but she didn't think it's stop at one point her just kept cumming, but she took all that he had to give, his taste a heady mixture of salt and sweet, she just couldn't get enough. The groans and final gasps turning her on more than she thought her body could feel.

Jeff had expected her to freak out a little at what had happened but nothing like that started, he saw her sit up, still straddling his shaking knees, her thumb swiping over her bottom lip and she shot him a sweet smile.

''You ok?'' he asked reaching down, caressing her silky soft thighs with his trembling hands.

''I'm fine, don't you worry.'' She lay her hands over his.

''Was..was it ok? I didn't give you much of a choice but to... you know.''

She held his hands tighter- ''It was better than ok, well...for _me it was.''_

he could hear her reservations- ''Let me reassure you Olivia, that it was for me too. Not to be rude, but have you done that before?''

As she blushed, she could hear that he was bothered by the idea of this-

''No never.''

That just made it even more perfect, he was her first everything!-

''Good, you have to know how amazing it is to be your firsts in these things.''

''Well I'm glad that you're my firsts.''

He for redressed and they just laid there together for a while in silence, it was uncomfortable, it actually felt very comfortable and right, Jeff knew right then that he was done for, he really was falling in love with her, there was no stopping it now, how could this ever end well for either of them?

Liv slammed the door shut on what she was feeling, it _wouldn't happen to her! _

Jeff sighed-

''We should probably go upstairs before Matt and your sister bust in on us.'' he stroked the butterfly tattoo on the back of her left shoulder that he'd discovered hidden under the broad strap of her tank top.

''I doubt it, they're probably already in her old bedroom going at it.''

He cringed- ''Sharing a hotel room with them sucks so much, when we go back on the road I want separate rooms with thick walls.''

She smiled down at him as she leaned up on her elbows-

''You could always vent to me in a letter might make you feel better.''

He liked that idea- ''You can count on it.''

They shared a soft kiss and then got up from the couch, he took one last look around at her painting in the easel, yeah those roots really would make one awesome tattoo sleeve, he thought to himself.

Jeff also knew something else, that after their week together Olivia would go on to be so much more than just an artist. She could be anything that she wanted to be and even if he just got to play a small role in her life, he was willing to because at the very least he'd have gotten to be in her life. He'd settle for being a foot note rather than nothing at all to her.

**AN: how did you like it? Yep Jeffro is falling and Liv is in denial ;) let me know what you think xx**

**R&R please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hi guys thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews they are always great to read and I said on Twitter this chapter here is dealing with the ''Big Deed'' I'm keeping it based in reality.**

**After all first times are tricky and aren't always bed shaking chandelier swinging trips through the valley of multiple orgasms...some scar you for life, some like my own- unintentionally kinky, leading to a guy burning his butt on the oh so romantic open fire- not even joking! lol, so lets get this smut show on the road peeps ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 5

Jeff had been going out of his mind all week, it's been meeting after meeting with the WWF people, then Matt had insisted that they all train for hours on end at the gym every morning, sometimes evenings too. So, he hadn't seen Olivia since their Monday together in the basement. They'd been calling each other and texting every day, but time was rapidly running out for them and he could physically feel their chance slipping through his fingers.

On Sunday afternoon Jeff had sunk into a really grouchy mood, knowing that on Monday they were joining the WWF tour, the sand had drained from the hour glass. Then Matt and Amy bowled into the hotel suite-

''Jeff, for the love of god try and talk some sense into your brother please.'' Amy begged.

Matt threw his hands up in the air dramatically-

''I'm not being unreasonable here Amy.''

''No, just freaking out like a little _girl.''_ she said arms crossed, not budging an inch on the subject.

Matt looked to his brother who looked totally confused by the couples conflict-

''Guess what I'm doing tonight bro- I'm meeting her scary ass dad and her equally scary sounding mom too! Fun huh?''

Jeff's eyes flared and he had to pinch his bottom lip to keep from laughing at their situation, Matt pointed right at him and scowled-

''Don't you_ dare _laugh you fucking traitor, they're gonna eat me alive!''

''Well, if you're the main course, then the cheque should be small enough for your cheap ass.'' Jeff grinned.

Amy chuckled- ''It'll just be four people, _just _talking, _no death or cannibalism.''_

Then it hit Jeff- Matt, Amy, Jackson and Jolene, all together for the night- _he was free to see Olivia!_

Liv sat on the couch in the basement staring at the now completed painting of the guy with the roots burned down his arm and felt pretty depressed. It was over, she'd _failed, _her virginity was as in tact as ever, time was up. Her cell began blaring at her, it was Jeff, her heart ached, please god don't let him be doing the _'goodbye' _phone call now!

''Hello.''

''Hey Olivia, how are you?''

''Ok I guess.''

he could hear that she was just as down as he'd been-

''Well, I've got some good news- Amy and Matt are going out with your folks tonight, so that gives us some time together.''

Liv's heart soared- ''Now that's what I call a good plot twist in the final act.''

''Who says that it's the _final act?''_

''No, no, don't go making any promises Hardy, we both know the roads our lives are going, so don't do that ok?''

Jeff lay back on his hotel bed and let her wise words sink in-

''God, you're right..so, I'll come over to see you tonight.''

''Call me or text me when you're on your way.''

When Liv hung up her heart was pounding, her palms were slick and all she could think was- _'Holy shit I'm getting laid!'_

Jack heard Liv racing up the stairs singing, on the verge of laughter-

''Hey Liv honey, why so happy?''

''Erm...finished a painting and really _big _one.''

She skipped up to her room carrying on her singing.

Liv closed the bedroom door singing the chorus of The Rolling Stones ''Start Me Up.'' she went over to the CD collection and found the song and out it on and set about preparing her room for getting laid for the first time.

She stripped the bed, putting on plain black bedding, that was a classic and not sleazy. After all who wants ice cold satin sheets on the naked ass? Talk about a mood killer, who needed a static shock at the wrong moment? There was going to be enough things going on without inviting extra issues to the intimate party for two.

Looking around her immaculately clean room, she cast her eyes to the ceiling- _shit! _Thank god she'd remembered, she looked up at her Jeff Hardy poster and grinned-

''Sorry paper Jeff, I think you can have a night off.''

She stood on the bed and peeled the poster free and rolled it up and stashed it in the closet behind her coats. She took down all of her wrestling posters, it wouldn't look good to look like a crazy ring rat to him.

Her room didn't look like a typical teens, no stuffed toys, to girlie knick-knacks and nothing pink or frilly, once she'd put away nay school stuff she was happy with her room and jumped in the shower.

Jeff had never felt this restless sense of anticipation before, well not away from his professional life. He'd been out and bought protection, after all he didnt want to run the risk of not having any, he couldn't just presume that she'd have some, they'd hardly be on a virgins shopping list, no matter how mature she was.

He'd spent ages shaving his intricate facial hair, his blonde hair was washed thoroughly and tied back neatly. He'd spent ages on choosing his outfit and had opted to wear underwear too, for Liv's sake, no commando tonight, this was a serous thing, he didn't want to scare her off.

Jesus this was their final night together and it was their _first _too, it killed him that they'd be sharing something so meaningful, yet he couldn't even stay the whole night with her. He'd never wake up with her in his arms, he'd never start the day with a kiss from her or make love to her in the early hours of the morning before they started their days before any one woke.

Fuck, this was going to be so much more difficult than he'd thought it'd be. How could he say goodbye to her? The _first time_ he'd ever fallen in love and it was under _these _circumstances! He'd done something very very wrong in a previous life time, for first love to come along like _this, _he was being punished for something all right!

Love was equipped with one sick sense of humour.

Olivia's nerves and heart were on over drive as she ran the straighteners over her naturally curly hair, creating the smooth bob she loved so much, her hands less than steady.

Behind her, her mom knocked on the door-

''Liv?''

''Come in mom.''

Jolene pushed the door further open and saw her daughter sat there doing her hair, looking beautiful in barely there make up. But something told her that her baby girl wasn't just having a quiet night in. Jolene put her other ear ring in and closed the door behind herself, going closer, looking at her in the mirror.

Liv saw her mom smiling at her in a strange way-

''You ok mom?''

Jolene nodded- ''you look beautiful baby...you know that you can tell me anything, I won't fly off into _crazy parent _mode like your father would.''

Liv gulped feeling bad for keeping something like this from her very understanding mom-

''I know that I can.''

''So...who are you going to all of this effort for then?''

Her tummy dropped, eyes going wide-

''Fuck.''

Jolene shook her head- ''It's ok, I'll keep your father off the scent, I actually ant you to enjoy being young, dating boys, having fun isn't illegal honey and these years go by in the blink of an eye. So, what's happening? Going out? _Staying in?''_

Liv blushed- ''Staying in.''

All of her usual quirkiness and cheeky sense of fun deserting her.

Jo's hand went to her heart, she read that blush clearly, her baby girl was taking the first steps into womanhood and she wasn't going to try and stop her. Liv was mature enough not to be pressured by some guy. She was better equipped to deal with sex than Amy was at her age.

''Honey, just promise me _one _thing.''

Olivia nodded.

''Just promise me that you'll be _careful, _the pill is amazing as a back up, but use other protection, you've got it in your night stand for times like this, ok?''

Liv lay her straighteners down on the heat proof matt and turned to face her mother frowning-

''That's it?''

Jo smiled- ''Yeah, I trust your judgement. I'm not blind either, you get calls and texts from some mystery guy every night and there was that letter too and you're paintings have increased, so he must be something.''

Jo had no concrete proof of _who _had been wooing her daughter, but she certainly strongly suspected. She saw no point in digging her heels in, despite the age gap, it'd happen either with or without her consent.

''So that's all really.''

Liv smirked- ''So any advise?''

Jolene smirked back nodding-

''You only get one first time, but don't be afraid to tell him what does or doesn't work for you, because the memory will be with you for a lifetime and you might as well make it a damn good one.''

Jo leaned down and hugged her close and Liv hugged her right back-

''thanks mom.''

Jo left the room and if her suspicions were right and it was indeed the youngest Hardy, by morning Liv could be in need of some serious TLC as he was leaving. Jesus this could turn into one tricky painful situation for them to get through.

Jeff got the text from Liv at 7.30pm that her parents had left, he just had to wait for Matt and Amy and he could leave too. He'd been so distracted by his own plans that he'd not paid a blind bit of notice to his brothers mental break down over meeting the parents.

In the cab on the way over, he got some serious waves of panic, mainly about getting caught and going to jail for statutory rape and being put on a sex offenders register, his life then left in ruins. Then he thought on, about how much he'd regret _not_ going for it.

He knew that he loved her, he just didn't want to say it to her. After all it would be so unfair to her, she'd said not to make any sort of promises to her and he had to respect that. After all he couldn't ask her to put her life on hold for him and his feelings, she had a right to live her life and be free. Even if the thought alone nearly killed him inside.

One night, that's what they had and it was one night that he would have to remember for a lifetime because as archaic as it sounded- couldn't keep her for his own. So this gift that she was giving him would have to last forever as a secret that they'd always share.

Jeff noticed that the cab had just turned into her block, this was actually really going to happen!

Matt and Amy sat at the table in the restaurant and she could see that table was trembling, the water glasses were in danger of toppling over. She placed her hand on Matt's bouncing knee to steady it-

''Calm down babe, please. You're starting to make me nervous and they're _my _parents.''

''Sorry, but I can't help it, I've seen the picture of him now, he's a huge scary guy and I'm the bastard _defiling _his first born child.''

''Defiling? It's not like I'm tied to a bed crying as you beat me with a bamboo cane..although that does sound kinda hot.'' she grinned.

His dark eyes went wide-

''Kinky girl.''

''Ooh no time for sexy talk they're here!'' she smiled giddily.

Matt begged his burgeoning erection to die down and the second that he looked across the packed dining room and saw their faces, he was in the clear below the belt. Nothing killed your libido like sheer terror.

Jolene squeezed Jackson's hand and said sternly-

''Remember that our girl likes this one, they also have to work together and you'll also very rarely have to see him face to face.''

''fine but would you look at him Jo, he's already fucking shaking, how can I _not _mass with him?''

Jo knew her husband had a very dark sense of humour at times and Matthew was about to learn this the hard way, bless his heart.

Liv heard the knock at the door and felt like she was about to throw up. What the hell was wrong with her? This was the plan of all plans about to pay off, this was her wildest dream coming to fruition! All she had to do was keep her emotions and growing attachment separate for the time being. Once he was gone she could deal with them, but right now they had to be locked up tight and ignored.

Opening the door she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, fucking hell, he looked seat wettingly gorgeous , that smile and those damn dimples should come with a safety warning. She was pretty sure that her panties had just gone up in flames already.

They didn't exchange words and it didn't feel at all strange to either of them. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off her, she wasn't in an outfit that screamed _'Take me now!' _ she was in an outfit that was totally Liv- little dark purple denim shorts and a tight black tank top, bare feet and very discreet make up and to Jeff he'd never seen anybody look as beautiful. It was the way that she was totally comfortable in her own skin, she didn't need to pile on the make up or answer the door in her underwear to be sexy, all she had to be to be sexy was herself.

Olivia let him reach out for her and wrap his arms around her, he didn't kiss her, he just held her close, she understood the gesture, he was just happy to see her and not in that dumb _boner euphemism _way either. She heard him exhale and caress her back sending shivers down her spine, how could one fairly innocent touch do so much?

Looking up at him she saw his expression and smiled softly-

''You look kinda sad.''

He shook his head- ''I'm not, just sorry that this our last night.''

Laying her hands on his muscular shoulders she nodded- ''Don't go all gloomy on me, the nights still young and you just got here.''

He had to smile and he leaned in kissing very tenderly, he then took her by surprise by lifting her up easily by her cute little butt, that fit into his palms very nicely and then she wrapped those amazing long legs of hers around his waist and he headed for the stairs not breaking the kiss.

Liv had to stop the kiss, to direct him to her room-

''Whoa there Romeo, we nearly ended up in Amy's room, no way in hell am I going in there, it's had your bro's bare ass all over it.''

Jeff gladly went to the right door this time and in they went.

Across the city jack was glaring at the dark eyed North Carolina native, knowing just how uncomfortable he was making him, damn this was just too easy.

Amy and Jolene were trying to cover as many of the silences as they could. Jo actually thought Matt was harmless and he obviously adored Amy, why else would he stick around through out Jackson's death stare?

''So, Hardy.'' Jack said lowering his menu- ''You managed to charm my daughter _some how, _wanna explain to me what you're gonna do _after _you're done bouncing around between the ropes play fighting?''

Matt gulped, totally stumped now.

Amy and Jolene hailed the waiter-

''We're gonna need something alcoholic and strong, preferably a double.''

The waiter saw the two guys locked in a stare off-

''Certainly ladies, four double scotches coming right up.''

Matt tore his eyes away from Jack's-

''Oh no spirits for me.''

Jo cocked a brow at him just like Olivia did-

''Sugar they're not for you, they're both for me and Amy.''

Jack clipped Matt in the upper arm with his heavy leather bound menu-

''Quit stalling on me boy, cough up some answers before I'm forced to choke the fuckers out of you.''

Amy's jaw dropped, Jesus this was gonna be one long night. Poor Matt this would take some pretty awesome sex to make up for this!

Jeff carefully set Liv down on the bed like she was the most precious thing in the world and at that moment in time, she truly was. He'd expected to see a little fear in her big green eyes, but he didn't see anything like that.

Liv laid against the pillows, her lips slightly tender from his kiss, watching as he shed his black hoodie, dropping it to the floor. The room was so silent and clearly eh;d picked up on this too, because he went over to her huge music collection on the book shelf and put on a CD. Skipping to a song that she loved- Pearl Jam ''Black'' This song would forever be linked to this one night now, she'd never be able to hear and feel that same about it.

He felt that this was quite fitting, could these lyrics be any more true? He looked across at her and met her eyes a faint smile graced both of their lips, mutual bitter sweet smiles.

Jeff went to her and laid down beside her kicking off his shoes, just looking at her, as he let his fingers trail down the soft skin at the side of her neck, loving the way that her eyes slid shut and the shudder that ran through her beautiful body.

Liv felt his breath on her cheek, as his lips peppered her skin with achingly soft kisses that she could barely feel, yet she couldn't help but anticipate the next one, just as badly as his more passionate ones.

He liked how she kept her eyes shut and wanted to let her other senses take over, so he let him tongue trace over her full lower lip, asking silently for access.

Olivia pressed her thigh's together on instinct alone as his tongue teased her lower lip. Not letting him have all the fun, she quickly sucked his tongue into her mouth and captured his lips, hearing him chuckle into the kiss as she drew him over her.

Feeling him above her, in the cradle of her hips, his body heat passing into her just felt so right...as if he was meant to be there. Her head was showing her visions of them, when they were a little older, she must be in her mid 20's, together wrapped up in bliss, completely in love and in tune with each other mentally and emotionally as well as physically.

Damn fantasy! She forced her head to go blank, to just focus on reality and feeling what he was giving her.

Jeff got a similar feeling coming over him, like this had happened before somehow with them. Like it was meant to happen now too, just like this. He sat up taking her hands so she sat with him, he lay kisses on top of them both then took the hem of his shirt and removed it. He'd contemplated taking hers off first but he didn't want her to feel exposed to him too soon as he sat there fully dressed, he had to go first.

He didnt expect her then to remove her own shirt, but she did and she didn't look away or blush, she met his eyes and gave him one of her gentle smiles.

Liv didn't feel half as scared as she'd thought that she'd be, she knew that she had nothing to be shamed of when it came to her body, she was comfortable being undressed. But she had to be honest she was mentally going to mush over his bare chest, she ran her finger down between his pecks and down over his perfectly toned abs, loving the shiver he gave. Her eyes once again met his and it gave her real satisfaction knowing that she could get that kind of response from suck a beautiful man.

Jeff got his head back in place and unbuckled his belt throwing it into the ever increasing pile of his clothes by her bed. Seeing her courage was one of the biggest turn ons for him, he knew enough about her to understand that she'd never back down and run scared from anything she faced, such a stunningly attractive quality to find in someone so young.

She laid back against the pillows as his warm strong hands trailed down her sides, exploring her curves, almost _lovingly, _a serene smile on his perfect lips. His hands undid her shorts and as she raised her hips to help him remove them, then she felt a tiny twinge of nerves.

Jeff looked at her laid there in her black lace underwear and she looked like the epitome of sexy innocence with just a touch of the devil in her sensual green eyes. He quickly shed his jeans and started at her ankles, laying soft teasing kisses on her heavenly soft skin, knowing that nobody else had ever done this to Olivia.

She'd had to bite back some real mood killing laughter when she'd seen he was wearing boxers with little green frogs on them. She'd bitten the inside of her cheek to keep herself quiet. His kisses travelled higher up her legs and her fingers ran through his now loosened long blonde hair. The combination of his kisses on her skin and the feeling of his hair between her fingers was just exquisite.

His teeth nipped at the well toned flesh of her flat stomach, making her moan softly. He licked up the centre until he reached the front fastening of her bra, he just prayed that his fingers would be steady as he reached out for it.

She watched every move that he made and took a deep breath as he exposed her to his intensely hypnotic eyes, she met them and he cats the bra aside, leaning down, before he kissed her lips he whispered-

''Could you be any more perfect?''

She felt lifted by his powerful words of adoration. Her? What about him and all of his perfection? The guy was so beautiful, that she sometimes felt confused at how she was able to string a sentence together around him.

She could feel how aroused her was, it was pretty difficult not to, he was right on top of her now. Yet he still felt too far away from her and as this was only happening once, she was going to make sure that she got her moneys worth- so to speak.

Jeff felt her wrap those mouth watering legs around him once again and was shocked by her strength as he was pulled right in close to her, not a spare inch of space between them. He went on animal instinct alone and ground his hips into her, then realised that he probably shouldn't do that to a virgin right? He was flying blind here, he had no idea what was appropriate and what wasn't.

He was kissing down her neck, over her collar bone as her legs loosened and he travelled all the way down to her firm full breasts.

She knew that he was being very sweet and gentle, which was very considerate of him, but she could hardly feel him, so when he first enclosed his lips around her nipple and swirled his tongue, she let herself dissolve into the darts of pleasure then whispered-

''Harder.''

That had to be one of the hottest things that he'd ever heard a girl say to him, so he gave her exactly what she'd asked for and the gasp she gave was enough to make him grow painfully hard, this girl was his...NO! She couldn't be _his anything!_

He moved to her other breast and lavished the same attention there, gaining the same passionate response from her. Her skin sprang up in goose bumps beneath him with pleasure.

Olivia was so turned on that part of her wanted him to just get a move on and get to the main event under way. Unlinking her legs, she knew she'd have to move things along herself, so she urged him back from her breasts seeing his reluctance, she loved that desperate sexual needing look, he suddenly looked about 18- fucking gorgeous bastard!

She practically threw him on to his back, Jeff actually bounced on the bed, a laugh escaping he was a little stunned that she dragged his boxers off in a flash and threw them over on to his pile of clothes. Blatantly eyeing up his now totally naked body, it actually made him feel a little self conscious.

Liv frowned- ''Why the scared look?''

''I'm naked and you're looking at me like I'm a steak.''

She giggled- ''Fine I'll even it out for you Hardy.''

He watched her slide her sexy black lace panties off and catapult them across to the far side of the room-

''Just so you don't get any ideas about stealing that pair too.''

She lay beside him and leaned over, dropping a kiss on to his slightly swollen lips, he tasted so damn good, like spear mint and something deliciously sweet, he pulled her on top of him, his hands sliding down her back, over her hips, squeezing her butt playfully, then his fingers glided over her soaked core, grazing that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves. Causing her to jerk her hips in a shock of intense pleasure.

Jeff turned them so he was over her his weight braced on his arm and hip, his hand between them stroking her. He wanted to see the pleasure on her face as he made her cum for him and he wasn't disappointed, it meant so much to him to see every lip bite, every gasp and at the height of her pleasure-how called his name as she came.

She was coming down from her tingling high, when he kissed her and whispered-

''Are you ready?'

Words failed her she could only nod.

Jeff reached down the side of the bed for his hoodie for the protection he'd bought and zipped into the pocket.

Olivia was a little nervous now, but she wouldn't let something like nerves take away this amazing experience . She watched him take out the condom, tear it open and put it on, how the hell did he make something like _that _look fucking sexy?! But when it was on he just...stopped and her guts began to churn-

''Jeff?''

He looked at her- ''A..are you sure you want to really do this''

Clearly he was trying to put her off but there was no chance of that, in her book there was only one way to convince him of how sure she was of this, she said-

''Oh I'm very sure, let me show you just how sure I am.''

Before he could move, she swung her leg over him, his mouth open in shock, even more so when she took him in her hand, lined him up with her body and took his breath away.

Liv hadn't expected it to be so painful, she whimpered, her hands now gripping his hips, not daring to move, he was in so deep and she was afraid one move would only cause her more pain, worse pain. When it dulled down she actually had no idea _how _to move her body, the _shame _of her lack of experience hitting her hard, her own vulnerability needling her, she felt scared in her position. Now knowing what to do next.

Jeff could see how scared she was and no matter how good she felt to him, it was up to him to help make this right-

''Baby look into my eyes so I know that you're still with me, come on now.'' he urged softly- ''trust me Olivia. Trust me to make this right, ok?''

Her green eyes wide with emotions, blinking rapidly and she whispered-

''Ok.''

He took her in his strong arms and rolled them very carefully so that she was beneath him, not breaking their intimate connection at all-

''Liv, I'm so sorry if this hurts, but it won't be for long, I promise you beautiful.''

She wanted so badly to believe him, she really did.

When he first moved he heard her hiss in pain, it killed him that she felt so shamefully good to him, she was so damn tight it was unreal. He kept his movements very gentle and very slow, he heard her hisses of pain die away after a few minutes, he then felt her arms go around him, _accepting him._ When he looked down into her eyes he could almost pretend that he could see love in her eyes.

Olivia couldn't hide her feelings, for now she wasn't concealing then, if saw the truth, so be it, he'd be leaving in the morning either way, what did it matter?

It no longer hurt, it actually felt good, she even began moving to meet his thrusts. The way he looked deep into her eyes, not even breaking eye contact when he kissed her was hypnotic, there was something else in that look,it was almost like he was trying to say something to her without being able to verbally.

Jeff couldn't hold back any more, she felt too good and he wanted her so so much, he picked up the pace, being vigilant of any signs he was hurting her, but she just wrapped her legs around him and passionately kissed him.

She loved the breathless moans and helpless groans he gave, she'd never forget them for as long as she lived, he was just perfection, a perfect first time. When he came she held him close as he shook and stroked his perspiration covered back as he lay trembling kisses on her shoulder.

Afterwards she lay on her side in his arms, knowing that their time was almost over, Pearl Jam still playing, 'Ten' was on a loop, she looked up at him and he gave her the most stunning smile-

''You ok baby?''

''I'm fine, are you?'' she grinned.

''Little weak in the knee department but I'm sure I'll get by.'' he couldn't help but keep smiling at her.

Liv's cell phone by her bed chimed out a text , she groaned and reached over him to get it. Opening it she exhaled-

''It's my mom, they'll be home in half an hour.''

Jeff's heart twisted, he had to leave.

As they got dressed he watched her put on a simple black rope thank clung to her stunning figure and he took care of the disposal of the condom and the wrapper, leaving nothing behind that could get her into hot water with her parents. He stood in front of her and she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

In silence they walked down to the front door and he kissed her again and said-

''Expect letters, plenty of them.''

She smirked- ''Good, then expect texts, plenty of them.''

''Ok deal.'' he stroked her cheek- ''But I want you to have this.''

He took off his silver chain and put it around her neck.

''Jeff no I can't accept this.''

''Livvy after the gift you've given me, this isn't anywhere near enough, but take it please.''

''Ok.''

He kissed her one last time and hugged her, his heart breaking, he had to release her right then or he'd never have the courage to leave her. He gave her a smile them slipped out the front door.

Liv tried not to fall apart as she stood alone in the entrance, but she only held it together long enough to make it to her bedroom, to take one sniff at the smell of his cologne that hung in the air and the sound of ''Black'' playing and she was done for, her shattered heart just crumbled.

Twenty minutes later the front door opened and her parents arrived home.

''That fucking Hardy is a moron! What's our Ames thinking?''

''Oh pipe down Jackson, he's a sweet kid, I can't believe you asked him how many sexual partners he'd had!''

''Well, I can't believe that dumb son of a bitch answered!''

It went quiet.

Jolene took her heels off and went upstairs to see Liv and when she opened the door the sight that met her was just gut wrenching. Liv was curled up on her bed crying.

Olivia felt her mom's arms go around her the smell of Chanel No5 comforting her-

''It's ok baby, I'm right here.''

''I..I wasn't supposed to _care _about him mom, I wasn't.''

''I know honey I know.''

Liv just cried it out and Jolene didn't ask about the heavy silver chain around her neck, she saw Jackson had appeared in the doorway, face full of concern. Jolene just silently shook her head and he knew then not to ask and that he'd never get an answer either, this was a private mother- daughter thing.

When Jolene heard their bedroom door shut way down the hall she said softly-

''Just remember that it's not like you'll never see him again, ok it might not be the same when you do see him it's better than nothing at all. Just don't put your life on hold for this one.''

Liv shook her head, wiping her eyes on her sleeve not surprised that her mom seemed to know exactly who'd been over tonight-

''I won't, I just..wasn't supposed to hurt like this.''

''you might not believe it right now but, that feeling _will fade._ You've just taken a really big step in a really fucking hard way and I'm so damn proud of you for being as brave as you are for doing it.''

''You are?''

''_So proud,_ you're smart. Gorgeous and you take chances, sounds brave to me.''

Liv wiped her cheeks again ans touched the necklace-

''thanks mom.''

Jo winked- ''You're welcome baby and don't you worry I won't tell your father, he'll never know.''

That was a relief, Jackson would hunt Jeff down and cut his junk off, not a good things at all. Right then all Liv wanted to do was curl up with her confused broken heart and sleep, nothing more nothing less.

**AN- I hope you liked it and I have to say listen to ''Black'' by Pearl Jam listen to those words and you'll know exactly why they are so true to how these two feel. So let me know what you think I need to know if I did good or bad here. Needy writer what can I say? ;)**

**R&R please xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hi there all your reviews were amazing to read, 42 reviews for 5 chapters I think we've hit a new record :) cheers my dears, so lets get on with the latest because shit is about to hit the fan enjoy xx**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another First

Chapter 6

They'd been on the road for a week now and Matt knew that something was up with Jeff. Unless you knew him like Matt did, you'd have missed the signs, he smiled at all the right things, laughed in all the right places and hit moves perfectly in training, but it was in his eyes, once filled with fire and spirit, they now just looked...empty.

The guy was also practically a recluse, when they'd get back to their hotel room, he'd just go and shut himself in the bedroom and write _letters _to someone.

Matt was in the hotel room that evening when Jeff entered having just mailed off one of his mysterious letters-

''Are you ever gonna tell me who it is that you're writing to?

Jeff frowned, pushing his newly dyed bright red hair behind his ear-

''No, it's private. I'm entitled to have _one _part of my own life that's _just my own_ just leave me alone Matt.''

Jeff shut the bedroom door and got packing his stuff for the next stop on the endless road that was the WWF tour. Trying not to think about how much it all hurt inside, the girl he loved was about 900 miles from him. In one week he'd sent her three letters, the fourth was on it's way as of ten minutes ago. He'd tell her all about shooting their first promo and about when they'd début in the ring as a team in a couple of weeks. But with every line he wrote and text he sent it got harder to stomach. The dreams he was having, the daily waves of memories he was swamped by, the way he was lonely for her, it just tore him up inside.

Two days later Jolene slipped Liv her letter, this was their routine, Jo got to the mail before Jack and removed everything for Liv and handed it over when Jack wasn't around. But, Jo also knew that as much as Liv loved getting the letters, they also upset her because they were a reminder of what she couldn't really have.

Upstairs in her room Liv opened the letter, god it smelled like him, she laid back against the pillows holding on to the now ever present silver chain that he'd put around her neck and started reading-

_''Hi Livvy,_

_Oh my god I can't believe you've started a painting on that scale, that's amazing, I had to read that text three times maybe more 6ft by 6ft wow!_

_Did I tell you that my hair is now red? Well it is fire engine red, you'll never miss me on our début now huh?_

_I had that strange dream again, about that little boy who looks just like me, but with blonde corn rows in his hair. Well now he's not painting with his feet, now he's running towards me with his arms out to me. Only in the dream I'm afraid that I won't be fast enough to catch him and he'll fall. I never get to catch him either because we're always attacked by three kids that all look like little versions of Matt! _

_Scary huh? _

_What's going on with my head Liv? I think I'm losing the plot haha- must be all the travelling._

_There's so much to take in here, I barely get time to sleep, we've been to four cities this week alone. I couldn't even tell you the names of the places I don't have a clue, bad huh?_

_Liv I know that I'm rambling, but I'm trying so so so hard not to write something down here and have it be the wrong thing, but fuck it- I miss you._

_J xx.''_

She held the letter to her heart, Jesus she ached reading that last line, she didn't need it put into words for her, she'd picked up on how he felt from the tone of his last three letters. Yet seeing it there in black and white- well _purple _and white- Jeff always wrote in purple ink- seeing it there just twisted the knife even more.

She'd come clean to herself, she'd fucked up beyond all belief and fallen for Jeff Hardy during their brief time together, but she'd _never _tell him that!

The best she could do was text him the words-

_''I miss you too x ''_

As the hours wore on, her phone stayed deadly silent, she did her homework, painted some more of her huge painting, ate then went to bed and still she got no acknowledgement of her words to him.

One day turned into two, two days then turned into a week and before she knew it she was watching his live TV début for WWF.

He was just incredible they all were, the crowd loved them, their style, their energy their raw talent, she was so so proud of all three of them. They also got the win, a rarity on a first night but it just showed how much Vince McMahon was behind them. What a way to start.

It was later that night that she plucked up the courage to text him 'congratulations' and it took a lot for her to do that, she didn't want to feel like she was chasing him down.

Yet again she was ignored.

For the rest of the week she was like a ticking time bomb, Jo had noticed that the letters had stopped, Liv no longer got all the calls or texts either and her little girl was pissed. Jack just stayed out of her way, he knew his daughter well enough to _never _ask.

On Saturday night 'City Wide Black Out' were playing the second slot of the night at the bar and the guys all knew their girl was on edge, one little thing could set her off. Tonight was not the place for that to happen, the last thing they wanted was her to pull an Axl Rose flying kick from the stage at some jerk on the front row. Nope a big audience was the last thing she needed.

Dev looked at her and took the bullet, while it was just the five of them-

''Ok time out- cut this shit Livvy what's up with you, you've been a little nutty since Hardy left.''

She slammed the eye shadow pallet down on the dressing table in her little dressing room, breaking every colour in it, making her friends all flinch and shoot death glares to Dev.

''Don't mention that bastards name around me ok?'' she seethed eerily smooth, voice not betraying her pit of anger at all.

Corey raised his brows at her questioningly-

''So, what happened before _he _left? You never told us, it's been over a month now, will you just get it off your chest before you go out there and kill someone.''

She faced them-

''Fine, we fucked.'' she said sitting on the dressing table in her red shorts and black tank top, lacing up her knee high black Converse- ''It was great, he leaves as planned, then we _keep in touch_. It goes fine for a week and now- _nothing! _I'm smart, I get it, he's done with me, but here get a listen to this.''

She pulled out her cell and dialled his number and hit it to speaker phone -

_''sorry this number is no longer in service.''_

the automated voice carried on until Liv cancelled the call.

Dean was disgusted- ''He changed his fucking number!?''

''That's a low move, really fucking low!'' Gavin wanted to hit the youngest Hardy now.

Liv shrugged- ''But fuck it, right? I gave up the big V, he served his purpose to me, I'm done- _quite literally.''_

They saw her yank at the white laces hard and they knew not to speak. Liv's appearance had been changing lately, she was growing out the Uma Thurman bob, it was now down to her shoulders it's natural curls and waves left in, the bangs swept over to the side. She'd even taken up going the gym with Jackson on Saturday mornings to do kick boxing and several other forms of beating the shit out of people that Liv was in no frame of mind to be learning.

So her body was becoming stronger and her shape slender but with more toner definition.

Her on stage clothes weren't as sexy now, the heels and thigh high boots were gone, she was more herself out there, the days of hiding were over. It was shorts, tank tops and Converse.

''Do you know what pisses me off the most? It wouldn't have mattered half as much if he hadn't bothered writing in the first place.'' she said thoughtfully.

They understood the logic there- you couldn't miss what you'd never had!

''That fucker dared tell me that he missed me in his final letter too, bullshit merchant.''

then she realised that she was still wearing his silver chain, it suddenly felt like a lead weight around her neck, dragging her down. She yanked at it roughly trying to break it, it finally broke, painfully against the back of her neck, she carelessly tossed it into her open bag on the floor.

The guys looked at her in shock, Corey went straight to her-

''Liv you're bleeding.''

She wiped the warm feeling back there, sure enough the blood was free flowing all right, it was about two inches long if her guess was any good. Before they could do anything they were called to the stage.

''Liv we need to get you cleaned up.'' Dean said trying to stop her from leaving.

She shook her head- ''Do it later, bleeding over that bastard won't hold up our show.''

Jeff felt like the scum of the earth for ignoring Liv and changing his number, it was cowardly, but it was also just too fucking hard, hearing her voice, reading her words in texts, it was nothing short of pure torture. It was a truly selfish thing to do, but in the long run she'd realise that it was for the best...wow that even sounded like bullshit to his own ears.

He was in a bar with Matt and Amy and he had barely been able to meet the red heads eyes for weeks, all he kept thinking was-

'_I took your sisters virginity!'_

He heard Amy talking to Matt-

''It totally sucks that I'm not gonna be there for Liv's 17th.''

Jeff's ears pricked up at the mention of her name-

''When is it?''

''We'll be in North Carolina by then...so seven weeks to the day.'' she replied- ''I hope she has a wicked time.''

Matt drained his Bud and rolled his dark eyes- ''And keeps out of trouble and as far from that Downey Jr looking guy too.''

Amy nudged him in good spirits- ''Oh chill out you big grump, Rob's a sweetheart, she could do so much worse than a guy like him, he'll treat her like the princess she deserves to be treat like. I say she should go for it.'' The dreamy look coming over her- ''They look so cute together, imagine the cute nieces and nephews they could give me in the future.''

Jeff gritted his teeth, feeling murderous at the thought of Rob Right anywhere near her. Yet he'd made his bed, now he had to slumber in it, only this one he'd made had come equipped with bedding of the razor wire variety.

In New York Liv felt the blood running down the back of her neck as she performed, the bitter sting of sweat inching into the cut from the brutal chain tearing, keeping her focused. She didn't touch it, she used the pain like a performance enhancing drug, the pain was her steroid.

They'd only just started their cover of Alice In Chains ''Would'' when she spotted those big soothing dark eyes that belonged to Rob Right.

She shot him a wink and something was happening, something odd, since her acknowledgement of falling for Jeff and that he'd given her her first heart break and rejection she'd noticed that she was on a real creative high. She not only painted better but she was singing better too. She had more heart, more passion in her voice, no wonder singers and any body creative always did their best work when they were living through chaos- they all thrived on the pain!

It all made sense to her now.

Liv was doing great on stage, until the final song, she turned to the guys and just said two words to them-

''Black...acoustic.''

She wanted to face her pain head on, she'd played their MTV Unplugged bootleg session to death for long enough, _this was the real test._

Jackson stood at the end of the bar, watching his daughter, since the night that he'd seen her crying is Jo's arms, his little girl had been a changed person. She didn't have that razor sharp wit at the ready any more, she didn't tease him about mad stuff at their new gym sessions, it was all some big painful mystery to him.

He's always had to hide his smile when she acted all quirky and nuts, he'd loved it, it was what made his Liv shine so bright to him. She was bursting with humour and life...he missed it so much these days.

He just stood there witnessing her pour her heart out as if she'd written the words herself. When she sang so passionately-

_'I know you'll be a star in somebody elses sky oh why can't it be in mine?'_

he heard her incredible voice falter for a second and under the hot lights of the stage, he saw tears as clear as day roll down her cheeks. His heart clenched, his own eyes stung, his baby was hurting, somebody had broken his little girl and he didn't know how or how to help fix her.

Some bastard was going to pay dearly for this!

After the show Liv bundled her stuff into her back ignoring the sting and the dry blood on the back of her neck she just wanted to get the hell out of there. So much for facing her demons, she sung _the song _and broken. She'd fractured in front of an audience, nothing like a large scale cringe moment to really hammer home your own lack of strength.

What the hell was wrong with her? Loving someone was supposed to be a _beautiful thing,_but this was just a fucked up lie. She'd wanted a wonderful memory of her first time, yet skip forward a few weeks ans what do you get?

A tainted memory, her favourite Pearl Jam song- _violated_ and he heart – shot to shit- thanks for the stellar handy work Hardy!

She went out the back doors to the yard to calm down before getting a cab or a lift home with one of the guys. Her thoughts were interrupted by the snick of a lighter, it made her jump a mile. There on the metal steps of the fire escape was Rob, big brown eyes full of concern-

''Mr right customers aren't allowed back here.''

''How about friends?''

She gave a faint smile- '' Yeah ok, friends are an exception to the rule.''

Rob lit a cigarette- ''You don't mind if I smoke do you?''

''Not at all.''

''I only allow myself one on special occasions.''

''What are you celebrating?''

''I'm celebrating the completion of my first full length graphic novel for Marvel.''

''Oh my god you did it? Congratulations.'' She sat beside him on the steps.

''Thank you, one full year of insane hard work and sleepless nights pays off.'' he smiled with relief.

She smiled at him warmly- ''I can't wait to read it, Marvel were so smart to get you to write one of your own at last, Mr Youngest Artist at the Company.''

He nudged her with his shoulder- ''Behave Miss Dumas you'll make a guy blush.''

''Like that'd stop me Mr Right.'' she teased.

They fell into a companionable silence, he ground out the cigarette under his heel and leaned back, his elbows resting on the steps behind them.

Olivia liked how he dressed, loose jeans, Converse, super hero or retro TV, or movie T-shirts and an ancient leather jacket, he was by far the cutest nerd that she'd ever laid eyes on in her life. But there was questions behind those intelligent dark eyes, ones that he wouldn't hold back, he was a straight shooter, no bullshit, if he wanted to know he'd openly ask.

''Out with it Ollie.''

He was the only one who _dared _call her that, it was his own personal nickname for her.

''What do you want to know?''

''Strong girls like you don't cry on stage for nothing, what shaken you so far off course?''

''Trusting the wrong person to be decent to you has a way of really messing with you.'' she said trying not to get too specific.

Looking up at him he just nodded with a look of complete understanding. Not probing nay deeper, he just put his arm around the back of her waist and she simply laid her head on his shoulder.

Jackson watched his daughter and that nerdy guy talking from his office window, he'd been waiting for the guy to try it on with her, but he'd never once over stepped the mark. Every time the guy was at the bar, no matter how provocative Livvy was on stage Robert didn't creep on her. Clearly Jackson was faced with one of the very few guys of that age who could just have some morals.

(7 weeks later- Olivia's 17th birthday)

It was a Saturday and she was loving her birthday so far, not only had her dad made her her favourite breakfast- chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes, but he'd also agreed to let her go to Corey's place for the end of term party he was hosting for their group and all the other non- snooty students at their school.

Her dad had made her her favourite cake too triple chocolate fudge cake with a brownie base and Oreo pieces inside.

Her parents had also given her the best gift that any teenager could get- a car, it was a vintage metallic blue 1970's Mustang with black leather bucket seat, she was in heaven, clearly her parents knew her well, her love for muscle cars was from birth.

She'd gotten gifts from the guys, her cousins, her uncle and one from Rob too- a preview copy of his graphic novel, he'd done an Iron Man story and he'd also pulled some strings and gotten her some custom made Converse made with Iron Man on them and her name in red and gold graffiti up the back of them.

Matt and Amy had sent her some amazing Harley Davidson boots and five front row tickets to see The Deftones for her and the guys when they came to the Garden in three weeks.

She didn't know for sure if she was pleased or disappointed to get no word from Jeff, after all it _was _her birthday. His name was missing from the card and gift tag, it hadn't even been tacked on the end as a gesture.

Liv knew that Amy was spending the weekend in Raleigh, that was the Hardy's home town, so it wasn't like he was miles away from the gift talks, he'll have known what today was! Oh fuck him all the way to hell!

At 6pm Olivia was getting ready for Corey's party, it was gonna be insane, his parents were very laid back and were gone for the whole weekend and knew all about what was going on too, why couldn't all parents be like that? Her cell blared out Amy's assigned tone-

''Well hello there Miss Amy.'' she purred in her most seductive tones.

There was a huge sea of cheering, she was very clearly on speaker phone as Amy lead a loud 'Happy Birthday' round of singing-

''Thanks guys.'' she laughed- ''Who am I thanking exactly?''

''well, there's me, Matt, Jeff, their dad, Shane helms, his sister April and Shannon Moore oh and Beth too.''

_Beth? _Who the fuck was Beth? She didn't get to ask because Amy- clearly a little tipsy said full of cheer-

''Beth's Jeff's new girlfriend, 20 and cute as a button.''

Liv felt her scarred up heart rock on it's axis. _TWENTY! she was fucking TWENTY! _that mother fucker! That 'cute as a button' bitch queen, hick town country whore!

She _wouldn't _lose it, oh no!

Across the room Jeff wanted to throttle his brothers girlfriend for telling Olivia about Beth on her birthday of all days. The second he'd heard Liv's voice purr from that phone, he'd felt a pang of regret and loss. He just listened to the sisters talk as Beth beamed at being called cute.

Amy kept it on speaker phone-

''So what's the big plans for tonight Livvy?''

''Corey's end of semester party, you know what that means.'' she said happily.

''Oh god is this the all weekend last man or woman standing den of debauchery his cousin used to host?''

''You bet your sexy ass it is. The crown has been passed on to Corey, it''ll be wall to wall insanity. Bad behaviour is guaranteed.''

''Oh I remember those days- just stay out of that hot tub missy.'' Amy chuckled.

''I'm making no promises about tonight sorry. Anyway I've gotta go Ames, I've got me a _hot date!''_

Jeff's guts rolled, not only was she going to an all weekend rager with an apparently notorious hot tub- but she was going with a _date _too!? What the hell was she playing at?

Amy gasped- ''Date?! Tell me who he is, I need details Olivia.''

Liv laughed- ''Nope no time, but I will tell you one thing- _he's the hottest guy I've ever kissed_. Thanks for the gifts you guys, bye honey.''

Amy turned to a stunned Matt-

''Matty my baby sister is going to party central with a hot guy she's a kissing knowledge of, flashes of my own teens are coming back to me at a rapid pace.''

Liv had been lying through her teeth, she had no date, that'd been a crazy dig at Jeff if he'd even been within ear shot. She wasn't going to be held responsible for how she acted that night, all bets were off no.

_Twenty! _This Beth Bitch was only three years older than she was! Clearly _age _hadn't been the issue, with herself and Jeff. A _girlfriend_, a mother fucking _girlfriend _while he was on the road too?! this was biggest head fuck of her life, why was he making an exception for that cunt Beth?

Liv had figured her own age and Jeff's career was the driving force behind him being so eager for her to go on with her own life after his departure.

WHAT A PILE OF FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS!

It was becoming all too clear that she'd handed him what most guys would dream of getting put in front of them- her body, no strings, total secrecy, a request for no promises, sex, and then getting to walk away a free agent.

She'd been so stupid, she'd practically _asked _him to treat her like dirt, mainly because she'd acted like dirt. They were both practically a pair of common whores, only instead of trading sex for _money, _they'd traded sex for _silence._

In her head she imagined Beth being tall, blonde, sexy as hell, with a body to die for and a knowledge of just how to use it too.

Oh tonight she was going to make sure that Jeff and _Beth Bitch _were the farthest things from her mind, her birthday would not be ruined by that couple.

Jeff was drinking with Matt and Shannon in the kitchen and he was out drinking them two shots to one. This went on until about 8:30pm. Beth was getting really worried, so she went to Amy for some help with him-

''Do you know what wrong with him?''

Amy didn't have the first clue, it's been creeping up for a while now-

''Let's just get the guys to get him up to one of the guest rooms ok? He can sleep it off here.''

Shannon and Matt each took a side and all but had to carry him up the stairs, he was so wasted. Once they had him on the guest bed, they made sure that the oath to the en-suite was clear and the light inside was on, in case he needed to barf. But Shannon stuck the bin by the bed because it could get a little more urgent than that given how much tequila the guy had put away.

Matt left first and rejoined the party, Shan was about to leave when Jeff said very slurred-

''Is..is she mad?...I ignored her...she'll be so...pissed by now.'' he rolled on to his back barely able to keep his eyes from sliding shut.

''Beth? Oh no she's fine Jeffro.''

''No..not Beth...my little L...she's amazing you know...brave...sexy..strong...I..I should be..jailed.''

Shannon frowned closing the door slightly-

''_Jailed? _ What? Who are you talking about Jeffro?''

''L..lost her n-now...clichés true- Love..hurts...''

''Jeff focus- why should you go to jail over a girl? What do you think you did wrong?''

This conversation was both frustrating and scaring the younger blonde.

''Shan..it wasn't..wrong...it was..love..if sex is for love...it's..it's ok.''

Jeff felt himself drifting off to sleep, mumbling out a last few words-

''She...has to remember me...she...let me be her...first..so she has to..remember me.''

Shannon was in shock as the snores filled the room. What the fuck? What had Jeff been up to on the road? It sounded a lot like he'd been off deflowering virgins! Jeff _never _talked about love, he'd never claimed to love anyone outside of their tight knit group. He never lied to girlfriends about the 'L' word, so to say it about this mystery girl and _former virgin _was a serious thing.

Part of him was hoping that this was just one of Jeff's odd drunken jokes, because if this was real, the guy could very well be up to his neck in shit, he had a _girlfriend _now. Fucking idiot, he loved the guy like a brother as well as his best friend but the guy was always making life harder for himself.

At Corey's party they guys all knew Livvy wasn't herself, the smiles weren't real at all, she didn't fool them one bit. She'd been doing so well over the past few weeks so they knew that this turn was Jeff related. By 10pm they were seriously tempted to call Amy and tell her what Jeff had done to Olivia- nailed her then cut her out of his life after playing the friendship card for a while. In their eyes he'd used her for sex and it's look pretty damning to anyone else who found out too.

Yes, she'd had a crazy plan about her first time, but _Jeff was the adult, he could have put a stop to it._

They saw her in the middle of a crowd of cheering guys and the second that they saw her start chugging a bottle of vodka, they waded straight in. Dev being the biggest swooped down and scooped her up bridal style and Gavin took the vodka from her. She grinned up at Devon and said sweetly-

''Devon I didn't know you _cared.''_

As if hurts by her own words, her face visibly fell and he knew to get her the hell away from all the starring eyes.

All five of them went upstairs, Corey took out the stack of keys to all the locked bedrooms and found the one to the big guest room at the far end of the house. In they went and Dev set her down on the huge bed, her cell phone sliding from her shorts pocket on to the floor, Dean picked it up and as she silently cried on the bed, he went through her list on contacts.

Gavin mouthed- ''Who are you calling?''

Dean mouthed back- ''The sanest guy for this job.''

Liv didn't have the words to vent all of the things she was feeling right then. She'd tried drinking to forget but her blistering anger had battled the alcohol into submission, they didn't make vodka strong enough!

She didn't even know that they'd called anyone or even left the room until she saw the person entering the rooms Converse in her line of vision off the side of the bed-

''Rob?''

''The one and only.''

He shut the door, knowing that her four friends were staying on the other side of the door, he knew it wasn't that they didn't trust him with her, it was more about not wanting to leave their friend when she was vulnerable, he knew that them calling him had been a last resort, and he was so glad that they'd called him.

She sat up seeing his concern and he said-

''Happy birthday.''

One tear slid down her cheeks as she laughed-

''Some birthday huh?''

He walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed-

''Why do you think they called me?''

She wiped her wet cheeks-

''Probably because they're too scared to call my dad.''

He smiled- ''Now that sounds right to me. Wanna tell me why you're so upset?''

''I..I found something out today.'' she took a deep breath and shut her eyes- ''I thought that it was all about bad timing that...that he didn't want me because I was _too young..._but I could handle knowing that, it wasn't cruel or deceptive, having that as a reason...but then being _ignored _...like I'm some how now beneath his notice...'' she covered her face with his hands- ''then he ends up with some girl who's like a couple of years older than me!...what's _so wrong with me?!''_

Rob's heart hurt for her, some gut had lead her on and chosen another girl? What was that dumb ass thinking? He wrapped his slender yet toned arms around her and she curled into him easily-

''It's _not you, _god believe me _it's not you. _You're perfect, I'm not standing- well _sitting _for that kind of talk.''

He felt her giggle into his shoulder-

''If some dumb prick wants to settle for some second rate piece, you let him, because I happen to know a guy who thinks you're _amazing.''_

Olivia felt a little flutter in her chest at his words-

''Oh yeah? Is he cute?''

Rob stroked her hair gently and laughed-

''He's got a certain nerdy charm to him.''

Liv looked down at the ink covering Rob's arms, it was stunning. He had comic cell panels from 'Spiderman' down one bicep and ones from 'Thor' down the other. Both of his inner and outer fore arms were covered in his favourite super heroes and Manga characters, he had Vampire Hunter D and Tetsuo and Kaneda from 'Akira' on there too. She felt safe with Robert Right, like he could protect her from the destruction, if she'd only let him.

Jeff finally pulled his aching head out from under the pillow on Sunday morning and wished that he really hadn't bothered, he met blinding sun light and it felt like someone was trying to drive twin railway spikes through his eye sockets. But he knew that he had to get up, no way would Matt let him camp out in his guest room with only his guilt and jealousy for company. Who the hall was Olivia dating?

Then it came to him like a slap in the face- _Rob!_

Before he could go into a jealous rage and basically trash the place, Beth walked in fully dressed, smiling carrying coffee. Then he realised that he had no idea where she'd slept and he hadn't even missed her or looked for her when he woke up alone, Shit!

''Morning sleepy head.''

''morning.'' he said rubbing his sore eyes and accepted the mug from her.

Joining him on the bed she sighed-

''Wanna tell me about last night? You were really putting it away like crazy, what happened?''

He could never tell this girl about Olivia, he'd already told Shannon way too much-

''Nothing happened, nothing at all.''

That was his story and he was sticking to it for as long as he could possibly get away with it, the truth wouldn't ever come from him, no matter how drunk he got, this secret was in the vault!

**AN: there you have it, Liv's 17th and Beth has landed was it ok? lets me know. But next chapter there is a little jump in time and drama like you're never gonna believe, I've got the next few chapters of insanity all planned out.**

**So drop me a review tell me if you loved it or hated either way... **

**R&R please xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hi there, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I've had a tough work week and I needed the boost in morale. Oh and my three crazy cousins have a lodger/pet- a chicken that wandered in from the farm over the back of their house over a week ago. They've named it ''Gobbles'' after Timmy in South Park's turkey. Alex thinks he can train it to jump through a hoop like the South Park turkey lol. No wonder they're all still single!**

**Anyway- away from the fun on the farm antics and on with the update, hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs. **

Another First

Chapter 7

(One Year Later)

Jackson was furious, he couldn't believe all of this had been going on behind his back for what was probably months.

''So, come on which one of you wants to go first, because this wall of silence bullshit stops right now! Jo? Olivia?!''

He paced the lounge, eyes darting from Liv at one end and Jolene at the other, neither one of them saying a word.

''FINE! Buck stops with you Liv-'' He stopped right in front of her , his huge inked arms folded over his chest- ''This past year you've been fucking nuts, stoned on the roof, manic depressive one minute, fine the next, then you're off hiding out in the basement again. Things seemed to get better again when Robert came into the picture. Talk about the calm before the fucking storm! Is it him? Is he stopping you from going?!''

Liv gritted her teeth- ''Dad quit yelling in my face! And it's not like I'm _never _going to college, I'm just taking _one year _out!''

Jackson shook his head- ''No way in hell! I bet that's what thousands of teens planned to do and it never pans out that way, they never go back! You went behind my back, the _both _of you did, now you've thrown away your future with both hands!''

''NO! I'm enrolled for next year, they still want me!'' she practically growled at him.

He stepped closer, his mean green stare boring into her own-

''Tell me right now _what _changed your mind, because I know there's something Liv don't you dare try and lie to my face girl.''

Liv felt sick to her stomach, thanking got that she'd skipped breakfast, unable to keep eye contact with her dad she looked away, she couldn't for the life of her tell him the truth, not even her mom or her friends knew.

Jackson saw the panic on her face, an unhealthy sheen coming over her pale face very quickly, and a sick lump grew in his throat-

''No...for fucks sake tell me that you're not stupid enough to get knocked up!?''

Her jaw fell- ''DAD!''

He pointed that cobra inked index finger right in her appalled face-

''You swear to me right now that Robert Right hasn't gotten you pregnant.''

Liv glared again and set her jaw with pure rage-

''Dad, I swear to you that I'm 100% _not pregnant. _After all it's be pretty tough to get a bun in the oven when I keep the _bakery _firmly closed!.''

Jolene was smothering laughter at the other end of the lounge, leave it to Liv to come out with something like that during a talk as serious as this one was.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Olivia, side stepping her choice of words and said-

''That sounds like the only smart thing you've been doing recently.''

She scowled- ''yeah love you too father,''

He ignored the venom in her tone too-

''So, if you're not knocked up, why the hell were you having a panic attack a week ago?''

Jackson saw that look of bone deep fear creep back upon her and she looked away-

''Anyone hurt you?''

''No.''

This was getting him no where at all and with some already thin patience he lost his cool again-

''Fine, if you won't talk to me and your mom, you can get your crazy ass down to talk to your sister! You can get down to fucking Hardy Country with her for the summer!''

Liv shook her head momentarily struck dumb-

''N,,NO!''

The thought of being stuck around Jeff for eight weeks while she went through a personal crisis was beyond awful, the guy was public enemy number one to her and he was also still all loved up with the Britt Bitch if the gossip sites were to be believed.

''Tough shit little lady, get packing right now!''

Amy couldn't wait to see her sister, they'd been working for the WWF none stop for a year , so their summer off was much needed. She knew that something was going badly wrong in the Dumas household, because their dad had sounded like he was ready to kill Olivia. Amy exited Matt's house holding her cell phone, the whole Raleigh gang wad there in the garden hanging out-

''Matt we need to set up one of your guest rooms, we're taking in a stray for the summer.'

Matt was instantly intrigued, he couldn't resist- ''And who might that be?''

Amy's big smile broke out- ''Olivia, she'll be here in a day or two.''

Across the garden Jeff's head was staring to spin, Liv? Liv! She was coming for the summer. Oh fuck! He hadn't seen that stunning creature in so long now, not even a picture, he wondered how she was. He knew that she'd graduated and was all set for college, had she chosen Rhode Island or..._Paris?_

He was yanked from his dream world by Beth who huffed beside him, Jesus what was wrong now?

''Jeff are you even _listening _to me? I swear at times it's like your brain is on flexitime.''

Shannon quickly got away from the bickering pair and grabbed a beer from the cooler by Amy-

''So little sis is landing here huh?'' he smiled at the red head.

''yeah and from what I hear from my dad, it's either send her here or they'll end up killing each other.''

''Oh, problem teen huh?''

''Not at all, she just won't tell him shit about her life, there's this apparently _huge decision_ she's made and he's freaking the fuck out over her silence.''

Matt got all _big brother _with worry for Liv-

''What decision?''

Amy patted his back- ''Not my place to say sorry, but I get the feeling that Liv's holding in more secrets than she can handle.''

A few feet away Jeff's heart was racing, was this it? Was his/their secret about to get outed? Fucking shit always came out, he felt chilled to the bone at the thought alone.

''Is she still with that guy?'' Matt inquired, face full of concern still, but getting craned higher by the minute.

Jeff frowned- ''What guy?''

Amy glanced over to him- ''Rob Right, you met him last year, they've been dating for...about eight months, hell maybe more now.''

He felt that old jealousy building up, _eight months! _The mental images of that guy up to all sorts with _his _Olivia, was nothing short of vomit inducing. He could just imagine what an all out sex siren she would be now at 18, that city boy creep was probably thanking god every day and loving every second of it. His hands all over her supple young nubile body, her sexy smile, teasing him, encouraging him, that guy getting to do all of the beautiful depraved things he still dreamed about doing to her himself.

Oh he was going to kill that son of a bitch!

He then felt Beth shove him to regain his attention, which just annoyed him no end-

''What's your problem woman!?''

She shrieked in anger and stomped off in the huff.

Fucking hell what was with that crazy bitch today?

Olivia was pissed, scared and anxious all at once, she was packing her two cases on her bed, wasting no time, there was no fighting her dad when his mind was made up. It didn't help that she'd been able to hear his call to Amy, the guy had made it sound like she was wavering somewhere between suicide and a killing spree, fucking dramatic douche!

Facing Jeff and the Britt Bitch was going to be fun, maybe that'd lead to the killing spree? Jesus she was 85% sure that it would! What she needed was distractions, so she put her acoustic guitar in its case, her song writing book and a few sketch books.

Jolene entered shutting the door after herself-

''I don't think you should go to Raleigh honey, I really don't.''

''Doesn't matter what we think mom.'' she looked at her mom who had worry all over her face- ''Mom, he's so pissed at me right now, it'll just be easier to go.''

''Liv you won't have to go if you just tell one of us what's going on.''

She shook her head and carried on packing.

Jo perched on the desk chair-

''Livvy, did Rob find out?''

''About?'' she was almost to afraid to ask that.

''About you and Jeff.'' Jo whispered.

''No nothing like that...it's way worse.''

''Really?''

Olivia pondered her situation-''Ok maybe not, but it's...got...really hard to explain any of it, lets just say it's snow balled rapidly.''

She zipped up the case shaking her head.

''Liv I always thought that you could tell me anything. I didn't freak out when you got that huge tattoo, I actually love it, I didn't lose my head when wanted to wait a year for college either.''

Liv's guilt plagued her- ''I'm sorry mom, but I think that I need to figure this one out on my own this time. Time to grow up I guess.''

Jolene nodded- ''Then I'll respect your decision, just please don't do anything _insane _while you're in Raleigh.''

Olivia agreed- ''Mom I'll try my hardest, my life is already complicated enough without inviting trouble too.''

Her green eyes drifting to her shoulder bag between the cases on the bed, knowing that the contents were enough to shoot her pulse up into danger zones.

She was so pissed at her dad, after all this time she thought that he'd started to trust her now. After all 'City Wide Black Out' were the main band at the bar now every Saturday night, Jack had trusted them to be the house band and the main attraction. He'd even trusted her when Rob had become more than just a friend to her.

When she'd been at Comic Con with him he'd been on the Marvel panel and seeing him interact with fans of his art and his comics was amazing he was so happy. Then it'd lead to one of her best _firsts _ever, her first public kiss, there in the venue, surrounded by fans dressed in costumes, just an amazing moment to be treasured for a life time.

The smile on her lips slid away when she thought about how her dad was technically _banishing_ her for the summer so he didnt have to deal with her. She could hear him ordering her plane ticket- oh hell no! If wanted her gone under these circumstances, she'd control at least _one _aspect of it.

While her mom went to try and calm her dad down, Liv zipped up her cases and dragged them down the stairs resisting the urge to just boot them down in anger. She went out the front door and slung them in the trunk of her car. She went back for her guitar and her shoulder bag, making sure to grab her map book too.

In the front hall Jackson entered from the kitchen and saw his daughter wearing that fierce glare that was just like his own. He'd always been so proud of the look he'd passed on to her, just not so much now that he was on the receiving end of it, she was so tough and strong willed at times.

''You want me gone then I'm gone, oh and you can cancel the ticket, I'm driving.''

She looked across the hall at him and the space between them might as well have been 10,000 miles right then they were so far apart.

''Not a chance.'' he said in that unflinching flat tone.

''Stop trying to control every part of my life, I'm 18 and I'm trying to figure so much out on my own. Half the time I don't even know who the hell I really am, because I can hardly hear myself think, there's this voice constantly telling me all the mountains of shit that I'm doing so very very wrong and it's a constant thing, it never lets up. You wanna know the really fucked up thing? This voice isn't just in my head, it;s actually the real you, you're telling me all this every day without fail. Do you even realise that you don't even speak to me these days unless it's to pick fault?''

Jack gulped- was that true? He kept wondering then it hit him how sad that was to hear, but it didn't knock him down half as much as the day he'd realised that he was losing his baby girl to another guy. Jackson didn't feel needed by her any more, she earned her own money from her gigs, working at the salon helping Jo on a weekend too, selling her water colours at the school organised galas. Then to top it off Robert had come along and captured her attention, Jack hated that Rob had turned out to be such a great guy. Rob respected him enough to come and talk to him _before _he'd asked Olivia out on a date.

The guy had no family of his own, he was a foster home kid who'd clawed his way up and gotten a dream job by working hard and being very talented, no east rides, the kid was one of the good ones.

But, Jack felt like Liv had out grown her old dad now and would be needing his less and less now, god he was getting her at home for another year, shouldn't he feel better about that? Not really, he figured, he was just putting off the inevitable leaving for another year.

''Livvy I'm not picking fault but while you live under my roof you have to follow my rules.''

She lifted up her guitar case and shrugged-

''Then maybe it's time I got out fro under your roof and your thumb.''

Jack felt icy cold now- ''Liv-''

She shook her head-

''I'm going to stay with Amy like you want, but let me do _one _thing for myself, because nothing good can come from a fight right now, and I'm too close to losing it, so please _just let me go.''_

She got into her car and was shaking, she didn't expect that amount of raw tension to come to the surface between them. It was so bad right now, she didn't know what was with him lately.

Liv called Rob, now that was an interesting call, they were at a very strange stage of their relationship and he was amazingly supportive-

''Ollie take as long as you need, it'll be good for you to see your sister and those guys she works with even if they are a little strange. Just promise me one thing.''

She nervously asked- ''What's that baby?''

''At the end of the summer, whatever you decide- come home to me.''

Her heart ached- ''I promise, I'll come home.''

Did he notice she'd left off the _to you _part?

But she was sincere in what she said to him. After all she wasn't going down there to woo Jeff away from the Britt Bitch. The thought of what they'd been up to together turned her stomach. She didn't want him or his body after it had been used at Beth's personal sexual playground!

A bitchy grin slashed across her face and an equally bitchy thought came to her too-

_Well at least I had a go on the Hardy Playground before she did! See how the bitch likes fucking around with someone elses used toys!_

She had to shake her head, that wasn't what she was going there for! She didn't have an axe to grind, she simply needed to talk to her sister and make a true life changing decision, Jeff could go take a hike!

Amy had roped Shannon into helping her set up the guest room for Olivia.

''Amy, what's you're sister like?''

The older girl smiled-

''Quirky, funny. But like most creative types she'd brilliant but slightly eccentric at times, but she's beautiful, really sweet too.'' she saw his dreamy smile- ''No crushing Moore, she's spoken for.''

He rolled his eyes- ''All the good ones usually are.''

Amy's cell rang out with _'Girl all the bad Guys Want' _Livvy was calling-

''Speak of the devil...hey honey...now?..why the hell are you driving?...fuck,was it bad...shit, don't worry about him mom will kick some sense into him...call us if you need us ok?...I love you too, just be safe...ok bye.''

she turned to the small blonde guy holding the now fully fluffed pillow-

''Oh boy Moore, we're gonna be seeing her _real soon.''_

Jeff was close to a break down, she was on the road to them _right now, _he was half worried about himself and half worried about her. There was a lot of psychos on the roads these days, he looked right at his brother after Amy had talked to him-

''Matt call Livvy, you gotta make double sure she'd really ok on the road _alone. _It's not safe for young women, especially ones who look like...she does.''

Matt had to agree with his thinking there- ''Ok.''

Liv was listening to _Teenage Kicks _by The Undertones when her cell started ringing in the hands free, she couldn't keep the smile at bay when she saw Matt's name on the screen. She cranked the volume of the music up and accepted the call and just started singing to him.

Matt held the phone away from his ear and his speaker phone for Jeff to hear-

_'I'm gonna call her on the telephone, have her over cause I'm all alone, I need excitement oh I need it bad and its the best I've ever had- I wanna hold you,wanna hold you tight get teenage kicks right through the night!'_

She let out that rich laugh of hers and then turned the volume down-

''Hello Matthew are you calling me to nag or out of your usual brotherly concern?''

Hearing her voice was like a shot of adrenaline to Jeff's chest, the old feelings clawing at him again. Then he realised what she'd said to Matt, did Matt call her often? It sounded like he did, even though he knew it was completely innocent, it still stirred up some jealousy within him.

''Liv honey, what are you doing driving all this way?'' Matt asked softly, full of concern.

''Matt the way my dad has been laying into me about my life, I wasn't safe to fly I'm an air rage incident waiting to happen. Plus this way I finally get to take my incredible car out on the road, beats a New York traffic jam any day.'' she sighed.

''It's not safe.''

''Mattchoo anyone fuck-dumb enough to mess with me the mood I'm in right now is asking for the ass kicking I'm dying to hand out. But listen to me.'' she let her voice soften- ''I really appreciate this, you not turning me away and for caring that I stay safe.''

Matt heard that deep caring side of Liv come out-

''You're always welcome here Livvy you know that. But you wanna tell me why is your dad so pissed right now?''

''Not unless you wanna get me done for road rage, how about we leave story time for when we're face to face?''

''Ok have it your way.''

Jeff didn't dare speak to her, what the hell could he say that she wanted to hear? He'd cut her out of his life at lightning speed and jumped head first into a relationship that he wasn't remotely ready for and he didn't have a clue how to be ready for it either, even after all this time. He'd treat Liv like dirt, when really she'd been everything to him and it'd scared him. He was expecting her to knock him the fuck out when she got there.

When Liv found out that she was on the dreaded speaker phone with Jeff present she felt sick, then Matt had to open his big mouth-

''So, what's the deal with you and the boyfriend? Is he being good to you?''

''Matt you met him.'' she said stalling for time as she battled the nausea- ''He's one of the good guys, I trust him with my life, which I can't say about many guys.''

This was true.

Jeff could stick that comment up his fickle ass! She'd never trust that guy ever again, nothing was forgiven in her eyes, he'd never apologised, so he could go to hell.

''Don't worry about Rob, he's fine, so I'm in for hell when I get there huh?''

Matt had to laugh at her- ''No, but we've got plenty of questions, we just can't wait to see you, it's been way too long.''

''Be warned Mattchoo I look a bit different now, no more Uma.''

The brothers shared a mutual worried look at the sound of her chuckled down the line.

''Gotta go see you soon Matt.''

Jeff didn't get a goodbye, the knife that he'd wedged in his own heart was twisted a little further around, he had some serious work to do, more than he'd realised.

Matt looked at him-

''I don't even want to imagine how much she'll have changed in a year. Man we're gonna have to keep an eye on her, hopefully the girls will do that, she'll hopefully have Beth now too.''

Jeff didn't like the thought of his girlfriend and Olivia being around each other, never mind Matt's idea of them being friends! That was just too weird even for him to stomach, the girl he was sleeping with, chatting with the girl he'd secretly slept with and fallen for a year ago- fuck that was just too complicated!

In her car later that day, Liv was following her map perfectly, inching closer to North Carolina. She slid a random CD into the player and shuddered when she heard that it was Pearl Jam 'Ten' jabbing at the buttons until the disc popped out and she frisbeed it into the back seat not caring where it landed. She cursed that album along with all of the memories that went along with it- Jeff naked, herself naked, kissing, sex, sharing, tenderness and bitter sweet hope- bullshit basically!

When she got to Raleigh that night, she got an odd feeling , like she'd been there before, yet she knew for a fact that she'd never set foot in this place in her whole life. She didn't even need to ask for directions to the secluded area that was dubbed 'Hardy Central.'

She passed what she somehow _knew _was Jeff's home and got an odd ache when she saw the 'For Sale' sign up at his neighbours house.

There was something about that single storey white house that bugged her. But she just couldn't quite put her finger on it, so instead of racking her brain for answers she'd never find she carried on driving, past the woods and past a big cram house that said ''Moore and Helms'' on the mail box and found Matt's home.

Amy darted out the back door when the vintage blue Mustang pulled up the drive. She'd been on tender hooks all day waiting. Everyone was there waiting- Jeff, Beth, Shannon, Shane and his sister April, so Matt and Amy had a house full.

Amy opened the car door for Liv and she could hardly speak Liv looked _so grown up. _The two sister hugged, Amy shielding her sister from the groups eager eyes by keeping her back to them all as they made their way out on to the porch.

When they saw Amy finally step aside and reveal Olivia to them.

Jeff's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, if he'd thought she was stunning at sixteen, she was now five times that at eighteen, the Uma bob was indeed gone, her long dark locks tumbled into glossy curls and waves to her mid back. Her body, _Jesus Christ _she had to be about a D cup now and she had a _woman's _body now, perfectly show cased in incredibly well fitting dark jeans, a snug fitting black tank top. She looked so tall and poised in her heels too, the change was unbelievable. But it was her huge green eyes, they'd changed more than anything, the twinkle of sexy innocence had long gone, replaced by the look of a girl who had way too much resting on her shoulders.

To Jeff she looked so grown up, but still by far the most beautiful girl that he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

Olivia was painfully aware of everyone on the porch staring at her, but instead of shying away from them all, she smiled one of her big genuine smiles at their curiosity-

''Hi guys.''

Amy ignored the audience, worried by Liv's air of tension and began to sign using ASL so nobody would know what they were saying-

_'How insane has life really been?'_

When Liv signed back her answer, Amy plucked the keys from Liv's hands and pitched them to Matt, her shocked eyes not leaving her sisters-

''Fuck Livvy...oh fuck!'' then she looked at her guy- ''Bags!''

In a daze Amy took Liv by the hand and lead her up to the house, the younger of the two spotted Jeff staring at her and the attractive girl at his side- ah the Britt Bitch. Then her eyes fell on a cute as hell blonde guy who was smiling right at her-

''Hey there Blondie.'' she winked with a smile.

''Hey there yourself pretty girl.'' he replied flashing her a cheeky adorable smile.

When she'd gone inside her exhaled shakily and turned to Jeff and Beth and laughed, clutching his blonde hair-

''Jeffro call of the search- I think I'm in love,''

Shane and April started laughing behind him.

Jeff glared at his best friend-

''Shan you touch that girl and I will kill you, then Matt will bring you back and kill you for a second time.''

Shannon barely heard him and his threats, that girl was all he had inside of his head right then.

Olivia was taken up to the room that was to be hers for the summer, her bag on her shoulder in complete shock at seeing Jeff. The bastard had looked right into her eyes and she'd felt war and all too ready to _forgive_, but that's never happen! Mainly because that girl at his side with those brown eyes and curves to die for had been the sobering point for her. Beth represented everything that was wrong between them.

Amy sighed- ''So...when did it happen?''

''A week ago.''

''And mom doesn't know?''

''Nope, I haven't even dare tell the guys just in case dad scared it out of them.''

''So did you bring it with you?''

Liv reached into her bag and picked it out and handed it over.

Amy opened it and there it was, one of the sources of Liv's bone deep panic- in the form of an _engagement ring! _Amy heard Matt and Jeff heading up the stairs with Liv's bags and shoved the ring box quickly back into Liv's shoulder bag. Knowing now how complicated her sisters life had become, no wonder she was scared!

''Please don't tell them.'' Liv begged,

Amy took her hands in her own and agreed-

''I won't, Matt will hit the roof.''

Yep Matt would kick up a huge stink about this little revelation.

Liv couldn't look at Jeff as he entered the bedroom carrying one of her cases and her guitar case with its hand painted patterns, he set them down over by the window seat and turned to her an odd smile gracing his mouth-

''I didn't know that you played.''

It killed him to see that she couldn't even look at him as she replied in a sift tone-

''Yeah since I was 10..you play too right?''

Glad that she was speaking to him he smiled softly-

''Yeah I do, I'd love to hear sometime.''

Liv couldn't meet those amazing green eyes of his again or he'd see straight through her and know that just looking at him was like a physical pain to her. Damn it she could smell his faint cologne, it was very subtle but it still came to her, that same fucking scent that had lingered in her bedroom long after he'd gone, this was torture, fuck, he'd looked so good on that porch, with his purple hair, his perfect facial hair, this was wrong so very wrong!

Once it was just Liv and Amy, they sat facing each other on the bed and the younger of the two said-

''It gets worse...hard to believe right but here goes...I've kinda lead Rob into believing something about me that isn't really true.''

Liv's look of pure guilt and shame worried Amy-

''I'm getting afraid to ask, but come on we're already down the rabbit hole now- what is it?''

She drew in a deep breath and looked right into Amy's eyes and just spilled-

''Well,Rob made an assumption about me that I didn't contradict, so it's not like I _technically lied _to him.''

''Ah the lie of omission, out with it all Liv.''

''rob thinks I'm still a virgin.''

Amy's jaw swung open not sure what to scream first- ''AND YOU'RE NOT?!''

Liv shook her head, praying the crowd downstairs didn't know what they were talking about.

Amy got her thoughts in line-

''Oh my god! When!? Where!? _WHO?!''_

''_When?- _last year. _Where?- _my bedroom. _Who?- _couldn't explain in a whole life time so don't go there.'' Liv took Amy's hands this time- ''Calm down and stop yelling or Matt will be up here in a shot.''

''How..how hasn't Rob found this out?

Liv blushed slightly- ''Because..we haven't has sex yet, he didn't want to _rush me_. Oh god I'm a bad person, he thinks I'm saving myself for my wedding night! Next thing I know he's on a bended knee and I'm freaking out. I should have kept my legs closed!''

Amy was biting back laughter- ''Oh honey no wonder you couldn't tell mom and dad, but come on you can tell me- who did you do it with?''

She just shook her head warily- ''No, it was just someone who started off amazing and then turned out to be a big jerk, I feel like he pulled a glorified nail and bail on me. Now I feel like I'm this huge source of shame to him.''

Amy made a disgusted sound- ''What an asshole.''

''So, now I'm totally confused, I have no idea what to do, dad's being a pain in the ass, I'm probably going to have to move out soon too, there's the whole college thing and then there's the big sex conundrum with Rob too and to top it all off I've last all of my painting motivation too.''

Amy hugged her close- ''Jesus you're having a crazy week, but don't worry you'll get your painting mojo back and lets leave all the heavy stuff you're dealing with up here and lets get you introduced to the gang. I saw that you already met Shannon.'' Amy grinned.

Liv smirked- ''Oh yeah, that's one cute slice of distraction right there.''

Amy chuckled- ''Poor Moore has no clue what he's letting himself in for.''

As Amy lead her down the stairs, all she could think was- if Jeff and Beth were one of those sickly PDA types of couple she was going to bitch slap the crap out of both of them and not feel a bit fucking guilty, then she'd have to probably go and throw up somewhere. Oh well there was no putting it off now- she had a brave face to put on and no where to hide.

**AN: I hope you liked it, Liv has got some craziness to overcome in her life. Drop me a review be it positive or negative, let me know what you think. Cheers my dears.**

**R&R please xx ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: once again I have to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and who added this little story to their favourite lists- cheers my dears. Well, lets get this story under way ;)**

**R&R **

**I only own my Ocs **

Another First

Chapter 8

Liv followed Amy down the stairs having no idea how the hell she was going to do this, Jeff and Beth in the same room, all loved up, fuck, how could this ever go well?

But she couldn't bail, she'd steel herself and face the situation head on, hell she'd had sex with the guy, by rights having a conversation with him should be the easy part.

Everyone was in the kitchen with drinks apart from April who was only 18 also, they were all laughing as Shannon poured some random spirits into a tall glass with all the flourish of Tom Cruise in 'Cocktail', then presented the glass to Matt with a huge grin-

''Bon apetite Hardy.''

Liv had to smile, the guys smile was just too damn cute for his own good.

Before Matt could take the deadly drink Shannon, stopped him-

''Whoa,'' he then stuck a little yellow paper umbrella into the glass- ''Ok, _now _it's good to drink.''

Amy put her arm around her sister and said-

''Welcome to the mad house, lets introduce you to everyone properly.''

They were all so welcoming, she loved them all straight away, then she got introduced to Beth. She saw that Jeff was watching the meeting like a hawk, probably shit scared that she'd drop him in the biggest pile humanly possible. Which actually made Liv feel lower than dirt- he very clearly wanted no association with her. Clearly he was _so ashamed! _

Beth sat beside Liv on the kitchen counter and they got chatting, Liv wanted to dislike the girl right away but actually couldn't. It was really difficult to have the reality in front of her, this girl wasn't just a face in a picture, she was a real person with real feelings and even Liv couldn't be a bitch without a legitimate reason.

''So, Beth what do you do?'' Liv asked, wanting to know about this chick who'd staked her claim on Jeff Hardy.

''I work down at Morgan's Pharmacy in town here.''

''Can I ask how old you are?'' Liv asked already knowing really, but she had to keep this conversation gong some how.

''21 now, legal drinker now.'' she raised her beer bottle smiling that kinda charming crooked smile of hers- ''So, Amy said that you're an artist right?''

''Yeah I am, I'm a singer in a band too.''

''Ah, I thought I spotted a guitar when Jeffy brought your bags in.''

_Jeffy? _Ok possible Strike One right there!

''You and Jeff will have yo put on a little show for us sometime.'' Beth smiled clearly already buzzed.

Olivia barely held back the shudder at the thought of jamming with that guy. The only _jamming _she'd have in mind, in regards to Jeff included a guitar neck being violently introduced to one of his bodily cavities.

Jeff stood over from them listening, this was _so wrong _to witness, it was going against all laws of nature. They weren't supposed to get along!

Liv fought hard to be nice to Beth, but really the girl was the innocent party in this situation- well so far any way.

The girl smiled at Liv again-

''So are you dating?

Ok, she could handle this turn of the conversation-

''Yeah I am, I've been with my boyfriend eight and a half months now. Wanna see a picture?''

Olivia returned the big smile, Rob unknowingly was too hot for his own good and always looked insanely hot in photographs.

Beth watched the gorgeous New Yorker slip a wallet from the back pocket of her perfectly fitting jeans and pull out a snap of a really stunning guy, with the darkest brown hair and biggest amazing dark eyes she'd even seen. Everything about him screamed- _heartbreakingly handsome._

Liv grinned loving that she'd rendered Jeff's girl almost speechless-

''Honey let me tell you, he's even better looking in person. He's my gorgeous nerd ''

Beth looked at Liv impressed- ''Wow, he's just...wow, you lucky girl. Oh I know that look you're head over heels for your gorgeous nerd.''

Jeff wanted to push Beth out of the open window behind her, he didn't need to hear about how fucking hot Rob Right was or about how much Liv was love struck!

Before Jeff could go over there, Shannon beat him to it. He put a drink in her hand, which she eyed suspiciously-

''What's in it?''

''It's _just _Pepsi, totally _virgin_, the way it should be at your age.'' he winked, hos cheeky grin out in full force.

Amy April and Beth all started chuckling at his own unique brand of flirting being unleashed on Olivia.

She decided to humour the cute guy, it took guts to talk like that to a girl he'd just met-

''Well, thank you Mr Moore, I'm sure you're all about the..._virgins.''_

he loved her voice, the smirk, the gleam in her green eyes-

''You know it, I'm all about abiding by the law.''

His hands were itching with need to touch her denim clad thigh's, to feel if they were just as firm as they looked. But he just about managed to stop himself, temptation was clawing at him mercilessly.

She sat forward on the counter and sipped her drink-

''Ok Mr law abiding citizen, with his taste for _virgins, _what's passing _your lips tonight?''_ she said running her tongue over her lower lip, slowly.

Amy's smile grew, she was starting to see that the shameless flirt within her sister was alive and kicking after all and she couldn't be happier, the spark was _still there._

Jeff wanted to crack his beer bottle across the back of his best friends head, he shoved his brother-

''Can you get over there and stop him?''

Matt hadn't been paying attention to Shannon, but the second that he looked over, sure enough the guy was trying to use his _Moore Magic _on Olivia. Matt also picked up on the word _virgin_ getting thrown around like confetti between the pair of them.

Jeff was glad to see his brother getting his ass over there, after all he couldn't do it himself, his jealousy would be way too obvious and Beth was sharp with shit like that even when she was drunk. She zoned in on it every single time, she'd scared off more than a few flirty fan girls lately, so she'd dive on the situation without a second thought and he didnt think Beth stood a chance in a physical confrontation with Liv. That city girl would probably kick her ass.

Olivia watched as Matt glared down at Shannon-

''What are you two playing at?''

Liv gave him the big innocent eyes- ''Nothing Matthew, I'm just talking about drinks.'' then she smirked- ''What has your dirty mind been conjuring up? I swear all that time with my kinky sister is starting addle your brain.''

The gang couldn't stop laughing, Matt was actually blushing.

''Good to see she's putting some _colour in your cheeks _country boy.'' she winked cheekily.

Beth had to admire the way the younger girl fearlessly handled the guys in their group right from the get go.

''How do you do that? They are like puppy dogs with you already.''

She shrugged- ''All my friends are guys, all my cousins are. It must be in the Dumas blood, it's how we handle the unruly boys and bring them all into line.''

Jeff had to put an end to this girls _bonding session_, his tactic of choice might not have been the smartest one, but it was certainly going to be one of the quickest.

Liv watched Jeff swagger over, that killer sexy look in his green eyes, she had no idea what he had in mind, but fuck he looked like he was ready to nail her right then and there on the counter top, she was internally shaken and paralysed all at the same time.

In the blink of an eye his hungry eyes went from her to the girl beside her. It was Beth's thigh's he was grabbing, Beth's face he was pulling into a hungry kiss, it was her legs wrapping around his waist, it was her getting the cat calls from the group as he carried out of the back door to his home. But it was Liv's heart that was left there breaking again.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that Jeff was punishing her, for being nice to Beth, for being with Rob, for flirting with Shannon, for coming into his perfect life, for rocking the boat by just being there.

Amy had been the only one in the kitchen taking notice of Liv as Jeff and his girl made their exit out the back door in their cloud of lust. Her sister had looked..._hurt, _it was all over her beautiful face, fuck maybe her old crush wasn't so dead after all. Amy felt so bad for her, that kiss had to have torture for her to see up close like that. Damn it old crushes really did die hard.

But Amy had also seen how Jeff had started out giving Liv that hungry look of his, that little bastard had been _teasing _her! In Amy's book that was _all wrong_ Jeff couldn't play with her sister's emotions like that. Olivia was entirely too confused already over her life and way too vulnerable too, she couldn't be facing Jeff's games too!

Liv got off the counter and slipped out of the house and went out back and sat on her car bonnet and called Rob, she really needed to hear his voice-

''Hey Ollie, did you get to Raleigh safely?''

''I did.'' her tears prickled her eyes in the dark- ''How are you?''

''Missing you, I did finish up a few panels for the new graphic novel and I miss having you here, your chair by the window is painfully empty.''

She sniffed- ''I miss you too, I love being at your place when you're working.''

''you know I work differently without you here, not as good, you make me a better artist.''

She loved his way of melting her, his voice, his open honesty, there was no agenda, just the person he really was.

''Do you love me Robert?'' she wiped her tears away.

''More than you'll ever know. Do you love me right back?''

''You know that I do, I just wish you were with me right now.''

It was true, if anyone could take her pain away over Jeff with just his presence it was Rob, when rob was around Jeff didn't even exist to her.

''Ollie, you just say the words and I'm right there with you...so did you yell anyone?'' he asked hopefully.

''Yeah I told Amy.''

''Is she gonna fly in and kick my ass?''

She could hear the god humour in his voice-

''No babe, she's actually been really cool about it, you've apparently got wicked taste in jewellery.''

He laughed- ''She can thank my artistic eye and I knew nothing traditional would do for you, it'd have to be as unique as you are.''

The ring he'd presented to her was a one of a kind, it was a four carat marquise cut diamond, with tapered baguette diamonds at each side and the platinum band was all engraved with star bursts. She'd loved it because Rob had stars like that inked all over his back, so it was perfect.

''I love the ring...but I shouldn't have come down here, I should have fought harder.'' she speared her fingers into her curls.

''Why shouldn't you have gone? Talk to me.''

She lay back on the bonnet, starring up at the clear night sky, you didn't get stars like that in the city-

''because...I don't need to be here...it hurts too much.''

''what hurts? Make me understand.''

''I'm afraid I'll just make the same mistakes.''

He exhaled and said softly-

''Olivia, I'm not blind.''

Hos tone was so gentle that it scared her, was that tone going to lead to yelling?

''Liv I know that there was someone in your life in some way before we started dating, you told me as much, I know that he hurt you and I also know that you were too young for what came before he hurt you.''

''You _know?''_

''I figured it out, you didn't have to lie to me, I'd never judge you for not being a virgin, you've never judged me, not once.''

''Rob why would I judge you?''

''because I have no idea who my parents are, where I was born,my actual real birth date, if they even had a name for me.''

Robert's start in life had sucked so much, he'd been dumped as a baby in a hospital waiting room, only a few weeks old and had then found his way into the system, gone between foster homes, how nobody had adopted him was unreal. It had been in his teens when one of his high school teachers had seen his art and set him up with a program that helped out gifted students without stable home lives to get better chances in life and further education. Rob had seized that opportunity with both hands and worked like hell to get to where he was at the _present._

''Robert listen to me me, I'd _never _judge you, you're incredible, my parents love you, they're your family now too.''

''Liv it's still unreal to me to be welcomed like that. Can I ask you something?''

''Of course.''

''Do you wish that I'd waited to propose to you?''

She thought for a second-

''No.'' she smiled- ''After all, how many girls can say that they've been proposed to while they were spying on your neighbours through a brass telescope?''

Rob laughed- ''Not many at all, just take your time with your answer, there's no rush at all.''

Jeff stood stunned by the side of Matt's house, Beth had fallen asleep drunk the second that he'd gotten home, which was a blessing in disguise, there was no way he'd have been able to have sex his head was all over the place and his cock just wasn't doing anything at all, he hoped to god that that didnt keep happening, or he'd have some serious explaining to do with Beth.

He'd come back over to Matt's to find his cell when he'd stumbled upon _this little conversation._ Liv was just full of fucking secrets now wasn't she!

He listened to her as she was about to wrap up the call and he was already striding across the space between them, only to be frozen when she let out the sexiest laugh and say in that low voice he'd only ever heard her use when they'd been making love-

''When I get home, we'll put on that song...oh you know which one..yeah LL Cool J ''Doin' It''...you know how much you lie it when I dance to that one.''

Jeff knew that song it was a _banging _anthem and only _one _kind of dance got done to that and it involved a girl grinding in a guys lap!

She'd barely hung up the phone, when she felt her arm get seized roughly and she was dragged off the car and landed unsteadily on her heels. When she found her footing, seeing that it was Jeff practically assaulting her, she was livid. His stare was so mean it broke her a little more, so out came the fighting spirit, refusing to show this guy any kind of hurt.

''Get your dirty fucking hands off me or I will beat the fuck out of you and leave you bloody and barely recognisable!''

Jeff could now see her mean side, he also noticed how toned her arms and shoulders were. How trim her waist was, her body was still as slender but she wasn't soft she was firm and strong, what the hell had this girl been doing to get a body like this?

He dropped his tight grip, seeing that he'd already marked her slender wrist, instantly regretting his rough handling of her still much smaller person.

''There, I'm not touching you, but you'd better talk!''

She scowled right up at him, as he folded his arms that was when she realised he was now minus his hoodie and she could see his ink that his wrestling gear hid on TV-

''You mother fucker!''

''WHAT?!''

She pointed at the roots inked on his arm and was murderous with rage-

''_What? _You stole that from _my _painting! You sick bastard, what is that? Some fucked up souvenir?''

Jeff actually had no logical reason that sounded sane, however he put it, it's sound cracked, because it was his daily tribute to her, to his feelings, their connection, just like his ink- it was for life.

''Hardy I don't get you at all and you know what- I really don't want to , because from what I've found out you're a complete prick,'' She glared, then pointing his arm- ''A _ thieving _prick at that. That there on your arm is part of _my work_, _my dreams, _how dare you take part of that from me?''

Her words hurt him, but he knew that he deserved it all, then her remembered why he was facing off with her in the first place-

''Quit bitching at me and focus on what I just heard- that fucker proposed!''

Just saying it out loud spun up his insides sickeningly.

Olivia was so close introducing her fist to his face, it was a miracle she stayed at a safe distance-

''Don't you dare call him that, if anyone around this situation is the _fucker _it's you!''

''Are you fucking engaged to that guy?''

Liv didn't understand why he was so pissed at the thought-

''What do you care?my love life is none of your business, _I'm _not of your business. We were _never _friends and we _never _will be, so really I don't owe you any kind of explanation. You can fuck off back to your girlfriend and I'll go - ''

''What? Back to your boyfriend? Or is it your fiancé these days?''

She could see that he was really pissed at not getting a straight answer, she put her hands on her hips and smirked, tossing her long waves over her shoulder-

''Man you really hate not getting your own way don't you? You look livid, maybe even on the edge of breaking right in front of me. Go on, shout, let everyone inside know what you over heard, which is only half the story. But let me tell you something- you open your mouth and spill and then there's no telling what _I could come out with_. And if carrying Beth out of the house like you did was some kind of weak ass attempt at getting to me- didn't work, I actually thought that it was kinda hot.''

She lied shooting a grin up at him.

Jeff scowled down at her, hating how she knew how to get under his skin, what nerves to hit, while also simultaneously challenging him, which had to be the biggest turn on for him. That confidence she had an edge to her, that sexy bitch side, god he just wanted to pick up her tight tines little body up, put her on the bonnet of her awesome car and just act out every last one of the dangerously erotic dreams that he'd been having about her for the past year.

Olivia was kinda stunned by the heat that she saw in his feral green eyes,what the fuck? That hot son of a bitch actually _wanted _her! She knew she was now sporting the biggest smile ever, and didnt even try to hide it either.

Jeff couldn't look away from her smile, he'd missed it so much it hurt. Fuck she was so beautiful, it killed him, he just hadn't stopped loving her and he could not just stand back and let Rob Right get to ride off into the sunset with her at his side, no way, couldn't happen.

He reached out for her, starting return her smile, just to have his hand batted away and she laughed at him, that actually hurt him more than he'd expected.

''Touch me again and I'll break your fucking hand, you can take those _come fuck me _eyes back to your girlfriend,'' she walked past him, head held high and said- ''Oh and the ring Rob chose for me is beautiful, any time you wanna see it, you just let me know Hardy.''

He watched her walk off laughing, she'd been proposed to! She had the ring! Yet she wasn't _wearing it? _So was she engaged or still making her mind up? Shit if she was here to make her mind up one way or another, he could end up pushing her into accepting without meaning to.

Fuck, how did he stop it? The girl was so blisteringly angry at him, he'd created a monster, a sexy as hell seductive monster.

The next day Liv was up at 6am, in her running gear and out the door, she'd left a note for matt and Amy who were still in bed sleeping off all the tequila shots they'd put away. Damn Raleigh was so quiet at night, it'd been hard for her to sleep, all you could hear was the crickets, it wasn't like the city at all, with the constant honking of horns, yelling, music and life.

Things had gotten ugly with Jeff, he'd brought out a really mean side to her, she didn't like that part of herself. Yes she knew that she was using it as a defence mechanism, but she felt guilty now, yes she was a strong girl but she wasn't a vicious one and she'd probably been too hard on Jeff.

She had her curls back in a long braid, shades on, in black shorts, a white sports bra and a white tank top being very careful to cover up her new ink, that was another thing the gang would probably object too if they knew. The houses were few and far between in this area they all seemed to be set around this one huge field, so her plan was to run lap around Hardy Central until she cleared her head.

Shannon Moore was pretty hung over and unable to sleep, he'd dropped his cell in the garden last night and was searching for it in the patch of tulips.

Liv was on her second lap of the area when she spotted Shannon in his garden on all fours, she stood by his gate trying hard not to laugh, as his ass stuck in the air, in some very nicely fitting black cargo shorts.

''You lost something? Or is the booty show for the benefit of all who pass by?''

Shannon jumped a mile, then looked at the source of the amused voice and smiled-

''I've lost my cell and I hope you enjoyed the show pretty girl, I'm proud of my hot ass.''

Liv laughed- ''It's one I'll never forget.''

''Ah Ha!'' he picked the phone out of the flower bed picking a snail of the back of it wiping the back on the grass- ''Knew it was around here some where.''

he got up and headed to her, as she slid her shades up to perch on top of her head, man she was so pretty, no make up and still hot as hell-

''How the hell are you working out already, the suns barely up.''

''Shannon it's almost 8am it's a beautiful day. Why waste it in bed?''

''Especially alone.'' he winked.

She chuckled- ''I really doubt that you'd be alone for long.''

''Well, not if I get my way.'' he flirted, interrupted by a text from his cell- ''Cool, breakfast at Matt's place, Amy's cooking for us.''

Olivia burst out laughing-

''Jesus Christ, we've gotta get over there, she can't cook to save her life.''

Shannon was out the gate in a shot-

''Well, I'm not missing this for the world, come on.''

He took her hand and they took off running through the woods by his house. They came to the edge and she saw the houses set around the field. Once again Liv got that feeling of familiarity when she saw Matt's house at one end, Jeff's at the other and that empty one storey white house with it's apple tree, something told her that there should be a swing hanging from that lower branch. She shook her head that was insane! Why did this all feel known to her?

Shan smiled at her and said-

''race you.''

Shaking the other thoughts from her head she nodded-

''You're on.''

Matt, Jeff and Amy were all in the kitchen when they saw the pair running towards the house laughing. They also saw Liv clear the fence in one clean leap like a trained athlete, beating Shannon by a mile.

Matt saw Liv jokingly flex her impressive biceps at the exhausted blonde-

''I've got bigger guns than you too, face it blondie I just handed you your ass.''

''I really don't mind I got to look at your ass as you ran, so it's all good to me.'' he teased.

They entered the kitchen and Liv glanced at Jeff, trying not to feel sick with nerves-

''Morning all.''

Matt smiled at her- ''Good morning.''

Jeff met her eyes- ''Morning.''

She went over to her confused looking sister as she looked at her pile of breakfast supplies-

''Cooking huh?''

''Help me.'' the red head begged.

The guys all sat at the table, when matt said-

''Babe, I thought you said that you could cook.''

She bit her lip and blushed at being caught out by her smirking boyfriend-

''Ok maybe I stretched the truth a little.''

Liv cocked a brow- ''A little?''

Amy elbowed her sister- ''Fine maybe I'm not gifted in the cooking department, I got the _other _kinds of skills.''

Liv chuckled- ''Yeah didn't you just, thin walls in this place, take note please,''

Amy watched closely at how her sister made her amazing pancakes, while also making the perfect bacon and eggs and French toast.

The guys were in awe when their plates were set in front of them, it was delicious, damn she was good in the kitchen.

Matt smiled- ''So Amy got the ass kicking skills and you got the culinary ones huh?''

The red head laughed- ''Oh Matt I can tell you right now that you don't _want _to see Liv in a fight.''

The three guys looked to the younger Dumas frowning and she just shrugged in a non committal way, but Amy just smirked even more-

''Let's just say our lovely scary father taught her very well.''

Liv nodded picking at her food- ''It's safe to say that I know how to survive in the big city.''

''Ans she looks hot as hell firing a gun too.''

Liv loved their shock and looked at Jeff and smiled innocently-

''Not exactly a helpless little girl right?''

Jeff agrees but then again he doubted that she'd ever been helpless.

They were cleaning the dishes away when he chose his moment and just went for it, the sooner he nipped this I the bud the better-

''So Livvy have you told Matt yet?''

He saw her frown- ''About what?''

''You know, about being engaged to Rob.'' he played the innocent look so well, seeing his brothers face go from shock to rage- ''Oh fuck, was I not supposed to tell?''

Liv couldn't believe he'd done that to her!

Her eyes slid to her sister who was frozen, just waiting for the yelling to start. Shannon was like a deer caught in head lights and Matthew yelled-

''YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!''

Jeff wanted his brother on his side, firmly against the idea, clearly step one was going completely to plan. Yet when he looked at Liv she looked so betrayed and heart broken, it hurt him to see the reality of what he'd just done, he regretted his actions instantly.

**AN: I hope you liked it, I loved writing it, so drop me a review if you love it or hate it either way go for it. **

**R&R please xx ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you all for the brilliant reviews. Its been a strange week, our town had a rock festival going on and my guy punched out my ex after the tool box and his band had dedicated a very inappropriate song to me, so the shit hit the fan lol. My crazy cousins thought it was all hilarious- you three will pay for that I saw the picture on Face Book! **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 9

Liv wouldn't allow herself to cry, not in front of Jeff, he wouldn't see her break down like that, but once she'd shelved her hurt, all that left her with was her rage and she just couldn't contain it, it was just too strong.

Before anyone there could have a hope at stopping her, Liv ran at Jeff and threw all of her weight into the spear, tackling him perfectly around the waist. This sent the pair of them flying out of the open back door and out on to the deck.

Jeff felt himself get winded upon impact with the decking and her small frame landing on him too. He didn't have a chance to enjoy her being astride him as she was, because he was suddenly in so much pain from her knee being rammed up into his balls. There was no end to the agony when she then sat up and drew back her fist and landed a head spinning strong punch to his cheek.

He thought that his left eye was going to go bouncing off across the lawn like a ping pong ball, it rattled inside its socket so badly.

Olivia was seized around the waist by Matt's big tanned arm and he lifted her to her feet easily adrenaline still racing through her body, he had to grab her arm quickly to stop her from landing a stinging blow on him too. She was wild eyed and shaking like a leaf-

''Whoa there Firecracker, calm down.''

He urged her into Amy's arms as he went to tend to his brother who was nearly crying in pain, clutching his crotch, face contorted in agony.

Shannon was impressed, Olivia really was good in a fight just like Amy had said she was. And according to the gossip from Jeff's lips, she was also an engaged young woman too, man the summer had barely began and it was all go, life was certainly going to be lively around the place if this was what was in store for them.

Matt got Jeff to his feet without his knees buckling finally-

''What the fuck was that?''

He looked between the pair and saw Liv scowl at Jeff-

''He deserved it!''

Matt looked right into her blazing green eyes and asked-

''Are you or are you not engaged Olivia?''

She sighed, but it was Amy who stepped in-

''Matt listen to me, Rob proposed a week ago, she hadn't said yes or no.''

the sister hugged and the younger of the two looked totally exhausted with the topic.

Jeff felt a mixture of relief and frustration but then it was quickly replaced by worry-

''Liv what the fuck is there to decide? You're only 18, you've got no business considering an engagement. You're going to college in a few months for a start.!''

Liv looked into his slightly blood shot eyes and gritted her teeth-

''You see that's where you're wrong, I'm _not _going in a few months, I'm going next year.''

Matt's head whipped in her direction-

''Oh so now it all comes out! No wonder your dad is so pissed he practically threw you out of the house!''

Liv shrivelled inside of her skin at his harsh words, gulping she looked away, feeling all of the usual guilt getting heaped upon her all over again, only this time it wasn't courtesy of her dad, but her big brother figure.

''Well Matt I'm sorry that I've let all of you down, but I'm not perfect and tell me- how I am supposed to go to college and study art when I haven't painted or drawn anything in about ten months? Whatever talent or gift that I had to give has up and left me and I need time out to get it back. Do you know how it feels to have the one thing in your life you could rely on, up and leave you? No? I didnt think you'd know, well I do. So add how I feel to having my own father openly picking apart my life every single day and- ''

She broke off the flood of words to choke back the tears that caught up in her throat-

''And tell me honestly, that if there was a person who loved you no matter what you were failing at, that you wouldn't want to be the better version of yourself for them? Well I do, and when he proposed even I was conflicted!''

Jeff wanted to reach out to her and hold her, then tell her that Robert wasn't the only one who loved her unconditionally like that. There was so much pain and frustration to her face now, that he honestly didn't know how to help her, but he'd try-

''Liv I'm sorry I just didn't understand.''

''And why should you? You met me for two weeks, a year ago, there's clearly a lot we don't know about each other.'' her eyes went to Matt- ''It's only a year out to see if I can paint again, because if I go to college now, my chance is _gone,_ I've got _nothing to give_, they'd fail me and I only get one shot at this and it's next year.''

Matt was taking it all in, then one thing she said kept chipping away at him- _'I'm sorry that I've let you all down.' _One look at how distraught she was made it clear to him that she believed this.

''Matt if you want me gone, I'm gone. You didn't ask for any of my drama on your time off, I'm not gonna hold it against you.''

The elder Hardy shook his head-

''You're staying here, you've got some hard core thinking to do little lady.''

he looked between his slightly battered brother and her- ''Just don't go killing Jeffro, he's got a big mouth, but we do kinda like him around here.''

She rolled her eyes and gave a fake sweet smile- ''I can only try, no promises Mattchoo.''

Jeff forgot the dull ache is his favourite bodily place and looked at her, yeah she was probably gonna kick his ass again by the end of the summer. Fuck,at the end of summer he'd be losing her all over again, it'd been hard enough last year, it's be ten times as bad this time.

Beth walked through the garden gate, seeing the stand off between the four of them, girls one side and the guys the other and Shannon stood inside fascinated by the whole thing. As she got closer Jeff's bruised cheek became visible to her and then marks on the clothes he was wearing too, what the hell had happened now?

Matt reached over and hugged the tow sister and said to Liv-

''You haven't let anyone down, it's actually a pretty smart thing you're doing, brave too, not many would have the guts to take step back like you're doing.''

Beth had no idea what they were all talking about, so she marched right up to Jeff and got right into the middle of things.

Amy wasn't blind, she could see the way that Jeff was looking at Olivia, what the hell was going on? As much as she wanted to deny it, it was all becoming clear to her- Jeff was attracted to Liv. She just hoped the guy was smart enough not to do anything about it. Livvy wasn't being used like that, not while he was dating another girl and not while Olivia was so happy with Robert.

Beth's dark eyes looked up at Jeff-

''What the hell Jeff?'' she pointed to his cheek and motioned to his clothes too.

He touched it gingerly, the sting beneath his fingers settling into a dull throb-

''Just call it a lesson in not knowing when to shut the fuck up.''

Beth saw his eyes flick over to Olivia, so her eyes went to the younger brunette as well.

Liv felt those dark eyes from the girl boring into her.

''Olivia, why the fuck did you hit him? No bullshit please!''

_Oh the Britt Bitch wanted to play huh?_

Liv thought to herself.

Jeff's hand clamped down on to his girls shoulder to stop her from wading in and causing more trouble or worse- getting physical with Liv.

''Beth I deserved what I got.''

''Shut up Jeff!'' Beth snapped at him- ''I'm talking to _angel face _over there!''

Liv bit back the smirk, it was kinda funny seeing him getting bitched at by that shrew of a girlfriend of his. But Beth pinned her with those crazy eyes of her and pointed over to her-

''Don't you dare laugh.''

Her words followed by a scowl.

Olivia guessed that their girlie bonding last night was at an end, well her reasons for holding back the hate for the Britt Botch was now swept off the decks, it was now officially ON! So Liv cocked a brow at the girl-

''Oh and what the hell are _you _gonna do about it? If I can knock your 6ft1 rainbow boy toy on his ass, you'll be small change. I'll knock you the fuck out, despite your very clear _weight advantage, _you just tell me when you're ready to go and I'm there _toots.''_

Shannon started laughing to Matt in the door way-

''Man you were right when you nicknamed her _Firecracker.''_

Matt stepped between the pair of girls before it got out of hand-

''Ok calm down you two, Beth back off, this is _family stuff.''_

Jeff felt her bristle at being excluded once again from _family stuff. _She only ever had _one _solution in any situation like this- arguing and kicking up a bigger stink, so it was best to just cut her out of the equation all together.

The calm tone from Olivia actually scared Beth, that girl really was a shard as nails under all those good looks, charm and humour, the dislike for her was settling in now, no way could they be friends now!

Liv looked past Matt and said to the couple-

''Keep up that attitude and we'll have one hell of a summer, I've got enough shit to deal with and you _darling _will just be one more meaningless obstacle to _step over.''_

''What the hell is that supposed to mean!?'' Beth screamed- ''You fucking Yankee bitch!''

''It means- _country whore- _don't mess with me and we'll be fine or get in my face and I'll beat those crooked teeth right out of your mouth, you get me Elizabeth?''

Liv didn't hang around for an answer or to hear any more of Beth's squawking harpy routine, she slipped past Shannon shooting him a cheeky wink and went upstairs to grab a shower and soothe her aching hand.

Jeff really couldn't handle any more of her high pitch nagging, it head was killing him-

''For bastard hells sake Beth shut the fuck up!''

She was stunned, he rarely ever yelled at her, so this was actually quite shocking for her to hear.

He stepped closer-

''Good I've finally got your attention- go home, to _your place. _Like Matt said, we've got _family stuff _to deal with here.''

When the girl had left in her insane rage, Jeff knew that he was in for hell when he saw her again. But once he was sat at the kitchen table taking the pain killers from Amy, he saw her thoughtful face as she filled up the ice pack for his face.

Matt was getting rid of Shannon, his new little crush on Olivia wasn't going to be helpful at the moment, so that guy had to go home.

Amy handed Jeff the ice pack and said quietly, so only he heard-

''I'm not blind you know Nero.''

''Never thought that you were, you'd be a nightmare to work with in the ring if you were blind.'' he tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere.

''I see the way you look at her, the way you _oh so innocently _let slip to Matt about Rob's proposal, you like my sister.''

Jeff gulped, his throat suddenly dry as a bone as he really wished that he'd been blessed with the ability to lie convincingly, but he couldn't lie to save his life, so he just shrugged and looked away-

''She scares the shit out of me Ames, she really does.''

The red head laughed lightly- ''Yeah, that the effect she has on most people, but don't keep messing with her like you have been. I'm not just talking about the proposal thing, I'm talking about how you kissed Beth in front of her last night too, that was just cruel. You have got to stop that, if you'd seen her face you'd understand.''

That made him think...did Liv _still like him?_

''I'm sorry Amy I was acting like a prick, I apologise.''

''It's not me you need to be saying it to.'' she pointed to the stairs.

Liv was fresh from the shower and in clean clothes, feeling ten times better already, she had music playing as she towelled her long hair dry. She sang along to the oldie, one that made her think of singing with her mom at the salon at closing time- Pat Benatar- _'If You Think You Know How To Love Me,' _

Jeff stood in the bedroom door way smiling at the sight of her in the old denim cut offs and a white 'Alice In Chains' tank top. The fabric wasn't thick enough to hide the tell tale shadows of ink beneath it. There was something inked at the small of her back and something really big all the way down the left side of her ribs, from under her arm, right down to the top of her hip, he was intrigued to know what lay there.

Her voice was still incredible, it was once again capable of making goose bumps flare up on his skin, it was the passion and the power, man her voice was something so special. The sway of her hips as she sang the chorus was hypnotic, until he got distracted from his ogling by her sweeping her hair off her neck and revealing a scar along the back of her neck about 3 inches maybe more. What the hell had happened to cause that? It had not been there a year ago! Had she had an accident? He was now very worried about her.

''Livvy?''

She jumped a mile, turning to see Jeff stood in the doorway, she quickly turned off the music-

''Jesus does privacy mean anything to you?''

''Sorry...and not just for walking right in here but for..for opening my mouth about Rob proposing and for how I acted with Beth last night too, I didnt realise it was... yeah I was being a jackass.''

She dropped the towel into the laundry hamper and shrugged-

''I punched you then threw in a vicious knee and threatened your bitch of a girlfriend, I'd say that we're probably about even in most peoples books.''

''What happened to your neck?''

Liv frowned- ''what?''

He tapped the back of his own neck where her scar laid-

''You've got a really nasty scar back there, tell me what happened?''

''It's nothing.'' she covered it with her hand suddenly very self conscious of it, which she never had been before.

''Tell me.'' his arched brows were drawn down in a look that was so full of worry.

''Jeff don't look at me like that, kill the concern it was my own fault.''

Liv saw his handsome face change once again, knowing all kinds of things were racing through that creative head of his-

''Stop the mental soap opera, I didn't try to hang myself if that's what that look is for.''

He breathed a sigh of relief.

She took a seat on the comfy built in window seat and said frankly-

''The truth is some real asshole gave me this chain and then acted like I didn't exist, so one night right before a gig I literally _tore _it from my neck in sheer anger. I then went out on stage with blood running down my back.''

Wow, when she told the truth she really hit you right between the eyes with it-

''Fuck Livvy I'm so sorry.''

He really looked torn up by her words and that didn't exactly make sense to her-

''Why? It could all have been remedied, you just had to be honest with me Jeff.''

''What?''

''You didn't have to act like you were going to keep in touch when you didn't really want to, that '_I miss you' _letter was over kill and really cruel too. What do you think the truth would have done to me? That I'd have refused to have sex with you? I wasn't under any illusions,I knew that it was just a one time thing, I wasn't after anything form you. I didn't expect love or any kind of commitment either. All I wanted was a certain level of respect.''

Liv wanted to shut herself up, but the year of keeping all of it inside had built up to breaking point, it was like verbal damn busting open and the flow that was once held back was now sweeping through the calm town below-

''My 17th birthday was kinda fucked up I was a maniac that night, I found out that you had a girlfriend and stupid bitch here only had one thought going through her head- _what was so wrong with me?_''

Jeff's heart clenched-

''No, fuck Liv there's _nothing at all _wrong with you, Jesus Christ it's not you, it's-''

Her hands were thrown up to stop his speech-

''If you _dare _pull that shit heap of a line on me I'll crack your fucking skull open on the bed post!''

He fought a smirk for as long as he could at how serious she was-

''Fuck Olivia, you're all about the violence these days.''

The smirk she gave held no humour at all-

''What can I say? You and your charming lady friend really strike a chord in me.''

''The bitch one?'' he teased.

''Go fuck yourself smart ass.'' she seethed.

''I'm sorry..but I have to tell you something, I owe you an explanation for how I acted last year.''

She folded her arms and sat back-

''Well this ought to be good.''

He shut the door properly and went and sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees looking at her. She'd been there less than 24 hours and already she was unknowingly drawing him back in. he couldn't stop looking at her, her entire presence just called out to him, there was no lying to himself, he was still very much in love with her.

''Liv when we met, I didn't expect you to be like you were...I thought that you'd be just another normal pretty girl. God I was so wrong.'' he exhaled, finding it so hard to talk like this after being used to hiding it all- ''When I saw you that first time I'll admit that I was flat out attracted to you physically. Then we had all that sexual chemistry, that was new to me too, I'd never felt that for any girl before, it wasn't forced or down to being drunk, like I'd had in the past. But when I saw your paintings something changed, _everything _changed really.''

She didn't understand- ''why?''

He saw so much innocence still behind those huge green eyes of hers, it was wonderful to him that she hadn't been deprived of all of that innocence in their time together-

''Liv I knew how private your work was to you, I'm the same nobody gets invited inside my studio either, I don't want to share all of myself with anyone, that's a part of me just for me. I meant what I said that day to you- _don't ever limit yourself, you should get out and see the world and all of the things that life has to offer. _Seeing your work made me wanna be a selfish bastard and take back what I'd told you...I knew that if I stayed in touch with you that I'd have wanted to ask you something so selfish that you'd have _hated _me in the end for it.''

''Ask me what exactly?''

''To..to be with me on the road 24/7 no separation.'' he said feeling slightly released by having finally started talking about this ling buried topic- ''I'm just gonna tell you the truth now ok?- I fell for you and fell really hard too.''

She didn't know if she could believe him at first, but one look into that distraught face and those haunted glassy eyes and her heart was pounding sickeningly fast in her chest-

''If you fell, why did you treat me like that?''

''Because I couldn't ask you to give up your dream for mine and my selfish needs. It wasn't fair to drag you down..I thought it'd be better for both of us if I just left you alone to get on with the life you deserved.''

''It wasn't _better_ I felt rejected and like I was good enough to fuck but not good enough to deserve even the minimum of concern and care, because I'll be honest with you now, I felt things for you that hadn't expected to feel either.''

she looked away from him and he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew that she'd likely push him away and rejection would kill him right then.

''Liv if I'd known you felt the same way that I did, I'd _never _have acted like that, you should know that you're the first girl that I've ever loved, I might have been your first time but you're one of my important firsts too. That's why it's really really hard to know that you're with someone else now.''

That got to her-

''Jeff you were the one who set those wheels in motion, you got with Beth first, it's just as hard for me, at least you didn't get a front row ticket to one of my make out sessions.''

He cringed- no he'd just gotten to her all about her lap dancing Rob to LL Cool J ''Doin It'' instead, but he kept that sickening thought to himself, in his head Liv and Rob didn't have a remotely sexual relationship!

''I'm sorry about that and about it all, can I ask you something?''

''sure.''

''Does _he _know about _us?''_

She shook her head- ''He knows that there was somebody, just not that it was you.''

''Ok, but didn't he mind that you didn't give him an answer to his _proposal?''_

the word nearly choked him as he said it.

''Well, this summer is kinda...like a pause.''

''A _pause?'' _he frowned, then it dawned on him- ''Oh! Are you two like on a break?''

When she nodded all he could think was- _Shannon could NOT find out that little detail! _

''Rob said that as long as I come home with an answer the summer doesn't get talked about...I don't even want to think about what he could do this summer.''

''Are you telling me that he gets to see other girls?'' he was stunned.

''yeah but it also cuts both ways.''

''is he fucking nuts?!''

Who in their right mind would give a girl as hot and smart as Liv a free pass for the summer? it was asking for trouble!

''Coming from _you _of all people?''

''Touché Dumas.''

They fell into silence, each still stunned by the others confessions of love, neither knowing where the other stood on the matter now, if the other still loved them after one long pain filled year, both too afraid to find out for sure.

''Jeff can we just call a truce here? I'm just far too exhausted by everything to be fighting with you. Beth included.''

''On one condition- don't rush into making a decision. _Please, _just see where the summer takes you first.''

he stood not daring to speak any more, because all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss away the past year of their lives and tumble into the bed and stay there all summer long. But all he dared give her was a small smile and then he left her to think about his words.

Olivia was so much more confused than before, she spent the rest of the day in her room just playing her guitar and working on a song to distract herself. It wasn't until gone midnight when she heard a tapping on her bedroom window that she let the chaotic thoughts drift away.

Cautiously she opened the curtains to see the grinning face of Shannon peeking back at her, she opened the window and whispered-

''What are you doing here Moore?''

She looked over his shoulder and saw that he'd used the ladders from the side of the house and scaled the porch roof.

''I figured that you've had a rough day and could quite possibly use some time out and maybe a moon lit adventure too.'' he smiled sweetly.

She couldn't help but smile back he was just to adorable-

''Very thoughtful and maybe just a little creepy too given the hour.''

''Creepy? It's kinda romantic, I'm channelling the retro here, this is very 'Dawson's Creek'- look at the likeness- the ladder, the bedroom window, palpable sexual tension between a blonde guy and the brunette girl.'' he bobbed his brows at her.

''Dawson's Creek? I was thinking more along the lines of 'Scream' myself.'' she joked with a straight face.

''Well if this is 'Scream' my lady I'd say you have to flash me your boobs like Neve Campbell did to that greasy rat faced kid when he rocked up on her porch roof.''

''Dream on _Dawson.''_

He put his hand out to her-

''Come on take a chance Olivia.''

''I'm not dressed.'' she indicated her dark blue shorts and matching tank top she wore to bed.

''Livvy you're not naked either, here put this on.'' he unzipped his hoodie and gave it to her- ''Put some shoes on and we can get out of here.''

Liv smiled, taking the warm hoodie from him and slipped on her little ballet pumps, she took his offered hand and he helped her out of the window and across the porch roof. Down the ladder the went and off into the night still holding hands as they ran away from Matt's house. It was time to forget the chaos, even if it was just for a few hours, it was time for an adventure.

**AN: I hope you liked it- you didn't really think I'd have out Liv being friends with the Britt Bitch did you? not in this life time or any alternate version of it either. So let me know what you think in a review be it good or bad ;)**

**R&R please xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm not sure how much longer this story will be going for as I'm losing momentum at the minute and I think interest is dropping also. But I will finish this story I'd never abandon a Jeffro and Liv story, I love writing them too much for that. **

**So R&R please xx**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 10

Liv didn't know why she was afraid of getting caught by Matt or Amy, she was eighteen for gods sake. As they ran he shot a smile back at her and she couldn't help but smile too-

''Shannon I can't believe I'm running through the freaking woods with a guy that I hardly know, _in the dark_.''

He laughed not slowing their pace and squeezed her hand-

''I've seen you kick Jeff's ass without any issues, you'll be fine little lady, I'm not up to anything shady.''

They broke through the trees and came out at the edge of a beautiful lake. It took her breath away, the moonlight shimmering across the still surface, not a breeze to be felt, this also had that familiar feeling to it too, why was she imagining skinny dipping in the moonlight with Jeff? This was getting too weird now!

He saw her odd smile and lead her down the jeti and said-

''This is where I come to relax and sort through all of the things in my head. I figured that you could use that after the day you've had.''

To his pleasure she turned to him and hugged him-

''thanks Moore.''

''You're _very _welcome if it gets you pressed up against me.''

She shoved him playfully and they sat down, only to end up laud on their backs side by side,not touching at all, just talking and getting to know each other as they watched out for shooting stars.

''What do you think of Beth?'' Liv ventured a glance at the blonde.

He sighed- ''She's a pain in the fucking ass, I don't really get on with her at all, but I make the effort for Jeffro, he's my best friend, I owe him that much. Beth is very _aware _of who she's dating. She knew exactly who he was and how famous he is and how big he's going to be too when they hooked up. The worst thing about her- she knew that he wasn't on an even keel when they met too.''

''In what way?''

''Jeffro wasn't exactly himself when he met her, if he was he'd never have dated a girl like her, she's not him type at all. He once told me when he was really drunk and upset that there was somebody else.''

Olivia didn't even want to imagine what Shannon knew about this situation- ''Did he say who she was?'

''He didn't tell me her name, he just called her _Little L.'' _he shot her a grin- ''Not you is it?''

she shoved him hoping to throw him off the scent- ''Shut up.''

He just laughed- ''Just kidding, but he was torn up over her. He said that they'd slept together too, Jeff's not the type to go spouting off about love either, but he did that night. So, in my eyes Beth's no better than a gold digger, she knows how huge he's going to be at his job, I just hope that I'm not the only one to see her for who and what she is.''

Liv noted the concern on his face-

''You're really worried about him aren't you?''

Shannon nodded- ''When he's under pressure he goes into this self sabotage mode, even when he's doing the best he's capable of, success freaks him the fuck out, he doesn't think he deserves it. He needs someone strong, to hold him up when the weight gets too heavy. Beth isn't that person. She won't hold him up to help him.''

Liv understood- ''No she'll hold him up to help _herself. _To ensure that her golden ticket stays golden.''

''Exactly, but he won't listen to me, she's become his safety net in some psychological way.''

Liv didn't know what to say, it was so sad that Jeff felt like he needed a crutch to hold him up, a safety net to catch his fall. He was a strong guy he didn't need a girl like that, especially not one who was taking him for ride-

''Maybe in some twisted way he honestly feels like he'd rather be with her getting used than without her with only himself to rely on.''

Shannon looked at her- ''speaking from experience?''

''No! It's not like that with me and Rob. When I fell apart from _some guy _Rob was my friend long before he was more, he's never asked me for anything and I've never asked him for anything either.''

''Well he has technically asked you something, one _big _question actually.''

She smirked- ''Well apart from that.''

''Olivia, tell me a secret that nobody else knows about you.'' he requested, wanting to get the dirt on this gorgeous girl, surely she had some skeletons lurking in closet, girls who looked as hot as her were never whiter than white.

''And why should I trust you with a secret?''

''Because I'll tell you one in return, deal?''

She took his offered hand and shook it-

''Ok Moore here goes-'' she thought for a second and smirked- ''Six months ago my dad tried to make me go and see a shrink and go to rehab, because he caught me very stoned on the roof of our house with my band.''

''Fuck!'' he laughed- ''We are just talking about a little bit of green right?''

''yeah but my dad is the king of the over reaction, he thought that I was having this huge psychological break and crying out for help. When really all I wanted was to be left alone to get baked out of my skull and juts be a regular teenager for once.''

''Drugs, not the way to go. Especially when you've got a dad as scary sounding as Matt made him out to be. So no drugs for you, not even a little bit of Mary Jane.''

''Yes sir,'' she mock saluted him- ''Ok, your turn spill.''

Shannon looked up at the stars and smiled-

''Ok...my turn... my secret is...I want to kiss you.''

Over at Jeff's place he was having some crazy dreams, the covers were thrown off the bed, the pillows were flung off too and the dreams slowly began to settle into a familiar feel for him...

_Jeff was sat in his kitchen at the table, his empty sketch book laid out in front of him, he quickly got distracted by the sound of footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. Then that little boy who looked just like him, with the corn rows came running in smiling right at him, he opened his arms and shouted-_

_''Daddy!''_

_Jeff caught him in his arms...the boy..his son, easily picking him up and settling him on his knee. Those jade green eyes looked up at him with so much love and the boy whispered-_

_''Momma said she loved you.''_

_His little hand pointed to the doorway and there stood Liv, in her twenties, smiling at them both, looking so happy._

Jeff was jolted awake gasping for air, shaking in the darkness. His dream was still very much with him, it's been so vivid. All this time and the little boy in the dreams was his _son _and Olivia was his _mother! _He'd never even thought about having kids, he'd always just assumed that that'd be Matt's department, he was the natural around kids.

He grabbed the pillows from the floor and lay back, still shaken up, what the hell was lurking in his subconscious? Fantasies about playing happy families wit Liv? How the hell could that ever work out? He'd never be lucky enough to have his life turn out that way!

They'd only just had their first conversation in over a year and it had come after a physical fight. If people used the whole _building bridges _metaphor for starting to be friends again, then himself and Liv were barely drawing up blue prints for their metaphorical bridges.

Jeff just had this sick feeling inside of him that he'd maybe met Liv about a decade too soon.

Meanwhile up at the lake, Liv was smiling to herself at Shannon's words-

''You want to _kiss _me? That's not exactly a secret, you've been looking at me like you want to fuck me since the moment we met.''

he cringed but still managed to laugh-

''What can I say? I can't hide shit. So?''

She looked at him- ''It's not happening, but I'm loving the fact that you don't seem at all phased by the fact that I've got a boyfriend waiting for me at home.''

''Honey if he was so great, you'd be staying at his place right now, but instead you're ass is down here and you're by a lake with another guy.''

Olivia got thinking about his words, hmm, why hadn't she gone to Rob's? They could have figured something out together. Shit this was way too deep of a subject for this time of night.

Shannon saw that he'd got her thinking and knew to get off that topic as soon as possible-

''I can't wait to see you kick Beth's ass.''

as he chuckled sleep began to cast it magic over him slowly but surely.

''I can't wait for her to give me a reason to.''

she mumbled as sleep started to take her under too.

Liv and Shannon were jolted awake by the alarm on his watch going off. He looked around and then at Olivia, who looked lovely first thing in the morning, all sleepy and cute, made ten times hotter by the fact that she was wearing his hoodie-

''Morning pretty girl.''

''Morning...Christ what time is it?''

''6:30am.''

''I've gotta get back before Matt realises that I'm gone, I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me.''

They headed back and he walked her to the edge of the woods by Matt's house and they parted with a hug and with him delivering a big slap to her ass. Liv really had thought she'd gotten away with it, she had foregone the creaky ladder route back through the window and gone for the _'just up early and making coffee in the kitchen' _act. She crept through the unlocked back door only to hear-

''Shame shame, she does the walk of shame, nice hoodie.''

Accompanied by Amy's grin, god that grin was just too much so she just gave in before the interrogation began-

''Fine I'm guilty as charged, I snook out with Shannon.''

''Little ho! Details now the dirtier the better please.''

Liv cast aside the incriminating hoodie and joined her sister at the table-

''Nothing happened, we just talked,''

''Boring.'' Amy groaned.

''Shouldn't you be happy that I haven't been out getting nailed by your circle of friends? I'm not here to get laid, I'm here for an enlightenment or some shit.''

''You're also here to have some fun too.''

''Whatever, why are you up so early?''

''Matt's snoring is off the scale, I've been awake since 4am. So do you wanna go shopping today? A girls day, no guys, just us.''

''yes please, sounds perfect.''

Shannon was heading to his house when Jeff appeared in his running gear, grinning at him like he'd just caught him doing something deviant.

''Moore are you just getting home?''

He smirked thinking back to Liv wrapped up in his hoodie- ''Yes I am.''

''Dog, so come on dish now.''

''Well, she's gorgeous and I spent all night with her.''

''If she's so gorgeous, why aren't you spending all _morning _with her too?''

''She had to go, I hardly got any sleep.'' Shannon yawned.

Jeff rolled his eyes- ''Oh my heart bleeds for you.''

''Not like that, I spent all night with a raging boner and a sex goddess by my side sound asleep, it was fucking torture, I should get some kind of medal for self restraint for not either jerking it or waking her up to finish me off!''

Jeff broke into laughter- ''All that and you didn't get laid? And you still stayed all night?''

''Yes I still stayed, and no I didn't get laid, I took her to my spot up by the lake, we were talking, sharing, I was working the full on Moore Magic and still nothing south of the belt.''

Jeff could stop laughing at his friend- ''Face it Shan, you struck out big time.''

''Hey I'm not giving up yet, hotness like hers doesn't come along very often.''

''Ok I'll bite,so who is she?''

Shannon stood by his gate wondering if he could trust his friend with this answer-

''If I tell you, you _can not _snitch on me.''

Jeff frowned- ''Why the hell would I snitch on you?''

''Promise me Hardy.''

''Ok I promise.''

''Good, I was with Olivia.''

Jeff felt like he'd been hit in the nuts for the second time within 24 hours. Without thinking about his actions, he grabbed his friend by his shirt and shook him-

''You do anything with Livvy and I'll rip your god damn throat out with my own two bare hands!''

Shan threw his friends hands off his now stretched beyond rescue shirt-

''What the fuck is your problem? Going a little overboard on the protective big brother routine aren't you? She's 18, it's all legal man!''

''She's got a boyfriend back in the city, ok they're on a break, but he still exists.'' Jeff scowled.

Shan smirked- ''They're on a break?''

''Not the mother fucking point!''

''Then what is the point?''

Jeff knew that he was really going to have to pull out the big guns and dish the dirt to end all dirt, if it was going to keep this horny little shit off her it was worth the risk-

''If I tell you this, you _can not _ and I mean- _can not tell another living soul_, swear to me Shannon.''

the younger blonde saw that crazy eyed look coming over his friend- ''Erm, sure I swear.''

''Ok, good, so last year...Liv and I hooked up, she's the girl I slept with.''

''Bullshit!''

''No, I'm not fucking with you, she's my Little L. I was her first and I fell for her and it's so fucked up now, do you know how much it kills me knowing that there's another guy out there that she might very well marry. I'm also pretty sure I fuelled their hook up, with how I acted.''

Shannon was in shock, he'd stumbled past the truth last night, he'd only jokingly asked Liv if it was _her, _no wonder she'd brushed it aside without giving him a yes or a no.

''Jeff she was 16! no wonder you kept saying that you should have gone to jail, now I know why you thought it, because it was fucking true!''

''Shut up please, I know exactly how illegal it was, but you _can't _judge me, you've seen her now, you've spoke to her, she's a one off.''

''Yeah she is and I'm still judging the shit out of you. You have to know that the way you're acting around her, it's never gonna stay a secret long, people are going to know something is up.''

''Shan I have no idea what to do.''

''Do you love her still?''he asked not beating about the bush- ''Just tell me.''

''Yes.''

''Then you've got some big decisions to make Jeffro, you either wallow in your self dug pit with Beth for company or you stop being the martyr and take a fucking risk. Considering your professional reputation for being a risk taker, I'm surprised it's taken you _this _long to do something.''

At lunch time Liv and Amy were in the mall having lunch, when the elder said quietly-

''I've put this off al long as I can stand, this guy you did the nasty with, was he good to you during the sex?''

''Wow it only took you two days to bring it up I'm impressed, to answer the burning question- yes he was good to me during, it was the best I could have had it. I kinda took charge at the start too.''

''You did?'' Amy was oddly proud of her for taking the reigns like that.

''Yeah I did, I didn't let him dictate it all.''

Something was still niggling away at Amy, all the things that had gone on in Liv's life around the time herself, Matt and Jeff were in New York and how she'd gone off the rails after their departure for the WWF tour. Then there was Jeff's odder than usual behaviour, it was all starting to make Amy feel very uneasy. Putting down her soda, she looked at her sister, who had that look of curiosity on her gorgeous features-

''What's on your mind Ames?''

''Honey if I ask you something insane, promise me that you won't flip out on me, I like this place I'd like to come back here when I visit.''

''O..K.''

''I'm just playing detective here, but...was it Jeff?''

Amy saw Liv blink rapidly, go ghostly pale and look away- ''Fucking hell Olivia I swear all the blood has rushed to my head, I'm getting the red haze of rage.''

Liv couldn't even look at her sister-

''Please don't yell and please don't tell Matt, yell at me all you want when we get out of here, but they're brothers I never want to come between them, they shouldn't fight over something like this not when it only happened the one time.''

''I won't tell him, but I do want to fucking kill Jeffro. He;s the guy who turned out to be a total dick! Wait up, were you the mysterious girl that he was writing to or did he have some kind of on the road harem going on?''

''It was me, but the letters stopped one day, _then _he was an asshole in my book...he said that he was in love with me back then.''

''Did he drop the L Bomb to seal the deal in the sack?!''

''Shh! No! He confessed to the love stuff yesterday, damn it things are gonna be so awkward now...more than it was before.''

They sat in mutual stunned silence as Amy pushed her rage back into it's cage and slammed on the padlock, she looked at Liv and frowned-

''Livvy is he the reason you made that really weird phone call to me? The one at 2am, when I was in LA that time?''

She saw the brunette go pale yet again, that couldn't be good-

''I..erm...it was bad, really bad at that point.''

Amy took her hands- ''talk to me Livvy, I still don't have a clue what that call was about.'

''Amy I barely remember making that call to be honest, but I know what I _didn't say..._I was shut in my bathroom freaking the fuck out for hours before I called you.;;

''Why?''

Liv leaned in and whispered- ''I was convinced that I was pregnant.''

Amy's eyes slid shut- ''Fuck.''

''_I wasn't, _but I'd sent Dev and Corey to buy me like ten tests, I did them all right before I called you and was rambling down the phone to you as I waited for the results to pop up in the little windows, I was fucked up and sleep deprived, I hadn't been to bed in about 4 days.''

''No wonder you sounded so loopy, how the hell did you get through that?''

''I barely did, after we hung up _mom walked right in and caught me surrounded by all those tests_.''

Liv cringed thinking back to the state of herself.

''Did she yell?''

''No thank god, once she'd calmed me down, she helped me read them all, they were all negative and we had a laugh at the story of Dev and Corey getting a safe sex lecture by the old woman pharmacist thinking they were playing fast and loose with their ladies. You can imagine how that shopping trip went for that pair.''

Amy mused- ''Imagine if you had been pregnant.''

Liv tapped her arm to get the wistful wide eyes look off her face-

''No thank you, dad would have disowned me and I'd have had to seek refuge in New Jersey with Kian, Alex and Steven, raising my illegitimate bundle of Hardy joy in that mad house of theirs. The kid would be this maladjusted ball of crazy with borderline tourettes and ADD.''

Amy laughed at the very vivid mental picture Liv painted-

''Would you have told Jeff?''

She shrugged- ''Probably, but I'd have ruined his life, he's doing amazing in his career and he's worked so hard, he shouldn't be tied down, he wouldn't have been at all ready for something like that.''

''Ruin his life? Hardly, he's doing that with Beth, god I wish he'd just break up with that money grabbing ring rat. She's probably out there anger splurging on his credit card again.''

''Again?''

''Lets just say that every argument come with a fairly weighty price tag for Jeffro.''

''Yet she still manages to dress like a farm hand, what's with those early 90's fitting jeans? If she'd spotted in a corn field, birds are likely to think she's a fucking scarecrow.'' she bitched, poking the ice cubes in her glass with her straw.

The red head chuckled- ''Wow the bitch comes out yet again.''

''Sorry but she really gives me the scratch, I should kick her ass just for the hell of it. Oh and how dare she call me a _Yankee Bitch? _Who says shit like _Yankee _as an insult these days? What year is it? Did we slip back into 'Gone With The Wind' and I didn't notice?''

''Liv she's just a jealous bitch, trying to keep a hold of her meal ticket.''

''Well I don;t want him after he's been wallowing in her dirty gravel pit.''

Amy erupted into laughter, with an unladylike snort creeping out too-

''Very descriptive Liv and apetite killing all at the same time, they should a put a picture of Beth and the words '_Dirty Gravel Pit' _over the doors to cut down on the fast food sales, that'd cut the rates of morbid obesity sweeping the country.''

Liv shook her head- ''can we just go shopping now?I don;t want to talk about Jeff or Beth's probably barbed snatch any more.'' she shuddered.

That afternoon Liv was in a fitting room trying on a selection of bathing suits, trying to find one that covered up her rather controversial ink, but Amy had insisted that she try on several very revealing bikini's not just safe one pieces. She actually liked the Iron Fist brand one, it was black and lime green with a zombie print on it, excellently named _Zombie Chomper _it was quirky and totally her style.

Once Liv was back in her underwear she was going to redress and buy two of her favourites, but the curtain behind her was wrenched open, revealing Beth Britt, who was clearly geared up for a fight. Liv saw the girls eyes go wide as she stared at Liv's left side at the display of ink that lay there.

Beth didn't know what the hell to say as she looked at the ink, it was exactly like Jeff's, the roots, the colours, everything, it was identical. Why did this girl have the same as him? Then it came to her, Jeff had always said to her that the roots design was a private things between him and the artist who'd originally created the design. She'd always assumed that he'd meant the _tattoo _artist, clearly he meant a different type of artist!

Amy heard the shrill scream coming from the fitting room down from her and in her bra and jeans she looked out of her cubicle and saw Beth and her sister- just in her underwear- coming rolling out into the communal area, taking the fitting room curtain and rail with them. Amy also caught sight of the ink on Liv's side, fuck this was going to be the mother fucker of all cat fights.

Beth yelled- ''Have you two been fucking!?''

They rolled so Liv was on top of Beth- ''What?! From hundreds of miles apart? Surely his cocks not _that _long you dumb bitch!''

Amy was fighting laughter as she headed over to the pair to try and separate them.

God damn Jeff hardy and his wayward dick!

**AN: I hope you liked it let me know what you think, because like I said I'm starting to lose faith in this story, drop me a review, good or bad, let me know if there's anything you want me to add. Thanks ;)**

**R&R x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hi there thank you to everyone who reviewed and gratefully restored my faith in this little story, you guys rock ;) sorry that this update is very late, as usual it's all down to the job, got a new work partner and she's just finished training so I was doing the job of two people and I did two back to back night shifts too, until she finds her feet, so I've slept the clock around since yesterday lol.**

**But I hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think as my over worked brain and writers neediness needs some love ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs. **

Another First

Chapter 11

Olivia couldn't believe that this was actually happening, she was in her underwear- the really fancy stuff too, cat fighting with Jeff's girlfriend, on the floor of a gladly deserted fitting room. Throw in some baby oil or mud and it'd be _'Dear Penthouse forum...' _time.

She didnt do girlie hair pulling she'd never had a fight like that in her entire life, but Liv knew that the second that she threw a real punch this bitch would have her over a barrel and no way was she landing herself in a jail cell. It took _a lot _of her wavering self restraint to simply firmly seize Beth's flailing wrists and pin them-

''Calm the fuck down you fucking maniac bitch!''

Beth was red in the face, make up smearing slightly, hair tossed all over the place, clothes askew-

''No! You and Jeff have or have had something and I wanna know exactly what! Now get off me you bony little cunt!''

Liv was currently straddling the older girls waist and she had to let the wave of insults wash over her and that wasn't easy at all.

Amy wanted her sister to slap the shit out of the money grabbing slut, but clearly she was taking the high road. Amy put her shirt back on and saw Liv let go of Beth and get off her and put some space between them.

Olivia stood in her underwear, not ashamed of her body at all or the ink that adorned it either, she got a bit of a kick knowing that the older girl couldn't take her dark eyes off that ink at her side.

''Tell me now why you have that!''

''If you must know, it's from a painting that I did when I was 16, its from this really weird dream I kept having. I didn't copy it from Jeff, _he stole it from my painting. _This has been a working in progress for over a year,my cousin Kian does it for me, I never even knew Jeff had his, he keeps his clothes on to wrestle, if you recall.''

Beth didnt see any evidence of her lying-

''Then why did Jeff tell me that his ink is a private thing between him and the artist?''

''I don't know, but he always claims that his own art work is private to him, just like mine is to me. He only ever saw my work once and that was while I was still painting my roots picture on canvas, my studio is locked down I rarely let anyone in. So he probably meant something along those lines, because it took a lot for me to trust him or he'd never have seen my work. Truth is _he stole it from me.''_

She was trying so hard to bluff her way out of this, Beth could _never _know that she'd had sex with Jeff. The second she knew the truth, Matt would know, then her dad would know then _Rob _would know and that could _never happen. _That was the worse case scenario.

''Is that _all _it is?''

''Beth listen to me, we met for two weeks over a year ago and I was only 16.''

Liv saw something in the older girls eyes calm down fractionally and that smug smile sweep in-

''Hmm maybe you're right, after all what would a guy like _the _Jeff Hardy want with a kid that looks like you?''

Amy had to hold Liv back as Beth tossed her already dishevelled hair and flounced out of the fitting room in a cloud of probably knock off perfume-

''Keep it together, get changed and lets get the fuck out of here before security finds us, they must be god damn deaf not to have heard all this going down.''

Ever the girl always thinking of others, she insisted on paying for the damages to the changing rooms along with her swimwear items. Her arm was sore as hell, she'd gained some pretty nasty scratches from the hissy vixen, fuck that Beth wasn't _vixen _material, she was more like one of those rancid feral moggies you found lurking behind trash cans in stinking allies!

She'd even managed to tear the lace off of Liv's fancy bra too, god that girl needed the ass leathering off her!

The drive back to Matt's place was silent, Liv felt like shit, part of her had wanted to rub Beth's nose right in the fact that Jeff had been in her bed first, but the sane part of her had known that silence was the only way to go. Keeping this _secret _was getting harder to do, now that Amy knew, because all of those knowing sympathetic looks were killing her.

''Stop brooding Olivia, that slut has no right to even look at you never mind talk to you like that, I wanna kick her fat ass for being so smug.''

''You gonna go all Lita on her ass?'' Liv smirked.

''Hell yeah will I. How you didn't kill her is beyond me, you've got more control than I would have.''

Liv thought for a moment on how to put it into words, but she settled for the raw truth-

''It's because I actually don't want him to hate me.''

''he wouldn't.''

''He would, guys always side with the girl who's spreading her legs for them. No guy no matter who he is, is ever going to cut off their sex supply. He'll side with _dirty box Beth, _I'm just the shameful secret he tortures himself with on the quiet.''

When they got to Matt's place they saw the two brothers sat watching TV in the lounge and Liv wouldn't even look at Jeff, she couldn't do it, so she just headed for the stairs.

It was Matt who saw the nail marks up Liv's slender tones arm and the finger mark bruises forming around the upper arm too-

''Livvy what the hell happened to you?''

''Why don't you ask your brothers girlfriend? She attacked me in a fitting room at the mall.''

Jeff saw no expression on her face as she headed for the stairs with her shopping bags.

Amy saw both guys turn in her direction and Matt frowned-

''You guys went _shopping _how the hell did it end up with an attack?''

''We didnt go looking for it, Beth jumped her, my sister was in her bra and panties for gods sake.'' she glared at them, Jeff rightfully looked shocked and ashamed- ''She's here to get her head straight, not spend her time battling your very jealous girlfriend. She's got it into her head that Liv's some kind of threat to her.''

Matt was appalled- ''Is she fucking nuts, Jeff's never laid a finger on her, she's as safe as houses with him, with both of us.''

Amy looked to the youngest Hardy and glared, through gritted teeth said-

''Oh I know _just _how safe she is with the pair of you.''

Jeff felt his face growing warm, the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably as realisation set in- _Amy knew! _Made ten times worse by Beth being very suspicious. Jesus this was going to hell, all he could think was-

_'I'm going straight to hell, in a flaming sleigh probably pulled by Cerberus himself!'_

Olivia was in the en suite cleaning up the scratches, she'd be damned if she was letting that whore cat give her some kind of infection. She held the cool cloth against the aching bruises, where she'd been so roughly grabbed, wincing slightly, getting a very strong urge just to pack her bags and go home. Screw her dads reaction, she'd go and stay with Rob if she had to, he was always asking her to.

Jeff was convinced that he could fix this, he'd promised Amy that he would deal with his wayward girlfriend, but in return she had to let him go and talk to Liv. The eldest Dumas had very reluctantly agreed. But he knew that if Matt hadn't been in the room Amy would have slapped the gum right out of his mouth the second that he'd suggested it.

Liv was stood in her bathroom in her jeans and her torn bra as she cleaned up the scrape she'd found on her shoulder, when Jeff appeared in the mirror, he just seemed to freeze in the bedroom looking at her.

Anger welled up within her-

''Just get out of here!''

His eyes went from the bruising to her nearly naked top half, he finally got to see her ink, the tattoo at the small of her back was a large eight pointed Celtic star , like the one Jackson had on his upper arm and if he wasn't mistaken Amy had on her upper back too. But he then saw what was down her left side- _roots! _ Beautifully done, no wonder she'd been so pissed at him having them.

She self consciously wrapped her arms around herself, she'd never felt this vulnerable in all of her life, not even when she'd been handing her virginity to him on a silver platter. She couldn't let him see her like this, not after all of this time, not when he was now used to all of Beth's soft curves. How could her slender body compete? _It couldn't. _

Jeff watched her pull on a clean shirt and he could see that he'd upset her-

''I'm sorry Olivia.''

She leaned against the sink, not meeting his eyes-

''For?''

''You getting hurt.''

A bitter little laugh escaped- ''Which time?''

''Every time...she saw your ink didn't she? Beth?''

''Yeah, but she came to me looking for a reason to fight, she found my tattoo by accident. She accused us of having some kind of on going affair by the way...I covered for the both of us there and I honestly don't know why, Amy knows and she guessed from our behaviour alone.'' she saw him flush guiltily- ''Who did you tell?''

''Shannon.''Liv cringed, no doubt he'd be clamouring for details soon enough.

Jeff looked at her, still looking so shaken up-

''Your tattoo is beautifully done, looks better than mine does.'

''Good, that's probably because you're not supposed to have it, Beth is so fucking pissed, if I'd wanted this kind of shit, I'd have stayed at home and fought with my dad and people that I actually give a shit about.''

''Why the hell _did _he send you here?''

She walked out of the bathroom doorway and looked him right in those penetrating green eyes of his-

''Because he was sick of dealing with me...do you know how it feels to have your own father say those words to your face? Well I do and it hurts like hell, especially given that now is the one time I actually really need real help and real understanding. But no I'm told to leave and I end up _here _of all places, only to have more shit thrown at me than I have the energy for.''

''Liv it'll be fine if we stick to our story, that nothing happened. Beth can _never know.'' _he begged.

Her pain spiked right then- ''God could you sound any more fucking ashamed? Please for the love of god don't answer that it was rhetorical I couldn't stand another kick in the teeth, if that counts for anything.''

She couldn't cry it'd feel too pathetic.

He knew that he was screwing this all up beyond belief-

''No, no Livvy I'm _not ashamed,_ I just don't want to wind up in jail for statutory rape, they take that shit real seriously down here. Yeah the age of consent is 16 here but shit gets twisted when people get angry, you'll end up being 15 by the time it gets to the ears of the police and Beth can be a really vindictive bitch when she's pissed.''

''Now _that _I had figured out on my own, when she basically told me that I'd never have what it took to tempt a guy like you. It was a miracle that I didnt smash her nasty face through the mirror because I wanted to, you believe me.''

He was so worried about this girl, she was already under so much pressure and was stressed to death, she didnt need to hear crap like that, he cautiously stepped forward-

''We both know that what she said to you isn't true.''

He was right in front of her and he once again would not look up at him.

The second that those warm familiar hands touched her shoulders she reacted, fuck, what was wrong with her? His gentle fingers moved up her neck, one hand going under her chin, tilting her face up to his-

''Olivia, you're beautiful, even more so than when we first met, so you have to know that her words are meaningless. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever had the pleasure to see, you must know that you're the only temptation in my life.''

She couldn't speak, this kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen, not to her these days, other people- _yes, _but to her _no way in hell! _Jesus was he leaning in? And why was she letting him?

Feeling his soft lips on her was like being jolted back in time one year and it felt so damn good, his hands holding her to him, the pleasure shooting through her veins. Only to stop dead at the knowledge that those lips had kissed _Beth's, _explored _Beth's _body and even more sickeningly- been down on _Beth!_

That was it, in a wave of nausea Liv shoved him away from her-

''I will _not _help you cheat on your girlfriend, no matter who or _what _she is. I'm not being your dirty secret a second time and you can't use me to ease your guilt.''

He opened his mouth to protest, but she just shook her head-

''Don't speak to me just go.''

She watched him go and all she could think as she glared daggers at his back was-

_'this fucking guy!'_

she was ragingly angry now, yes the kiss had been amazing, Christ she was still shaking, but she'd never had Jeff down as a cheat and kissing was cheating in Liv's book. Ok, that made her just as guilty there, but Rob had given her that really weird _Summer of Silence _rule. So was she technically even really cheating?

Oh who the fuck knew!?

She _felt _guilty and surely you only felt guilty when you knew that you were doing something wrong? Wiping her mouth she went and sat on the window seat in a bit of a daze. Only to be shocked from her reflective moment by arms wrapping around her from through the open window.

Her first instinct was to attack. She whirled around the best she could in the embrace, fist primed to do some real damage with her pent up Beth-rage, but saw that it was Shannon and just stopped herself.

He jerked back in an attempt to stop the incoming blow connecting and nearly fell off the porch roof, thankfully she caught him in time.

''Whoa thanks pretty girl.'' he panted clambering through the window, still catching his breath after his near miss.

''Shan you scared the piss out of me.'' she said steadying her own breathing.

''Sorry, I apologise, but man do you and Jeffro put on quite the show when you're together.''

''What? How long were you lurking out there?''

''Long enough to know that you two are hot for each other and he's being an ass. He can't go around kissing you like that, Beth's just crazy enough to actually stab him in his sleep.''

''You know something I actually believe you there, but he's not getting anything from me now!''

Shannon smiled at her- ''Smart girl, but you did still kiss him back.''

''So! What are you jealous?'' she teased.

''Of course I am, you wouldn't kiss me, jealousy is natural.'' he laughed- ''But I'll let it go this time, but I have to know- you can't really be letting him get the upper hand here right?''

She saw his slightly devious grin- ''What are you up to Moore?''

''How would you like to stage a little bit of pay back?''

''Keep talking.''

''Ok, Jeffro wants you, we can both see that, yet he's not going to ditch Beth ant time soon, he's stuck in that warped co-dependent mind set, but he shouldn't get to have his cake and eat it too. I say we torture the shit out of him. If I can't have you as my _real _summer romance, can I at least get you as my _fake _summer romance?''

Liv chuckled- ''Now that's quite the dastardly scheme you've got there.''

''Hell yeah, never say that Shannon Brian Moore will let a girl go wronged.''

''Wow you're actually like a country super hero on the sly huh?''

''You just get me cape and call me Super Shan.''

''Hmm sexy.'' she joked.

He liked her, they were so on the same wave length here-

''So do we have us a deal?''

''We do indeed.''

He nodded happily- ''Seal it with a kiss?''

She rolled her green eyes and pecked him on the cheek- ''That's all you're getting Mr Moore.''

''I suppose it'll do, now give me your cell number, we need to stage some kind of encounter to piss Romeo Hardy off.''

''Considering that he's your best friend you're really going at this full tilt.''

''Liv, you were 16 and he did something _very _wrong there, he broke your heart in a really shitty way and I also want Beth gone from his and all of our lives. She'll be the death of him, his career will go down the toilet and she'll work him into an early grave, I won't stand for any of that shit.''

''Good, so in your own way you're torturing him for his own good.'' she frowned.

''Exactly, so how about that cell number for a _fake _dirty call in front of him?'' he bobbed his brows suggestively.

She grinned back and nodded- ''Ok lets go for it.''

Shannon had to hand it to her, she was game for one crazy ride here. Part of him was hoping that this scam would get Jeffro to dump Beth and be honest about who he really wanted to be with. yet the other part of him wanted to twist the knife in Jeff's side a little. It did piss him off that Jeff has gotten this truly stunning girl into bed and then bailed on her like a coward, what a dick move! Girls like her didnt just fall out of the sky and land at your feet every day, when you found one you hung on to her for grim death!

He liked her, she was tough and she had a really dirty mouth on her when she wanted to, but he saw that there was so much more to her than just that, now he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

Once they had exchanged numbers, he grinned and patted her playfully on the butt-

''Go forth and receive the most x-rated call of your young life.'' he winked- ''Ok maybe just a PG-13 we don't want to peak too soon, but who knows?''

Liv landed a slap on his cute butt too and skipped out of the room with her cell phone in hand. What did that cute blonde have about him that just instantly cheered her up? There was something so familiar about it too, she knew that she was also completely safe with him too, which as reassuring given the plot they'd just hatched.

Once downstairs, she noticed Jeff slipping out the back door to a smoke, he seemed to head around the side of the house, so she went out the front door and out on to the drive to sit on the bonnet of her car and right on cue her phone rang.

Jeff stayed hidden and started to listen to the phone call.

''Hello you.'' she said in a very sensual voice.

Shannon laid back on her bed, the bedroom door firmly closed-

''Well hello there miss Dumas, tell me what you're wearing.''

Liv tried not to laugh at his attempt at a _sexy voice, _she kept her face in check but only just-

''What am I wearing? Babe for all you know I might not be wearing anything at all.''

''Jesus are you trying to kill me woman? Now tell me about wanting to see me again.''

Jeff was now shaking with rage, great he was now fresh from her rejecting him and he was now being witness to his _second _dirty phone call from Liv and her big city boyfriend. He cast his eyes upwards, thinking that God was definitely punishing him now.

''I can't wait to see you again, I think you know why too.''

''Liv you're giving me a raging boner here, you're way too good at this.''

She chuckled- ''Baby you have no idea how good I can be.''

''Whoa there, before I make you come up here and finish off what you're started.''

''Now that sounds like a really _big _problem you've got.'' She teased giggling at the way he groaned in frustration.

''Olivia I won't be held responsible for what you catch me doing when you come back upstairs.''

Jeff knew that he had no grounds for any of his rampant jealousy, he had a girlfriend and she very clearly had a boyfriend, they were both _unavailable _but why did this all have to be happening, this call was torture!

Amy came out on to the deck holding the house phone-

''Livvy, Rob's on the phone for you.''

That jolted Jeff- if Rob was on the house phone, who the fuck was she on her cell to?

''Gotta go, my boyfriend is calling?''

''Ok, now say my name, really stick it to Jeff.'' Shannon laughed loving this whole soap opera drama they'd cooked up.

''Ok Shannon what ever you want.''

''Boy does that sound promising.''

''Down boy.''

She hung up and full of smiled she dashed up to Amy and took the phone from her-

''Hey Rob.''

Jeff got the cigarette ground out under his heel and nearly went into the Incredible Hulk levels of pissed off- _Shannon? _Shannon _Moore? _That devious little prick! He was making a play for Liv? No way in hell was he sitting back and letting him get the girl that _he loved! _Jeff was going to kick his ass, the fucking Judas.

Liv took the phone call upstairs, to see Shannon nosing through her underwear draw, she very nearly slammed his fingers in the draw for his troubles.

''Rob you sound strange, you ok babe?''

''No, I just talked to your mom.''

''Oh, how did that go?''

''She said that you won't take any of your dads calls.''

''Rob I can't talk to my dad right now, we need time to calm down. There'd too much been said, it's really too soon.''

''Just promise me that you'll give him a chance soon.''

''I promise, but he owes me a pretty big apology too.''

''Ok I totally agree with you there, your mom told him that too.''

''bet that went over well.''

''It was apparently met with the Dumas glare, the kind that scares small children and animals.'' he joked- ''But he'd really missing you already.''

''Yeah right, he'd just got nobody else to yell at about being such a monumental failure as a daughter to him, it's kind of a fucked up time to get _empty nest syndrome.''_

Shannon watched her , she was in need of a pick-me-up, poor girl was going through hell. He wanted to do something nice for her. So when she ended the call he say beside her on her bed and hugged her-

''Lets go out tonight, put the plan on the shelf, this is me being a friend. The bar in town is having this weekly band night, but this week it's a little different it's a splatter party, the UV lights go on and you end up covered in UV reactive paint, its so much fun, so you have to dress to get messy.''

That did sound like fun, she'd been to splatter parties in the city and always loved them-

''Count me in, will they let me in not being 21?''

''Yeah if you're with me they'll be cool with you, just no drinking ok?''

''Ok, I don't need booze to have a good time and thank you.''

''Don't mention it, I'll be by at 8:30 to pick you up.''

''See you then.''

Amy loved the idea of Liv getting out and having some fun, Matt wasn't so easily convinced, so Amy had to take him aside and make him see sense-

''Please _please _don't turn into our father over this, don't try to cage her in. do you think that I want to see her rushing into a marriage at 18 just to escape being under dad's thumb? Well I don't Matt, she needs some freedom.''

It broke Matt's heart to see his girl so upset and moved by this, he couldn't have Amy this distressed-

''Ok baby, I won't dig my heels in but if Shannon tries anything I'm breaking his legs.''

Amy laughed- ''Ok I'll allow that and thank you.''

She kissed him softly, so glad that he was seeing things clearly, now all she had to do was hope that Jeff didn't try to fuck things up for Olivia.

**AN: so how was it? let me know whether you loved it or loathed it. The tattoo on Liv's back- the eight pointed Celtic star, is one that I have so do all my cousins, my uncle and my dad, its family thing lol. **

**So R&R thanks xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews, they cheered me up when I needed it the most, this chapter was SO much fun to write and I hope that that comes across when you read it. As always you can find me on Twitter at Katie_G_Woo for general musings and family madness and the occasional (well meaning) rant. **

**R&R please **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 12

Shannon had successfully hidden from Jeff all the following day, the last thing that he wanted was to feast on his own broken teeth before his night out with Olivia.

He was getting ready in his bedroom, with the door firmly locked, just to safe guard against Jeff storming in.

Shane knocked on the locked bedroom door-

''Moore get your ass out here and eat something quit the primping.''

''I'm not _primping _it's simply called- taking pride in my appearance.''

''You're gonna be covered head to toe in paint, who gives a shit about what you look like? its all gonna go to waste in an hour or two.''

''Shane I've gotta look good for when I pick her up, I can't rock up to the door looking like hammered shit.''

Shannon reached into the window and patted Snookums his taxidermy rabbit on the back for good luck tonight and then unlocked the door.

Shane looked the younger guy up and down then rolled his eyes-

''It took you four and a half hours to do _that? _Jesus give me four and half minutes and I can do the exact same.''

''Button it, I've been doing _other _kinds of grooming too.''

Shane recoiled- ''Oh hell, have you been doing that fucked up shaving thing that you do?''

''Yes and it's not _fucked up _at all, its a new time we're living in Helms, attention must be paid, it gives me the confidence boost that a regular hair cut doesn't.''

The dark haired guy threw his arms in the air-

''Whatever, you shave your shit into a freaking topiary dog for all I care, just don't come crying to me when Amy kicks your balls up past your liver for feeling up little sis. Now get downstairs and eat something, I didn't play Suzy-home maker with April in the kitchen for nothing you know.''

Jeff was in his locked studio, with music booming, aggressively painting, wrecking his expensive natural hair brushes, as he replayed Matt's words to him from the gym that morning-

_'Shan's taking Liv out for the night tonight.'_

All Jeff could thing about was his kiss with Olivia and how it'd lit a fire inside of him, one that was only growing, the same one that had him ignoring Beth's every call and her pounding on his door and honestly not giving a damn about Beth's issues. Liv was once again firmly inside of his head and heart.

He had to respect her for not wanting to take the place as his _bit on the side. _He knew that she was worth so much more than that, and he wanted to give her so much more than that too. Yet, the prospect of getting what he wanted terrified him.

His jabbing with the paint brush on the heavily painted surface only ceased when it pierced right through the canvas and the brush fell through the hole. He drew his foot back and kicked the easel hard, sending it and the painting tumbling on to the hard wood floor. He didn't care about the damage he'd done or about the mess that he'd made, the wet paint from the canvas and his pallet went unseen.

In his head he just has questions, seemingly endless lists of them just piling up. What could he offer her in the way of a relationship? After all he was on the road ten months of the year maybe more. She had her own life, how could they see each other? It wouldn't be fare on her to drag her on the road with him to love out his dream at the cost of her own. What about Rob? Would she give him up if the right incentive was presented to her?

He wanted her, he really loved her, he felt like he had to be with her, yet reality dictated that it could never work out and they couldn't be together. But he'd be damned if he was letting his best friend sneak in the side door and sweep her off her feet.

Would it be too devious to call rob and tell him about Shannon trying to woo his prospective fiancé away from him?

Ok maybe snitching to the nerdy boyfriend was a little bit juvenile. He'd put that idea on the shelf and only go to that as a very last resort.

Amy was laid on Liv's bed as she got ready and couldn't help but smile-

''So is tonight a date?''

''No! It's just a friendly night out.''

''Honey I just hope you're ready for just how _friendly _Shan the Man can be.'' she giggled filthily.

Liv shook her head- ''Behave yourself woman..but he is really cute and he's got an ass that you can bounce pennies off of.''

Amy caught the grin and winked- ''Just be careful with that one, he's faster than lightning with girls when he wants to be.''

''Ha! He's the one who needs to watch out for _me, _I need some kind of distraction from the drama around here. Oh and by the way for the record- Jeff _kissed _me yesterday.''

Amy nearly vaulted off the bed-

''I'll fucking skin the bastard!''

''Calm down! I handed his his ass, but why would he do that? I'm not being his route to escape Dirty Box Beth, if he's not man enough to dump her on his own, I'm sure as hell not helping his yellow hide!''

''Good, but now hearing about Jeff, I _want _you to hook up with Shan.''

Liv laughed at her sister- ''Sorry, but there won't be any kissing or rounding any of the bases tonight either. I haven't had sex with Rob, so I'm definitely not going all the way with someone else.''

''Ok, but I have to ask this- why _haven't _you done it with Rob? He's almost painfully good looking and smart too, I'm baffled here.''

''it would have been problematic considering that I was faking being a virgin.''

''Women can fake all kids of shit, a virginity could have been one of those things too.'' she joked cheekily- ''But you two have done _other _stuff right?''

''Oh yeah, you name it and it's been done and in some very _interesting locations _too.'' Liv's grin was huge.

''Ooh, you've done a smut map of the Big Apple? Tell me where!''

''I gave him a hand job under a blanket in a horse drawn carriage in Central Park, _in broad day light_ no less.''

''Nice!'' Amy approved.

''Well, he liked it too.''

The elder Dumas was so proud of her sister.

''He also went down on me in the meeting room at the Marvel offices!.'' Liv chuckled.

''Oh please tell me you were the only ones in the room, I don't think my heart can take the level of kink involved if you weren't.''

''Of course we were alone, I'm not _that _kinky, although the walls were lined with framed with posters of the whole of the Avengers.'' Liv bobbed her dark brows as she tied up the laces of her Converse.

Amy clapped so proud of her-

''I swear that the Dumas sexual freak side of you is SO creeping out now. The next time you let a guy within fingering distance of you, I'll put money on you having him tied to the bed with your shoe laces and gagged with your panties.''

_''Gagged with my panties? _That sounds more like something you'd do to poor Matt. But the tying up part, I could _so _be into that, I'd make a great dominatrix in the bedroom.'' she mused.

She had chosen her outfit easily- black denim short shorts, a white tank top that she didnt mind getting covered in paint and as it was all going to be in UV lights she was wearing a luminous green bra underneath. Whatever she wore under the top would be seen anyway, so she figured- _why not have fun with it? _

Her curls were pulled back in a ponytail and her make up was minimal, but still waterproof.

''You look very cute tonight.''

''Thank you,'' she smiled feeling excited by her _non date _with the cute blonde.

Over at Shane and Shannon's they were enjoying the dinner that Shane had slaved over with April.

''Would you quit looking at me like that Shane?''

''Like what?'' He hadn't even been aware that his face had been doing anything different than usual in Shannon's direction.

''Like I'm some lecherous wicked villain about to go out and scandalously seduce the fair maiden.''

''I wasn't even thinking that..._now I am!''_

''I'm not out to get my dick wet.'' he whipped out his wallet and shoved it under his friends nose- ''_See _I'm not even carrying rubbers, that's how positive I am that sex isn't an issue tonight.''

''Oh no you don't.'' Shane protested, he spun his chair towards the cupboard under the sink and tore open the door and stared pushing aside the cleaning supplies.

Shannon frowned- ''We own bleach?'' his frown deepened further when he saw what was pulled out of the cleaning supply cupboard- a box of condoms- ''You keep a stash of them under the sink? Get a lot of action in here huh?''

He teased knowing that Shane was one of the pickiest guys in town about who he slept with, he lived in fear of STD's and baby trappers.

''No, I just know you're a total tramp and like every room to be as covered as your dick should be. I'm sure that your family will thank me in years to come when the town isn't over run with mini Moore's. Don't smirk I'm serious here.''

''Lighten up, I'll humour you just this once, but I guarantee that I won't be getting laid.''

''Good that's for the best, Matt would castrate you and _Jeff- _well don't think that I didn't see how he was looking at her. The second that she set foot here, he was acting more nuts than usual.''

''You saw that too huh?''

''Oh yeah, April saw it first. Then add all that shit with him laying the lips on Beth right in front of her, if that wasn't an attempt to make her jealous I don't know what is. It wouldn't even shock me if she was that _Little L _you told me about.''

''She _is, _but keep that quiet.''

Shane frowned- ''You've got no need to be worried about me saying anything, it's your boy Jeff that needs to get with the program here. It's only a matter of time before Matt catches wind of it or worse _Beth.''_

They both shuddered at the mention of that name.

From his studio window Jeff watched Shannon come through the woods and head over to Matt's, checking the time- 8:25pm the perfect time to stage a sly date! Devious little shit! What Matt and Amy were thinking letting her go to that paint party night at the bar, he didn't know. Everyone in town knew that those nights were basically an orgy with a live band!

Fuck it, he wasn't just going to stand around and watch this happen, he was going to go and...just keep an eye on them and be positive that nothing untoward was going on between them. After all, if he couldn't have Liv, no way was Shannon getting her.

Liv looked so hot when Shannon laid eyes on her as she opened the door to him. Even dressed down, she was a total stunner. Amy appeared smiling-

''Have fun the two of you.''

He grinned- ''What? That's it? No curfew? No rules?''

''Nope, it's a Saturday night go have fun.'' Amy smiled, giving the pair a break, they both deserved it after the events of the past few days.

The pair didnt need to be told twice.

On the short walk down to the town, they got chatting and having a great time getting to know each other.

''Heard about your _bra and panties match _with Beth yesterday.''

She cringed- ''Thought that you'd like that detail.''

''You're one tough lady.''

''Well, in my head I'm Ripley in that yellow cargo lifter fighting the alien queen, not sure about the reality.''

''That's so hot, I can just imagine you saying- _'Stay away from Jeff you bitch!' _to Beth now.''

''Only there's no convenient air lock to flush Beth out of.'' Liv cocked a a brow playfully at him.

He nudged her with his shoulder- ''No but I'm sure you could improvise with a basement door or a storm cellar door.''

They got to the top of the high street and headed down to the bar.

Liv looked at the place and got that feeling again, like she knew the it, only this time the deja-vu sensation was in her racing heart, her sweating palms and the images of serving behind the bar, cooking in the kitchen with April and the sign above the place didn't say 'Knocks Bar' it said- 'Liv's'

very clearly.

''You ok?''

''yeah, I just got the strongest sense of deja-vu of my life.''

''Well, my old gran used to say that deja-vu was the universes way of letting you know that you're on the right path.''

''If that's true them I'm on one fucked up crazy path, it's a head twisting mix of 'The Wiz' and 'Pulp Fiction' and don't get me started on the crazy dreams that come to me after I watch that movie theses days.''

He laughed, he couldn't help himself- ''It doesn't involve a ball gag does it?''

''No.'' she shook her head smiling- ''Just some real _asshole _sucking my toes and massaging my feet. Feels way too real.''

He loved the bar, it was a bit of a dive but it was fun and the place got some very cool bands and the beer was good too, the locals were never any trouble either. Tonight was filling up early, the perspex screens were around the stage already to protect the band and their equipment from the paint. The paint came through a sprinkler type system in a fine mist in every colour imaginable. The floor was a thick rubber to stop you from slipping, but it also gave the bar a distinct smell of condoms too, which wasn't the best smell to have lingering around.

''This place reminds me of a place me and my friends go to for foam parties.'' Liv said scanning the room.

''_Foam _parties?'' he handed her her glass of coke.

'Thanks, yeah you've never been to a foam party? Its a bar filled with bath foam, you get soaked, its like 7 feet deep and shit gets crazy in the bubbles when the music is on and the lights go down.'' she bobbed her brows at him.

''Damn sounds like I've been missing out.''

''If you're ever come to New York you have to come out with me and the guys and we'll hit a foam party, city style.''

''You're on.'' he agreed.

A few minutes later she was sure that she kept catching his staring at her breasts-

''Shan are you ogling my rack?''

''No, but are you really wearing day glow green underwear?''

''Hell yeah, it'll glow under the UV lights. I've even got on UV reactive ink stuff on my arms and legs too.''

''I'm impressed, I've got my glowing blue contacts in too.'' he pointed to his stunning blue eyes.

He was so happy that he wasn't the only one of them getting into the spirit of things, usually it was just him and Jeff willing to do stuff like this.

Jeff entered the bar with a cap pulled down low, his multi coloured hair tucked up inside of it as the first band of the night got going on the stage. He got a drink and stayed hidden by the juke box and scanned the room for the pair. He located them across the room, singing along to the bands version of Smooth Criminal. They were goofing around having a great time.

Seeing her smile and laugh as the blonde showed off his moon walk was torture. He'd never made her laugh like that, not since she'd gotten there, all he'd done as hurt her, send her into violent rages and get her jumped by Beth.

Shan took his bow as she clapped.

''Wow that's so much easier to do when I'm sober.''

''had some mishaps before?''

''Oh yeah, got a wicked concussion last time. No wonder I got my nickname.'' he cringed.

''What nickname?''

''The Reject.''

She saw how embarrassed he was by the name, so she slung her arm around his shoulders and said-

''Honey my own father threw me out of the house for the whole summer. So now you've got yourself a fellow Reject right here.''

He hugged her and raised his beer to her-

''To the _Two Rejects,''_

She raised her coke and toasted- ''To the _Two Rejects.''_

They shared another hug.

Jeff nearly gave himself whip lash- were they _kissing?! _No, no they were just hugging, god damn the bad fucking lighting, it wasn't helping his over active imagination one bit!

At 10pm the main band went on, the UV lights went on and the paint started. Jeff couldn't miss her with her glowing white shirt, the luminous green bra and then there was the UV ink on her arms and legs, hey were painted up like tiger stripes. He'd never been more turned on by a girl in paint than he was right there.

This feeling was juxtaposed with wanting to publicly slaughter his best friend with a broken Bud bottle for wrapping his arms around Olivia.

The band was playing Jimmy Eat World 'The Middle' and the pair were rocking out together, when he said in her ear-

''This is your anthem, listen to the words.'' he then started singing to her- ''_Live right now, yeah just be yourself, it doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else. It just takes some time little girl you're in the middle.''_

She listened to him, knowing that he was right and she nodded to him an smiled an when the time came they sang together-

''_Everything will be just fine.''_

He nodded and said in her ear-

''All the shit in your life will work out I promise you now Liv, it will.''

Jeff kept on watching, thinking that he hadn't seen her enjoying herself like this since he'd seen her performing in the city with her band on stage. It had been amazing to be a part of her exhilaration back then. Now it just hurt his heart to be side lined like he currently was. She should be goofing around with _him. _Connecting with _him. _Dancing in the paint under the lights with _him. _Being spun into _his _arms during the guitar solos.

He watched Shan head to the men's room as the band started up the pounding bass of the opening chords of '_Snakedriver' _by the Jesus and Mary Chain from 'The Crow.' he drained his Bud and filled with purpose began slipping easily through the throngs of dancers to get to Olivia.

At first when Liv felt those warm hands slide on to her shoulders, she thought that Shannon had just doubled back, but the way the hands slowly slid down her arms, smearing the tiny spots of paint over her glowing blue tiger stripes, she then saw the roots inked on him and knew for sure that this wasn't Shannon.

The shudder through her body was the most sexual reaction she'd experienced since she'd slept with him all those months ago now. Why hadn't Rob's touch lit her up from the inside like this?oh _this fucking guy! _He knew what he was doing, so he wanted to play did he?

_Fine Jeffro lets play! _

She thought to herself.

He felt her body relax into his , her perfect ass pressed against him snugly, he lowered his lips a fraction of an inch from her ear. When her hands came to rest on his thighs he was in _heaven, _but the second her hands started to caress his thigh muscles and her ass began swaying against him as she danced, he realised that he was in fact in _hell! _He was being tormented by his feelings, his frustrations and his lust. Yes, hell was ruled by lust and man was she a beautiful creature to behold.

Liv rolled her hips against him, arching her back slightly, leaning her head back, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye, oh yeah he was almost scarily sexed up and into this. The sane part of her head was saying- _'Pull the bitch card and walk away from him leaving him solo with his raging boner!' _

But, the side that _loved _him and _wanted _him, was saying-

_'Stay in his arms and show him every reason you have to never let you go again!''_

Jeff slid his strong arms around her, one banding around her slender waist, the other one was more possessive, his inked hand came to rest, cupping the front of the throat softly, he felt her gulp against his palm, clearly unsure if he was going to hurt her. But he'd promise to anyone living or dead that he'd never ever physically harm her, he'd promise that. His control slipped, he just had to lay his lips on her somewhere. Somehow. He just had to!

Liv felt those soft lips of his lay open mouthed kisses on her neck, his tongue caressing, teasing, tasting. She let the music take her under it's intense drugging spell as she melted into the pleasure of his kiss.

She knew that she had to pull away soon, this was not part of her plan with Shannon. She wasn't meant to make out with him on a crowded sweaty dance floor while being misted with paint, she was supposed to torture him with what he wasn't allowed to have. Yet here she was, his lips at her neck, their bodies both moving in time to the seductive bass lien of the band.

Jeff saw Shannon at the bar, he had to make a break for it any second, he took back his previous promise and pulled the wide strap of her tank top aside and not so gently bit her and began leaving a hickey behind. He felt her body jerk at the pain he was causing her, but he held her in place until he was done. He admired his handy work for a few seconds before replacing the strap of her top and he melted back into the crowd.

Liv looked around and he'd gone, but she did see Shannon heading her way with fresh drinks. Had that _really _just happened? She quickly looked under the wide strap and sure enough there lay Jeff's teeth marks and a huge dark hickey, that was throbbing painfully!

The bastard had as good as _branded _her shoulder! No scratch that, the bastard had as good as _raped _her shoulder!

_This fucking guy! _

She wasn't taking this lying down, this was _war, _he might have won this one, but the next one was SO going to her and Shannon. She just had to figure out how, but that bastard wouldn't get a second victory like this one!

**AN- I hope you liked it, drop me a review whether you loved it or hated it, any and all comments are welcome, just no flames- you won't like the response if it's bitching for the sake of being bitchy, so save that for the playground shall we? Lol.**

**Thanks R&R please. xx. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for helping to get this story up to an incredible 100 reviews, I never thought we'd make it this far, but hang on tight because we're about to crack open a big can of crazy in this chapter. So let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 13

Shannon found Liv by the edge of the dance floor, thankfully no creeps had made their way over to her in his time away. He put their drinks on the shelf by the blacked out window and looked at her smiling, expecting to see one in return. But all he found was a slightly haunted and distressed face, eyes wider than usual and very glassy with the threat of tears.

He took her hands and realised that she was shaking too.

Liv couldn't meet those eyes of his, even with his crazy UV reactive glowing lenses in, he was still reading her every emotion very clearly. She had to get out of there, it was too hot, too loud and she just couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, it was all just way too much, so she bolted for the nearest exit.

She made it outside and into the cool night air. Taking a precious breath of clean air, her heart racing and her ears still ringing from the music inside. But, she didnt feel any calmer, all she felt was...dirty. In wasn't from the paint or the layer of sweat covering her skin, it was more about the situation and the way she'd strongly responded to it with Jeff. It all made her feel- _unclean._

Shannon was relieved to find her just outside of the fie exit door, but she was still shaking-

''Olivia what's wrong? Did I do something?''

''N, no you didn't so anything wrong...it's me, I feel..I feel so _filthy.''_

''Honey it's just paint, sweat and beer, no biggy. Well not unless you're OCD.'' he tried to joke to lighten the mood a little.

''No, not like that, I mean, on the _inside,_ I feel filthy there, like something is wrong with me and I guess in a way it is. The way that I behave...Jesus its not eve a shock to me that people treat me like dirt at times, because I think that I deserve it now.''

Hearing her talk like that was starting to really scare him now, what the hell had gone on in the space of ten minutes?

He gently took her gorgeous paint spattered face in his palms and said softly-

''Olivia what happened while I was gone? You can tell me, I won't get mad at you, no matter what it is.''

She blinked allowing the tears to finally fall, they slid down his wrists and she said-

''I'm so ashamed of myself Shannon...for how I behaved with Jeff last year when I met him. I feel like a total whore, I feel like that every day now, it's this dirty feeling in my body and I just can't get rid of it. Nothing seems to wash it away, it's like I'll never be that clean good girl ever again. It's the reason I lied to Rob about being a virgin...I wanted him to think of me as being that good girl that he first met, so I couldn't sleep with him and let him find out the truth. I couldn't face another rejection after sex it's kill me.''

It broke Shannon's heart, she was so messed up over what Jeff had done to her, he took her in his arms and held her protectively-

''No,no you're not a whore, you're _clean_ and you've got _nothing _to be ashamed of, do you hear me? _Nothing _Olivia. You trusted Jeff, he was the adult and he acted like a complete asshole to you, that's on him not you. Please don't let one night control so much of your life. We've only just met but even I can see that you've got so much more to do with your life.''

''There's more to this Shannon.''

She moved the strap of her top and she saw his eyes go to the dark aching ''love bite''-

''Jesus fucking Christ, when did that happen?''

She covered it back up-

''While you were gone, he came up to me on the dance floor and we danced, he kissed my neck and then he did that, I couldn't even stop him, but I tried.''

His fingers moved the strap aside for a second look, his fingers traced the teeth marks, they'd very nearly broken the delicate skin, the hickey also had a worryingly dark lump, Jeff must have really gotten carried away to do that to her.

No wonder she winced when his fingers got near it-

''I'm not surprised that it hurts, that looks really bad, what the hell was he thinking?''

the question was more to himself that to Liv.

Shannon was getting angry, how could he do something so selfish to the girl? She was spooked now, bless her.

''Lets get you back to Matt's ok?''

She nodded and let him out his arm around the back of her waist and she leaned into him, needing his comfort and his warmth right then. When she got back to Matt's she fully intended to call Rob, if ever there was a time she needed to hear his voice it was that night.

Jeff was sat on the floor of his shower in shock at what he'd done to Liv. All of his arrogance at giving her that bite had bled out of him pretty quickly, when he'd seen the act for what it really was- _assault. _She'd been fighting to _stop _him, she wasn't playing a game, she wasn't playing _hard to get _at all.

The heels of his palms were against his closed eyes as he felt the shame crash over him with more impact than the water that was currently raining down on him. He owed her an apology and so much more.

Shannon was so glad that only Amy was up when they got back, Liv silently went upstairs, but the red heads eyes went to him-

''What happened?''

''Jeff happened, from what she said he made a move on her and it ended up with him biting her shoulder. To be honest with you Ames, it's mostly about last year, she's really messed up about it. Can I go up and see her?''

''Sure, take care of her, I'll check in on her after.''

Liv was quickly showering away the paint, the ache in her shoulder only slightly hindering her. She washed her hair thoroughly and bundled herself into her robe when she was done and went back to her room feeling drained, shoving her clothes into the hamper not wanting the near her. It wasn't until she walked over to her bed that she saw Shannon sat on it-

''feeling any better?''

She nodded- ''a little calmer if nothing else.''

He stood and looked at her, she looked so young right then, her freckles now visible across her nose and the tops of her high cheek bones, her face totally naked from all make up, her long hair all wet and tangled at the ends-

''Let me help you there.''

He sat her on the bed and picked up the hair brush from the night stand and took up a seat behind her and started to gently work through the tangles, occasionally stopped to towel the moisture away.

She relaxed into comforting actions and the silence-

''You're very good at this.''

''Well, before I cut my Mohawk in, I used to have ridiculously long hair, so I got my practice there.'' he said happy with his work.

''thank god, I was getting a little worried when you sat me on the bed and picked up the brush, visions of getting spanked went through my head, I won't lie.'' she smirked getting her sense of humour back.

He laughed- ''Kinky girl and also a very hot thought.''

Once he was done he handed her the brush back and began braiding her damp hair-

''Don't tell anybody I can do this, it'll ruin my reputation as the town bitch magnet.''

''I promise, this goes in the vault.''

He sat back admiring his handy work, he cast a glance at her-

''You gonna be ok?''

''I think so.''

''Good, because I'm gonna make it my personal duty to change how you see yourself. You need to see yourself how _we all see you,_ you're pretty great you know.'' he grinned- ''Now you take this- '' he handed her her cell phone- ''-And you call your guy, he won't care about the time, because he loves you.''

''thanks Moore.''

''You're very welcome.'' he leaned over and kissed her cheek- ''Night.''

''Night.''

Once he'd said his farewell to Amy, he headed home and knew that first thing in the morning he was confronting Jeff because nobody who claimed to _love _a girl would ever treat her like he had that night! He was doing so much irreparable damage to Olivia, he'd kicked all of her quirky confidence down into the dirt on one dick move, nope Shannon was not standing for that at all!

She lay on the bed having just hung up at the end of a very comforting chat with Rob, she was holding the open ring box, the diamonds sparkling up at her. The way that Jeff had made her feel tonight was starting to sway her further in the direction of saying _yes _to Rob's proposal. Jeff's dark side was something that she really didnt like, he was like a completely different person. Then again, had she ever _really _known him?

Beth could keep him! They were a match made in a very twisted corner of heaven!

When Amy went to check on her before she went to bed herself, she found Liv asleep, with the open ring box beside her. That worried her no end, Jeff and his bullshit was pushing Liv closer to the hasty decision that Amy was trying to personally guide her away from making. She put the now closed ring box on the night stand and then caught a look at Jeff's handy work and it stunned Amy for a second.

_That fucking guy!_

Jeff hardly slept that night, he kept waiting for one of his inner circle to come crashing into his house and murder him in his bed. By the time the sun had come up, he was forcing his exhausted body and frazzled mind to get up and go through the motions of starting his day. He brushed his teeth, flossed, shaved and dressed and fairly soon he began to feel a little better.

Well, until he got into his kitchen and his mood was shattered by the memory of last night, but even that got interrupted by a sharp knock on his front door. He cringed he really nit in the mood for any more of Beth's bullshit...then again maybe it wasn't Beth, she could very well be the least of his worries right then.

Checking the spy hole he saw Shannon smiling at the spy hole cheerily, ok the coast was clear, he pulled open the door and smiled at his best friend-

''Morning Reject.''

The smile vanished in an instant from the younger blondes face, only to be replaced by a look that he'd never seen on the usually happy-go-lucky guys face. The fury in those blue eyes had transformed him into a really menacing sight.

Shannon shoved the taller guy in the chest and then a second time, forcing him back from the door just enough for him to gain access to the house and then slam the door shut behind himself. He saw his friend gulp, oh he knew he was in the shit all right.

''You've got so much explaining to do. Wanna tell me why you messed with her like that? All she wanted to do was go out and get away from the shitty week she'd had here, talk Jeff!''

''I didn't mean to do it.''

'Bullshit! You clearly followed us, then you saw your chance and breezed in and you seem to honestly have no clue what you're doing to her. Well let me fill you in on a few little details there Hardy- she was mortified, ashamed and she was fucking crying because of it. She said something to me that should break your selfish heart. She told me that she feels _dirty _because of how you treat her.''

Jeff felt light headed hearing that, he leaned against the wall. Dirty? Why?

''Why would she feel like that?''

''Maybe because you took her virginity and threw her away, now you're all over her again, yet you still go home to another girl. You play Liv and bail on her, it makes her feel cheap! You've actually caused her long term damage, it's your fault that she now associates sex and intimacy with _rejection. _That's all on you Jeffro. What you did and are still doing to her is fucking up her relationship with her boyfriend.''

''Oh says the guy who's currently trying to seduce her.'' Jeff said caustically.

''Fuck you! I'm the one there for, I'm being her friend and you're the one who made her feel like she deserves to be treat like shit. You do know that _you're _the reason that she stopped painting right?''

Jeff's face dropped.

The younger blonde nodded-

''Well you are! You've taken it all from her. You can also blame her fear of sex on yourself too, she's not even sleeping with her boyfriend.''

That was pretty much what he'd figured from his friends words-

''I never meant for any of this to happen you know.''

''Probably not but you're going to stop _right now_ quit jerking her around. Unless you dump Beth and the man the fuck up to what you claim to feel for Liv, you don't come anywhere near her, you hear me?''

Jeff nodded not able to speak at that moment.

''Good and if you don't clean up your act and you carry on seeing Beth while messing with Liv, I'm going to go to your brother and tell him exactly what you did with her last year, including what you've been doing this past week.''

Shannon headed to the door, casting a look behind him as Jeff slid down the wall and landed in a shell shocked heap on the floor-

''Think about what I've said, you get _one _shot at this Jeff.''

Jeff didn't even know how long he sat on the floor in his spaced out heap, but by the time he'd regained his senses his legs were numb and he couldn't stand up on them, they just buckled.

That night he knew that he'd put it off long enough, he knew that Matt and Amy had gone out on a date, so Liv would be home alone.

After making one awful phone call that he was mentally blocking out, he had to psyche himself up to even get out of his garden gate. It took four tries to even get that far, all he kept imagining was Liv refusing to even open the door to him, well, he had a key to Matt's place if things got really desperate.

He made it half way across the back field when he could hear music, as he got closer he realised that it was Liv, she was sat on the porch swing, playing guitar and singing. He got close enough to hear her words clearly, but he still kept out of sight. Mainly out of fear of her seeing him and stopping, he didn't want to take music from her too.

That voice! God, he'd missed that voice of hers, no studio trickery, it was all real talent. He listened to her, picking out the words.

Liv looked at the completed lyrics and started over-

_''I'll keep my distance, so you can keep your pride._

_Take this open heart of mine, fill me up be by my side._

_You've got a little way with words, it's music to my ears._

_I wanna know you inside out, your beauty and your fears._

_We're living in strange, fast times, I'm gonna need a hand._

_I wanna get lost in your world, please guide me through your plans._

_Watch the sun rise behind those eyes, it's everything I wanna see._

_Through it all, the rise and fall I wanna feel you in me._

_If I had my way with you, I'd tattoo your back with stars._

_Have you lying next to me and watch the midnight sky till morning_.

_I'd watch the midnight sky till morning._

_People are gonna try and put you down, for reasons I don't get._

_Even though you think you're loved, that's all a break down of respect._

_But don't you worry darling I'm here to set you free._

_You'll see you don't need no one else, just take my hand and come with me._

_If I had my way with you, I'd tattoo your back with stars. _

_Have you lying next to me and watch the midnight sky till morning._

_I'd watch the midnight sky till morning._

_You'd be everything I'd wanna see baby._

_We'd watch the midnight sky till morning.''_

Olivia silenced the strings with her fingers and exhaled, thinking about Rob, the guy behind this song, it was about the stars inked on his back even if it did sound less than innocent. Singing alone wasn't the same as singing with her band she missed the guys so much. She set her guitar aside and closed her song book and curled her legs up beside her, just gazing up at the full moon, man you didn't get a view this clear in the city.

Jeff watched her, not daring to move for fear of some how once again destroying the moment. Yet, he had to speak to her, he'd done something bad to her and he needed to apologise to her, plus as of 6pm that night his life had turned a corner and only good things could come from that.

Looking at that gorgeous girl with her cascade of curls and her pensive expression, he knew that the time to do it was right now, right that moment.

Liv was jolted from her deep thinking about the proposal by he squeak of the back gate and when she peered through the darkness she just couldn't believe her eyes. It took some cast iron balls for him to show up here of all places. If she wasn't as attached to her guitar she'd have happily cracked the fucker over his skull. But she kept her dignity ans stayed put, jaw clenched hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms painfully.

He stepped up on to the porch, not getting too close as he could see just how mad she already was. Yeah she was very pissed but her beauty still had the power to knock him sick and make him as nervous as a teenager. Leaning against the porch railing, he took a deep breath and started-

''I liked your song.''

She simply rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look his way or speak.

''Olivia would you please look at me?''

Her green eyes slid to him as requested and she didn't have any rage in them as he'd expected, they looked completely blank-

''Liv I'm sorry about last night...the way that I acted was disgusting...I spoke to Shannon too.''

She dreaded to think how that little face to face has gone and what had been said.

''Olivia I didn't realise how I'd made you feel...or how you feel when I do that stuff.''

She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away feeling so exposed by how much he clearly knew about how her inner feelings-

''Why would you realise? It's not exactly an emotional based situation now is it?'' she said with a slightly bitter edge to her voice- ''After all, you breeze in and mess with me, then you fuck off back to your girlfriend, which I've come to realise is where you not only _belong _but you completely _deserve_ to be too.''

''Well, not any more.'' he said frankly.

''What?''

''I said- _not any more. _As off 6pm tonight, I'm officially a single guy, I broke up with Beth.'' he watched her closely for her reaction, which turned out to be none existent, until a slightly disturbing smile crept to her lips.

''Oh yeah like that's gonna last. You'll be back with her by the end of next week. I wouldn't be too shocked at all if she tried to lure you back with some kind of scam. Just watch out for the _'Holy shit I'm pregnant!' _scam, it's a classic for a reason country boy, it's used to lure back gutless fuckers, racked by misplaced guilt.''

Jeff was stunned, she was running verbal rings around him, it was like rapid gun fire-

''Olivia I'm _not _getting back with her, it's over for good.''

''SO WHAT!? Are you expecting something from me? Well you can go fuck yourself there! You treat me like shit, _repeatedly, _you didn't draw the line at just emotionally hurting me, you had to make it physical too.''

When she showed him her shoulder, he grew visibly pale under the porch light, she knew that she'd slapped him with some reality of her own.

He saw the bruising around the bite, the clear teeth marks and that ugly dark lump in the centre,fuck she clearly bruised easily and he'd brutalised her delicate skin like some wanna be rapist!

''Jesus I'm so sorry Olivia I swear to you that I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you, you have to know that I'm not a bad guy, I don't go around hurting girls like this, I'm really not like that.''

''Oh so it's just me you've singled out? Wow I feel so fucking special!'' she smiled sarcastically.

''Would you get off the defensive and just give me a chance. You _can _trust me Liv, that's all that I'm asking for, your trust.''

_''My trust? _That's gotta be earned, I don't just hand it out on a whim when some jerk off asks for it. So, you'd better be prepared to work for it like you've never worked before.''

He nodded- ''just let me try.''

Their chat was interrupted by the sound of a massive explosion echoing through the clearing between the houses, they both jumped a mile, seeing the direction it was coming from and the rising smoke.

''Fuck that's my house!''

''Jeff I don't think it's your house.''

He looked spooked as hell, she grabbed her cell and started dialling 911 as she took his by the arm and started dragging him in the direction of the smoke. What the hell was happening over there!?

**AN: I hope you liked it I wanted to delve into the effects Jeff had had on her and how much of a nice guy Shannon could be. Hold on for chapter 14 when we get to see just what's going on over at Jeff's. Drop me a review and let me know what you think be it good or bad.**

**R&R please xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: thank you all so so much for the awesome reviews they put a huge smile on my chops. And a big shout out to RKO-Mickie-Marrison-Hardy for her story ''Sinful Love'' one chapter in and you've caught my attention, guys you've gotta check out this very funny Mickie James story, it's got bags of hot guys and Mickie thinks like all of us wrestling fans- if Jo-Mo showed up at your hotel room door in just a robe and a smile, you'd SOOOO go there too so don't lie ;) **

**So lets get on with the latest shall we?**

**I only own my ocs**

**R&R**

Another First

Chapter 14

Jeff was terrified of what could have blown up, who could have been hurt and also what could have been lost. If it hadn't been for Olivia, he'd still have been rooted firmly to Matt's back porch in shock and fear. As they ran across the back field, he her was now in his, as she told the emergency services to send police and fire-fighters as quick as possible.

He held on to her hand as if it was his life line, as she took him around the side of the empty one storey neighbouring house. He thanked god for her clear thinking, because he was pretty sure that he's have just gone running right in through his back door and probably have gotten himself killed in the fire.

When they got to his drive Jeff was just stunned by the blaze, not only was his new Corvette a burning shell, but there was also a _huge _pile of his stuff heaped into the middle of the lawn also ablaze, but at that moment his house wasn't on fire.

Liv got off the phone to the emergency services in time to catch Jeff around the waist as he was about to make a break for his stuff-

''No! You can't save it Jeff, it's gone.''

The pleading, helpless look on his face was heart breaking, but she couldn't waver or he'd be burned to a crisp in no time. There was a mental flash of her painting back in New York of the burned man with the roots tattooed down his arms and she shivered, not wanting to imagine him in that kind of pain. She pulled him back from the heat and the smoke

''I'm sorry Jeff.''

She could see the tears in his green eyes as he watched his possessions burn away. This was awful to see, yeah she was still pissed at him deep down, but she was only human, so she took him in her arms and held him.

He knew what was in that pile of stuff, it was all the things he'd had at Beth's place- sketch books,piles of _full _sketch books, all irreplaceable. Note books filled with songs, poetry, musings. He couldn't even look at the guitar burning, it was the first one his dad had ever bought him. The wooden box had been full of photographs of on the road. Then there was his car, it'd been the first thing that he'd bought for himself with the money he'd been making, he'd had all of his ring gear still in the trunk from their last show before the summer.

Then it hit him- his favourite picture of himself and his mom had been tucked into the visor and he started to shake and he looked down at Liv in his arms and said-

''Jesus I've lost the picture of my mom too.''

She reached up and stroked his escaping hair back behind his ear and let him cling to her once again, knowing that at that moment she was the only thing holding him up, he's whole body was shaking to much to be stable on its own.

The sound of sirens just within ear shot now-

''Jeffro don't worry ok? We're gonna get something sorted.''

''You can't it's the only one I had.''

''I'm sorry, but right now we need to make room for that big ass fire truck.'' she pointed to the huge vehicle heading down the small country road.

''Wow that was fast.'' he sniffed.

''I might have name dropped like a crazy fan girl to get them here.'' she smirked.

His smile was weak, but it was still there.

Shane and Shannon were quickly on the scene as soon as the police and fire fighters arrived. Gil Hardy wasn't far behind.

Gil shot the young woman a curious look-

''And who might you be miss?''

She stuck out her hand to the man and smiled-

''Hi I'm Olivia Dumas, Amy's sister and summer refugee.''

''Ah the guest, good to meet you darlin', shame it's under these circumstances, I'm Gil Hardy father to that one hanging off you like a waif in a storm.''

Liv liked the man instantly, he peeled Jeff off her and she smiled gratefully.

''I'll call Matt and Amy, let them know what's going on.''

The fire-fighters got the blaze under control just as it'd started spreading to his front porch, it's already burned several trees around the property. The police were all over the place as the place stunk of petrol way beyond what had been in the car. They were getting the story from Jeff and Liv perfectly fine until a cocky older guy asked Jeff if he had any ideas about _who _had done it and Jeff just snapped-

''My bitch of an ex that's who!''

''And do you have any proof of this Mr Hardy?''

This guys attitude wasn't helping Jeff's mood one bit-

''Yeah because that's all the stuff that I had at her place and there's the small matter of the words- _'Dickless Scum' _being spray painted on my front door, they were my first clues! You don't need a CSI badge to solve this one _sir!''_

He said it so sarcastically that Liv was shocked that the cop didn't slap the cuffs on him and sling him the back of the squad car.

Matt and Amy got there and before Liv could say a word to her sister, the red head burst into tears and hugged her so tight she could hardly draw breath. Matt caught Liv's eyes and quickly went to his brother leaving her with her hysterical big sister.

''Amy honey I'm fine I promise, it's not like the crazy bitch set _me_ on fire.''

She looked at Liv, checking her over, ok she stunk of smoke but she seemed to other wise be fine-

''Good thing too or I'd have hunted her like the fat assed buffalo that she is!''

Liv took Amy by the shoulders ans smiled-

''It'd have been much appreciated.''

She then wiped the streaks of mascara from her cheeks, her date make up ruined.

Matt saw his brothers attention slip away from him and go to Olivia a Shannon enveloped her into a huge hug, that seemed to last an awfully long time-

''Jeff? Are they..._you know?''_

Matt had to ask.

Jeff shook his head- ''No...but he might _like _her...would it be the end of the world as we know it if she ended up with one of the guys from our group?''

He was fishing for details, as his brother was the main reason for treading so cautiously with Olivia in the first place.

Matt gave the notion some serious thought-

''She's a s good as engaged already and her dad isn't known for his tolerance with guys being around his daughters...so I'd say that it has _heartbreak _stamped all over it.''

That didn't _really _answer his question, but he'd take what he could get for now. His eyes drifted to the blackened pile of wet mush that now lay on his charred lawn, a years worth of creativity and work gone, out of sheer spite.

''There's nothing for us to do here tonight Jeffro. You need to get showered and get some sleep, stay at my place tonight and we'll deal with all of this in the morning.'' Matt said patting his brothers shoulder.

Liv and Shannon exchanged meaningful looks at Matt's words, Shannon leaned in and whispered-

''No tip toes across the halls at midnight.''

She swatted his arm- ''I said it was a truce not a flat out _surrender.''_

''Good, I'd have to think that his current vulnerability would lead to you getting some long awaited revenge of the _nail and bail variety.''_

''Give me some credit, he's practically catatonic with shock, it's probably be classed at _rape.''_ she whispered back to him.

Shannon had to smother his laughter as now was not the time or the place for loud laughter. His plan for getting Jeff to be emotionally honest had clearly had some effect on the man in question, because he'd dumped Beth and that was a huge turn for the good alone. Ok the arson was an unfortunate side effect, but that was now in the hands of the law and it had also gotten Jeff under the same roof as Olivia and he couldn't wait to see how that panned out!

The place was taped off so the scene could be gone over in the morning, but everyone was either too tired or too pissed off for any more questions, so they were allowed to go home and get some sleep.

Jeff was given the guest room next door to Liv's and in the hall, as they both were going to grab showers he said to her-

''Thanks for handling tonight...I didn't deserve your kindness, but you gave it anyway.'' he was still amazed by her if he was honest, it was like the more he found out about who she was as a person, the more he felt the attachment growing.

She smiled- ''You're welcome and I know that I might be a bitch in a lot of ways but I won't just stand back and let peoples lives go up in flames- quite literally.''

''Well, you probably stopped my whole house from going up too and you probably saved me from getting killed too. If I'd come home sooner I'd have been up in my studio, headphones on or speaker up loud, I wouldn't have heard a damn thing.''

''If that's the case then you just might owe me one.'' she smirked.

''I think that I do, I'll get thinking of ways to make it up to you.'' he promised and headed into his room sending her a smile over his shoulder before he closed the door.

Jeff scrubbed himself free of the acrid stench of smoke, still not quite believing that Beth had actually blown up his car and destroyed irreplaceable things like she had. What a cruel bitchy thing to do!

It made him appreciate what Olivia had done for him even more. The girl never seemed to stop giving, she'd put his safety ahead of their issues. Less caring people would have let him go running into the flames as he'd have attempted to save his things.

And this was the girl he truly loved! Did he even deserve to get her?

Liv threw her clothes into a garbage bags she'd snagged from the kitchen and tied the top to contain the strong smell. After her shower she went downstairs in her shorts and her huge Shawn Michaels ''Sexy Boy'' t-shirt and threw the bag in the trash.

''Nice shirt.'' Matt smiled from the couch, sipping the last of his beer as she came back in.

''Well thank you Hardy I do try.''

He patted the empty couch beside him, knowing that they needed to talk.

''Come sit with me a second.''

She powered past the fear creeping through her guts and took the offered seat, faking the calm look on her face.

''Olivia, I don't want to come off like I'm trying to be your dad here, because I don't want that at all, I know that he was smothering you back there. But, just call this a little bit of _brotherly concern- _it's just that Jeffro asked me something tonight.''

''Oh yeah what exactly?''

''How I'd feel if you ended up with someone from our group down here?''

With Liv being so hard to read, he couldn't pick up on any signs that she was worried or amused by his chat, she had a completely blank face.

''What did you say?'' she inquired as if it was no big deal.

''I side stepped the question, pointing out that you were practically engaged, with one scary bastard of a father never too far away. Do you wanna know why I didn't answer? It was because- yes he was watching Shannon hug you, while he asked me this, but you see I know my brother better than he knows himself and I knew that he wasn't asking in reference to Shannon, he was asking for _himself.''_

_'Oh fucking fuckety fuck!' _Liv screamed inside of her own head. Were they busted?

Matt saw the flair of surprise in her green eyes and was pleased to get _some _kind of reaction from her-

''So, I'm just connecting the dots here, one that link into the break up with Beth, then back to the three of you at each others throats. But I've gotta know- does this go back any further than this Olivia?''

She didn't want to get fooled by his calm tone for one second, this wasn't a new tactic of gaining information, it was used by her dad all the time, just beneath the surface was a shit storm waiting to touch down. If her dad couldn't fool her, neither could Matt!

''You don't have to look scared Livvy, I just want to know what's behind my brothers bad decision making this entire past year. I want to know why he hooked up with a blatant gold digger, why he keeps torturing himself with crazier and crazier stunts in the ring. I just want to get to the bottom of it why he's punishing himself, so if you know something, tell me because I just want my brother back. Not this half person that he's been for the past year.''

She felt guilty as sin keeping all of this from Matt, so she bit the bullet and started talking.

Jeff stood at the top of the stairs in some clothes that he'd borrowed from Matt and just listened as his brother seemed to stumble within touching distance of the truth all on his own.

''Matt no matter how I say this, it's going to sound ridiculously _bad, _but you're asking me, so I won't lie to your face, I owe you too much for that...ok- when you came to New York and I met him, it was so so strange. I'd had this dumb school girl crush on him since his début, so as much as I wanted to meet him, I was also just as terrified to.''

Liv took a breath and carried on unable to stop the flow of words-

''So, it was a huge deal to me to meet him, but it all changed when we got to know each other. It turned out that we actually understood one another and we knew how art and music were like air and day light to us. Do you know how rare it is to find someone who feels the same way that you do about the most important thing in your life? It's like you and Amy with wrestling and cars,'' she smiled seeing him taking it all in- ''it's hard _not _to fall for someone who gets you like that. But, we only had two short weeks, so our connection had an instant expiration date attached to it.''

''So, what happened?'' he could see already how the question made Liv instantly upset as she thought back.

''In my eyes we had to fit an entire life time into those two short weeks, it couldn't ever be more. Just because I loved him, it didn't mean that I could have him. But there was only one thing I wanted from him if couldn't really be mine.''

''I'm almost afraid to ask- what did you want Livvy?'' he saw the tears roll down her cheeks and her eyes met his, so full of that Dumas courage and more than a hint of loss.

''I wanted the perfect first time that nobody ever _really _gets to have, I wanted one that I'd never regret having. To me we did _nothing _wrong, I did it for love, it was perfect, I wanted him and he wanted me too and nobody else got hurt. So, if you get mad at someone, let it be _me, _because I got too attached not him, so Matt blame _me.''_

Jeff couldn't let Olivia take all of this on herself, he headed down the stairs and was going to have his say.

Olivia wondered just how mad Jeff was going to be at her for outing their liaison instead of covering it up.

Matt's head was spinning, he looked up and saw Jeff looking down at him-

''I _loved _her Matt, she was 16 and I still loved her, we couldn't tell you or anybody, nobody would have understood.''

''Yeah that's because you slept with her at 16 Jeff!'' Matt was blank.

''Matt we _know _how bad it sounds.''

''_Bad!?_ That's an under fucking statement and a half! Jesus Christ, no wonder you were so fucked up. What was Beth? Penance? You chose one hell of a bitch to torture yourself with, especially given that she's driven us all fucking crazy for over a year and she's probably very nearly bled you dry and now she's torched your shit and your car!''

Liv got to her feet the same time Matt did-

''Matt calm down, please. We didn't want this to get out for this exact reason.''

''I can see why!''Matt yelled, his dark eyes boring into her green ones- ''You do realise that I have to tell your parents right?''

She rolled her eyes- ''My mom already knows.''

Jeff frowned- ''She does?!''

She looked up at his gorgeous but shocked face and nodded- ''Yeah she knew that it was you coming over before it even happened, what can I say she's a smart lady.''

Matt dug his fingers into his loose hair-

''And she didn't call the cops?''

''No, she was fine about it.''

Matt let out a high pitch stunned laugh-

''Clearly all the women in your family are fucking nuts!''

Liv folded her arms across and cocked a brow-

''We could still kick your ass.''

Jeff had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud, but Matt caught him and sent him crashing into the potted palm with a swift right hook-

''That's for corrupting an innocent young girl!''

Liv stepped into Matt's path, as Jeff scrambled around in the spilled dirt from the over turned pant.

Amy came downstairs in her robe to find out what all the yelling was about and was just in time to hear Matt say to Liv-

''I can't believe you gave up the big V to my brother and got away with it too. Yet I have to be grilled by your ogre of a father for doing the right thing with Amy and actually having a real grown up relationship, this is SO fucked up!''

''Well Matt if it's any help to your shattered male ego, your brother kinda broke my heart, so _I hardly got off lightly- _pardon the expression, that wasn't an attack on his sexual skills. They are pretty awesome if my memory serves me correctly.''

she shot a grin over her shoulder at Jeff, who was still brushing the dirt off himself, his jaw a little red from the punch he'd taken.

Jeff didnt even have time to fully form the grin, because his brother was lunging for him, his tanned hands latching around his neck-

''You little shit, don't you dare laugh!''

Amy ran over to try and separate the pair as Liv stood back smirking. The elder girl snapped her fingers in front of Liv's face-

''Are you gonna help?''

''Are you telling me that this manly display of testosterone isn't turning your crank even just a little?'' Liv ogled the sight of Jeff's abs getting exposed as Matt tore his shirt off his mouth watering body.

The red head took a second glance and seeing her man getting all brutal was pretty sexy.

Liv was getting turned on seeing how flexible Jeff's hot body was, wow the ways that he could twist his body to get the upper had was nothing short of seat wetting.

The guys crashed through the wooden coffee table and barely seemed to notice but the girls had to jump up on to the couch to stop themselves from getting knocked over by the brawling brothers.

It wasn't until Jeff sank his teeth into Matt's calf muscle that Matt let go of his improvised laid down ankle lock.

Liv looked to her mesmerized sister and said-

''What is it with Jeffro and biting people?''

Amy grinned- ''Matt's just as bad, why do you think I have to wear pants in the ring?''

''Feel free to skip over the finer details of that little blue tale of Matt's sexual quirks thanks so much.''

''Sorry but our guys are two orally fixated guys.''

''Whoa there, Matt's _yours, _I have zero claim to Jaws down there.'' Liv hissed.

''Oh yeah whatever you tell yourself to get you through the day sugar.'' Amy smirked.

The lounge was trashed, they were both laid out, panting, bruised, clothes torn. Matt looked up at Amy who was still stood on the sofa-

''Jeff fucked Liv!''

He waited for the red head to go wild and Moonsault Jeff from the couch or at the very least knock in a wicked big elbow to his balls or stomach but all he got was a bored eye roll-

''Oh grow up Matthew, we all found out shortly after she got down here.''

''What?! Why the fuck am I always the last to know any shit that's going down?''

Liv laughed- ''Hmm maybe because when you did find out you drew blood and levelled this whole room. Its not what any of us wanted to happen. Also I didnt want the pair of you fighting like this, your brothers for fucks sake, start acting like it.''

Matt looked around at his destroyed lounge and huffed- ''damn it.''

Jeff struggled to his feet, working the kinks out of his lower back and tested his ankle after Matt's brawny hands had done their number on it-

''Matt can we just _not _talk about this tonight? We all get that you hate it, but I've had one fucked up day, can we put a lid on it until the morning please?''

They could all see how exhausted he was and the elder brother thankfully agreed, but pointed to him-

''We're going to be talking about this properly though.''

Amy parked Matt on the couch and Jeffro headed up the stairs. The two sisters set about cleaning up the room as Matt sulked in his seat.

In his head he could understand the basics of it- two people a lot alike, a meeting of the creative minds, off beat personalities coming together in understanding. But the reality of them actually getting intimate and having full on..._sex _just creeped him out.

Amy saw him shudder as she piled the broken pieces of the coffee table into the bin outside the open patio doors-

''Babe please get the image of our siblings out of your head, it'll just drive you crazy.''

Liv grinned at him as she used the dust pan and brush to put the soil back into the now upright slightly squashed palms pot-

''Yeah Matty, quit imagining me naked you big old perv. You're _railing my sister _remember, have some respect.''

''_Railing? _Jesus Christ, don't talk like that it scares me Olivia.'' Matt blushed at her less than lady like way with words.

''Oh I'm sorry if I've offended you. How about- nailing? Doing? Fucking? Boning? Screwing? Ooh how about _shagging?'' _she said in a British accent- ''Poking? Laying? Ooh _Bonking?'' _that British accent was back again.

''Stop please!'' Matt begged.

''No way I've got more.'' she grinned- ''Stuffing? Humping? Ploughing? Porking? Or my personal favourite- _Banging?''_

Amy was killing herself laughing as her sister continued to torture him-

''Or you two could just call it plain Jane vanilla- _dating, _snore.''

He shook his head-''Call it whatever you want Firecracker, just don't let me hear it.''

''Practice what you preach Matty, thin walls _Doctor _Hardy.'' she winked and grinned from ear to ear as he blushed so deeply she thought he'd burst a blood vessel as he stomped off up the stairs.

Amy swatted her sister as she laughed her head off-

''Behave you know he gets all bashful despite the dirt times he loves having, he's got all that _good little country boy _front still in place.''

''Ok I'll stop, just make sure that he doesn't tell dad about Jeff.''

''Ok I'll use my _talents_ on him.'' She nodded bumping knuckles with her- ''I also apologise in advance for what you might hear, like you said yourself- thin walls.''

''You do what you've gotta do.''

An hour later everyone was in bed and Olivia shoved her headphones on the second that she'd heard the first bump of the headboard against the wall of Matt and Amy's room, she turned up the volume of Alice in Chains and turned off the light and finally relaxed under the covers.

Even Jeff could hear the pair going at it, he'd had more than enough of that while on the road with the insatiable pair, he didn't need to hear it now. He laid there in the dark, window wide open, contemplating going back downstairs to watch a movie, as tired as he was, sleep just seemed to further away from him that ever.

He'd just gotten sat on the edge of the bed, ready to hit the light when he heard movement down by the side of the house. He stayed very still, his imagination running wild, what the hell was going on out there? For all he knew it was Beth coming back to finish the job!

There was a metallic clank and the distinct sound of somebody climbing a ladder, if anyone knew that sound it was Jeff. Ok this was serious now. He silently got up from the bed and crouched down by the side of the window as the shadowed figure made their way to the open window of his room. Who ever was dumb enough to attempt to try and break in through this window was asking for the beat down he was ready to give now.

The shadow ducked down and looked in the open window-

''Liv?'' the voice whispered- ''Liv are you awake honey?''

Jeff's rage grew volcanic-_ SHANNON! _Creeping up ladders in the dead of night? What the fuck had this pair been secretly up to?

Jeff made his presence known and sprung up right in front of his best friend/ greatest rival and caught him by the front of his hoodie, scaring the shit out of him in the process-

''Think you got the wrong window asshole!'' he hissed, then shoved Shannon back out the way he came.

Not knowing his own strength at times, he probably shouldn't have been as rough, a normal guy would have been fine, but Shannon was occasionally a walking disaster. So, the blonde guy ended up rolling down the tiles.

Jeff was stunned when his friend rolled right off the edge of the roof and with a cringe worthy thud landed down on the lawn below. He panicked sure that he'd just nearly tried to kill Shannon out of nothing but sheer jealousy. Fuck! Would this night never end?

He heard a groan- ''You fucking prick!''

Jeff honestly had never been more relieved to receive an insult in all of his life.

**AN: let me know what you think be it good or bad drop me a review. Stay tuned for Matt's attempt at doing the right thing in the name of honesty, which can never be good right?anyway hope this was ok.**

**R&R please ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: thank you all so so so much for the reviews and the encouragement I want to welcome several new readers who have added me to your favourite lists- cheers my dears. **

**Oh and I have to shout out to my cousin Steve-O for surviving the set up date from hell with crazy Casey I don't know what he he did send her running from the pub but come on Steven all the men in this town want to know how to do it for themselves (she's a stalker in the making for any guy who makes eye contact with her) think Stacy from Wayne's World, our running joke is that she'll show up with a gift wrapped gun rack one day like in the movie lol :)**

**Any way on with the update thanks for the patience xx**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 15

Matt hadn't slept very well at all that night despite all the fun with Amy and her crazed sexual imagination. Even having the exhausting fight with Jeff hadn't given him the sleepless night, at the end of the day they were brothers, it wasn't the first time that they'd come to blows like that, and certainly wouldn't be the last time. Nope, this was all about Olivia.

He'd promised a long time ago to Jackson's face that he'd always protect Amy and keep her safe, yet he'd taken his eye off the ball when it came to Olivia, his brother had charmed her into bed. Matt felt completely to blame for it happening, he'd missed all the signs too. Yet his brother had _openly _stated that he'd been very much in love with the Firecracker too, how the hell do you miss your only brother falling in love for the first time?!

Could this get any more complicated?

All the times he'd called to check in with Livvy while they were all on the road, he'd never once have guessed that this had gone down. She'd always been her usual quirky self. He felt like he owed her so much and the men in her life- he'd let them down too.

There was only one way to sort this out and to clear his own conscience too. He crept out of bed being careful not to wake Amy, he picked her cellphone up from the night stand and scanned her address book for the right guys name and then ducked into th3 main bathroom down the hall to make his guilt ridden call.

Liv had been up ages, she'd already been for her morning run and was now in the kitchen making muffins and singing to herself.

Jeff stood quietly in the doorway smiling as she baked, he didn't recognise the song at all but her liked what he heard-

_''How long can this go on? Too ashamed to even try, cause of who you are, you're beautiful. And now you take your bow, as you turn to face your crowd, cause when you wake up they've already said goodbye.''_

Liv started to make her second batch of muffins- white chocolate and raspberry- and carried on singing. This really was her chill out time- singing and baking combined, add that to being left the hell alone and she was in heaven, nobody getting on her case about trivial bullshit either.

''_It's always one step out of reach- that one thing you have to have and if we can never happen and I thought this would never come, when the spot lights on, out flaws revealed and there's something in me that only you can see.''_

She carried on baking until she heard Jeff's ever sensual voice making her jump-

''What are you singing?''

Her heart was racing, she looked over her shoulder and saw the sexual vision that was Jeff Hardy, in just a white tank top and black cargo shorts, hair pulled back neatly in a bun. Fuck, he looked delectable! She couldn't lose her head, she _wouldn't _fall at his feet just because he was now single and up for grabs. After all she had a boyfriend who could very well go on to be her fiancé.Rob was still very much in the picture.

He saw her grin at his question and say-

''that's none of your concern Hardy Boy.''

''That's a shame, it sounded good. What might you be making?''

She rolled her green eyes and said- ''Typical guy, you either follow your libido or your noses.''

His face lit up with a smile of amusement, she had to turn away he turned her on far too much with that look for her own good, so she started mixing again-

''I'm making muffins and please no lewd cooking jokes, because believe me I've heard them all, every baking innuendo had been fired at me over the years at school.''

''Really? They have? Tell me a few?'' he asked hopping up on to a stool by the open back door as he lit up a cigarette.

''Ok here's one- _Pass the oil it's be my pleasure to grease up your cookie sheets' _and my personal point of disgust that I must have heard about twenty times- _'Here honey grab hold of this and give it a shake, it's perfect for frosting fresh cupcakes like yours' _fucking disgusting.''

Jeff couldn't hold back the laughter, she was funny when she wanted to be-

''Can I ask you something.''

She opened the oven and slid in the second tray of muffins and shrugged-

''Sure go for it.''

''First off last night I had the strangest unexpected visitor.''

''That time of the month huh?'' she teased using anything she could to keep her eyes off his amazing arms, chest and abs, they weren't at all disguised by that close fitting white tank top, he might as well have been shirtless.

''No.'' he shook his head- ''_Shannon, _trying to crawl through _my _window, whispering _your name. _Anything you need to tell me?''

She hopped up on to the counter beside where he was sat, a grin still on her face, loving how bothered he looked-

''Honey I don't have to tell you shit.''

''Olivia, please don't play cute with me, are you sleeping with my best friend or not?''

She sighed- ''No Jeff I'm banging your friend.''

She saw him visibly sigh with relief, instantly she jumped on it- ''Hey what the hell was all that?'' she pointed to his face.

''What was what?''

''That face you pulled, oh I get it, you're _glad _that I'm not fucking him! You don't think I'm good enough for your friend huh?''

''NO!'' he said quickly then realised how that sounded as her face changed- ''Whoa that came out very wrong'' he set about trying to correct himself- ''What I _meant _was I'm glad you're not sleeping with Shannon because it'd be too weird for me given that me and you have already done that together.''

''Adding the fact that I'm not single too, plus I'm not a cheat either.''

Jeff nodded bur couldn't hold his tongue-

''Rob's the one that gave you that summer free pass and from what you told me, it wouldn't really be classed at cheating. But it does get me thinking though- _why _he's letting you act like a single girl?''

She narrowed those eyes at him- ''Cut the shit, just what are you getting at?''

''Nothing...just that when a guy tells his girl to do that...well it's usually to cover up something that he's already out doing or is planning on doing real soon.''

''Fuck that! He's not one of those guys! He'd never use me like that so shut up you don't know a thing about him ok?'' she was trying hard not to hit him- ''Change the subject please or I'll be forced to grind that cigarette out on your bare neck.''

He saw the mean and very serious look on her face and shrugged-

''Fine, I pushed Shannon off the roof after he tried to sneak in.''

''What?!''

''He's fine and I didn't actually mean to, he's just such a damn klutz, gravity took over.''

''Hang on you said you _pushed him_. Guilty guilty guilty.'' she glared then a smile tilted her mouth.

Jeff smirked- ''He's alive, no bones broken, limped off in the huff, cursing my name.''

She looked right at him catching his unsympathetic smile-

''Ah the face of a true concerned loyal friend.''

''the guy tried to sneak in through a bedroom window after midnight, it looked bad Liv.''

''Well it was perfectly innocent, he understands me, he listens and there's no judgement. It's been a while since I've had that.''

He looked at her serious face, her eyes fixed on the floor, he reached out and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''Liv if you'd stop fighting me and hiding behind that wall you keep around yourself when I'm around, I could help you too. You might not believe me but I'm a good friend and if you remember we're a lot alike when it comes to what matters to us- art, music, privacy. Just let me try and help you, after all I said that I owed you for last night and I still need to make it up to you for our trust issues.''

She thought about it for a few moments and figured what the hell, anything was worth a try-

''Ok I'll talk to you, but you can't go tattling to your brother, the guy lives in fear of my dad, one stern phone call or mean look and he'd sing like a canary and rat me out.''

''Deal, Matt doesn't come into this ok?''

''Ok, now do me a favour Jeff, if we're trying this trial run friendship thing- don't push me off any porches please.''

''Then don't climb through my bedroom window.''

She heard his tone, it was laden with sexual undertones, ones which she point blank refused to go into blushing teenage mode over, so she met his eyes and said confidently-

''If I was after your body for another round in the dead of night, you'd already have left the door open for me. We both know that you're not exactly into playing hard to get, now are you?''

His jaw went slack, he just didn't know what to say, she gave his a big slow smile and slid down from the counter as the oven timer chimed for her first batch of muffins.

''D...did you just call me a slut?''

''Yeah I did just that.'' she laughed.

''I'm _not, _seriously I'm 26 and I've only slept with _four _girls including you and Beth.''

''Really? Wow, you _really _give off the wrong impression. Especially when you go around giving zombie bites to unsuspecting girls in bars.''

''Zombie bite?''

''Yeah, have you seen the state of it?'' she flashed him the bruised bite that was now turning an ugly shade of green and blue around the edges- ''Jeff I'm telling you George Romero and Tom Savini would have been proud of this 'Dawn of the Dead' style mauling you dealt out.''

She placed the muffins on the cooling rack and mulled over his ''special number'' _Four? _How was that even possible? The guy was the epitome of physical beauty, he had to be lying!

Matt had just made his call, that he was now pretty much regretting. Ok, his intentions had been good, it had been to make up for letting Olivia down, to admit that his screw up was his alone, that he'd failed to protect her a year ago.

But something had gone wrong, the guy on the other end of the phone had gone deadly silent, so out of sheer nerves Matt had found himself rambling to fill the silence. That had lead him to letting slip about the guy deflowering Liv had been Jeff and the fact that they'd been very much in love with each other.

Then it had snow balled into him saying how she'd been his wall of strength last night during his personal crisis and how their renewed connection had really made her show how mature she now was. It'd sounded _so wrong, _the guy had called him an '_Interfering bastard' _and slammed the phone down.

Matt sat on the edge of the bath tub knowing that he'd fucked up and created a potentially disastrous situation. What the hell had he been thinking? In his head it had all made perfect sense. But the reality had him basically _outing _Liv's best kept secret, oh he was going to hell he knew it. He couldn't tell anyone about this...ok it'd come out one way or another, but it couldn't be from him, those two sister were like wild animals, they'd tear him apart like two raptors. He didn't want to imagine what was now brewing up in New York.

Fuck what had he started?!

Jeff had just gotten a call from the police, the crime scene had been cleared, he could go home now-

''Thank god I can go back and start clearing it up.''

''Did they pick Beth up?''

''Yep.'' he nodded not wanting to say _her name _himself.

Liv came to stand in front of him as he leaned against the counter, just staring at his phone-

''Jeff it could have been a lot worse, your whole house could have gone up, you could have been in it. Or you could think about it a different way- you could have been _married _to that girl, you could also have had _kids _with her. So this could have been a way worse situation one that couldn't have been remedied with the police, it might not seem like it but this is a cleaner break than a lot of people get.''

He listened to her, she was so right, he'd never get a cleaner break, Beth made things naturally complicated by just being who she was-

''Why are you so smart about these things? You're 18, these are meant to be your crazy years.''

''My _crazy years _as you call them, are exactly what landed me down here Jeff, you don't even want to know about the night I stripped on the stage to Princes ''Darling Nikki'' but let me tell you- I'm smart because I'm _amazing.'' _she nodded, glad that he was smiling again, damn those sexy dimples of his!

He had to agree with her there, she was amazing. He watched her go over to the cooling rack grab a muffin and put it in his hand-

''Thanks.''

''You're welcome, now I'm gonna get changed, you wait her and eat that.''

''Why?''

''Because we're cleaning up your yard.''

''You're helping me?'' he was confused by her willingness to help him.

''Yeah.'' she nodded enjoying his clear surprise- ''Usually I'd have asked a third person, but some bastard pushed him off a roof last night.''

She headed to the stairs when she heard-

''Oh god Liv these taste delicious.'

''I told you I'm amazing, listen and learn Nero.''

Liv ran into Amy on the landing-

''Morning Ames, fresh muffins in the kitchen.''

''Cool, I love when you bake those.'' her eyes lit up, then she resumed pounding on the main bathroom door- ''Would you _please hurry up _I wanna use that fancy tub of yours with the jacuzzi jets.''

''How long has he been in there?''

''Like 30 minutes.''

''Yikes, I honestly wouldn't be in any kind of hurry to follow him in there after that long.'' Liv then turned to the door and called- ''Matthew Hardy if you're in there indulging in self abuse you just remember that God sees everything and you're making the angels cry.''

She heard something hit off the inside of the bathroom door as she laughed at him.

''Ames I'm gonna head out to Jeff's place to help him clear up , the police released the scene at and they picked up the Britt Bitch too.''

''Livvy what's going on with you and Jeffro?'' Amy inquired stepping back from the door, keeping her voice low.

''Nothing I'm here for another seven weeks, I need to make my peace with him and do all of that hard core thinking that I came here to do.''

Jeff was in food heaven, she could bake awesome muffins, she also cooked awesome breakfasts if that last one was anything to go by, damn she might be missing her calling as a cook, this girl had a gift.

When she came back she was in old jeans, a plain black tank top and her long waves were all pinned up off her neck, she looked hot without even trying.

''You ready?'' she asked.

''As I'll ever be.''

When they saw the state of the place in the daylight, they saw that it really wasnt too bad. His burned out car had been towed away, it'd left a scorched patch on the drive and damage to the garage door but nothing too major. The lawn had a huge chunk burned out of it and his porch was slightly charred but it was replaceable too.

''See, not so bad right?''

''Right. But where do I start with the front door?''

She caught sight of the words spray painted there- _'Dickless scum!' _and had to bite her lip-

''We can strip the paint, scrubbing won't do shit or you could just replace the whole thing and save yourself a lot of time.''

''I think I'll get a new one.''

He called up his dad's friend in town who could do that for him that day.

He lead her to the side door to his garage to get all the things that they'd need, he saw her spot his quad bikes and his dirt bikes-

''Do you ride?''

she nodded- ''I do, my dad and uncles are bikers at heart, so one way or another I was learning, I'm not too bad, unlike Amy who freaked out and fell off.''

''But you didn't''

''Nope.''

He saw the bravery again and he had to admire it, she clearly would have a go at anything, this girl took life by the balls-

''We'll have to go out sometime, I could teach you how to do some jumps.''

''You're on.''

They worked hard getting all the ashes in to garbage bags, cleaning the drive and scrubbing the garage door clean. They didn't take a break until after his new door was fitted and the burned porch railings had been removed. He wanted to show her his home, something within him was wanting to make her feel welcome in his private space, he couldn't explain it, so he just went with it.

She accepted his invite for a tour of his home, it was a sweet gesture. His house was very impressive from the outside and when they stepped inside she totally saw that his home was an extension of himself. This incredible guy lived in a home as colourful and unique as he was and it all felt so familiar to her too. The richly painted walls, in dark blue, deep purple, his black leather couches in his lounge, and that amazing music collection.

He stood back and watched her skimming along his rows of CDs and vinyl albums, not feeling at all exposed to her, he knew that he wouldn't get judged by her. This was because he knew how much they were alike, neither of them wanted to have to justify every character quirk or every unconventional like and dislike, he knew that she was a very accepting person.

Her eyes skimmed past every Pearl Jam album that he owned, even now she couldn't listen to that band without imagining losing her virginity and then having her on stage melt down.

Then she found an album that made her smile-

''You own Faith No More 'The Real Thing' this album changed my life, it made me want to be in a band.''

''I love that album.'' he smiled.

''In my heart I still wan to run away with Mike Patton and just have him sing ''Falling to Pieces'' to me every day, I doubt that I'll ever grow out of that fantasy.''

''Oh same here.'' he joked loving that he could make her laugh.

Then again she was too beautiful not to be smiling all the time, he just wanted to make it his duty to keep her smiling every day. God damn her boyfriend!

He showed her the dining room that was lined with painting, she knew straight away that they were his work and she had to get a closer look at them she'd waited too long for this chance to be passed up.

Jeff felt his inside start to wither as she went in for a closer look. Given how talented she was, this was just about one of the most exposing situations that he'd ever found himself in. what if she didnt like his style? What if she didnt think he was good?

Liv was blown away, she studied each canvas carefully, seeing every detail, every area of shading, the flawless attention he paid, the way not a single brush stroke was wasted. Looking back at him she saw one one his arms banded around his waist and the other resting on top of it as he chewed at his thumb nail.

Holy shit he was actually _worried _about her seeing his work-

''There's no need to look like that, I _love _your work. Jesus I knew that you put a lot of yourself into your pieces, but these- '' she pointed to the paintings-'' - these, are..._you. _They are so part of you, it's like getting a look into your heart and your mind all at once.''

She circled back to look at the vivid blue and purple one that was clearly a self portrait, smiling- ''This is more of _you _than any photograph could ever be.''

Jeff's heart was racing, the elation he felt at just her words was almost too much to keep inside. She got it, she understood his work, she didn't need it explaining to her like Beth had. Even then Beth had just dealt him a patronising smile, like it was all just some dumb pointless hobby, that she was tolerating out of humour.

She looked back over her shoulder at his smiling face and felt her tummy flutter again-

''I can see you clear as day.''

He knew exactly what she meant and it made him fall even deeper in love with her, at just 18 she got him more than any person ever had in his whole life.

''Jeff?'' she began- ''Do you think that I'll paint again?''

Olivia was nervous asking him this, it was one thing for other people to tell her it's all come back to her, but Jeff was an artist, a peer, his opinion was different.

He walked closer, seeing her vulnerability and he nodded-

''You just need time, you've had a really tough year, lost of changes and a few surprises, good and...not so good. Talent like yours doesn't just vanish, yes at the minute it might not feel like that but listen to me. That little living spark you have inside is just some where quiet between winter hibernation and awake. Darlin' you're just gonna have to be patient and wait for the spring.''

She loved the way he put that, bless his romantic poet heart, she couldn't quite meet his eyes, but she still smiled-

''Thank you...but the winter I'm experiencing is really staring to feel like an ice age.''

''Maybe so, but even they had to come to an end eventually. How long has it been since you painted anything?''

''Ten long months now.''

''How about drawing?''

''I drew out my ink, a few sketches here and there, but nothing meaningful enough to put into paint.'' she explained.

''But you're still doing that, that's something, you've got nothing to fear, all you need is the right inspiration. We need to find you a new muse.''

To Liv's ears this sounded dangerous, spending any prolonged periods with Jeff, the guy she was still very much head over heels for, this could never lead to good things.

Matt wasn't even worried about Livvy spending all day with his brother, it was by far the lesser of two evils. Hell, this way she was away from the house and she'd left her cell phone behind too, so the men in her life couldn't directly tell her about his screw up.

As the hours went by, he knew the hammer was going to drop eventually. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Amy mentioned calling home to catch up on any gossip, he had to stop that ideas right in its tracks. He as good as slapped the phone out of her hands and tackled Amy to the carpet.

She had no idea what her occasionally odd boyfriend was up to, but she just went with it this time, it didn't take her too long to get up to speed with what he had in mind as he started kissing down her neck.

So, right there at the bottom of the stairs, half still inside the lounge he took the most distracting route that he knew- sex. But as it was _them, _it rapidly got kinky, she had somehow managed to snag the cowboy hat from the end of the banister and she was wearing it. She tied his hands to the spindles with his own belt. They were now having some very none PC sex, he'd taken on the role of a native American and she was an ''innocent'' country girl with a very dodgy Texas accent, who'd captured him trying to steal horses.

Neither of them had heard Olivia enter the house and she got back out just as quickly and quietly, only this time taking her cell phone with her.

Jeff had only just finished ordering his pizza, when a knock came to his patio doors, he pulled the blinds aside to see Liv. He unlocked the door and slid it open-

''Hey, you ok?''

She cocked a dark brow- ''Can I hide out here for...a while?''

''Sure come in.''

''Thanks, haven't they got _any _shame?'' she inquired stepping inside.

''Pardon?''

''Our siblings, I've just caught them going at it.'' she said seeing him cringe- ''Oh but it gets even worse, Amy's wearing a cowboy hat and Matt was playing an Indian called Chief Running...Mouth or something. Don't get me started on that crazy southern accent she was putting on either.''

Jeff shuddered- ''Jesus Christ did she have him tied up again?'

''Yeah, how do you know?''

''A year on the road, sharing a hotel suite with them. I'm pretty sure I've given myself tinnitus from having my music up so loud that I drown them out.''

''People can do whatever gets them off, I'm not condemning anything, just please keep that shit off the stairs I needed to get up. It's not a lot to ask.''

Jeff patted her shoulder-

''Let's watch a movie, I've got pizza coming and lets leave Chief hardy and Daisy Mae Dumas to do their thing.''

''Gladly and thank you.''

''You're very welcome.''

He went to get them a Pepsi each and when he came back he found he sat on his couch, her hair now unpinned, all those flowing waves and curls tumbling around her slender shoulders, damn she looked so beautiful. He gave her her drink and sat at the opposite end of the couch as they channel surfed looking for a movie. He had to keep his hands busy or he'd end up reaching out for her and end up making some clumsy pass at her.

They settled for a horror- Candy Man, he didn't want to risk watching anything that'd make anything uncomfortable for them, so nothing emotional or remotely sexual. He'd been tempted by Reservoir Dogs until he'd recalled that ''Like a Virgin'' talk that the guys have at the diner and any talk of virgins of any kind was strictly out of the question.

They ate together, chatting about music films and art, it all came surprisingly easily to them both. This wasn't lost on her either, she honestly hadn't expected to share this kind of ease with him after all this time. Yes she loved him and _wanted _him, but he was right about something he'd said to he- he really could be a good friend too.

''I wonder if they're done yet?'' she frowned.

''Knowing that pair it'll be about another hour yet- minimum. Oh, are you wanting to leave?'' he matched her frown, not really wanting to lose her company just yet.

''No I'm fine, you're actually a very good host to unexpected guests.'' she teased.

''No verbal warfare either.''

''the nights still young.''

''Liv can I show you something private?''

''Now that Jeff is what I call a loaded question.''

He smiled standing up holding out a hand to her-

''_Trust _remember.'

Hesitantly she took his offered hand, loving how warm his skin was and the feel of his much larger hand enclosing around her own. It all felt so natural and so right.

When she saw they were heading for the stairs, she felt her heart race, but it wasn't out of _fear, _as bad as it was to admit it, it was out of _excitement! _

He lead her down the hall into a pitch black room and closed the door behind them, she waited for him to hit the light-

''Starting to feel like Jodie Foster in 'Silence of the Lambs' here Hardy.''

He chuckled and and hit the lights, waiting for her to take in what he was showing her.

Olivia saw all of the canvases lined up around the dark blue room , the easel, the boxes of paints and jars of brushes, holy shit he'd brought her to his studio, this was a huge deal this room was usually locked down according to him. She turned to him and did what came naturally- she got up on her tip toes and hugged him, pecking him on the intricately shaved cheek and said-

''You can trust me with this and thank you.''

He hugged her back, loving how they fit together, how she felt against him, how she smelled, the way her hair felt against his cheek, it was all so very right-

''You're welcome and I know that I can trust you sweetheart.''

There was no sense in denying their connection, they both very clearly felt it, he stroked down her back and said-

''Take a look at anything you want in here.''

He felt her shiver under his touch, their eyes meeting and a very knowing smile gently tilted her lips as she slipped from his arms and started looking at all of his art work.

Jeff watched her get ever closer to the one that he really wanted her to see. He loved that she smiled when she discovered each new one, then she found it and she just lit up, it warmed his heart and his smile broke free.

She couldn't mistake this, it was her butterfly tattoo from that back of her shoulder, styled up to look like street art, laid out in the palm of his hand-

''Oh my god it's amazing, I _love _it.''

''I'm really glad. I did it about four months ago when I was home for a weekend, I didn't know what I was doing at first. I didnt draw it out on the canvas or make studies, I just painted ….what I felt.''

Their green eyes locked once again, so many strong, complex feelings and messages passing between them right then, he stepped closer, knowing that everything was changing from one look, one painting, everything was working itself out just like his head and heart knew that it would.

A shrill ring severed the connection they were sharing as he r cellphone rang. Frustrated she pulled the offending phone from her pocket, seeing Corey's number on the screen-

''Hi Corey, can this wait until tomorrow by any chance?''

There was a chorus of very frantic protests, clearly she was on speaker phone for the whole gang-

''Livvy listen to us please.'' Corey begged.

''Why? What's happening?''

Dev chipped in- ''Well the shit had hit the fan here big style Liv.''

''How?'' she asked eyes going wide at Dev of all people losing his cool.

Dean spoke up this time- ''We've just done out slot at your dads bar and we ran into Rob after it, he was going fucking ballistic.''

''Jesus why?''

Gav, as frank as ever piped up- ''He told us that he knows about you and Jeff last year and he's so far beyond pissed.''

''Oh god I swear I might just black out here.''she said shakily feeling the tremors of fear rack her whole body.

Jeff went over and guided her safely to the old battered arm chair that had once been in his family lounge when he was a kid. He had no clue what crisis was unfolding in the city with her friends but she was on the brink of losing it right then.

''Guys did he say who told him?''

''No.'' Corey replied- ''He was too pissed about it being Jeff and the fact that you were down there with him now. He was going to tell your dad, until we stopped him .''

The high pitch scared laugh from Liv put Jeff on even higher alert, what the fuck was wrong?!

''He didn't tell him thought? Right?'' she asked feeling sick.

''No.'' Gav replied- ''But we took our eyes of him for just a second.''

''Guys what did he do?''

The line went silent, all she could hear was their muffled bickering-

''GUYS!' she yelled regaining their attention- ''Tell me exactly what happened right now!''

''Liv we saw him getting into a cab with someone else.'' Corey said quietly.

''A girl?''

''Yeah his ex.''

Liv's head dropped into her hands as she hung up the phone,could this get any worse?

Jeff was on his knees in front of her as she silently cried, her shoulders trembling, he held her upper arms-

''What did he do? Is he cheating on you? Talk to me darlin' please.''

She felt humiliated, one bit of news and her rock, her strength- Rob, goes running back to his ex girlfriend, the girl he'd had his first time with all those years ago, there was some fucked up irony there that she was too pissed and heart broken to hunt down.

She looked at Jeff, knowing she had to look like shit now, typical when he was looking so fucking gorgeous, it broke her heart even more. His hands cupped her wet cheeks, so much worry shone from his expressive green eyes and it was all for her-

''Tell me how to help you.''

''I don't think that you can...Rob knows about me and you sleeping together and now he's gone off with his ex for the night.''

His eyes slid shut-

''Asshole...'' he had to make her feel better some how- ''It could be perfectly innocent.''

She shook her head- ''You don't get it, she's his _first love _, the one that he measures all other girls up against, she's the one I could never live up to. They even stayed friends after their break up and she _still loves him, _this is what she's been waiting for. _Nothing _about this is perfectly innocent Jeff. First love never goes away.''

He could vouch for that, Liv was his first love and it's be with him for life, whether he got to be with her or not.

To her surprise he scooped her up into his arms out of the chair easily and carried her from the room. She was too caught up in her head to register what was really going on, until he was settling her down on a huge comfy bed with dark purple and black bedding, while taking her shoes off. That was when she realised that they were in _his bedroom. _Her eyes were darting all over the place, then an insane thought popped into her head and flew out of her mouth before she could stop it-

''Jeff please god tell me that you've changed these sheets since Beth left.''

He nodded- ''Yeah right after I dumped her I did that. It was kinda like an exorcism.''

Liv sighed in relief- ''Thank Christ.''

He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in then took up his position beside her on top of the covers-

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Right now he's probably fucking her in _that bed. _It was _their bed..._no wonder I never wanted to get into it with him...it always felt like she was still in it!''

''Whoa that's pretty intense.''

''Oh yeah, do you think that it's normal not to want to sleep with the person you're supposed to be in love with?''

He moved closer and held her to his chest-

''Liv I don't know much about _normal _but it'd ring a few alarm bells for me if I was with someone I was supposed to love and I didn't want to make love to them.''

She _loved _the way that he worded that- 'make love' she swooned whenever guys used those two words, it was such a beautiful way of describing the act, a term that not many guys openly said, so much more pleasing to the ears.

''Olivia it's ok to be scared about having sex with a guy, but when you _love _someone, _wanting them _kinda goes hand in hand with loving them. Maybe you should call Rob and get his side of the story.'' he suggested.

''No I don't want to hear it, he got into that cab with her while angry at me, they've only got one place to go and that's back to _their bed. _Calling them will only hurt more.''

They lay there in silence just holding each other, her ear over his heart listening to it beat and relaxing into the rise and fall of his breathing, she just wanted to stay like this forever. But something was clawing at her, the sense of injustice, that her paranoia over his ex ''Suzy'' had been right after all. She bolted up right and began texting furiously.

''Olivia who did you just text? You know that it's not the best thing to do when you're this upset.'' he stroked her back.

''Well that's too bad because I just told Rob to stick this relationship and his proposal up his ass, also that if he even considers telling my dad about us having sex, that I'll tell my dad that he cheated on me and we'll see how that pans out for him.''

Jeff was impressed, but he still took her phone off her and laid it to rest on his night stand out of harms way-

''Ok, now that that's done, just lie back down.''

She snuggled back into his arms, he head was now on his shoulder-

''I guess you were right after all.''

He frowned- ''I was?''

''Yeah you were, you said that the whole Summer of Silence bullshit was probably just an excuse for him to bang someone else and get away with it.''

They stayed embracing for hours, until he was sure she'd fallen asleep. He was about to get up and lock up the house for the night and call Amy too, letting her know where Livvy was, but she just held on to him tighter-

''No. don't leave.''

''I'm not leaving you, I was just gonna go lock up for the night.'' he stroked her hair, taking in her beautiful sleepy face- ''I'll be right back ok?''

''Ok.''

To his delight and surprise, as her eyes slid shut and she tilted her chin up and her lips met his and she gave him the softest of kisses, not exactly brief either. Her tongue gently touched his lips and her returned the gesture just as tenderly, not pushing, not taking advantage, she was still in charge and she let her take the lead, just going with the flow.

Against his lips she whispered-

''Thank you for just being with me.''

He then kissed over her eye lids, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and said his lips once against hers-

''Thank you for coming to me.''

The kiss went on even longer, still soft and undemanding as he settled her back into the pillows, knowing how at home she looked there, in his bed. All those dreams about their future, with their son with the blonde corn rows who looked just like him, the images of them living together in this very house here in Raleigh, he wanted it all and he was going to do everything within his power to make it into reality.

**AN: ok that was super long but I just couldn't split it up, I was inspired during the more intense parts by the Deftones ''Change (In The House of Flies)'' also this song might feature as the soundtrack for some future intense X-rated fun for Jeff and Liv, listen to it and tell me you don't picture some hot intense sweaty sex with Jeffro lol ;)**

**So drop me a review let me know if you love it or hate it either way I don't mind.**

**R&R please xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN_ thank you all for the amazing reviews how the hell did we make it all the way to 130? lol I couldn't be any more grateful. Well this chapter has a bit of everything, but lets just say #NEROTIME is about to go X-RATED once again, look up the song I chose as the soundtrack DEFTONES ''CHANGE (IN THE HOUSE OF FLIES)'' it makes the sex scene even better lol. so I wont hold it up, lets get the horny Hardy action on the move ;)**

**I only own my ocs.**

**R&R please **

Another First

Chapter 16

Liv began to stir and for some reason her rock hard pillow was moving, for some for some other reason it seemed like a good idea to punch the moving pillow to make it stop.

''OOF!''

Whoa, did her pillow just speak? Confused she cracked an eyelid and spotted that that pillow was in fact Jeff and she'd just punched him square in the chest. Then it all came back to her- Rob, the big sex secret coming out, his slutty ex, her own text to Rob then of course Jeff being amazing and a very heated yet undemanding make out session.

Blushing she made eye contact with him, he was rubbing his chest and smiling down at her-

''Good morning Miss Dumas.''

''Morning,'' she said feeling suddenly very shy about where she was- ''Sorry about the punch.''

''Don't worry about it.'' he reached down and stroked her tousled hair, not wanting her to be at all uncomfortable, because she looked about ready to bolt any second- ''Why are you going all shy on me Olivia?''

Liv instantly felt like that inexperienced sixteen year old all over again, having no clue how to act in this situation. She pulled away from him, her face feeling like it was on fire as she battled the urge to run scared. Was it _this _mortifying for everyone? What did she say? What did she do? How did she act? Did this require a walk of shame?

Jeff didn't know what was going on, he watched her sit on the edge of the bed, her back to him, he saw her arms wrap around herself- not a good sign. Reaching out he lay a hand on her back, stroking her-

''Olivia, look at me please.''

She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder, damn she was beautiful, he couldn't help but smile, he was a lucky bastard for getting to wake up with her, he had to make this right, whatever _this _was.

''Talk to me beautiful.''

Her eyes dropped down to the bed and she spoke softly-

''I don't know how to act...I've...I've never woken up with anyone before.''

She felt so pathetic and so _young _she didn't want to hang around to get laughed at. She just hadn't bet on Jeff catching her wrist and shaking his head as she tried to get up and leave, he made her sit back down-

''No, don't run. I'm not letting you run scared, not from me. I've done that and it just fucks everything up.'' he softly held her chin- ''So, you've never woken up with a guy, _not a bad thing at all._ Don't be embarrassed, I've never woken up and gotten punched before, we've both had firsts this morning.''

He saw her cringe and then thankfully laugh.

''Liv, you don't have to feel weird about any firsts, I don't exactly know how to act around you either, I'll be honest with you- you scare the shit out of me.''

She frowned- ''Me? But I'm just..._me.''_

''Exactly, you're _you.'' _he said feeling scared of being rejected, now the morning had come and all of the chaotic emotions had calmed down- ''Liv we're not like everyone else, the way you feel about things like art and music, its exactly like me. I know how you see things, I know how you feel about them too. Do you know how?''

She shook her head.

''Because you're just like me. So, you not knowing how to do the ''morning after'' thing- exactly how I feel. I don't know what to do right now, for all I know you might regret us kissing and never want to speak to me ever again.''

Olivia smiled, loving how he just came out and told her exactly how he saw things, so much easier than stumbling around for answers-

''I don't regret it.''

She hadn't expected his face to light up like a kid on Christmas morning, how could someone as hot and amazing as this be so happy about something so simple?

''Glad about that huh Hardy?''

He shrugged in fake nonchalance- ''Oh you know it's ok.'' but he couldn't keep the grin far from his face-

''I like you so sue me, I like spending time with you, I like kissing you too.''

Seeing that hungry look in his eyes made her throat run dry, oh he was a _morning person _she figured, smirking- ''Well, you're not bad at the kissing part.''

''Not bad? Is that like a C grade for the experience?''

''C+ but you show potential for great improvement.''

Jeff liked their banter, it was felt so easy and fun-

''I'll put some effort in. how about you jump in the shower, there's clean towels in there, a new tooth brush under the sink and I'll go and make us breakfast, that sound ok?''

She agreed, he was being really sweet, she didnt know what they were doing, but this felt really nice. Ok, they'd shared some amazing kisses and the same bed, but she didnt dare read too much into it. After all she knew how much it hurt to let him go once and she was only here another six and a half weeks.

Once she was in the shower, all she could think about was- '_how the hell do I explain to my parents about the break up with Rob?'_

she grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and started washing her hair, thinking hard, when she inhaled the scented steam, Jesus she was going to smell like Jeff all day, a dirty grin broke out and she just thought-

_'Oh fuck Rob! I'm not explaining anything about him!'_

In her book he hadn't just thrown away their relationship, he'd thrown away the closest thing he had to having parents too, because Jack and Jolene had treated him like part of the family from the beginning, once they got to know him.

Oh she'd _love _to hear his explanation of the whole situation to her cousins, they'd tear him apart if he even _hinted _that she'd had sex with anyone. They'd also _never _believe him, in their eyes she was as untouched and virginal as humanly possible. Combine that with their delusional denial and Rob's likely fucking of his ex and Rob would be lucky to make through to the end of his gum flapping story time alive.

Yeah they'd befriended Rob, but that was more of a _Better the devil you know _thing, the triplets were wild and didn't take too kindly to their family being fucked with. So friendships went out the window and the gloves would come off, Rob's face would be pounded flat!

Down in the kitchen Jeff was cooking breakfast when Amy called him-

''Jeffro, why isn't Liv home yet?''

''Good morning to you Amy, I'm great thanks for asking.'' he chuckled- ''Liv's in the shower, she had a rough night.''

''Oh god what did you say or do to her this time?''

''Me? Nothing at all I promise. But her asshole boyfriend now has a few things against his name, she dumped him, so I guess he's the _ex-boyfriend _ now.''

Amy's head was spinning-

''What? She dumped him? Shit! Why?''

''I'll let her tell you that part, but she's fine, a little pissed, so we should probably try to cheer her up a little to take her mind off things.''

''Yeah we should.'' Amy agreed- ''When you called last night I'll be honest- I wanted to come right over and drag her home.''

''I understand how you feel, but I'm glad that you didn't, considering she'd just seen you and Matt playing Captain Smith and Pocahontas or whatever the fuck you two were doing.'' he teased flipping over the mini chocolate chip pancakes.

''She caught us!?''

''Oh yeah, why the hell do you think she came back over to my place? She's eighteen, she really doesnt need to see your...shenanigans.''

''Prude! Oh like you dont look at her and imagine all kinds of..._kinky fuckery.''_

''Kinky fuckery?'' he laughed, this girl was insane.

''Yeah don't act like you dont know what I'm talking about, you know that _really weird _stuff that's done with sock puppets, mannequin hands taped on to the ends of broom handles and miners hats with lamps on them.''

''Amy what the _fuck _happened to you as a child?'' Jeff was stunned at Amy's words.

''Nothing too scarring and you can bet that my smoking hot sister is a simmering crock put of sexual crazy, so please don't go...stirring the pot.''

''Goodbye Amy.''

''Don't bone my hot vulnerable sister!''

''Hanging up now you nut case.''

''No! You have to help me throw a low key party.''

''Low key? Here in Hardy Central? You've got so much to learn about how we do partied down here.'' he laughed hanging up.

Throw a party? Now that was a great way to cheer her up, she could meet their extended circle, see a few crazy stunts, see some mad drinking games, their legendary back yard wrestling too, this would be a night to remember.

He heard the shower shut off and as he finished up cooking, he fired off a group text to all of the usual suspects, sending Shane on the booze run and it was as goo done deal.

Liv got dried and braided her damp hair and got dressed, wondering what he'd been cooking for them and if it's be edible. She was pleasantly surprised at what she found in the kitchen-

''Impressive.''

He jumped slightly- ''Didn't hear you come down, but thanks. I might not be as good at this cooking thing as you are, but my ego can handle that.''

They had breakfast ans chatted about the party-

''You know that it's basically for you right?''

''Me, why?''

''You need to be cheered up, you don't have to pretend to be ok, it's normal to be pissed.''

''then I must be royally fucked up, because I don't feel anything yet...maybe it'll hit me later.''

Jeff agreed there, it'd pop up eventually and it'd be like a bomb going off.

When Liv got back to Matt's she entered cautiously not wanting to see anything else that'd scar her for life.

''Why are you sneaking around like you're casing the joint?'' Matt asked from the corner of the couch.

She shot him a glare from the kitchen doorway, only fleetingly able to meet his eyes-

''maybe because I don't want to catch a second look at your junk.''

he flinched- ''I didn't know you'd caught a _first _look at it!''

''Well I did, _against my will. _In the future don't start fucking on the stairs, if you don't wanna be seen. A heads up- there's not a cloak of invisibility on yo once you raise the main sail Hardy, thanks very much for listening.''

Now it was Matt's turn to look away-

''The way that you say things like that is..is...''

''To shock and shame you Matthew. Keep it in your pants while I'm around or I'll snap a picture and post it on the net. Then you'd be famous for a whole different set of moves.''

She winked and bounced off up the stairs laughing at his stunned expression.

My hadn't even known that Livvy was home until she saw her exiting the guest room with a big manilla envelope and her car keys in her hands-

''Where you heading off to now?''

''The post office, Rob can have his fucking ring back, I don't want his probably _fake _trinkets cluttering up my life.''

''What the hell went down last night?''

''A few things actually, first off some dip shit told him about Jeff getting my V plates off last year, second- Rob explodes and jumps into a cab with his whore bag ex and disappears into the night.''

''Holy fuck! Who told him?''

Downstairs matt cringed, hoping they wouldn't think it was him, he was too young to die, he still had so much left to do with his life.

''Not a clue and as long as dad never finds out I actually don't care who the fucker is.'' Liv replied.

Amy nodded- ''Kian, Steven and Alex can _never _know either or Jeff is dead, Rob too. Fuck if he's cheated they'll have him in an unmarked grave out in Jersey somewhere.''

''Exactly, anyway I've gotta get this ring out of my life, close the chapter and all that shit.''

She was a girl on a mission now.

In town Shane and Shannon were on a mission of their own- to fit as much booze into Shane's SUV without it breaking the back axle.

''Shannon I seriously don't thin that we can fir another keg in here.'' Shane said, as the owner on 'Knocks' bar agreed with him.

''Bullshit there's room for another one.''

''No way can we drive this thing above 30 if we put a third keg in there.''

''Helms you're cock blocking my beer pong dreams here.''

Shannon would have stomped his foot but is was still aching from being thrown from the roof by Jeff.

''Shan you're just out to drunkenly score with any chick you can liquor up, just make sure that it's not a certain brunette New Yorker.''

''We're just friends and we've got a plan going.''

''which is?''

''To use Jeff's jealousy of us against him, so he stops being an ass and admits the truth to himself.''

''Oh so you're trying to get the together?''

''Basically yes.''

''Are you wanting him dead? She's 18! from a scary as fuck sounding family! And do I need to repeat the fact that she'd 18!?''

''Shane, fate doesn't sit around checking dates of birth, they're in love and I'm like Cupid, only inked and ripped.'' he grinned sliding the case of Jack Daniels into the back seat.

Shane rolled his eyes knowing that there was no stopping him once he got an idea into his head-

''Fine but when her crazy family shows up with guns or some other implements of death and torture you can sleep soundly knowing that it was done in the name of romance, because you were working on your fucked up game of match maker from behind the scenes.''

''I'm the puppet master!'' Shannon said full of theatrical pride, hands planted on his hips proudly.

''And cupid too? Who knew you could multi- task? Does your brain ache?''

''Fuck you, I'm incredible.''

''Oh I believe you.'' Shane said sarcastically.

Once the ring was mailed off she felt so much better, until she got out of her car at matt's and her phone rang- Rob!

She didn't realise that the two brothers were lurking in the garage sorting out the parts for the wrestling ring they always put up for the parties, so they got a front row seat for her explosive reaction.

''What the hell do you fucking want? Speak asshole!''

''Liv- what happened with Suzy-''

''Don't you dare say that dirty cunts name to me!''

Matt's jaw hit the garage floor but Jeff was in awe of how her dirty mouth was tuning him on.

''Did you fuck her?''

''Ollie baby lets not do this.''

''Don't you Ollie- baby me, tell me fucker!''

''Yes.''

She could hear his guilt straight away- ''I knew it! You should be on your god damn knees thanking god that I'm not telling my dad and cousins about you.''

''You fucked Jeff Hardy!''

''So! You proposed to get me into bed!''

''That;s bullshit and you know it.''

''Oh so it's just a huge coincidence that you jump to the conclusion I didn't believe in sex before marriage , then suddenly out of no where you're whipping out a diamond ring? Rob you were on your knees quicker than a $20 whore! You make me so glad that I never fucked you!''

Jeff was in stitches laughing at her, Matt was just waiting for Rob- the pussy rat- to drop him into the huge pile of shit that he was currently hovering over.

'NO I don't want excuses, we're done. I don't know why I didn't just sell the piece of shit but the ring is coming back to you. Now you can _shove it _on to that bleach blonde trash piles fake tanned claw, so you can have two used up cast offs in the same place. So fuck you goodbye, you dirty, cheating fuck pile!''

They watched her storm into the house not seeing them past her deep rage.

Liv spotted Amy inside and said-

''I swear that tonight I'm going to _need a drink _and I _will _be dressed in a way that Chief Hardy will not deem remotely appropriate, just a head up there.''

''O...K.''

''Rob _did _fuck his ex, I knew it too, what a dick, you know he had me fooled for so long with that nerdy nice guy act, but he proved to be just like any other creature with a dick!''

With that she went straight upstairs and set about finding a red hot outfit, she was dressing for a good time tonight.

The party had been going strong for about an hour before she emerged from her room. She'd been venting to her mother about the whole thing and she'd been very supportive thankfully and basically told her to party hard and forget the guy, so far be it from her to go against her mom's happily sanctioned wishes party hard.

When Amy saw her sister coming down the stairs, she was giddy, she looked so far beyond hot, she was actually kinda jealous. Fuck, Matt was going to have a panic attack and Jeff was going drown in his own drool. The newly single Olivia Dumas was going to cause quite a stir.

The music was pounding and Liv stuck by Amy and April in the nearly empty kitchen at first just chatting until they heard Shannon yell-

''Where's Liv? Get your sexy little butt out here and meet some people, you're single, it's even more ok now!''

her eyes slid to the girls- ''I think I'm being summoned.''

Jeff was sat on the low wall, beer in hand talking to Shane about work when he saw her and it was like a movie- everything else just ceased to exist, he had officially become a love struck cliché. He started from the killer heels and worked his way up, those legs, so long and toned, the outfit was perfect- a black play suit, it didnt cling to her body like a second skin, no it just highlighted her beautiful body just right. Her long hair was poker straight and nearly to her elbows, her make up was simple, just mascara, her face didnt need anything more to be stunning.

Jeff was drawn out of his ogling by one of their friends calling out to her-

''nice legs when do they open?''

She just rolled her eyes and said-

''About two hours after your bed time _junior.'' _

Liv didnt want to be the centre of other guys attention, she just wanted to be the centre of Jeff's. Those kisses hadnt been far from her mind all day, the only thing holding her back was the fact that they were both fresh from break ups and in no state to be considering hooking up for a summer long fling.

When was it ever a good idea to have a fling with the man you were clearly very deeply in love with?

She saw Matt's unhappy face-

''Liv can't you cover up your legs?''

''Matthew I caught you nailing my sister, I saw way more than just an _offensive hemline _so back off please.''

he put his hands up in surrender not wanting her temper turned on him, he'd never forget that phone call with Rob, she'd been truly terrifying.

Jeff was glad that she'd rebuffed their friends cheesy attempt as picking her up. His whole body froze up when she looked across the garden at him and smiled, but he lost her attention when Shannon dragged her off to their set up wrestling ring. It was up to basically show off some new moved and mess around after a couple of drinks.

Shannon grinned at her-

''you could hook up with him tonight if you play this right.''

''really? How do you figure that?''

''You look smoking hot and he can't take his eyes off you and the talk on the breeze is that you crashed at his place last night.''

''That's true, in his bed.'' she whispered grinning like a mad woman- ''With him.''

''What!?''

''Shh nothing happened, well...we kissed but nothing else, but hell I'm single it's all good.''

''Typical, you're back in the market and Jeff still manages to get to you first.'' he joked- ''But, _really _listen to me and you'll get him tonight, trust me ok, no matter what.''

''What the hell- ok.'' she shrugged feeling a nervous tremble run through her.

''Smart girl.'' he nodded jumping up on to the apron of the ring and yelled- ''Jeffro get in the ring with me.''

Liv's eyes slid to Shannon- ''Go team Moore right?''

he nodded down at her taking his shirt off as he watched Jeff walk closer, he handed the shirt to Liv and said so Jeff could hear him-

''You can be my cheerleader, you'd look awesome with pom-poms, screaming _my name.''_

Jeff didn't want him pushing up on Livvy, the bastard was flirting with her and to him that _wasn't ok _he ground out his cigarette, if she was going to be cheering anybody on it was going to be _him! _He was going to put a match worthy of a televised main event, just for Liv.

People started gathering to watch the pair, they were always doing stuff like this when they had parties.

Amy put a drink into her hand- ''Pepsi with a kick.'' the red head winked then looked at the ring- ''Whoa you've set off a dick swinging contest, may Raleigh's biggest dick win.''

April laughed- ''Time to pick a side, there's no space for a neutral zone on this one.''

Matt rang the bell and Shane was playing ref, a round of applause went up as the pair started. Shannon winked at Liv signalling that the plan was under way.

Jeff saw that wink and didn't like it, she'd spent the night in _his _bed, in _his _arms, kissing _his _lips, touching _his _body, so nobody was playing cuckoo in the nest that he'd feathered.

As they locked up Shannon knew how much Jeff wanted to impress Liv and said to him-

''Hear she's single and up for grabs now.''

''Not to you! We settle this like _men, _if you can keep up that is.''

''Like one twisted ankle would stop me Jeffro.''

''No but a fucking twisted neck might.'' he locked him in a head lock.

She had to admit that they really brought out the best in each other between the ropes, seeing this up close was just incredible. Yeah Shannon was hot and very talented but tonight Jeff was on fire, she nearly combusted when he tore off his shirt and threw it at her feet. She smirked up at him as he climbed the turn buckle.

Everyone yelled- ''Swanton!"

Amy leaned in and said- ''Your sexed up eyes arent at all subtle.''

''Not trying to be,"

When he did the Swanton Bomb she cheered with everyone else, it'd been perfection. She looked at her sister and said-

''I can't tell you how _hot _that was to see up close.''

''Oh I can see for myself, you practically have to wipe off your inner thighs.''

Liv nearly choked on her drink- ''Amy that's disgusting.''

''Tell that to your wet shoes.''

Shane started the count, but Shan kicked out a t two.

''Didn't think I'd give up _that _easily did you?S girl like Liv is worth the fight.'' Shannon knew how much he was winding him up, damn this was almost to easy.

Jeff wouldnt admit any form of defeat in front of her, this was about manly pride and impressing her, he wanted her to see that he gave his all in everything that he did, but mainly to try and prove that he had it in him to be one of the true greats in his profession. Also that he could do more than just the scripted matches on TV, that he could string moved together on the fly and do real stuff, just like the backyard wrestler and the tough indie circuit guys.

The match went back and forth for about 15 minutes, bets were getting placed too, but Shannon caught Jeff in a strange submission hold that nobody had ever seen before. He had made it up using Jeff's flexibility against him, tying him up like a pretzel, hoping that he'd tap out. Shane kept asking if he was gonna tap and submit but he refused, yet Shannon didnt give up.

Liv's eyes went to Jeff's body, all twisted up, abs tort, biceps slick with sweat, hair stuck to his face and neck, his pants riding dangerously low on his hips in that hold, showing off his hips dents beautifully. All Liv could think about was herself on all fours poised over him, licking her away along those dents in his skin, exploring him the best way she could- orally.

Pulling her mind from the gutter she refocused on the match.

Jeff looked through the ropes and her face was starting to blur, fuck he was starting to see stars, damn this hold he was going to pass out from the pressure on his throat from the crook of Shannon's arm. He had to tap out, so pissed at himself and his friend for wrestling dirty.

They all knew that he hated to lose and knew that he rarely was gracious at losing either once he'd had a drink, so they kept away from him.

Liv watched him roll out from under the ropes and grab his shirt from he chair beside her where she'd laid it along with Shannon's, he threw his over his shoulder and ignored her.

Amy saw her confusion-

''Don't take that personally, he's had a drink, he gets all touchy after a drink and a loss.''

Jeff grabbed a beer from the cooler on the deck and headed inside, then snagged Matt's bottle of Jack and headed out to the deserted back drive and sat against Liv's Mustang. So much for impressing her, he'd just made a complete ass of himself.

Shannon greeted Liv with a huge bow as he got his shirt-

''You're welcome.''

When he straightened up he met her stern green gaze-

''what the hell was that?''

''isn't it obvious?'' he frowned pulling on his shirt then necking half his bottle of Bud.

''No, how is basically ego shattering him supposed to help me hook up with him?''

He rolled his eyes- ''So young, so naïve this is the perfect time to breeze in and get your sexual play thing- when he's vulnerable and off his game.''

''Moore, if this situation was flipped and Jeff was a woman, what you're saying could be classed as _conspiracy to a planned sexual assault.''_

''Honey it's not sexual assault when the other person is panting for you like a dog.''

'Panting like a dog? Right now he's more likely to maul me like a wolf or a rabid dog!''

Shannon burst into song- ''_I'm lost in a crown and I'm hungry like the wolf!''_

''Quit singing Duran Duran at me, couldn't you have gone with a cooler song or band. Iggy Pop ' _I Wanna Be Your Dog' _could have done it.''

''You've got a come back for anything and everything, but on this occasion zip that smart mouth of yours and go and _check on Jeffro_. Then you can see the amazing set up I've handed to you.''

Liv wanted to slap the grin off his cute face, because all she could see happening was Jeff yelling at her for getting up in his face while he was pissed off.

Amy spotted Liv heading inside, so she collared Shan-

''where is she going?''

''Off to what I like to call _Jeff's destiny. _I've clearly been selected for a higher purpose in this life, I'm giving my best friend the girl he loves, that's pretty selfless.''

''Loves? Jeff _loves _Liv?''

''Head over heels _in love.''_

''Holy shit I thought he just wanted to bone her again.''

''That too, but it's the big L too.''

Amy smirked to herself- ''You're like our very own Cupid.''

''I know right!'' he said happy that someone else in their group could see it, he clinked his bottle against hers.

Liv looked out of the back patio doors and saw him on the drive against her car door, shirt back on, hair still all over the place, the washed out purple dye catching the light and as he swigged from a bottle of Jack like it was water. That was hot depressing sight. Sex could never grow from this situation.

He didnt even realise that she'd come out until he heard her say-

''Show some respect for am American classic Hardy.'' she moved the empty beer bottle off the hood of her car an pitched it into the open trash can.

''Nice shot.''

''Perks of my dad getting free bar cleaning labour out of me when I frequently fuck up.''

He couldn't lookup at her he felt like too much of an idiot so he kept silent.

Liv kicked off her heels and say beside him snatching the bottle of Jack out of his hand.

''Hey give that back.''

She held it out of his reach- ''You've already had more than enough to get you hammered, so NO.''

''I'm really not in the mood for this Liv.''

''Well tough shit.'' she threw it into the trash too, loving the satisfying smash- ''God don't do that you're killing me over here.''

He frowned- ''Do what?''

''That.'' she pointed to his sumptuous pout- ''That pout it's too fucking hot, so quit it Jeff.''

He was far too drunk to be able to handle the shock that hit him from her words-

''Hot? You think it's hot?''

''Don't act like you don't know it, I think _you're hot. _If I didn't I wouldn't have kissed you last night.''

Liv knew that she was turning the situation around, ok maybe Shan the Man had given her a good opening for seduction. But if she wanted to get him in the sack she was going to have to pull out the best seduction lines ever.

He finally met her eyes and encouraged by the sheer levels of alcohol on his body he asked the nagging question-''Are you sure you dont want Shannon?''

''When he asked if he could kiss me the night we fell asleep by the lake I turned him down flat. Yes you were with Beth and it killed me, but I knew that if I kissed your best friend, it'd have been like burning all the bridges we had left.''

he was floored by her honesty, the unwavering eyes contact, no traces of being embarrassed on her face-

''I's still have wanted you Liv, even if you two had gone way beyond just a kiss.''

''You must be really drunk right now.''

He was, but that wouldn't change how he felt-

''maybe but I want you in my life, in any and every way that I can have you.''

She reached out brushing the hair off his face, knowing she had to bite the bullet now , so she just moved in for a kiss.

Jeff moved forward and gladly welcomed her kiss. Those soft lips meeting his, sliding perfectly on his own, he pushed his tongue impatiently into her mouth wanting as much of her as he could get.

His passionate immediate response lit the fuse inside of her, setting free something she'd never felt before, she felt her hormones race, her heart speed up, her fingers almost clawing at him to get him closer to her, it was an almost violent, strong need inside of her body.

His teeth tugged her lower lip, his tongue sweeping over it to sooth it, he tilted her head back as he ran his lips down her skin, his nose brushing down her skin too,picking up the heady sweet natural scent of her skin, her groan vibrating against his sensitised lips.

The words she huskily whispered with need, were as clear and basic as she could summon up-

''Jeff Fuck me.''

Had his drunken head dreamed up those words? He looked into her lust darkened eyes-

''What did you say?''

''I said- Jeff fuck me.''

He didn't need to say anything else back to her, he was on his feet first ok he was unsteady due to the JD but he was totally up for this. Liv seized his had and she was the one dragging him off in the direction of his house, being careful not to get seen by the gang in the garden.

The only tow people that saw them was Amy and Shannon. Matt was well on his way to the hangover of a life time, due to Shane's idea to mix red wine and vodka in a pint glass and have a chugging contest.

Jeff slammed the door, flipping the catch, he wasnt exactly careful when he dragged her up the stairs, stumbling as he went. They made it to the landing before he pinned her to the wall outside of his bedroom, the only light they had was from the downstairs hall, so to Liv this was just as sultry as candle lit make out session. His kiss tasted of JD and cigarettes but she didn't care because this was the man that she loved. This man took her from being a cheated on 18 year old, to a sexually demanding _woman_! Liv knew what she wanted _from _him and what she wanted to do _to _him,

''Bedroom now.'' she said grabbing his wrists as his hands gripped her hips.

He let her lead him into his bedroom and hit the lights and she easily pushed him on to the bed. Liv saw the candles dotted around the room and his lighter and set about lighting them all.

He loved the way that she moved, no rush, total grace and he was rock hard just watching her.

Making him wait, she put on a CD from the stack he had laid there- perfect choice ''White Pony'' by Deftones, she skipped to ''_Change (in the house of flies)'' _hit repeat and then cut the lights leaving them in the golden glow of the candle light.

He was looking right into her eyes, fuck he just had to have her, that music just wrapped its deep intense melodies around them. He threw his shirt to the floor along with his shoes, then his belt, his top button on his jeans torn open and he crawled to the end of the bed, as she backed away teasingly and leaned against the wall.

Her eyes feasted upon that predator gaining on her, he stepped over the bars at the foot of the bed and she slid the thin straps of her outfit off her shoulders and said-

''Jeff I've been a bad girl, I forgot my underwear.''

The weight of the fabric sent the play suit sliding down her naked body to pool around her feet.

Fuck, she was so beautiful, totally naked, not shy, had no reason to be, her body was perfection, girls would kill to look like her. His inner beast broke free and he charged at her, pinning her to the wall roughly, loving the sting of pain as she grabbed his hair. His own hands tearing at the zip of his flies.

Liv kicked her shed item of clothing away, still wearing her heels as their mouths hungrily devoured each others, the sexual charge between them only spurred on by the heavy guitar riffs and words coming from the speakers.

He kicked his jeans behind him, roughly pulled her legs around him, his alcohol hazed brain loving the raw passion they shared. His body held her to the wall, one hand going under her, his fingers trailing over her core, oh yeah she was more than ready for him.

She arched against him as his fingers teased her clit, the chorus kicking in just as he began stroking her faster, she was going to come any second.

He loved seeing the pleasure on her face knowing that she was just seconds away from coming, he didn't hesitate, he slid into her in one smooth motion, her wall quivering not only to accommodate him but as she came hard too. Jeff growled as she practically screamed out her release, her body gripping and trembling around him.

Olivia had easily ridden out the sharp sting of his swift entry because her orgasm had been so powerful, she gripped his muscular shoulders and as he seemed to vicariously languish in the rapture of her climax, she looked into his emerald eyes and raised her hips and started to fuck him, taking back a little of the power he'd held.

He was amazed by her actions, the way she took charge and took pleasure in his body, just like the first time they'd done it. Jesus she was incredible!

Banding his strong arms around the back of her hips he stepped back from the wall and turned them and sat on the edge of the desk.

Rising to the challenge of riding him she swiped the desk clear of everything, pushed him back on to it and leaned closer, her long hair touching his chest and she started to rock her hips slowly as the song repeated, the opening bars guiding her movements and as the guitars crashed she slammed her hips right down his full thick length, pleasure slashing through her, making him painfully squeeze her hips but she enjoyed the pain as if it was pleasure also.

The heat in the room was becoming more intense by the minute, their sweat highlighted by the candle light, flushes tinted their cheeks, their skins sliding against each other in raw desperation. He rose to meet every thrust of her hips and his thumb ghosting over her pleasure point, wanting to give back every dart of ecstasy he received from her impossibly tight body.

He let his head roll to the side and he couldnt help but smile at what his drunken eyes saw- their full reflections in the huge mirror that hung on the bedroom wall, they were way hotter to watch than any porno ever could dream to be.

Liv saw him smiling and why- ooh kinky boy-

''You like how we look? Do I look good riding you Jeff?''

He nodded- ''You were born to ride me like this, we look beautiful together, made for doing this.''

She had to agree, they made a stunning looking couple like this from what she saw in that mirror.

Jeff sat up, his hands gripping her firm ass cheeks, both of their faces turned to the mirror sharing a sinful smile, then they moved into a deep, drugging kiss as he picked her up, not breaking the intimate connection. He dragged the duvet from the bed laying it down in front of the mirror.

She slid from him and instead of just lying back for him, she flipped on to her stomach and shot him a teasing smirk over her shoulder-

''I want you to do me from behind.''

There were very few things in his life that he'd kill to hear and Olivia saying those words to him had just shot to the very top of the list.

Liv had never done it like this before, so she had to see what all the fuss was about. She got on to her hands and knees, the mirror capturing the side view to perfection. She watched that beautiful man stroke his hands down her roots ink with one hand then settle it on one of her hips, his other hand guiding his slick cock closer to her as he took up position behind her.

God, she felt even tighter like this, he looked at them in the mirror as he sunk inch by inch all the way deep inside of her, so her firm ass cheeks were pressed right against him. He saw her hands clutching at the duvet beneath them, the pleasure clearly written on her gorgeous face.

His long slow pace picked up as the song repeated again, she was on a pleasure high, her arms grew too unsteady to hold her upper body up, so she lowered herself down on to her elbows and her ecstasy spiked as he hit something inside of her oh so right. Her long hair flicked back as she nearly screamed, rapidly hurtling to another powerful climax.

Sweat ran down his chest and dripped on to her lower back ink, how could sex still hold so many surprises for him? Had he been doing it wrong all of these years? Yes, he was drunk off his ass still, but nothing had _ever _felt to intense of addictively pleasure filled. This had to be the best feeling in the world, nothing could ever beat this feeling , he'd found his own personal heaven.

When Liv came a second time he felt her knees buckling, he pulled out and steadied her weakened body, guiding her over on to her back. He opened her legs settling between them, leaning right down kissing her swollen lips as he sank deeply back into her drenched body. He hitched her legs higher, the muscles shaking under his touch from the powerful release she'd just experienced.

Against her lips he said-

''I'm so close baby..so...close.''

Her hand slid up the back of his neck, moving his damp hair, twining it in her fingers and said-

''Come for me Jeff...only...for..me.''

Her hitched voice was too much, how could he ever refuse her anything? He picked up speed to the point where he had to hook his hands under her shoulders to keep her in place as he thrust into her. He came so hard and so deep inside of her beautiful body that his groans were heard over top of the music.

Olivia felt him come, his warmth caressing her deep within, such a wonderful new feeling, the whole experience was.

It was torture to pull out of her, but he just couldnt keep from falling all over her, his strength had gone, so he lay beside her on his back, exhausted at her side, eyes heavy with satisfaction and true deep down love and contentment.

Liv hit the 'stop' button on the remote that she'd kept close by and the room was silent apart from their breathing. She lay back down, so tired, her eyes slid to him, words clearly failing him and still very obviously drunk, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a very soft kiss, full of tenderness just like the ones that they'd shared the previous night.

He lay there at her side, nearly asleep-

''Stay with me tonight Olivia, please.''

She looked at him how could she ever leave him? She loved him, it was probably one sided ow, but she wanted one full night with him after sex, because chances were that this could be the only one they'd ever share.

''Yes, Jeff I'll stay with you tonight.''

He smiled and he drifted off to sleep.

To her he'd never looked more stunning or more happy, her heart melted, well until he sleepily muttered-

''I love you Olivia.''

The she froze.

All she could picture was having to go home at the end of the summer, to get back to her real life- whatever the hell that was going to be now, as he went back on the road to fulfil his dream. If he loved her, like she loved him this was going to get messy and end _very very badly. _Tears stung her tired eyes, this wasn't fair.

Silently she got up, tip toeing to her clothes and shoes, not sticking around for him to catch her having her nervous break down, this would be a private one. She pulled the covers over him and blew out the candles and dropped the latch on the door and let the tears fall as she slipped out the door.

**AN- I hope you liked it, its another HUGE chapter but I couldn't split it up, I had to get the hot sex in there too, so drop me a review let me know what you think and their sex song is kinda on my own ''get it on'' play list lol so good or bad thoughts. Let me know xx**

**R&R please xx. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all the new reviewers you guys rock and I love hearing from you all, welcome to the crazy world of Jeff and Liv. I'll admit that this was going to be the final story in the saga but there is another idea swimming around in my head I just need to let it develop at its own pace ;)**

**So, lets get this show on the road as usual you can find me on Twitter at Katie_G_Woo for general madness and shout outs xx**

**R&R **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 17

Liv made her way across the field in her bare feet, trying to get her head around Jeff's words to her in his sleep- _'I love you Olivia.'_

No mistaking what he'd said, but did it really count when the hot guy who'd said them was not only asleep but _drunk _too? Then you go and add that to it being said in a post sexual haze and surely that was hitting all three strikes of the botched love confession right?

She got about half way across the back field when she began to feel the unpleasant wetness inching its way down her inner thighs, it took about a fraction of a second for it to hit her- she'd had _unprotected sex with Jeff!_

They hadnt used a condom and she hadnt taken her pill in months. That was it, she was off running like her life depended upon it, towards the house in front of her.

She just hoped that Amy was sober enough to be able to help her, but clearly it wasn't meant to be, because she found her sister flat out in the middle of the wrestling ring spooning with matt, a beer funnel and tube still on her hand from the drinking game. Matt clearly hadnt fared well either he was missing half the leg of his jeans from above the knee down.

GREAT!

The guests had all gone but she was still screwed in every way possible. How could she have been so stupid?! This kind of shit _didnt _happen to her, she was one of the overly cautious ones both before and since losing her virginity. She'd been on the pill since her early teens and _never _forgot to take it even when there was no sex to be had in her life.

See! That's what happened when smart girls took the reigns and nailed truly gorgeous men- they dropped 50 IQ points the second their panties hit the floor...well if they'd been wearing any to start with...which Liv hadnt been.

She let herself into the kitchen and just wanted to punch herself in the face for being so fucking stupid, but failing that she settled for hurling her shoes into the lounge. Realising a little too late that Shannon was stretched out on the couch watching a movie in the dim light. The heel of one shoe caught him right in the crotch-

''Fuck Moore sorry.''

He wasn't in too much pain, it was more the shock of being hit than anything else-

''Honey I'm all for a little pleasure-pain, but give a guy some warning...hang on, what are you doing back here? Amy got Matt into a pretty bad state so you could _stay _with Jeffro, _'All night long'' _like old Lionel Richie sang about.''

Before he could burst into song to go with his jaunty little dance he was firing up from the couch, she put up her hand to stop him-

''Side stepping the karaoke, I fucked up.''

He looked over her awkward way of standing and her messed up hair-

''How exactly? He didnt hurt you did he?''

''No nothing like that.'' she shifted again feeling really gross below the waist.

Shannon thought for a second- ''Didn't fall asleep on you did he? I did that to a girl once, didnt end well, she actually bit my face, got a scar to prove it too.''

He pointed to his cheek.

''Not even close to being the slightest bit right, we actually fucked like our lives depended upon it.'' she said distracted, eyes darting all over the place.

Shannon started grinning-

''Am I the best guy to go to about seduction set ups or what.''

''Hold of on your parade plans because as the sober one in the seduction I may have forgotten a vital component.''

''Did you call him the wrong name? I've done that too. That mad bitch poked me in the eye with a lube covered finger, it was that pina-colada flavoured shit too, so my eye was like sealed shut. Now I can't even hear the name of that drink without getting an eye twitch, whoa there it goes.''

Sure enough his eye was twitching.

Liv was getting frustrated at this never ending pervy trip down this curve of memory lane-

''No Moore there wasn't any of that.. in the heat of the moment we got carried away and we didnt use any protection. Now I'm freaking the fuck out, I need to shower, I'm..look at your face! Stop that judging look.''

''Sorry, but I figured you were smarted than that Liv.'' he said his fingers clutching at his blonde Mohawk.

''Well apparently when it comes to Jeff's junk I'm as single minded as every other starry eyed fan girl wanting to ride him through the...desk.''

''Jeff you idiot.'' he muttered to himself- ''Clearly he learned nothing from all of Matt's scare tactic chats in his teens...did you say _desk?''_

''Not important right now, I just need to go and scrub the mutual idiocy from my legs so...help me after that ok?''

he nodded.

She was half way up the stairs when she looked down at him and said-

''Oh and your boy dropped the 'L' Bomb to me in his sleep.''

Shannon's shock had just about hit eleven around the time his ass hit the couch. Booze really did do crazy shit to Jeff, had the guy forgotten even the basic rules- wrap it _every single time_ and _never _tell the girl you love that you love her for the first time after hot drunken _unprotected _sex_, total disaster!_

As she scrubbed, all she could think about was getting the morning after pill as soon as possible. Facing Jeff would be child's play after that- ooh bad turn of phrase. She didn't want to even imagine getting pregnant by Jeff at her age! This was way too much reality for 1am.

When she went back downstairs in her yoga pants and tank top she could see how spooked Shannon still was-

''You look exactly how I feel.''

''Ok.'' he sighed- ''Are you 100% sober?''

''Yes I didnt even have one whole drink.''

''Good because we're going to that 24 hour pharmacy down town, they sell that morning after pill, it's like $50_, _get your keys you're driving little lady.''

She smiled and hugged him close- ''Thank you so much for helping me.''

Hugging her back he said- ''Don't worry I'm here for you, I'll always help you no matter what.''

They didn't hear matt quietly creeping in through the back door in the now dark kitchen. He was rooted to the spot by what he heard next from the lounge.

''Liv I don't want your life to be ruined by one night, you're only 18, that's no age at all to be thinking about having an unplanned kid.''

Shannon guided her to the front door after she'd picked up her wallet and keys and slid on her flip flops.

When they'd gone Matt was still pretty drunk from the red wine and vodka mix and he felt like he could throw up at any second but he still knew what he'd heard- Rob Right that cheating bastard had possibly left Olivia pregnant and all at the tender age of 18. That poor girl. He appreciated Shannon helping her, but she needed a strong male influence in her life and that'd be _his _job from now on!

No wonder she'd been going off the rails in New York with her wild behaviour, no wonder she was putting college off for a year- it all made perfect sense to him now. Especially all the fights and mood swings, that was probably her hormones going wild from being pregnant.

It was up to him now to try and help her, he had to gather as much information as he could all in order for her to have the best chances at living as normal of a life as she could, no matter what she decided to do.

In her car they took to the deserted roads, he was directing her yet something once again told her that she'd find this place, deja vu was never far away in Raleigh for her-

''I still feel so fucking stupid.''

''Well don't everyone makes heat of the moment mistakes, I have,Shane has, Matt and Jeff too, it happens.'' he assured her as they drove- ''What did Jeff say when he knew you were leaving?''

She bit her lower lip as she turned on to the main street-

''Nothing, like I said he was talking in his sleep.''

He cringed- ''You snook out of his house?''

''Yes,'' she replied guiltily- ''In my defence he'd just said that he loves me, I got images of having to leave in 6 ½ weeks and having to go through all the same shit as I did last year.''

''reality killed the mood. Ok, but he'd gonna be pissed, you ran...like a guy.''

''Yes I'm the prick of this situation, I took advantage of him while he was drunk, had my fiendish wicked way with him then took off into the night. I'm a total bastard.'' she heard him snort first and it set her off laughing too.

When they quietened down he sat back in his seat and said grinning-

''When I set up the seduction I had no idea it'd end up like this.''

''An emergency 'Plan B' run after 1am? No me neither, ok I've done some mad shit but _this _is a first for me. The last time I thought Jeff had knocked me up, I made my male friends go and buy me like _ten _pregnancy tests.''

His blue eyes went wide as saucers-

''They were all very negative you dumb ass.''

''How was I to know? You've got lots of secrets, you're in no way an open book.'' he pointed- ''Down the street on the right there.''

''Thanks. But everyone has secrets, from what you've told me you've got plenty too, ones that'll make an incredible memoir, sounds a lot like ''The Dirt'' by Motley Crue crossed with the journal of a sex addict.''

Once Matt had stopped throwing up in his en suite got straight on the internet and began printing off reams of helpful information for Olivia, while checking out of the bedroom window that Amy was still ok. She was still sound asleep in the wrestling ring, he'd tried to wake her, but all she'd done was hit hit with her beer funnel, so he'd put a blanket over her and let her sleep it off.

Shannon and Liv got what they needed and all she'd had to do was show her I.D, fill in a slip of paper and pay. Simple really, the pharmacist was very cool about it, she had to take one pill right then and take the other in 6 hours, he gave her the information about possible side effects and what to expect and that was it.

She set her phone alarm for when to take the next one and couldnt thank Shannon enough for being there for her, he'd been such a great friend.

Jeff's alarm was going off somewhere, but he didn't care it's stop soon, all he cared about was the warm sexy body beside him, the one that he was snuggled up to. Eyes still shut, he flashed back to Liv riding him on the desk, arousal and love mingling within him. His hands reached for that sexy little minx..hang on...what was that? He cracked his eyes open and found that he was snuggling up to a little heap of duvet.

Sitting up, his head hurting like a bitch, but he could ignore that as he scanned the room for her- nope she wasn't there. What the fuck!?

Had he fucking dreamed it? No way, he could still smell her perfume on his own skin and his body was still sore from the sex they'd had. She'd promised him that she'd stay with him through the night.

Jesus Christ, had he just been used for sex?

He gulped back the nauseous feeling of hurt, what if she'd gotten what she wanted from him and didn't want him any more?

Oh hell no! He wasn't going to stand for that bullshit!

Olivia took the second pill bang on 8am, feeling more than a few dull aches in her abdomen, great she felt premenstrual from the pills, but it was better than being pregnant she figured. After she brushed her teeth she threw on some loose black yoga pants and a long loose white tank top. Basically having to swamp herself in fabric to cover up the hand marks on her hips, the bruises on her knees and shins from the desk and the stubble rash on her breasts. But really she also wanted to just plain _hide, _so she'd kept as much of her bangs covering her face as she could too. When she felt suitably disguised she headed down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen holding her aching tummy, Matt looked up from his stack of papers and he looked at her like he was about to cry any second.

''You ok Mattchoo? That must be one bitch of a hangover.''

He got up and saw her baggy clothes, the hand on her tummy and he just drew her into a hug he just knew that she needed-

''Forget about me Olivia, this is all about you and you don't have to be scared or ashamed any longer. I was very shocked when I realised the truth, but don't you worry.''

''Erm what's going on? She frowned as he carried on hugging her, her face flattened to his chest, his t-shirt stinking of booze from the night before.

''I _know _Liv.''

''Ok, wanna let me know what you _know?''_

''Sweetheart I heard you and Shannon talking.'' he replied seeing her face drop as he let her move back slightly- ''It's ok, I understand. The guy is probably gonna be a real ass to you now.''

Liv gulped- ''I know and I just fucking ran out on him too.''

She wasn't really wanting to give him details on banging his brother, but he was either turning over a new understanding leaf or he was still drunk off his ass, but either way she wanted the _calm Matthew _to hang around as long as possible.

Before she could say another word Jeff stomped into the kitchen like he was the one with wicked PMS-

''Hey I need to talk to- what the hell is going on in here? Why are you tow hugging?''

Liv couldnt meet his green eyes, her cheeks were burning ad her aches weren't getting any less either.

''Jeff I'm hugging her because she deserves to be hugged, she's in a very delicate time in her life.'' Matt said patting her back reassuringly.

Jeff rolled his eyes-

''Well wrap it up girls, I need to talk to her alone and there's no running this time.'' he said looking into her eyes finally being able to make eye contact with her.

She didn't like his pissy attitude one bit, ok she got it, but it didn't mean she had to sit back and take it-

''Fine outside now.'' she glared, then looked at Matt- ''Thanks so much for being so cool, I swear that if my dad ever finds out I'm dead, no middle ground, _dead.''_

''Oh I believe you sugar, maybe you should give this stuff here a read.'' he picked up his stack of print out.

Jeff huffed grabbing her hand and dragging her outside- ''that shit can wait Matt.''

The elder Hardy threw down his stack of papers, not liking how roughly he was handling Olivia one bit, so he was hot on their heels.

Jeff glared down at her-

''What's wrong with you? Seriously, where the hell were you?''

''Not the time at all Jeff!''

He could see that she was going to walk off, so he grabbed her around the waist, only to be shoved aside by matt-

''Just what do you think that you're doing Jeff?! You _never _lay your hands on a girl in her condition.''

Both Jeff and Liv were confused.

Matt squared his shoulders-

''Sorry to out you Olivia but we're all family here- Jeff, Olivia is pregnant with Rob Rights love child and that's the real reason she's down here. Hell her outfit alone screams _'I'm hiding an illegitimate child.' _for gods sake.''

Liv choked on her gasp- ''Where the fuck did you get all that horse shit from?!''

hell her outfit wasn't that bad was it?

Matt said in a calm voice- ''No secrets Olivia.''

''I'm _not _pregnant Matt, I was deadly serious when I said that I hadnt been screwing around with that guy.''

''What? Then where the hell were you and Shannon going at 1am?'' Matt's confusion was clearly setting in.

Jeff's jealous green eyes swung to her, one brow shooting up, his muscular arms crossing over his chest- ''Oh I wanna hear this shit too.''

''Ok, fine _no secrets, _you want the truth Matt? Fine but remember you _asked _ for this. I was on a 1am emergency run to the 24 hour pharmacy in town because...I needed the morning after pill, because stupid bitch here had unprotected sex...with _him.''_

She pointed right at Jeff.

Matt's face set like stone.

Liv saw Jeff's cheeks flush-

''Yeah Jeff we didn't use a condom last night, I'm not on the pill now either, so I had to rush out and deal with it like a big girl.''

''Then you should come to _me _it not Shannon!'' he said through gritted teeth- ''I'm a human being Liv, I've got fucking feelings, you can't just run when shit gets rough Olivia.''

Matt broke out of his shock- ''You two had sex!''

They ignored him and carried on arguing.

''Do you even remember how drunk you were? Well let me remind you, you were practically unconscious the second that you came, you drank half a bottle of Jack in under half an hour.''

''My lack of sobriety didn't stop you from nearly fucking me through a god damn desk!''

Across the garden Amy started to wake up from all the yelling, what the fuck was going on over there? She cracked an eye- fuck this was gonna be explosive!

''Oh yeah like you were fighting me off!'' Liv scoffed at him.

''Pretty hard to when you're saying shit like- _'Jeff fuck me' _ how could any guy say no to that kind on invitation? I'm not made out of stone.''

''You wanna play dirty about things said in the heat of the moment? Fine- when you were falling asleep _you told me that you loved me.''_

She saw him take a step back from her and he was about to say something when Matt said-

''You two had sex!''

Both Jeff and Liv rounded on him and both yelled-

''Shut up Matt!''

Jeff faced her again- ''So what if I said it! It didn't make you stay did it, so what _did _it mean to you huh? Was I just a convenient fuck? A cheaply bought and paid for glorified sex toy? You do realise that bailing after that we shared is a really shitty thing to do to someone right? If this was all some long elaborate payback for last year, then you did a bang up job, really had me fooled.''

''It wasn't like that at all Jeff!''

''Then what _was _it like?''

''I'll admit it, hearing you say it scared the shit out of me, all I could do was imagine having to go home at the end of the summer and once again getting hurt because...''

''because?''

She felt the tears coming, but she kept looking up at his impossibly gorgeous face that trace of hopefulness in his eyes still-

''Because our lives are going in completely different directions and loving you won't change that at all.''

Jeff felt his head spin and his heart race- ''What did you just say?''

''You heard I'm not elaborating. No secrets here remember, I said _love.''_

''Olivia its like you have _no faith in me. _Jesus I dumped Beth to have a chance with _you. _I risked it all last night to spend one night with _you. _I threw Shannon off a porch roof out of jealousy that he might get with _you. _Can you at least give me a chance before you write me off?''

She let the tears fall- ''But we've only got this summer.''

''So you're giving up already? _NO! _I want a real chance, fuck your age, fuck what other people have to say or try to do and fuck this _time _excuse all the way to hell as well. I've waited over a year to say and I'm sick of waiting- _I love you _and I'm a stubborn bastard too, so I will get you to say it to me properly and you'll give me a real chance too.''

She was stunned, he really did love her.

''Liv you've got nothing to lose, so you've got everything laid out in plain English, what do you say? Are you going to be the grown up you claim to be? Or are you going to run like that scared little girl I know that you're really not?''

Amy sat on the edge of the ring waiting with baited breath for Liv's answer, that risk taking rule breaker had to show her face, she owed it to herself to take this chance by the balls.

Matt didn't know what the hell to do, his brother was openly confessing love to Olivia, they'd slept together again the night before and even _he _ could see that Liv was in love with Jeff too, Jesus this was one weird thing to witness.

Jeff might have sounded confident but he was terrified too, she was an unpredictable girl, so all bets were off. He knew that she didn't react to pressure very well, for all he knew she could turn and punch him in the mouth. He just hoped that this worked out for him and his dental work.

She gulped feeling sick and scared all mixed up with old feelings and memories of being kicked to the curb and broken hearted. But wasn't one summer with Jeff better than never having anything at all?

''Fine, I'll try, but _ you-'' _she turned to Matt- ''_You _don't get to interfere and do you know _why _Matthew?''

''Why'' he frowned seeing her slightly sinister smile creep in.

''Maybe because I know that it wad you who told Rob about me sleeping with Jeff last year, so I'd say you owed me one Matt.''

''Deal I owe you one, just please please don't tell your dad that I inadvertently caused him to cheat.'' Matt begged, hands clutched together.

''Agreed.'' she turned back to Jeff who was now smiling down at her sweetly- ''Wow you wanted to throttle me a minute ago and now you're smiling at me?''

He shrugged- ''So, I'm not normal like that's a shock to you. But I must be endearing to you on some level, we've slept together twice now.''

Liv bit back a full on smile- ''Maybe, but it could also be the huge cloud of sex pheromones you blind me with.''

''Hey I'm not like a bitch in heat.'' he narrowed his eyes, loving the banter they shared so easily.

Matt shuddered at the pair flirting up a storm, this was going to be one awkward summer, but he couldn't do anything about it now his hands were tied. Liv knew he was the one who'd tattled and it was more than his life was worth to renege on that deal, her crazy family would kick his ass, these fabled three cousins lurking out in New Jersey sounded more and more unhinged with every tale of misadventure he heard. They'd kill him just for _knowing _about any of this.

He felt Amy pat his back as they looked at the siblings-

''This was kinda inevitable, you had to know that this was coming right?''

''No, I figured she was too smart to like him.''

Jeff and Liv both turned to glare at him-

''Oh says the big brain with one leg of his pants cut off.'' he pointed down to Matt's exposed leg.

He turned back to Liv, who wasnt looking too good=

''Livvy are you ok you're looking really flushed?''

She was aching so badly- ''Erm I need to go and hide in a bathroom.''

''Why?''

She went even pinker in the cheeks- ''I just too a hormone packed 'Plan B' pill you do the math Jeffro.''

He stood rooted to the spot as she sped off inside followed by Amy calling-

''Women's things boys keep away!''

Matt glared into his green eyes-

''I honestly can't believe you had unprotected sex with _Olivia _of all girls, clearly all my years of safe sex chats fell on deaf ears.''

''Oh shut your yap!''

''No I won't. Now listen up because I'm setting some ground rules for you both.''

''Ground rules?'' Jeff chuckled, unbelievable! He finally gets the girl and his own blood tried to head the fun off at the pass!

''Yes _ground rules _Jeffro. _One- _you will not be getting it on under my roof. _Two- _you will be almost overly careful when it comes to protection- double bag it if you have to. _Three- _you hurt in _any _way and I'll whip the ink right out of your god damn skin boy!''

Wow Matt was actually serious-

''Matt I'm not going to hurt he in any way if I can help it. It sounds mad but I think that me and Liv are kinda like destiny. We get each other and I love her.''

''Then on your head be it.'' Matt smirked, his arm going around Jeff's shoulders- ''because if you've got ideas about being with her beyond this summer, then I guess you'll have to meet Jackson and Jolene for a bit of the old face to face.''

Jeff felt the cold chill snake down his spine-

''What? No!''

''Oh don't look so scared. _It's kinda like destiny _after all.'' Matt grinned using his brothers own words against him.

Oh this was gonna get good, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he'd thought it'd be.

**AN: I hope you like the update, next chapter we'll be dealing with dates, family and tensions. Stay tuned. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers my dears XX**

**R&R xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: hi all sorry about the long wait work has been crazy and there's no let up at all, plus I've started doing a medication course too, so things are busy right now. But I hope you like the latest I was inspired by how fine Jeff looks with his new green hair what can I say the guy is looking hella sexy. Oh and I have to say that the father daughter chat is all me and my dad and what he used to do for me when I was a kid, including story time.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another First

chapter 18

It was two days before Olivia was back to normal ad it had been hell for her, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a very naked Jeff and use his body like her own private playground. If one good thing had come from her bizarre few days it was the unbelievable break through that she'd had with her art- she was drawing again and she felt a release from it, like the pressure was finally easing off. Ok it was just a few cautious sketches but it was all progress and a lot better than ten months of nothing at all

Jeff was with the guys shooting pool at 'Knocks' bar at lunch time, when he screwed up his shot really badly, making Matt chuckle, knowing that he was going to win now-

''What's with you today? I could have made that shot in my sleep.''

Shannon slung his arm over Jeff's shoulders-

''Aww is out poor Jeffro already missing Liv's hot sexy frame?''

Jeff shrugged the arm off him- ''Shut it dip shit.''

Shane laughed- ''I think you're right Shannon. Jeff is she still all crazy hormonal?''

''No.'' Matt answered sinking the eight ball with a silent cheer to himself- ''she's fine now, drawing again too.''

Suddenly losing the game to his brother didnt matter to Jeff because that revelation caught his full attention-

''Really? Wow that's great. I've really gotta think about knocking in a first date now.''

Shannon saw matt shudder, he had to ask his best friend the burning question-

''_Knocking in a first date?_ You two have already slept together _twice _now, isn't going on a date kinda like setting the table _after _you've already had the meal?''

Jeff scoffed barely keeping the laughter back-

''You're practically the town slut, what do you know about going on dates?'' he inquired flicking Shannon's ears, knowing that he hated that.

''_Town slut? _I'm very offended, I just have a high sex drive, it's not my fault that I can't find any girls with staying power.''

Shane had to set his beer aside at that, he was laughing too much-

''Staying power? Moore you send them running for the door. Hell I should fit a fireman's pole from your room to by the front door, to save me from nearly getting pushed down the stairs when they make their _inevitable _break for freedom. You're always calling them the wrong names or asking them to so some _weird shit.''_

''I do not! _Weird- _now that's just showing your own lack of mature understanding.'' Shannon defended himself as both Hardy's stood back laughing.

''Oh really?'' Shane smirked knowing that he had the dirt on his house mate here- ''Then tell me why you needed that huge jar of pickles and that role of masking tape with that chick in your room last month? That little blonde chick was out of the door less than 15 minutes later, I swear she ran out without her damn shoes! Face it, you're in no position to dish out anything.'' Shane picked his beer back up and took a sip- ''Well except maybe crabs.''

Jeff smirked- ''Well I'm still doing the first date thing, she deserves something special. But I need to do one thing first.''

''Yeah buy rubbers,'' Shannon said quickly having to dodge the barrage of soggy beer mats that came raining at him from his three friends.

''No, I need to pull out the big guns for this one- do you still have that number?'' he asked Matt, who just tossed his cellphone at him- ''Thanks.''

He ducked outside to make his call.

Shane and Shannon both wanted to know what was going on, Matt didn't want to jinx his brothers way of thinking, so he didnt give up any details-

''Lets just say that it's not the worst idea he's ever had, but Jesus is it breaking the top five.''

Jeff sat on the picnic table out the back of the bar, transferring the number to his own cell, he took a long draw of his cigarette, then hit 'call'. Part of him was hoping the call wouldn't connect, but after three rings, it was picked up-

''Hello.''

His whole body tensed up-

''Erm...hi..i-is this Jolene Dumas?''

''And who might be asking?''

''It's Jeff...Hardy.''

''Well, well, well any particular reason you've dredged up the stones to dial _my _number boy?''

Holy shit this woman was going to give him hell for what he was about to ask-

''W..well it's about Olivia really.''

''Oh really?'' she sounded unimpressed already- ''I'd have thought from the way that you treated her last year that you'd be too shit scared to talk to her, never mind have the brass pair to call _me _up. So put with it you little rainbow shit, what are you after?''

He could feel himself starting to sweat like nobodies business, his palms were soaked, his neck and brows were dripping too-

''ok..here it is- I've never met you and you already scare the fucking piss out of me, but what the hell, I live to take risks and you can beat the hell lout of me later- I'm very much in love with your daughter, I have been since we first met and now you can hate me.''

''Oh don't worry I'm hardly rooting for you kid, you you love her do you?''

''Yes I really do, that's why I'm calling you, I want to be up front with you- I want to take Olivia out on our first date and I want your permission.''

He heard Jolene's rich laughter, so that's where the Dumas girls got it from! His stomach dropped even further- Matt had even dared to claim that Jolene was the easiest of the two parents to go to. CLEARLY!

'Matt you lying fucking asshole!' he thought to himself.

''Jesus Christ Livvy just got rid of one lying scum bag and now _you _come back out of the wood work. Are you _seriously _in love with my daughter?''

''Yes, if I wasn't I'd just date her I honestly wouldn't give a flying fuck about whether you cared or not.'' It just slipped out of his mouth, shocking him back into silence.

Jolene ended up bursting out laughing, she'd already heard about the developments with Jeff from Olivia herself the day before and she'd found Liv's honesty as refreshing as ever. Jo found that taking a leaf out of her husbands book was quite fun- these Hardy's were very easy to wind up.

''Jesus boy you're such an easy mark.''

''What?'' now he was confused.

''I know _exactly _what you two have been up to, me and my girls have very few secrets, so do the sane thing and fucking wrap it next time. But treat her like a princess, you don't have to splash the cash with her to make her feel special, she's not like the bimbos and sluts you've probably surrounded yourself with in the past. Money isn't the key to her heart, she'll think you're a total jerk off if you try to take that route on your date.''

Was she giving him permission? Sounded like it-

''So, do you have any pointers for me?''

''Yes- don't try to get her drunk, she can out drink grown men already, so you'll end up in the hospital before she's even buzzed. Oh and don't for one second think that this means I'm putting in a good word for you with Jackson- that's quite literally _on your head.''_

''Oh..that's fine and I've gotta say thank you for not refusing to let me near her.''

''Well Jeffrey from what Livvy told me, it's a little too late to be laying down the law and I'm only going easy on you at the minute because Robert turned out to be such a prick, a total geek, but still a prick too and she needs to forget him once a cheat always a cheat, other wise I'd put you through the ringer then I'd send my old man after you.''

''Well I'm still grateful , I promise you that I'm not some asshole trying to use your daughter, I know that it looks..sketchy with her being 18, but I do love her and I dumped my crazy ex to be with her.''

''I bet that went well for you.''

He heard the woman's amused chuckling-

''Even though the crazy bitch didnt know it was to be with Olivia, she still blew up my car and torched a load of my shit on my front lawn, so it was a rough night to say the very least.''

''Fucking hell, never a dull moment for you, well don't you go hurting my baby girl Jeffrey.''

He heard her serous tone and exhaled-

''I'll do everything in my power to be what she deserves.''

''Good because at the end of the summer it's all on you.'' she said being a s frank as she had to be.

''Can I tell you something Mrs Dumas?''

''Call me Jolene, and you go for it Jeffrey.''

''Ok Jolene- I don't want things to end with Liv at the end of the summer.''

''Kinda figured as much, but don't you go making promises to her that you can't keep, you did that once with those god forsaken letters and that's where you came unstuck last time, learn from those mistakes and don't you dare go running scared when shit gets too hard to deal with. You only get to do that to her _once, _you hear me Hardy? Once.''

''Loud and clear.''

''Good, so go plan your date and don't be over zealous with those promises, she'll see right through them, she's too smart for her own good, just like her father.''

with that she hung up on him.

Over at Matt's Liv was by the pool drawing as Amy swam lengths. Her cell phone shattered the lovely afternoon silence, she saw the caller ID-

''Ames our Alex is calling.''

his tone was ''Stoopid'' by Snot and it kept blaring at her.

Amy came to rest by the steps and shrugged-

''who knows what the hell is going on with them.''

Picking up she said-

''To what do I owe the dubious pleasure Alexander James?''

''You little bitch why are we the last to know?''

''what?'' she laughed.

Steven shouted down the line- ''That Rob was a cheating beaver hound!''

''Am I on speaker phone at 'Ink N Blitz'?'' she inquired sure she could hear the buzz of a tattoo needle.

''Yeah we're finally finishing up Kian's left sleeve.'' Steven replied- ''Now quit stalling, why didnt you tell us yourself?''

''because you three would go wading in and hunt him down, kick his ass and land yourselves in jail. Face it guys you three are far too pretty to end up ding hard time.'' she teased.

''Very funny.'' Alex huffed- ''The ink modelling just cast us in a bad light.''

''Bad light? It was like a 'Play Girl' spread, I'd say that it was a big old _homo erotic _light.'' Liv snickered knowing it'd piss them off.

''Cut the shit Livvy you should have still told us.'' Steven said hanging on to his temper- ''We treat that fucker like family, do you know how hard that was for us? It was like an endurance test without the endorphins rush.''

''Yeah well he's gone, so its all over and done with.'' she said sitting back in the lounger.

''Not exactly.'' Alex said, cringing to his brothers- ''In a small fit of rage...I _may _have called uncle jack.''

Liv growled- ''You fucking guys!''

''When aunt Jo told us, we didnt realise he didn't know, we just called him to say that we'd help scare the crap out of him.''

''Thank guys! My dad is going to be thrown in jail for the attempted murder of my ex. You all really need to learn to keep those big mouths shut, at least with my dad.''

''Yeah we get that now.'' Alex said guiltily- ''We really didnt mean to start any more shit.''

''I know but I haven't spoken to him since I came down here, guess I'm going to have to bite the bullet now.''

Alex agreed- ''Guess so, but on a lighter note- we've got your room ready for when you come down after the summer.''

''I can't wait.'' she smiled- ''We're gonna have the best time.''

''Just remember that you'll be here to _work _as well as have fun.''

Olivia rolled her eyes- ''yes I know.''

The three cousins in New Jersey had been very supportive of her when she'd talked to them about taking a year off from college and as a compromise they'd asked her to come down to Cherry Hill at the start of the autumn to basically run the reception of their tattoo parlour- 'Ink N Blitz.'

Kian, Steven and Alex had gotten her to design leads of tattoos for them over the years, so she'd be a great addition to the Dumas inking team.

After the call had ended Amy smiled at her-

''I can't believe that mom's letting you stay in New Jersey with them at the house.''

''I'll be working.''

''You'll be _partying _with the guys.'' Amy corrected secretly jealous, those parties were awesome, but Liv needed her freedom and Amy was all for Liv spreading her wings.

''Ok there'll be parties but I need to use the rest of the time to figure out my next move. If I don't get to be a full time artist I need to figure out a back up plan, even for after college. I need to put some serious thought into getting a real paying job.''

Amy frowned- ''Are you thinking of training while you're with the guys in Cherry Hill?''

Liv nodded- ''Kian wants to train me, their last apprentice bailed, so they're juggling their own regulars and reception duties, the stress is sending Steven's OCD into over drive and their bust period is coming up so it made sense to bring me in.''

Amy got out of the pool and wrapped herself up in a huge blue fluffy towel and sat on the spare lounger shooting a grin to her sister-

''I wish that I'd had my head on as straight as you do at 18, at your age all I could think about was wresting and boys. I had no back up plans, no nothing. I know right now you might not realise it but dad is so so proud of you for being so smart and independent.''

''You've talked to him?''

Amy nodded- ''Yes, it was when mom told him about you going to work with the guys at the shop, he was worried that he was really losing you.''

Liv felt sad that he was feeling like that, but if he'd given her more breathing space things might have played out very differently. She looked down at the phone in her hands knowing what needed to be done. Time to grow up and face the music.

Jackson was in his office at the bar going over some paper work when his cell phone began ringing, the personalised tune was one that he'd missed hearing- ''Whole Lotta Trouble'' by Stevie Nicks- Olivia was calling him! He was so relieved to hear from her at last-

''Hey you.'' he said leaning back in his chair feeling oddly relaxed for a change.

''Hey dad, you free to talk?''

''Always free to talk to you Liv Heart.''

She laughed at the old nickname from when she was a kid. Her dad used to buy her the little heart shaped candies with the love messages on them and Olivia had insisted that as they were bought for her, they were _Liv Hearts _ not Love Hearts.

''I can't believe that you remember that dad.''

''Livvy I remember everything, I even remember when you used to hide under my desk at home clutching my leg when it thundered. I also remember when you were five and you had measles and used to call them _weasels. _Also when we used to have story time and to keep you laughing I had to replace character names with names of fruit.''

Liv laughed remembering too- ''Oh my god- _Banana and the Beast.''_

''You laughed like a crazy thing when I turned the page and you saw Belle in that yellow dress at the end.'' Jackson smiled, the image of her as a little girl so clear in his mid, she was tiny all huge green eyes, curly brown pig tails and little freckles, she was his little angel, but now she was a young woman- ''So, how are you sweetheart?''

''I'm good, how's life with you?''

''I'm doing great, the customers miss you on Saturday nights but Corey's doing ok singing. But it's been an eventful day here so far.'' he smirked to himself.

''dare I even ask I can hear the grin if that's even possible.''

''It'd put a smile on your face.'' he teased her.

''Ok spill it.''

''Your loose lipped cousins called and I knew you had some stuff and _his _place.''

''Oh my god.'' she chuckled- ''What did you do?''

''I just happened to be in his neighbourhood so I dropped by and picked up you things.''

''He let you in?''

''I had some help from a very old very close friend of mine.''

Liv knew from that evil Dumas laugh ''who'' he'd taken with him-

''You took _Harry _didnt you?''

''Oh yeah, after he saw _Harry _he was more than happy to let me in.''

_Harry _was a gun, a big Magnum named after the one and only ''Dirty Harry.''

''I really hope he doesnt call the police.'' Liv laughed loving the way her dad took care of business like this.

''Doubt it, I made it _very _clear to Robert that if he called in the pigs the Jersey Trio would gladly pick up where I left off and they have next to no shut off, not even when blood is flying.''

''Thanks dad.''

''You're welcome...I've missed this.''

''Me too.''

Jackson could hear how happy she sounded, it was like hearing the real Olivia, the girl who'd light up his day with her own brand of teasing and razor sharp wit, the girl she was before all of hell broke loose and he'd found himself being overly harsh with her.

''Your mom talked me through your plans for after the summer.''

''And?'' she inquired wary of another fight.

''And- I'm impressed, you're getting out and working, its smart. When I left Texas at 18 I had to fend for myself, I got a job, focused on the big picture...what I'm trying to say, with zero finesse is that I'm proud of you for doing this Olivia. For using your time off to work, not just treading water.''

Tears prickled her eyes, hearing that he was proud of her was like coming out of the end of a long, dark tunnel into day light and fresh air...well until he found out about her dating Jeff. But that wasn't for sharing just yet, she'd save that fight for another day.

''So, if I wanted to _train _while I'm down there, what would you say?''

Jackson was touched that she'd still want his opinion-

''Liv I'd support your decision , plus Cherry Hill is one of the safest places to live and to visit.''

''Did you Google the place?''

''I may have, but you can't blame me, it does house three of the wildest guys ever to draw breath, it pays to know what you'll be introduced to as well.''

''Its a lovely place, if you discount the small fact that a rabbi paid hit men to kill his wife there in the 90's,''

''Oh now who's been hitting the net?'' he laughed.

''Guilty as charged, no pun intended.'' she actually felt herself relax into the chat, so she broached the hot topic that lay between them- ''Dad? Are you still pissed at me for the whole college thing?''

He had to admire her guts at just taking the direct route-

''Not so much, I've had plenty of time to get my head around it. I was just so happy that you were accepted to so many big schools all over the place. You are the only Dumas in a long time to be interested in college. But I also want you to be happy too. I also saw that you're not my baby girl any more, you're a young woman, I can't keep expecting you to do everything that I say any more.''

''Wow, talk about doing a 180 dad.'' she exhaled knowing how tough this was for him to come out and say.

''All with the help of your mom and her killer glare and a few relentless lectures. I realised that I was being an ass to you. So, honey when ever you want to come home, I'll be more than happy to see you back.''

The thought of going home early made her feel sick to her stomach, no! She wanted to make the most of her time here with Jeff and the gang, she couldn't give that up, time was already very limited as it was.

''Thanks dad, but I'm gonna stay here as planned, I'm actually having a great time.''

He thankfully didnt kick up a stink, he just accepted it and left it alone.

When Matt, Shane and Shannon came back to the house Liv was cooking happily and they were all sat at the table practically drooling like dogs over the apple and raspberry pie she'd made.

''Guys where's Jeff?''

Shannon smirked- ''Planning your big first date.''

''What? He never even asked me out on a date.''

They all cringed at Shan's screw up, he'd clearly just ruined a surprise.

''Sorry Livvy.''

She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog face- ''It's ok.''

It got her wondering what exactly he had in mind and mainly- was Jeff expecting her to put out? After all she'd slept with him already, so was it the expected big conclusion to their date? A _first date _too. God, they'd done everything in the complete wrong order, so this couldnt be any more confusing if they'd tried.

Jeff understood that yes he earned big money now but clearly Olivia wouldnt be impressed by that like _Beth_, Jo had given him strict instructions. Hell her mailing back that fancy diamond ring told him that she wasn't at all materialistic, she'd treat that ring like it was a piece of costume jewellery once Rob had showed his true colours.

This date had to be as down to earth as they were, they'd do normal things tonight. He really hoped that none of his home town fans approached him. Yes, he loved his fans and their support, but tonight was about his life away from his job, a part of his life that he'd ran from a year ago, but not this time. This time it was the start of something that he wanted more than anything in the whole world.

Calling her he couldnt stop smiling-

''Are you free tonight?''

''I think that I might be able to pencil you into my impressive social diary.'' she teased.

''You do that because I'm taking you out tonight on out first _official _date.''

''A date, that sounds interesting, so will there be any specific dress code for this _official _date?''

''No just casual.''

this was like music to her ears, she'd been worried for a second that he;d go for a fancy date and that just didnt feel very natural for them. Also Jeff very clearly wasnt the type to go all clean cut GQ with a shirt and tie for some snooty place. She just wanted him to be himself.

''I'll drop by at 7, is that ok?''

''That's perfect.''

Amy was stunned that her sister refused her help to get all dressed up and fancy for her date with Jeff. She dropped on to the couch beside Matt as he watched a movie-

''Do _you _know what he's got planned for their date?''

''No, he's keeping his cards pretty close to his chest tonight and given that it involves Liv I'm actually kinda glad, them dating is still hella weird. Shannon kept asking him but all he'd say was that it was low key.'' he looked at Amy and she was actually pouting- ''What;s with the Jagger pout?''

''I didnt get to help her get ready for her first date with Rob and its too late now. It's like she's grown past that stage of her life. I missed it all, I was off travelling and working.''

Matt hugged her lovingly and kissed her-

''Ames you two are closer than ever now and you get to be here if she comes and needs to give you all the details,''

''_If _she comes home?'' Amy grinned.

Matt flinched- ''_When _I meant _when she comes home _there's no way that they're doing it on a first date.''

''Honey they've _already _done it twice that we know of.''

''No sex on a first date!'' he insisted.

Amy just shrugged realising that Matt was in a serious state of denial over their siblings hooking up and riding the sex train, so she just let him be.

Upstairs Liv was having no problems in choosing what to wear, she was just being herself after all,so it was her usual- black shorts, her Pantera ''Far Beyond Driven'' tank top and her brand new cobalt blue Converse. She left her freshly washed hair in it smooth natural long loose curls. She'd seen the way he eyes her curls and he seemed to love them so she figured-why not? She kept her make up simple, as the heat would just melt it away and that was never an attractive look to have your make up running down your face.

Jeff had basically banned all outside interference too, he was in complete control of this first date and it was nobodies business, if the gang had an opinion on it he wasnt interested at all. His own father had called by earlier to see him and Jeff had just been honest with him. Gil had learned long ago to let Jeff make his own mind up about things to do with his love life, but he had given him one piece of advice-

_''Be careful with this girl, she'd got a heart just like yours, remember what effects you and times that by two for her and her heart.''_

When they were face to face on Matt's porch Olivia smiled as his eyes raked over her in clear appreciation, that gave her just the right kind of lift, one that she really needed.

But he looked gorgeous too, in his casual jeans and Pearl Jam t-shirt, he'd re-dyed his hair a rich purple with a flash of dark green slicing through one side, she honestly could never get bored of seeing him. He was handsome and smart, it was a lethal combination that never got boring.

Matt watched the pair and felt nothing but despair.

Amy cocked a brow at him-

What's wrong with you Matthew?''

''Look at them out there, if I could decipher that look without vomiting up vital organs I would.''

''So what, they've got _chemistry. _That's a good thing, it'll give him something positive to focus on while we're all on the road.''

''Or distraction.''

''Matt listen to me, we were both worried about him when he started dating Beth, I know we never found any proof that he was taking drugs, but _something _was way off with him, ok we now know he was cut up over Liv, but that wasnt all heartbreak. Since she's been here he's been the real Jeff again. Face it babe Liv brings out the best in him, she might just turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.''

They'd only just gotten into town when Olivia noticed instantly how much attention Jeff got, people were openly staring, girls were literally stopping to watch him walk by. Hell, just over a year ago, she'd have been one of them, that was when the penny dropped for her- she was the girl that every fan girl would now hate, she was- _the girl who got to fuck Jeff Hardy!_

She let him guide her into the pool hall in her slight daze-

''You do play right?''

''I was practically raised in a bar, so what do you think?'' she said acting her ass off through her shocked mental ramblings and revelations.

They started playing and she revealed her post summer plans for going to New Jersey and he couldnt help but feel sad, knowing that he'd be thousands of miles away back at work as she lived out plans that had been in place long before she'd even come back into his life.

''So are you going to train to be a tattoo artist?''

''Probably, my cousins kinda see me as their project.''

''Tell me about those three, because from what I've heard from Amy, they sound out of control.''

Liv smiled- ''Aren't all identical siblings? No, they're amazing really, funny as hell. Kian he's the deep thinker, the closest thing to a sensible one. Steven is the evil genius with slight OCD tendencies and Alex is the loud one who doesnt give a shit who he offends. To their shame and local fame, they used to be ink models for 'Skin Deep' magazine.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, but that lead to some pervy director spotting them and offering them the starring roles in a porno.''

Jeff's beer stopped half way to his mouth-

''Like together? In a pile up orgy?''

''Pardon the expression- but it was a package deal, he had some big idea of having them with identical triplet girls in a 6 way.''

''They said _no _right?''

''Surprisingly they did say no, which stunned me really. It turned out that they did have a level of shame, its just above and beyond that of a regular person.''

''And you're going to be living with them?'' he was already unsure about his girl going to stay with these guys.

She saw his concern-

''I'll be fine, I couldnt be in a safer place, those guys would fight to the death if anyone tried to lay a finger on me while I'm there.''

''How long ago was it planned?''

''About 3 months, Rob was really pissed when he found out, didnt want me to go at all.''

Jeff nodded- ''I can kinda see his point of view- God that felt wrong just saying that, like I'm siding with the devil.''

He reached out to touch her, but she smirked and moved away to take her shot-

''Jeff if I swayed to every doubt a guy in my life had about every choice that I made, I'd be a recluse with no life.''

She could feel eyes on them from all over the pool hall, all itd take was one photograph to be taken ans leaked and their summer romance would become public property and then her dad's cool new attitude would be once again shattered to pieces.

Jeff had figured that she was playing hard to get around the pool table. With her coy smiles and ducking out on the physical contact. He kinda liked the elusive charm, the way that he'd had to nearly stalk her around the table to get anywhere near her.

On the way down the street to the diner, they were walking and chatting about art and music- their usual hot topics. Yet the second he tried to hold her hand she pulled it away. He felt his heart sink, this wasnt some coy routine, this was for real. She was either shy about PDA which he highly doubted or it was the more likely option she was ashamed to be seen with him in public as his girlfriend.

Olivia had seen a group of girls, who were all in their 20's spot him and start heading over and she already knew how awful it felt to be shunned and glared at by girls like this. Rob's ex Suzy the slut used to do it to her all the time when they#d frequently run into her in the city.

Before Jeff could confront the situation with Liv, he heard a female voice say-

''Excuse me but could we have your autograph? We're your biggest fans.''

Not wanting to be a jerk to any of his fans, he plastered on a smile and agreed.

Olivia stepped away, not wanting any kind of backlash from the five 20 something babes. Jesus his fans couldnt just be normal looking girls could they? Nope, he had to have the former cheerleaders and prom queens. Ironic when they were probably the same types who wouldnt have given him the time of day in high school, the same bitches and babes who's looked down their noses at her too. Guess that saying was right- high school never ends.

Fuck, how many pictures did they want? He wondered, his eyes still seeing stars from the camera flash. He looked around for Liv and she was sat outside of the diner down the street texting someone.

Liv was frantically texting Dev about the mob of bimbos flocking to Jeff and she needed some support.

He sent back- _''Ur gonna hav 2 deal with this its part of his job. But dont let him b a dick 2 u if u dont wanna b on public display, keep it private. Wow I sound like Sally Jesse! X''_

Jeff finally bid farewell to the excited fans and went over to Liv who looked up at him with a cute as hell but unsure smile-

''What's up with you?''

Clearly her 'I'm ok' smile hadn't quite cut the mustard because he sounded boarder line pissed, so she shrugged-

''Nothing I'm fine.''

''Liv, I know next to nothing about about girls, but even I know that _I'm fine _is code for something else and quite frankly you've been strange all night.''

''Strange?'' she cringed standing up and looking around the street to see if they were attracting any public attention and they were _just by talking to each other. _

Jeff didnt miss a beat, he saw her looking around them-

''There you go again!'' he glared- ''What the hell is with that? You keep looking to see if we're being watched dont you?''

BUSTED!

''Fine I am, but it's only because I don't want people digging into what's private.''

Jeff gritted his teeth-

''Well that's my life now, limited privacy. I deal with this every day now, even in the town I grew up in, where I come to get away, it follows me. But _you- _all that's written on your face is _'I don't wanna be seen with this guy!' _you look fucking ashamed to be seen with me!''

''That's bullshit, look at you who in their right mind would think that?''

''Prove it then, right here, on main street _kiss me.''_ he challenged.

She could only imagine how bad it's get for both of them if somebody took that all important picture she feared, all its take was one kiss. The press would eat it up- wrestling super star caught in a lip lock with the 18 year old sister of _Lita._

Then there was her family to factor in too.

But the challenge ate away at her and damn it, his lips were just too tempting, all it took was one brow to arch up and she was done for. One hand grabbed the front of his shirt and the other went to his tied up hair and she kissed him for all she was worth.

Jeff was impressed by her very passionate response and melted into it perfectly, his hands skimming down her sides, fingers playing along the hem of her shirt at her small hips and tracing over the soft skin that he was revealing.

They were too caught up in each other to see the five jealous fan girls down the street snap their heated embrace in some very incriminating pictures. Who was this mystery brunette? They weren't bothered this was gossip fodder now!

**AN- hi there wow finally typed this up, my net book finally died a death that had me screaming my head off in total rage. I finally gave in and got a new lap top (sniff sniff)**

**but I hope you liked this chapter, SOOO much of this is true, 'Banana and the Beast' is from when I was 6, and the fact that my cousins got offered a job in porn is true and is a family joke that will NEVER end haha.**

**So drop me a review whether you love it or hate it, the following chapters are gonna get lively ;)**

**R&R please xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for reviewing it is much appreciated, but I do feel that interest may be slipping so stay tuned for further news on this story. Sorry if the updates are a later than usual lately but my job is anything but a regular 9 to 5 one, believe me. So here goes. Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 19

Matt and Jeff had always joked that their home town was not just the centre of _their _world, but the centre of the whole world too. Once they were home nothing else existed to them, Raleigh was it for them, anything beyond the town limits could come to them, they wouldn't go looking for it.

This once endearing frame of mind was about to send their peaceful scenic vacation time crashing into the nearest tree lining their den of summer fun.

It had been two days since Jeff and Liv's first date and everyone had figured that it had been less than perfect, so they'd kept their mouths shut and asked no questions. Jeff was actually a little embarrassed by how he'd acted. Liv was only 18 , it made sense that she didnt want people butting in on their brand new relationship, she'd naturally want her privacy.

Jeff honestly hoped that she had it within her to to cope with his fans and his life as a public figure. After all his career had only just taken off in the right direction, he was on the greatest wrestling stage in the world and he was gearing up for something bug too, they were getting a title shot soon, Vince had said so before their time off.

He wanted to win too, he wanted everyone to be proud of them and all of their hard work especially Olivia.

In New York Jackson was enjoying a few days off work, happily on line checking up on the goings on a the WWF, ok his baby girl Amy was off, but he'd actually started watching the show more often even when he knew she wasnt making an appearance. He was just browsing a wrestling gossip site when he caught mention of the Hardy's summer vacation. Jackson wanted to know just what was going on in Raleigh and he wouldnt lower himself to quizzing his wife, so he carried on snooping.

He'd expected pictures of them doing all the crazy shit he'd heard about from Amy, just like they did on TV, but what he didnt expect was the youngest Hardy with his god damn crazy hair to be pictured sucking the lips off a girl who looked young enough to be Jackson's..._daughter._

Rage burned through him right after the sick feeling of recognition had laced through him. Yes, there was Olivia for the whole world to see- her hands all over the guy. But all Jack was taking notice of was the guy clearly sticking his tongue down the throat of his _barely legal _daughter, as his dirty hands grabbed at her hips.

That little dirt bag was every fathers nightmare come true- wild, weird and famous and at this moment in time- had full access to one of the most precious people in Jack's life.

He couldnt take his eyes off the disturbing picture on the screen as he grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial '3'

''Ink N Blitz, you've got Steven.''

''Steve-O gear up, we're going hunting in the country.''

Jackson heard his nephews sinister laugh, knowing that he was up for anything when that laugh was brought out.

Both Hardy's were on a mission for their girls. Matt was all for the romance as it was his two year anniversary with Amy. Jeff because he wanted to spoil Liv and show her that he could be private, romantic and make things all about her.

They were in Matt's car with Jeff driving as Matt poured over his shopping list. Not to be paranoid but Jeff could have sworn that the SUV behind them was the same one that he'd seen while on his morning run.

He was so distracted by the rear view mirror that he had to slam on the breaks to avoid mowing down a dog in the road. Matt's seat belt wrenched , hurling him back into his seat-

''Jesus Jeffro what's with you?''

''We're being followed.''

''By who? The dog?'' Matt teased.

''No jackass by that black SUV.'' Jeff glared pointing out of the back window, but it had gone.

Matt rolled his dark eyes- 'You're so full of shit, quit trying to freak me out, I've got an anniversary of awesomeness to plan out here.'' he waved his shopping list under his brothers nose.

The pink paper caught Jeff's eye-

''Penelope Pitstop note paper, real manly.''

''Shut up it's April's she left it at Shane's. Big bro is getting worried about her, she's got a huge crush now.''

Glad of the distraction from the mystery car he smiled at him-

''April's got a crush? On who?''

''Some indie wrestler she saw with her friends called Mr Kennedy, rumour has it he's getting scouted by the WWF and Shane is swearing that if he ever meets the guy he's gonna skin the guy alive.''

''That girl is never gonna have a normal date if Hurricane's lurking within 200 miles.'' Jeff chuckled knowing that Olivia probably had plenty of experience with that kind of thing.

In the black SUV Steven, Kian and Alex were glaring at the car full of Hardy's as it ventured into town. It was one thing to have the elder of the two dating Amy, but for Olivia to be dragged into something she wasnt ready for was something very different, wrong even.

Alex signalled for them to carry on following the pair-

''Lets go see what the rainbow twats up to on this fine day.''

Liv and Amy were once again at the mall buying sexy lingerie.

''Amy you can't buy a black leather bra for an anniversary romance. Think _high class _not high class S n' M _escort _tonight.''

''Ok I'll go for lace, but you need sexy panties too, Jeff's got his thinking cap on for tonight.''

''Ames considering how our first date started out I dont want to get my hopes up too high.''

Amy thumbed her way through the racks of underwear and smirked-

''Honey I'd hardly call Jeff going down on you for the best part of an hour a date disaster.''

Liv's big wicked grin crept in at the memory of being laid across Jeff's dining room table as he just went to work on her.

''Ok maybe I'll buy something.''

Jackson sat over the street from the two brothers as they talked by the car. All he could see when he looked at the youngest Hardy with his dumb purple and green hair was- _those _were the hands that had been touching up his innocent daughter. He couldnt bring himself to think about what else that guy had done to his baby girl. He drew on his cigarette and sat on his Harley, shades still on, the leather of his riding gloves protesting as it was stretched over his knuckles as his fists clenched.

Jack knew that Matthew knew his place, it now would be Jeffrey's turn to learn his and this lesson would be a very hard one for everyone involved.

Jeff was starting to gather what he needed for his romantic meal for Olivia, he couldnt shake the feeling of being watched as he wandered the isles of the supermarket. Looking around he saw nobody,no fans, very few customers given the time of day, shaking his head he headed back down the isle.

He wasnt concentrating and as he turned the corner he walked into someone. Jeff was just over 6ft tall and was hardly ever in need of looking up to meet anyone's eyes but the guy he'd walked into was _tall._

The guy glared down at Jeff with the most intense green eyes that he'd ever seen, the guy had jet black hair, shaved up the sides and he appeared to have works inked on his scalp, but the regrowth of hair made it unreadable. He also had a distinctive horse shoe shaped scar through his left brow and his whole presence reeked of danger and it was more than enough to make Jeff step back-

''Hey, sorry man.''

The guy visibly looked him up and down and just sneered, clearly not seeing him as any threat. Jeff had wrestled some big guys but this one, though clearly younger than him by a couple of years would very likely wipe the floor with him.

''Sorry? you don't even know the meaning of the word.''

The voice was oddly cold and amused and the guy walked away and Jeff wasnt sure but he could have sworn the guy quietly added- _''Yet,'' _as he walked away with the kind of swagger that he'd kill to be able to pull off.

When Steven got back into the SUV around the side of the store he shot a smug smirk to his two brothers-

''I've got him spooked, I went all Robert DeNiro '_Cape Fear' _on him.''

Kian read his brothers lips carefully-

''Elaborate.'' he encouraged.

''Well instead of him learning about _loss, _I was all about him now knowing about being _sorry. _It was

beautiful.''

Alex smirked- ''Fuck I wish I'd seen his fucking face.''

Steven lit up a cigarette- ''Priceless! He knows he's being followed and he's starting to get really twitchy.''

The three laughed, so glad to be workin team to teach this guy a lesson.

Kian waved his hands to get their attention-

''Where are we on the plan for tonight?''

Alex toyed with his lip ring and grinned-

''Right on schedule, uncle Jack is gonna take the reigns, while we get our supplies in order.''

Matt was at the florist now with Jeff but as Amy wasnt a red rose kind of girl he went for something different- rich magenta pink lilies.

Jeff had no idea what to get Liv, yes he knew a lot about her but he was clueless where she stood when it came to flowers, so he carried on looking at the vast array on offer.

Matt was scared out of his romantic haze by a sight that he'd never expected to see again. But when he blinked there was nothing at all there, but he could have sworn that he'd seen Jackson Dumas walk past the window, in his black leather biker jacket, smoking, glaring that mean as hell look of his.

What the hell!?

He was starting to lose the plot, the summer heat must be getting to him and the heavy scent of the store probably wasnt helping matters either...yeah that was it. He couldnt say anything to Jeff, the guy was already scared that people might start to think he was a sleaze for dating a much younger girl. He'd end up in the nut house if Matt mentioned anything to do with seeing their girls scary father.

Jeff took a second trip around the store and its endless array of colourful blooms then looked at the girl in the doorway to the back room-

''Can I take one of everything you have?''

The girl smiled- ''Sure but that's a whole lot of flowers.''

He nodded happily- ''Yep, but I dont know what she likes yet, so there's only own way to find out.''

In his head all he _wanted _to do was hear her say those three special words to him. Yes she'd said that a year ago she'd loved him and had eluded to currently being in love with him, but he _needed _to hear her say it properly. To hear her sexy voice telling him that he had her heart, to see that look in her eyes as he was accepted and loved and _welcomed _by her. That was all key to him.

That was what fame and fortune didnt bring you, especially when the girl you loved didnt give a shit about your money and didnt want to get fame from your fame.

Later that day Amy was at the salon while Matt took over the kitchen, he very clearly didnt know that Olivia was still home because she caught him singing Barry White _'Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Babe' _into a balloon whisk, as he whipped cream like a man possessed.

She was smothering laughter as Matt was pelvic thrusting to the bass line as he sang his heart out, very badly, his red polka dot apron nearly coming loose with all of his gyrations-

''Nice moves Matthew. Who knew that there were two snake hipped sex gods of dance in your family?'' Liv clapped, making him jump.

''Jesus Christ Olivia, give a guy some warning. You scared me half to death.''

''_You _were scared?think how I felt, its not every say you catch a Hardy boy air humping to the oldies in the kitchen.''

Her cheeky grin made him blush-

''Clearly you've had the pleasure of seeing my brothers dance moves, there should be seven veils pegged to him at times when he gets into it, its disgusting!''

''Ooh tell me more oh wise one..'' she bobbed her brows at him- ''Is it hotter than the intro dance?''

Matt was instantly horrified seeing her doing that dance Jeff did at the top of the ramp, complete with pelvic thrusts-

''Hey stop that!''

''What?'' she chuckled shimmying her hips a little more- ''Are you grossed out that I can move below the waist? Well let me tell you something Mr Hardy- your brother _loves _what my magic hips can do.''

Matt was ready to throw up when she winked and started singing-

_''Jeff can't get enough of my love babe.'' _as Barry White filled the kitchen with his deep voice.

He shuddered- ''Very good to know that Liv.''

''Oh you big hypocrite, you're in here making your _sex buffet _.'' she pointed to the highly suspicious display of ''food'' on the counters- ''For my _sister _who you're gonna nail like she's a piece of 2 by4.''

''Sex buffet? 2 by 4?! Jesus what the hell do they teach you girls in the city?!''

''They teach us the art of not beating about the bush when it comes to getting what you want. Face it Mattchoo you're just _whipping up_ a big batch of what I like to call _edible foreplay!_ You dont fool me with your prudish outer shell Hardy.''

There was whipped cream, home made chocolate sauce. Sliced exotic fruits and summer fruits, finger foods they could feed to each other , champagne, oysters. Damn it the Firecracker was right.

''Ok fine I'm seducing her with food, but Jeff is at his place doing the exact same thing for you.''

Liv did a little victory shuffle- ''Hell to the yeah! Between you and me, Jeff is gonna be getting it- _big time.''_

Making Matt uncomfortable was becoming one of her favourite things to do now, he started whisking his eggs whites for his chocolate soufflé like his life depended upon it-

''I'm not hearing this Olivia.''

She patted his shoulder- ''Whatever, you keep whisking, you want only your best work to be smeared across my sisters ample rack, right?''

''Out!'' he pointed to the kitchen door as she laughed, heading off singing her dirty version of the Barry White classic-

_''Oh yeah I can't get enough of Jeff's junk babe!''_

Jeff wasnt taking any chances tonight the dining room and bedroom were both filled with vase after vase of the flowers that he'd bought, his house smelled amazing, he'd even gone back out and bought brand new sheets- silk ones, the best money could buy, fancy scented candles too, he wanted this to be perfect.

His brother might be catering for wild sex, he was catering for _love! _He wanted those three words to be said by her, so he was going to give her the romantic fantasy every girl claimed they wanted a guy to give them.

The food was also flawless, his roasts were always done from him mothers recipe book, so he was safe there, this was his cooking bible.

Later that night Steven, Kian and Alex were watching Jeff and Liv from the garden through the patio doors, thank fully the guy had left the blinds open. They were peeping through the bushes around the decking area, disguised in dark green war paint-

''Where's uncle Jack?'' Steven whispered.

Alex shrugged- ''He's gone rogue on us, all he had to do was get a copy of purple rains key and I haven't heard from him since.''

Kian stayed quiet, just watching the pair, he didnt know how to feel about a guy Jeff's age leaning in and kissing their innocent 18 year old cousin.

Alex's stomach rumbled loudly- ''Oh would you look at that roast, he might be a sleazy son of a bitch, but damn he can cook.''

Steven elbowed his mouthy sibling-

''Shh we're here in a stake out, not for cooking tips.''

''Don't mention steak its food and I'm starving.'' Alex hissed- ''I told you we should have stopped for pizza.''

''What? In full camo gear?Yeah nothing at all suspicious about that. Now shut it and focus!'' Steven glared.

Kian's cell vibrated in his pocket, he picked it out read it and passed it along to Steven-

_'In the house wait for my signal.'_

Alex read it last and knew that retribution was so close, so _very _close.

Liv couldnt believe how much effort he'd put in, the flowers, the candles, the cooking, it was all amazing-

''Wow, so your cooking skills go beyond breakfast then.''

He smiled- ''My skills go beyond the kitchen too.''

''Oh I remember.''

''Good to know I made an impression.''

''Certainly did, the bruises are still on my knees, you animal.'' she teased.

He took a steadying breath-

''Stop it you're turning me on and we haven't even gotten to desert yet.''

''Ok I'll behave, but desert is all your brother is catering for over at the love shack.''

''Did he torch the rest?''

''Nope he's going all ''9 ½ weeks'' he got really pissy with me when I called it a _sex buffet _too.''

Jeff loved that she messed with Matt, he doubted that he'd ever get sick of it. They'd barely gotten through desert when he started kissing her. It took a will of iron not to take her right then and there on the dining table, but knowing their luck somebody would see them through the window. She just looked so stunning in her simple white cotton gypsy style dress, her hair in those loose tumbling waves, the ones that he just loved to touch, how could he not want her?

Jackson was in the office over from the dining room, he'd heard every word they'd shared and he was beyond ready to grab _the bastard_ by his hair, slap a gag on him and drag him out of the side door through the laundry room- the door he'd swiped the key for. The one chance of grabbing him had slipped away because now Jeff was carrying his baby girl off up the stairs to do _unspeakable things to her! _

This little fucker was going to get his pretty boy face rearranged now, any ideas of going easy on him had just been booted right out the door.

Over at Matt's house, his ''sex buffet'' was going ridiculously well, Amy ran the black cherry dipped in chocolate over her tongue seductively, god it was so hot that he almost forgot to breathe. He leaned in and licked a small smudge of chocolate from her lower lip and ran his hands up her amazing thighs.

Amy and Matt were just in their underwear by this point and she knew just how aroused he was, you couldnt hide much in pair of snug fitting Calvin's. She was sat on the table, one leg crossed over the other, just to the side of his place mat, still in her high black heels and her lace top black hold ups.

He dipped a strawberry into the cool whipped cream, he stood and ran it across her exposed cleavage loving how she shuddered at the contact, he lowered his head , that talented tongue tracing the cream as she bit into the fruit he offered up to her. The moan she let out went straight to the very tip of his aching cock, he had to have her soon this was getting way too much.

One more moan was his great undoing, to hell with the ''edible foreplay'' as Liv had aptly named it, it was time for the much anticipated main course, the top of the fruit fell to the floor as he drew her into a blisteringly hot kiss.

Amy slid down from the table and in her sexy underwear walked in the direction of the lounge-

''Come get me Matthew.''

He didnt need to be told twice he licked his lips and went for it, what he didnt expect was to step on the discarded strawberry and to slip on it.

Amy saw him plunge forward trying to save himself on the table edge, only to have one hand land in the bowl of whipped cream, the bowl slid across the polished wood surface, sending his head into a collision course for the table edge.

She raced over the best she could in 5 inch heels to make sure that he hadn't killed himself with that nasty fall. Dropping to her knees she rolled him over, he had a sizeable lump on his forehead and he wasnt focusing-

''Matt? Babe? Can you hear me?''

''yeah did I fall asleep and fall off my chair?''

''No you slipped on a strawberry and hit your head, I think you might be concussed.''

''Who put strawberries on the damn floor?...I feel..kinda..sick.''

The words were barely out of his mouth when he threw up right in Amy's lap.

Jeff couldn't catch his breath, making love to her had been mind blowing, the ways that she could bend her body was like having a trained gymnast in the bedroom-

''How did,,you get so...flexible?''

''Yoga.'' she winked loving how blissed out they both were.

He looked down at her and smiled, he couldnt help himself, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear-

''You're amazing Olivia, I'm never letting what we have slip through my fingers ever again.''

Liv saw all the love in his green eyes and felt his words rock her right to the very core of her being-

''Good because I love you Jeff.''

Hearing her say it, seeing that look in her eyes, it was all so so perfect, worth every second that he'd waited to hear her finally say it to him and he could see that it was the truth, he'd won her heart and he was welcomed into it, with no conditions and no strings attached.

''You really do?''

Liv saw the vulnerability and the almost innocent hope in his expressive eyes and she loved him even more for that-

''Yes I really do and I have no idea how we'll handle after the summer. But I'm pretty sure we'll figure something out.''

''We will I promise.''

Then it came to him, something he could seal that long held off promise with. Something so precious to him that he'd kept it locked away since he was 9 years old, it now lived in his safe- his mom's locket.

''Wait right here, I've got something I want you to have.''

She had no idea what he had in mind, so she just relaxed into the surprise as he threw on his boxers and a tank top and left the room wearing a huge smile, that she was now addicted to seeing.

Jackson heard Jeff coming down the stairs and he was furious, more so than ever before, he'd _heard _the way that that guy had made his daughter scream, it'd turned his stomach. Now Jeff would be lucky to make it through the night with a single bone left unbroken.

The footsteps came closer, until they reached the office- _show time! _Jackson pulled his ski mask over his face and waited.

Jeff flicked on the office light and headed over to his safe concealed behind the painting behind the desk. He was just punching the code in when he heard the floor board behind his creak. He whipped his head around and saw a huge masked guy coming for him. Part of him had thought that it was Kane for a second, until his head cleared and a fist connected with his face.

Jackson got the tape around his wrists and ankles and a piece over his mouth too. He was impressed that the kid began putting up a fight, a really good one once his head had cleared from the hit. He'd caught him in the stomach with his feet as he went to pick him up.

Jeff was roughly back handed across the cheek by his assailant , the hefted up and over the guys huge shoulder like he weighed nothing at all.

The triplets got their signal- their uncle jack at the dining room windows, their captive over his shoulder, just pointing in the direction of the side door. They made their move and couldnt wait to get their hands on Jeff, especially when he'd clearly just nailed their little Livvy.

Jeff was taken from his house, down his drive, followed by three others- what the fuck was going on? If this was some kind of prank the blows to the face were a bit much! If Edge and Christian or the Dudley's were behind this, then Team Xtreme were gonna kick their asses beyond all belief!

They slung Jeff into the trunk of the SUV, they'd parked it down in a lane before you got to the farm lands down the road from the Hardy's land and Jackson got on his Harley and away they went.

Shannon had been having a lovely, peaceful night in by himself, Shane was at his parents place for a family night, so he'd gotten the TV all to himself. He was having a Van Damme marathon and he'd just set ''Double Impact'' away when the hammering on his door began.

Annoyed her threw off his blanket he'd been snuggled under and set aside his beer and red vines and stomped off to the door.

He'd barely gotten the door open when some dark haired guy started yelling at him-

''Where is she? I know she's here, you country bastards are all the same, you'll fuck anyone girl, well not mine, I want her back my life was perfect when I had her. I want her back right this minute red neck!''

Shannon's eyes went wide at the rant from the very clearly irate guy-

''Who the fuck are you?''

''You know exactly who I am, now give Olivia back!''

Olivia?

Then it all fell into place, he leaned against the door jam and crossed his arms over his chest a smirk coming to his lips-

''So, you're Rob Right huh? The cheating _ex boyfriend, _so we finally get to put a face to the douche bag name.''

''Cut the bullshit, where is she?''

''Olivia is probably in bed with my good friend Jeff, having the great time that you never got to give her. That's really gotta stick it in and break it off- so to speak.''

''Tell me where he lives!''

Seeing a chance for carnage Shannon grinned-

''Let me get my shoes and I'll walk you over there, I'll take you right to the door.''

Rob deserved the ass kicking he was gonna get and Shannon wanted Jeff or even Liv to deliver it in full.

Liv had gotten sick of waiting and gone down stairs to see where he'd gotten to, she'd heard him thumping around down here and 10 minutes later she'd heard the sound of a motor bike- a Harley if she wasnt mistaken- going past the house and then it had all gone eerily silent. She checked the entire house, he'd vanished.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions she called her mom.

''Honey are you ok?''

''Mom I'm fine, but I need to know- where's dad?''

''He's in New Jersey with your cousins, they're going hunting apparently.''

Alarm bells were ringing for Liv now-

''Mom I think they're all here in Raleigh.''

''Really?'' Jolene was surprised- ''Why what's going on there?''

''Jeff's just vanished from the house.''

The line went quiet-

''Shit honey, he must know.''

''Know what?''

''About you and Jeff, a picture got leaked of you two kissing.''

Liv's knees gave out and she landed on her ass on the stairs-

''Oh fuck they're gonna kill him!''

**AN: I hope you liked it, I'm still not used to this new laptop so my typing speed bites the big one, but let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad, I'm trying to keep positive about this story, so help a girl out.**

**R&R thanks xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: thank you all so so much for the incredible reviews and support of this story I still can't believe that I've been writing Jeff and Liv stories for just over a year already- time does fly when you're having fun. So lets get on with this chapter why dont we. ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another First

Chapter 20

Olivia had just gotten dressed back into her white cotton gypsy dress that stopped at her mid thigh and her flats when the knock sounded at Jeff's door, echoing through the eerily silent house. She raced downstairs, her adrenaline sky high, she hadn't expected to see Shannon of all people grinning at her-

''Good night to you pretty girl, but look _what _just rocked up on my front porch.''

He roughly pulled someone into view and he saw her gorgeous green eyes narrow under her drawn down brows, ooh this was gonna be good!

''What the fuck are you doing here?!''

''Oh charming! I come all the way down here to this hick town dump and that's all I get! Nice Ollie real nice!'' Rob was stunned by her tone.

''What the hell sis you expect? You stuck your cock in someone else, if you were expecting the red carpet treatment, you're just shit out of luck. Pussy rats like you dont get second chances!''

Rob tried to ignore the snickering blonde leaning against the brand new unpainted porch rail behind him, as he continued with his less than stellar reunion with Olivia-

''Ollie I went through the hell of your dad pulling a gun on me in my own home- _a fucking gun! _Then through your friends bad mouthing me on stage at the bar! Oh but wait for this your cousins those sick jerks- my cell has been bombarded with their idea of a joke- they put my name, number and _picture _on some international gay dating site and I've had depraved shit being sent to me 24/7 for over a week now! Would I go through all of that if I wasn't really sorry?''

She shrugged not really caring- ''How do I know? I thought that I knew everything about you, but the Rob Right that I knew would _never _have cheated on me. When you did that you kissed goodbye to not just me, but to the family that treated you like one of their own, practically from day one.''

''Liv that was because you gave it up to _Jeff Hardy- _how do I compete with that? And clearly I couldn't because you're here, stood in his fucking doorway, probably fresh from playing the whore between his silk sheets!''

Shannon saw the rage flash in her eyes, for one surreal moment everything went still and silent, then she lunged for him. Her fingers grabbing his dark hair and dragging him down the porch steps and down to the burned lawn.

Liv just snapped, her anger at being called a whore, being cheated on by the guy she'd once trusted, then the way Jeff had vanished, it all just collided, with one perfect note- the sound of her fist smashing into his face.

Rob was thrown back by the force and as the pain hit him like a wrecking ball, he figured that he'd began hallucinating because he could have sworn that she was about to drop a Big Elbow on to his midsection.

Liv was so full of adrenaline that she was air born and in the zone, landing that Big Elbow right to his stomach, she didnt care that she was now covered in grass stains, that was just about the last thing on her mind. Especially when he wheezing ex clawed up a soft chunk of the lawn and hurled it at her.

It landed with a wet slap against the side of her face, slid down landing on her shoulder and streaked down the front of her once pristine new white dress-

''You fucking asshole.'' she seethed.

Rob saw that manic look in her eyes, Jesus she looked just like her dad and cousins when she looked like that, catching his breath, he flipped on to his knees and began scrambling away.

''Oh no you don't, you fucker!''

Liv launched herself on to his back, the lump of mud in her hand, she yanked his hair back and didn't just scrub it the dirt in his face, she shoved it into his mouth!

Shannon was nearly pissing himself laughing at the sight, this was incredible.

She heard Rob mumbling and trying to spit out the dirt-

''Hey its rude to talk with your mouth full.'' she roughly pulled his hair again and slapped his face, but he just carried on trying to talk or yell- ''What did you say? You want _more?_ No problem at all _honey pie!''_

she grabbed up a soft hand full from the flower bed that housed some of Jeff's beautiful roses and she shoved it in his moth, his ears, scrubbed some on his hair and pushed the rest down his collar and through his shirt she made sure to rub it into his chest. Then she got off his back thinking that she'd made her point...well until he spat out the mud and started talking to her-

''You deserve to be down here with all your new wrestling freak friends, you're one fucked up crazy bitch Ollie!''

''Wrestling freak friends? Crazy bitch? Oh I'll show you how fucking crazy I am!''

Shannon saw her throw Rob on to his stomach and lock him into the Sharpshooter and he just wished that he had a camera handy, this girl was amazing, she should be with her sister at the WWF or at the very least training for it.

Meanwhile over at the barn where the convoy had stopped, Jackson had Jeff tied to a wooden post in the centre of the hay strewn space.

Jeff had no clue what these guys were going to do to him, the biggest one had been on a Harley, so he'd instantly thought- The Undertaker. But he was hardly one for practical jokes like this. The barn gave him the creeps, it was only lit by a few battery powered camping lamps, the shadows in the rafters and the corners made him think that there could be any number of horrors waiting for him beyond these four. All that lined the walls were rusted old farm tools and the only route of escape was the main door that was guarded by the three who hung back.

One by one they removed their ski masks, fuck they were identical! Apart from one having a long brain, one had a lip ring and the other had a scar through his left eye brow- hey that was the jerk from the supermarket! Identical _triplets!? Why was that familiar to him? _It all fell into place a few minutes later-when the bigger guy hauled him to his feet, which caused his arms to chafe against the old splintered wooden post at his back. The mask was removed and Jeff recognised him- holy shit he was face to face with Liv and Amy's _father!_

Jackson looked at the scared youngest Hardy that he'd retied to the post upon arrival and grabbed the tape from his mouth and tore it off roughly-

''You yell boy and I'll stitch your mouth shut with fishing line.''

Jeff nodded wincing at having half of his facial hair torn out, Jackson saw the bruise on the guys upper cheek and smiled-

''So you're the one violating my little girl? Ugly little thing aren't you, what in gods name gives you the idea that you're worthy enough to lay claim to my Olivia?''

Jeff didnt answer, he just looked down at his feet, he was actually really hurt by his words, the anger, the disapproval,the insults, from anyone else he wouldnt give a shit, but this was her _father _he was the central male figure in her life, his opinion would matter to Liv right?

''Speak up Hardy, what makes you think for one second that you're good enough to even touch her? And you'd better speak because the last little fucker who tried to take liberties with her, got a gun stuck in his face. So I'd call this right here a stroll down easy street wouldnt you?''

Jeff raised his head and looked Jackson right in the eyes and said-

''I love your daughter.''

Jackson got Jeff by the hair and pushed his thumb hard against the swollen lump on his cheek bone making him wince, behind his clenched teeth-

''You'll say just about anything at this point, just to save yourself from what's coming to you. You are having sex with my baby girl, do you have any clue what that knowledge makes me want to do to you? Well let me tell you, it involves a pair of pliers and a red hot screwdriver, this act would render you useless below the belt. To the point where you'd be scared to take a piss, never mind even considering ever screwing around with anyone ever again.''

Jeff's stubborn side reared its head- ''She's 18 and its her life.''

That pissed him off even more, he drew his fist back and punched Jeff in the jaw, the blood leaked past his lips, ran down his chin, his neck and soaked into the fabric of his white wife beater-

''She might be 18 Hardy but that doesnt mean I'm going to just stand back and let gutter filth like _you _drag her down to your level.''

Jeff's heart was breaking, was he really _that bad?_ Ok, he didn't come from a rich family, but they were all good, honest hard working people. They'd all built their lives through hard work and dedication not relying on hand outs they were a proud family. Since when was that a character flaw?

''I make her happy.''

''You _can never _make her happy! You're not good enough to even _look at her!''_

Kian, Steven and Alex didnt like how this was going at all, they'd just wanted to scare the shit out of him, maybe make him confess to some hilarious incriminating secrets, then they'd planned on ditching him stark naked in the centre of town. But this- beating him and emotionally _breaking him_ was not sitting well with them at all, this wasnt their style.

Kian was the first of them to pull out of the situation and slip silently out of the door. Seeing Alex sign all of their uncles words to him was his limit. He knew first hand what it was like to be strongly disapproved of by a girls father. After all not many guys wanted their daughters to date an inked up, former ink model who used to have a substance abuse problem. Ok he'd been clean for 4 ½ years but that meant shit all to outsiders looking in. Throw in the fact that he was deaf and was from a single parent family and you could kiss goodbye to anybody giving you the benefit of the doubt.

Jackson glared down at the stubborn kid-

''You will break up with Olivia and you'll do it _tonight! _I don't care if you break her heart beyond all hope of repair, you end it with her!''

Jeff just shook his head- ''No, not happening.''

Jackson threw his fist into Jeff's stomach and he screamed in pain, not from the blow but from the way that it tore out his navel piercing.

Curiously Jack saw the red stain bloom through the white fabric of the tank top, he reached out to lift it, to see if he'd maybe ruptured some stitches the guy could have had, but Jeff tried to jerk away from his touch. Jack saw what had happened- the idiot had had a _navel ring-_

''Jesus fucking Christ, could you be any more of a pussy? End it with my daughter and I'll drop you at the nearest hospital!''

''I'm _not, _I love her...I'm..I'm with her until she doesnt love me any more.'' He said the blood from his bitten cheek still running down his neck.

''She will _never _love you back!''

''She does.'' Jeff winced as the pain across his abs began crippling him- ''She told me she does...and I'm not ending...it with her.''

Steven and Alex had stepped outside the second that piercing had hit the ground, this was getting way out of hand now. Alex played with his lip ring feeling sick at the thought of it getting pulled out and looked at his brothers-

''Sorry guys but I'm calling Livvy, she's the only one who can even come close to splitting _that _up. If we try he's gonna have us tied up along side Jeff too.''

The other two nodded, glad that this farce was going to end. All ideas of having a hilarious summer vacation story about a _celebrity _were firmly in the rear view mirror. If their pissed off uncle carried on they were a;; going to end up in jail for being accessories to the murder of a _celebrity._

Shannon heard Liv's cellphone ringing its ass off in her purse at the bottom of Jeff's stairs, he knew that it was wrong to go rummaging around in a lady's purse, but she was in the middle of making a grown man cry and it was too beautiful to interrupt just yet.

He pulled out the cell, seeing her cousins name on the screen and the band Snot coming loudly form the device. He'd heard enough about the triplets to know not to mess with them or their calls-

''Liv! Liv, kill the Sharpshooter- Alex is calling you.''

She dropped his legs and got in a quick lick to Robs shin before she dashed up to the house-

''Thanks Moore, my family might actually be torturing Jeff as we speak.''

''What!?''

''He vanished about 30 minutes ago.'' she said seeing his sweet face drop as she accepted the call- ''Alexander James Dumas where the hell are you?!''

''Olivia listen to me, you need to get here right away, uncle Jack is taking this all too far.''

His worried tone scared her half to death- ''Oh god where are you?''

''In some huge blue barn about a mile from you.''

''Oh fuck what were you all thinking?''

''We though that it was a practical joke.''

''Not so funny now huh?''

She hung up and turned to Shannon-

''Any clues where to find a big blue barn, they said its about a mile away from here, my dad is beating the shit out of Jeff so we're short on time.''

''Yeah I know the place, come on I'll drive.'' He shut Jeff's front door, took her shaking hand and they ran past the still agonised Rob on the lawn, not giving him a second though- ''Where did you learn those moves by the way?''

They ran through the woods as it was quicker and came out right by Shannon's drive, she held his hand tighter to keep up in her flat shoes.

''I've been watching wrestling since I was four and went easy on the guy, I should have Tomb Stones his cheating ass.''

They made it to his car and got in, he could see how freaked she was starting to get, she was pitted, her legs were muddy, her face too, her dress was covered in grass stains and dirt, she looked like she'd been through a war-

''Still a lot we don't know about you huh? Like why aren't you a pro wrestler in training?''

She knew he was trying to keep her talking to try and chill her out and she appreciated his efforts-

''I think I've got the wrong temperament for it, I'd end up killing some twig like little bitch in a fit of PMS rage. They're not all built like Chyna.''

He chuckled- '' Fair dues there, but that Sharpshooter was incredible.''

''If you liked that you'd have loved seeing me in the gym doing a Hurricanrana.'

''Jesus there are pros who can't pull that off.''

he was smiling but he could see her getting more and more tense as the blue barn came into view in the head lights.

They both spotted the triplets leaning against an SUV all smoking, when they parked she was out the door in a shot thanking him.

Liv looked at her cousins, they were doing that weird identical sibling thing that freaked everyone out- matching expressions ans synchronised movements as they smoked all at the same time, not even realising that they did it.

''You guys have a right to look ashamed.''

She headed to the barn and could hear her father yelling at Jeff, steeling herself she pushed the blue peeling door open and slipped inside.

The sight of Jeff made her heart break, his shirt was stained with his blood, his cheek was cut and swollen, his mouth was bleeding freely and he just looked so sad and so vulnerable, something primitive and unstoppable broke free within her, she knew that it was her duty to protect him and to save him from ever hurting. Those dreams and her painting about the burned man and those deja vu flashes she had were all telling her that she would always save Jeff from getting hurt or hurting himself. Now was the time to step up!

She heard Jeff say to her dad-

''No..no matter what I'm not...breaking...up with her, I love her too much...I've been through hell...and she _does _love me back.''

She saw her dad raise his fist to strike him again and she couldnt stand for that, she ran over and pushed her huge father aside to get between him and Jeff.

When Jeff saw her his heart raced even faster-

''Liv..you're all dirty, what hap..happened to you?''

''Never mind that right now.'' she said shooting a deadly glare to her dad as he reached out for her, she knocked his hand away from her- ''Touch me and you won't like how it ends.''

Jeff was stunned by the lightning fast change in her mood when it came to her dad and how quickly he stepped off.

Olivia turned back to Jeff and could have cried, he looked exhausted and completely worn down, she stroked the unmarked side of his face then set about loosening the thick tape at his ankles and his wrists. She just managed to catch him as his knees started to give out. Her cousins Kian and Steven rushed over to help her get Jeff out of there. Shannon and Alex held the barn doors open and Liv turned to stare down her father-

''You've let me down so badly tonight, you're not the man I thought that you were, so you can only blame yourself for this- after my time here in Raleigh I won't be coming home, I'll be going straight to New Jersey. You won't call me and you won't write to me, _if _I come home it'll be when _I decide _you'll get no say in the matter. What you've done to Jeff is unforgivable, I love him and by some miracle he loved me right back and I'm not giving that up, not for you.''

She turned her back on his and walked along side the guys which mattered in her life. Shannon opened the back doors to his car so they could carefully put Jeff inside. To Liv it was strange seeing them trying to help Jeff like this.

Kian looked at her-

''This was _not _our plan.''

''I know.'' she squeezed his inked hand and nodded.

Shannon ushered her into the back seat with their wounded passenger and shut the door behind them. Turning to the three Dumas brothers who towered above his 5ft8 height-

''Follow us back, you can crash at my place. There's plenty of room.''

They'd underestimated these country boys, they were very hospitable and Jeff- his in ring resilience and stubborn refusal to give into the pain wasn't all an act for the pay cheque, he was honestly just that _tough._ Which they respected the hell out of.

In the car Jeff wrapped his arms around Liv in the darkened back seat, not realising that she was getting covered in his blood-

''So that was your dad? Now I see why you _had to _break out of there.''

Liv stroked his now dirty, damp hair, not minding it at all, knowing that this night had changed the course of her future now and for some reason she just didnt feel scared-

''I'm so sorry for what he's done to you Jeffro.''

''You're worth all of it Liv.''

''Thank you..but how bad is it?''

''I've had worse.''

She heard him wince as he moved, his hand going to his stomach, she hit the light above the door and saw his hand over his bloody shirt and knew that he was hiding something, the blood was all coming from one place-

''Show me.''

He removed his hand and said0 ''It's not as bad as it probably looks, ok?''

She carefully reached for the hem of the shirt and took a look and had to fight tears, her gorgeous man's navel piercing had been torn out and was a bloody swollen mess-

''Jeff, babe we need to get you to the hospital that needs stitching up.''

''No, just take me home, he didnt mean to tear it, it was collateral damage. I trust you you can help me clean it up.''

Reluctantly, she gave in not wanting to cause him any further upset-

''Ok, but if its still bleeding in the morning I'm not even arguing with you, we're going to the hospital, we won't have a choice.''

When they got to Jeff's place, her cousins helped him up to his front door and down to the kitchen where Liv was going to clean him up. The three Dumas brothers stood back and watched with curious eyes as the pair interacted. It all looked very different from what they had seen through the dining room patio doors. There was more going on there than a 26 year old sleeping with an 18 year old, the pair really were in love...maybe they could give them a chance, Jeff might just be what Olivia needed.

Kian frowned- ''Olivia why are you pitted in half a garden?''

Shannon smirked- ''Listen up Jeffro you're gonna love this little story.''

Liv carried on cleaning him up as she began-

''Rob showed up, so I kicked his ass on the front lawn.''

Steven was signing it all for Kian and they couldnt stop laughing, even |Jeff too as she cleaned up the cut on his cheek-

''Babe what the hell did he want?''

''A second chance, which cheaters _don't _get, he called _me _the whore, so I did what I had to do.''

Shannon hopped up on to the counter-

''And the rest, she was shoving hand full after hand full of mud in his mouth,his face, down his shirt and then dropped a Big Elbow to his gut then locked in a Sharpshooter that Brett Hart himself would have been proud of.''

Jeff's sore jaw fell open as she slit up the front of his already ruined shirt-

''Liv, you _wrestled _a guy in my garden? And I missed it?''

''Calm down it not like a killed the guy , I just pulled out a few tricks out of the bag.''

''A few tricks?'' Jeff frowned as she shrugged smiling innocently and carried on cleaning up the blood.

Steven said, still signing, out of habit- ''We learned the hard way a few months ago- don't offer to go to the gym with her, she just uses you as fodder for her weird wrestling- kick boxing work out.''

Jeff laughed, wondering which one of the other brothers was the deaf one, if Steven was signing the conversation, he just didnt want to ask. He fought the unmanly yelp of pain as the antiseptic soaked gauze padding made contact with his torn belly button-

''Guess that work out explains the killer body you have.''

Alex shuddered- ''Keep it PG in here kids, family still present.''

Shannon whipped out his beeping cell-

''Oh Hurricane Helms on the text...Matt's in hospital...he;s got a concussion...from a _table and a strawberry?''_ he looked at Liv- ''What the hell were they doing over there tonight?''

''They were going all '9 ½ Weeks' guess it went wrong.'' She chuckled- ''Poor Matt, but see what happens when amateurs try to pull off advanced seduction moves.''

Her cousins all cringed, making her grin even wider. Once Jeff was all patched up, he slid off the table and took her hand-

''before my impromptu kidnap, I was going to give a very special gift.''

Steven shot him a stern glare- ''If this is one from your pants, you won't even reach the stairs I'll drown you in your own pool.''

Jeff shook his head- ''No it's an _actual gift.''_

He lead Olivia by the hand to his office, sat her at his desk and opened his safe, there amongst a few bundles of emergency cash, his birth certificate and his baby pictures was the old black leather jewellery box, he lifted it out, opened it and took the locket from the cream velvet.

Liv saw the beautiful engraved locket and knew right away that this was something very precious to him, the wistful look on his face told her enough and he was giving it to her-

''Are you sure about this Jeffro?''

He looked into her eyes and nodded-

''It was my mom's and she wanted me to save it for someone very special to me and that's you Olivia.''

He secured the silver locket around her neck and it looked perfect on her, and he saw her smiling down at it too, then she looked up at him-

''Its beautiful, thank you so much.''

She stood and hugged him, being careful not to hurt him.

He was so pleased that she liked it, his dad had bought his mom Ruby it for their wedding day, it'd been her _something new, _he'd been keeping it for his own wedding day, but something had just felt right about her getting it now, after all he couldnt see himself with anyone else now and when the time came for him to propose to her and for them to get married that she'd wear it on their wedding day too. He was sure that his mom would have approved of his choice in Olivia.

Shannon herded the crazy brothers out of Jeff's house and over to his place-

''Van Damme marathon and beer if anyone's interested?''

They all seemed to agree, this night wasnt a complete bust after all. Ok the morning would probably be pretty shitty but they'd deal with that when it came.

Liv was all fresh from the shower and she joined Jeff in bed and kissed him, looking down at him she felt so guilty-

''I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that he did this to you.''

He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand-

''I couldn't do what he wanted me to do, so I took the beating.''

''What did he...? he wanted you to dump me.'' she recalled what Jeff had said to her dad back at the barn.

He nodded- ''But I just kept on refusing, the more I refused the madder her got...he might have been right about one thing though.''

Liv got worried when his eyes slid away from hers- ''What?''

''That I'm not good enough for you.''

''No that's bullshit, look at me, come on look at me.'' their eyes met- ''We;re not listening to my dad. This- _us – _is happening for a reason, so please just listen to me- _you are much more than good enough, _you're fucking perfect and I love you so so much.''

His heart raced and some strange instinct made him lay a kiss on the inside of her wrist and deep down inside he had that deja vu feeling that he'd done that before with Olivia, even though her knew for a fact that he hadn't. Maybe he'd done the kiss to her inner wrist in a different life time, in a different way, who knew?

Liv felt that same deja vu too when he kissed her inner wrist, but that feeling followed her so much with Jeff, in this town, that maybe it was the universe telling them something?

She just wondered how much tonight was going to impact their lives, after all she'd be going straight to Cherry Hill to her job at 'Ink N' Blitz' there were some big changes afoot now. She looked at Jeff and he smiled sleepily-

''We're in this all together now, so don't worry, we're a tough couple, no breaking us.''

She kissed him hoping he was right, she relaxed against him and fell asleep, finally they got to spend a whole night together. Before any next day drama had a chance to rear its head.

**AN: I hope you all liked it and I also hope you drop me a review next chapter we'll see the fall out of Matt's accident, the triplets staying for the weekend and they guys are in for a treat when they visit the carnival. So stay tuned.**

**R&R thanks x. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: hi there sorry for the later than usual update, but my job is a bitch and I've been doing back to back nights, so here I am, its now getting set up for the next big story arc, so stick with me its going to get chaotic very soon. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to Erika who saw things from my point of view on a certain matter, with a certain person- couldn't get over the sense of deja vu over the **matter** lol Cheers my dear ;)**

**I only own my ocs and my STORY LINES TOO! **

**R&R please.**

Another First

chapter 21

The next day everyone piled over to Matt's place in an attempt to get all the gossip on his _sex buffet disaster_. Amy had just been upstairs to check on her wounded soldier when the gang landed in the kitchen. The red head was completely confused by the appearance of their cousins and Jeff's bruised face-

''Ok what the hell did I miss here?''

''_You? _What the hell did _we _miss here?'' Liv grinned pointing to the kitchen table and at the cream smeared across the table top- ''Is that an _ass print?!''_

''NO! Its a _hand _print Olivia.''

Liv wasnt entirely convinced by her sisters words.

Shannon, Jeff Liv and the triplets all took a seat in various places all over the kitchen as Amy put away her mop and bucket, then pulled out the trash bags and got clearing away the spoiled fruit and the oysters that made her want to wretch now.

Jeff got everyone a coke from Matt's fridge-

''So Ames just how did a strawberry and a table nearly kill my brother?''

''He slipped on one and smacked his head of the other.''

they all cringed slightly.

Liv started to clean the table top-

''Food and seduction, not such a good combination for those who haven't yet mastered the art of multi tasking.''

''Leave Matt alone, he was being...creative.'' she smirked- ''Then again you'd know all about that wouldnt you? Don't make me out you on how mom's fancy dining table _really _got those suspicious scratches on it.''

Liv's face began to glow and her eyes went wide as Amy grinned at her- ''Amy don't you dare.''

''Why? I'm so proud of you for thinking outside the box.''

All the guys were intrigued, yet they also had that niggling feeling that they probably wouldnt really want to hear the rest of this tale.

Shannon met Amy's eyes-

''Tell me right now what did the Firecracker do to mess up that table?'' his eyes went to the blushing teenager- ''Just what _were _you up to Olivia?''

Amy shrugged- ''Oh would you look at her red face- _guilty as hell_.'' she looked around the room at the other guys- ''the rest of you might wanna step outside for this story, especially you Jeffro.''

He frowned suddenly worried- ''Why?''

Liv's head whipped around to face him- ''No reason at all babe.''

''Olivia was entertaining a boy.'' Amy said in a sing-song voice.

Jeff frowned- ''WHO?!''

''Rob of course.'' the ''_duh'' _heavily implied in her tone.

Liv cringed as she put away the cleaning supplies- ''Please god kill me now.''

''Olivia put on her favourite lap dance track, if I'm not mistaken it was- and still is- LL Cool J ''Doin' It'' and she put on her heels and a smile, got on the table and gave him a show he'd never forget, lost a hell tack, ruined the table and blamed dad for it.''

Only Shannon laughed.

Jeff was jealous as hell, right down the the very core of his being, the cousins were just flat out disgusted.

Alex was cringing so hard- ''Now I'm glad you kicked his ass, a Sharpshooter doesnt seem nearly enough now.''

Amy looked around for answers, totally confused-

''What the hell did I really miss last night?''

Once they'd filled her in on all the details she was mostly stunned at what their dad had done to Jeff.

''Jesus Christ mom is gonna kill him.''

Lin nodded and then looked to the now very quiet brothers, all wearing identical shifty, guilty looks-

''She'll be after you three as well so don't go making any long term plans just yet.''

Steven pointed out- ''We _should _be in the clear, we put a stop to it by calling you.''

''We're also giving you sanctuary and a job too.'' Alex felt the need to ass for good measure.

Jeff knew that it was time to own up to something of his own- ''She'll be more pissed than you think, she actually gave me and Liv permission to date, her seal of approval...almost.''

The three Dumas brothers were just speechless for only about the third time in their entire lives.

Amy's brows hit her hair line-

''Mom? _Our mom? _She gave you the green light?''

''Yeah, I called her up, was just honest with her, ok she had more than a slight threatening undertone ,but the message was her consent.''

Liv looked to Jeff, so touched that he'd gone to her scary mom and asked permission, that took some real balls to do that, add that to her man standing his ground with her dad too, he just got more and more impressive in her eyes. That one one risky and sweet route to go but he'd pulled it off, she gave him a big smile and kissed him softly on the lips. Then looked at her sister-

''Dad is gonna live on her shit list if she's given Jeff the green light and he pulled this shit on him.''

Shannon smirked- ''Guess this takes the heat off Matt for life now.''

Jeff pulled Olivia a little closed to him, feeling a little insecure over the story of the table dance with Rob. He knew she wasnt a shy girl in a lot of ways, but he felt like he was missing _out on something insanely sexy. _Why hadn't he been given the dance of seduction yet?

He also knew that this was ridiculous to feel this way, after all Liv had never even has sex with her ex, he was the _only guy _to ever have that privilege. Yet this dance was c;awing at him more than it should be.

Liv wasnt blind she knew he was peeved, she just had to wait it out and hope for a quiet moment to talk it out with him in private. She gave his knee a gentle squeeze and saw him try to hide his expression behind a sweet smile, but she didnt miss a beat.

''So, how long are you guys in town?'' Liv inquired- ''Are you staying or going?''

They all shrugged at the same time and took swigs of their cokes at the same time, making her laugh- ''Guys you've synchronised again.''

They realised that she was right and all rolled their eyes at the same time, making her chuckle again.

''Now I know you're doing this on purpose.''

They all grinned that Dumas grin, leaned forward together and said in identical low voices all in time- ''_Why is it freaking you out little girl?''_

Liv laughed and shook her head- ;;No, it's not nearly a s spooky as when you all used to have long hair, that was creepy as hell because you truly were identical then.''

Jeff still didnt know how to take these three, they were so..._normal _around Amy and Olivia, yet he'd seen their intimidating sides. It'd be so easy to dislike them and not give them a chance but he had to grit his teeth and see beyond last night and the fact that he also knew they'd stalked him and Matt around town the day before.

Seeing them making Liv smile was lovely, Kian and Liv were very obviously especially close, they'd occasionally lapse into a silent signed conversation, then melt seamlessly back into spoken conversation with the group. It was a very unique bond they shared.

So, seeing this first hand made Jeff see that he had to make the most of them being here and attempt to raise his standing with the three, if he had any chance of being fully accepted by them, he had to take this situation by the balls.

''why don't we all head down the the carnival tonight?'' he suggested.

They all liked that idea, only Amy had reservations-

''What about Matt? We can't ditch him.''

Jeff got his won devilish smile out and said-

''no chance in hell is Matt going to stay in bed, the only way he'll do that is if you're with him. I'd suggest handcuffs, but something tells me those are for playtime only, or was that bag search at customs wrong?''

Amy hit him in his shoulder, making him wince-

''Careful _Lita, _I'm still all banged up.''

Liv smirked kissing Jeff's cheek softly on the bruise- ''And I'm not responsible for said- _banging..._well not this time.'' she winked. Loving making her cousins totally uncomfortable.

On cue Matt made his way down the stairs with his patched up bruised temple, looking sleep deprived, but not too worse for wear-

''Fuck this bed rest bullshit Ames, if I was meant to sleep alone I'd be dickless, in a single bed with no hands.''

He walked into the kitchen and ground to a halt at the sight of the unexpected guests-

''What the fuck?''

The Dumas brothers all grinned and said in sync- ''Hello there Matthew.''

The whole expanded core group including Shane and April headed into town that night, just as Jackson Dumas arrived home after having rode all day and into the night.

Jolene took one look at him and just knew how things had gone-

''Just tell me how bad things got?''

She leaned into bedroom doorway and watched him drop his bag by the bed and shed his leather jacket, only then did he meet her eyes, hers dropped to his bruised knuckles as he took off his riding gloves.

''Jo, our youngest is siding with a guy who is going to get her pregnant and leave her, she'll be alone with a kid while he's off on the road fucking every groupie whore he lays eyes on!''

''_Siding? _You're the one who's forcing her to pick a side here. She can side with a guy who'd crawl over broken glass for a chance to be with her or she can side with _you. _Her father, the man who's made her leave her own home, who's spoken to her like she was incapable of leaving the room without your supervision. You've pushed her away with all of your over bearing ways. So let me say it to you in plain English and you'd better listen good- you can't fix the mistakes we made with Amy by trying to cage Olivia.''

''Amy had way too much freedom, now we're lucky if we see her three times a year!''

''So you what? Go out and beat the shit out of Jeff Hardy?''

He narrowed his eyes- ''So you fucking knew that he was up to something with our daughter huh?''

''Yes I knew and I wanted her to be happy. That young man called me and actually asked _permission to take her on a first date. _So honey, I'm putting aside my fears of her getting hurt because I actually want a relationship with our daughter. But you, you just seem dead set upon destroying what you two share.''

Jackson sat on the edge of the dresser shaking his tired head-

''Well, here's some new for you to really go to town on- she's _not coming home after she's been to Raleigh. _Nope she's going straight to New Jersey and you know those boys, they're not going to deny her anything, so they're all for it.''

Jolene fought the urge to cry and pursed her lips- ''You dumb son of a bitch, you might just have pissed away all hope now.''

''Hope of what?''

''Of ever repairing the relationship you two had. For so many years when she was a little girl, I felt like I was the outsider to your little club of two. Then the second she started to grow up, she let me in and I couldnt have been happier. But _you!''_

''Oh what am I guilty of now?'' he sighed.

''So so much Jackson. You turned into this over protective interfering asshole, who wanted to shield her from her own life.''

'Not from her life, just from that bad shit that it brings.''

''Then that makes you a hypocrite then!''

''How'd you come to that conclusion?''

''Because when that crazy old bitch of a mother of yours found out you were moving away from that corner of hell that you grew up in, you didnt listen to any of her wailing. You went with what felt right for you. When she found out about me, do you even remember what she said to you?''

Jackson stayed silent not wanting to recall this slice of their personal history.

''She said- '_you're killing your father with the city whore' _and you didnt budge an inch. Then there was the fact that you're ten years older than me and we had a child out of wedlock. Face it Jackson, she tried to shield you from _the bad shit that life brings you _and you went out and did it anyway. You can't punish Olivia for living her life, because you did the exact same thing and our age gap is bigger than her and Jeff's. Face it Liv is _exactly _like you at that age, she's following in _your footsteps. _So, instead of condemning her, you should be the proudest man alive, but you're just too stubborn to open your eyes and see it!''

the truth hit him right ion the face- Olivia really was doing her very own version of what he'd done at 18 when he'd escaped from his over protective mother. His brother Jason had left home and Jackson was only two years behind him. Neither himself or Jason had ever been home to their strict mother and their father, who just seemed to silently sit with his ever present cigarette in hand watching life go by, his intelligent gaze taking it all in and yet doing nothing to stop nay of the chaos and misery his wife dished out.

The thought of never seeing Olivia was killing him already, had he unknowingly turned into his mother?

In Raleigh the gang were having a great time at the carnival, the cousins could tell that the attention that Jeff was getting from all of his fan girls was bothering her slightly as it was starting to take over their whole night out together. When ever he got stopped for autographs and pictures Kian, Steven and Alex would take Liv off to another rise away from the overly friendly fans.

This wasn't lost on Jeff either, but he was extremely careful about how close he let the girls get to him, he wasnt like some of the wrestlers who saw their female fans as disposable sources of no strings sex. He didn't want reputation outside of the ring as one of _those _wrestler. He wanted his skills between the ropes to speak for itself and for his private life to stay just that _private. _he wanted that to be just for himself and Liv, it was nobody else's business.

April and Liv were comparing notes on over protective families, when April said-

''Oh I know all about family putting a downer on dating, the word pretty quickly got out about Shane being a pro-wrestler and suddenly I'm dateless to my own senior prom. I rounded out my night staying home watching re-runs of Buffy.''

''Can you imagine it- Shane in full on Hurricane mode, complete with cape _rescuing _you from the back seat of some hot guys car.''

''Actually that was pretty much my junior prom night, only he didnt have the cape, but he did have a Green Lantern t-shirt.''

Liv hugged her new friend with one arm as they sat at a picnic table eating toffee apples, watching the triplets try and fail to win themselves a goldfish each. Then the dark eyed petite brunette beauty went practically mute and was starring off at some guy. He was tall, bleach blonde, muscular, mid 20's and very attractive-

''Seen something you want to ride on miss Helms?''

April nodded- ''Oh yeah...th..that's _him!''_

_''Who?''_

''I saw him at an indie wrestling show last week..he's amazing..I want him...Mr Kennedy...I swear to you right now Olivia, I'm going to marry that man one day and I'm going to bear his loud crazy beautiful children.''

She was still gazing at him longingly.

''Hurricane will have a heart attack, but with an ass like Mr Kennedy has on him, I'd say he's totally worth it.'' Liv commented, admiring the view too.

April looked at his ass too and sank her teeth into her toffee apple, just imagining playfully biting that guys firm buttocks during foreplay, damn it she was _so in lust now._

The three brothers spotted the girls ogling some guy and Amy joining them. Not wanting the guys of their group to lose it over the girls choice in viewing they went and ran some interference. Kian, Alex and Steven joined the guys and guided them away and Alex saw a tent that would be the perfect distraction-

''Come on guys we're heading in there!''

Shannon couldnt hold back the laughter at the sign for _'Madam Christine- Fortune Teller.'_

Shrugging the small blonde said- ''what the hell I'm up for a laugh.''

Jeff nodded too he was in.

Thankfully the fortune teller had plenty of seats for their group of seven in her purple velvet lined tent.

Matt looked around the place, with it#s crushed velvet, satin and chiffon and sea of sequins in every shade of purple imaginable-

''Did we accidentally stumble into Prince's mobile railing tent?''

Steven cocked one scarred brow at him- ''_Railing? _You're starting to sound like our Livvy.''

Before anyone could say anything else Madam Christine entered in typical fortune teller garb- velvet shawl, sequinned head scarf and some false lashes that a drag queen would die for, the woman must have been 70 if she was a day.

''Sit, sit gentleman, you're all very welcome.''

Shannon handed over $3 from each of them and handed it over to her.

She gazed into her crystal ball that was lit up with a light hidden under the satin covered table, while 'Hmm' ing for a few moments.

Shane was fighting the rising laugh- this old bat was the exact double of Mae Young!

Matt nearly jumped out of his rickety chair when her head whipped to him, her heavily bejewelled finger pointing right at him-

''You need to be very careful young man.'

''Well, given the bump on my forehead I'd say that I'm a little past that right now.''

She shook her head- ''No, with your girl.''

That sent chills down his spine- ''Go on.''

They all wanted to hear this-

''For _two _reasons...I see you having children...boys _three _of them...but be careful or they could be here sooner than either of you are ready for...also you have to watch out for someone who covets your girl too.''

''Who? I'll kill the bastard.''

Who the hell was out to steal his Amy?

She paused- ''He's a friend...not here with you right now, he's also...married! Very charming..blonde,,and _Canadian!''_

The cogs in Matt's head were now turning rapidly as his list of suspects began to grow- Jay Reso- _Christian! _Adam Copeland- _Edge_ and Chris Irvine- _Chris Jericho!_

Oh hell no they were _never _getting at _his _girl!

''I also see you teaching, being very successful at it...and very loved by your children and...wife.''

She looked away from Matt and back into her crystal ball and started chuckling softly and looked around the group of worried young men and settled on the blonde-

''Don't worry about that misspelled tattoo you're hiding, the right girl will love it as well as you.''

They all looked at Shannon with grins, what the hell was this about a botched ink job, his blushing told them that it was all very true.

''what else?'' he inquired wanting the focus off this subject.

''Well...you're going to have a big change in career and you'll guide a close friend through theirs too.''

''Change in my career?'' Shannon panicked, what was he going to do apart from wrestling?!

''Don't look so scared, it's going to be the best thing to happen to you, your name and business will be famous, your hard work will be worth it.''

When it got around to Jeff she smiled warmly-

''He'll come around in the end- _this-''_ she indicated to his bruised face and down to where his navel piercing had once laid- ''Is just his fear of losing someone precious to him...but she's a lively one..nobody can have a hope at stopping her once her mind is set to something...you-'' she pointed to the triplets- ''You will all have a hand in giving her an opportunity of a life time...a chance to shine..just let her grow.'' she looked back at Jeff.

He sat forward completely intrigued now- ''Is she going to be happy?''

The fortune teller smiled- ''She'll be very happy and you too are going to be a father...not for some time yet...she's going to help you through some tough times and every good time you have, she's strong don't be afraid to lean on her when you feel afraid of falling...you'll be successful beyond your wildest dreams young man...never feel unworthy of that success...just fight off all the jealousy and suspicion while you're apart.''

''What?''

''It'll all be in your head, that fertile imagination you've got, will be your greatest enemy this time.''

The triplets eagerly awaited their reading-

''You boys have _quite _the reputation at home now don't you.'' she laughed then focused in on Kian, knowing to speak clearly when she looked at him- ''Keep your brothers safe and out of trouble, if they keep following every chance of mischief it'll catch up with them one day.'' she looked at each of them in turn- ''Your cousin needs to be taught well by all of you at work, so stop chasing skirt and focus, less girls-'' her eyes went to Steven- ''Or who ever.''

Steven gulped, wondering if he was about to be outed as being bi, courtesy of this fucking fortune teller. Ok his brothers knew, so did Liv and possibly Amy, but nobody else, he wasnt ashamed it just wasnt any one else's business.

Outside the girls had all won their own stuffed animals and were waiting for the guys to get back from the the fortune teller-

''I can't believe they went in there.'' she giggled stuffing another lump of pink cotton candy into her mouth.

''I know we had to win our own bears and the closest thing to a moon lit smooch on the Ferris wheel, I got was when the handsy attendant cupped my ass to _help me in _beside you two.''

Liv smiled ruefully.

''Count yourself lucky he copped a feel of my boob!'' Amy said still shocked at the guys nerve.

''Well he didnt give me a second glance, safe to say that my chastity belt is still firmly locked in place. I swear I can feel my brothers smug smile creeping up on his face right now.''

April's world nearly ground to a halt as Mr Kennedy walked last with his friends and he very clearly winked right at April. In her head she could hear the theme from _'A Summer Place' _playing and he was walking by in slow motion, her heart nearly leapt up into her throat when he winked at her and a smile crept up her pretty face-

''I'm _so _marrying that man!''

Amy and Liv saw them share a moment of true connection, it was brief, but April was still seeing stars long after the guy and his friends had vanished from sight. When Shane came back he couldnt get a lick of sense out of her, she was still swooning and smiling like an idiot.

Olivia and Matt sat out the next few rides, she wanted to keep him company and catch up with him too-

''So, fortune teller huh?''

''Yep.'' he nodded.

''What did she fore see for you Mattchoo?''

''I'm gonna have three sons.''

''Well triplets do run in my family.'' she smiled seeing his smirk edging its way in- ''Like that idea do you?''

''Scared and exhilarated...like..sky diving.''

They chatted for a little while until he brought up Liv slapping the wrestling moves on her ex-

''If you don't mind me asking, why didnt you ever start training to be a pro? You've clearly got the moves to do it.''

Liv knew that she could be brutally honest with Matt, they had a no bullshit policy when it came to these types of chats. They'd shared several over the phone while he was on the road and he'd call to check in with her and she'd ask for brotherly advice-

''I've never really wanted to follow that path, because in all honesty how the hell could I ever live up to Amy? She's _Lita, _she's the female in the ring that every female fan wants to be, she's got the looks, the charisma and all the moves, I couldnt compete. I know that in already exist in her shadow. So working in the same industry would be just setting myself up for year after year of more painful comparisons.''

Matt understood that more than she knew-

''We're not so different there Olivia...only I do work with my sibling.'' he said thinking about his job very hard- ''I love Jeff and will always be there for him, but it's hard to know that in my heart that he'll be the one with the long career, he'll get the spot light and _keep it._ He's going to be the one that the fans remember, it's not just his look or his style, it's..._him.''_

She patted his shoulder, totally getting how he felt-

''Matt part of me needs to have my own life away from her, to make something that's _just mine. _It still hurts like hell when people refer to me as _Amy's sister _it's like my alternate name or something. I need to break away from that and be _me, _you'll do that too, you're too stubborn not to.''

He nodded- ''It kinda sucks having to fight so hard to not just be the sibling who gets over looked when the other one shines so bright.''

Liv rested her head against his shoulder- ''But we love our siblings, so we're happy for them too, double edges sword really isn't it.''

''Sure is Firecracker...so how are you and Jeff?''

She looked up at him and he clearly was unsure about asking this question, yet he asked it anyway-

''It means a lot that you're asking this and I'll be totally honest- the fans are hard to deal with, but for him I'll do it, I'll face the heat they throw my way, you do know that I love him dont you?''

Matt nodded, seeing that his little Firecracker was really opening up to him, that wall of attitude and teasing humour to shield herself was down and she was just being real with him-

''I know that you do, I can see that now, it's been too long since he's been _really happy_. I just ….want you to know that Jeff can be difficult to be with at times.''

''Don't worry I figured that he could never be a run of the mill boyfriend, but I'm always up for a challenge. When he's on the road, if he ever has _issues, _I'm only a phone call and a plane journey away.''

Matt's intelligent dark eyes met hers- ''Issues?''

''I'm not blind Hardy, I also see how everyone keeps an eye on him when shit gets intense. Also when we used to talk on the phone I knew when you were worried about him, I also know how to spot when someone's on drugs. I practically grew up in a bar and I knew when Kian was using. I knew about it before Alex and Steven did, I was 13 when I first caught him using and I slapped the shit out of him so hard I fractured my wrist and we got him into rehab. If I can do that at 13, I can perform miracles now.''

Matt believed her, if anyone could keep his brother on the path of sobriety it was this girl. He'd spotted the locket around her neck and smiled to himself, wondering if she even knew the significance of it, it went beyond it being their mom's. Jeff had always said that he'd only ever give it to a the girl that he intended to marry. Yes, it appeared that Jeff had chosen his future wife. Matt had to agree that his brother couldnt have chosen a better girl for the Herculean task.

Now all Matt had to do to keep his own girl was apparently beat the shit out of a Canadian with ideas above his station! No way was anyone going to be romancing Amy away from him, no way! No how!

**AN: sorry that this is late but I have a very hard job that doesnt run 9 to 5 I'm night shift on 24 hour call at times and peoples lives are in my hands so be patient with me. I hope you like the update, I won't say which parts are based on my real life, but lets just say I write what I know and know how hard a few of these issues are to deal with when it comes to family.**

**Drop me a review and be it good or bad let me hear it ;) cheers my drear. **

**R&R please xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: thank you to everyone who's still reviewing you make this all so very worth while, I've had a long hard think about the whole Jeff and Liv saga- we've been going for over a year now and I think that this story is probably going to be their FINAL outing, I just don't want people to keep borrowing so heavily from my stories about them, after all 80% of their lives has been based on my real life and some of the characters are based on my real family**

**(shout out to the triplets- dont act like you dont read this, I saw it in the browsing history on the shop computer lol) **

**So, I've got the next 5 chapters outlined now so lets see how crazy we can get this before it comes to a close. Thank you for all your support xx**

**I only own my oc's not the music mentioned- but I advise you to give the song a listen as you read- it's Deftones ''Sextape'' enjoy.**

Another First

Chapter 22

(5 Weeks Later)

Jeff was heart broken, Liv was heart broken, the summer was at an end. Liv was packing ready to head off to New Jersey and Jeff was packing ready to fly off to L.A with Matt and Amy.

Shannon had gone back the week before and that had been bad enough for her, she'd really formed such a solid friendship with the crazy flirty little blond punk.

They were the 'Two Rejects' but they'd sworn that no matter what they'd always stay in touch some how, she'd given him her address in Cherry Hill to cover all bases.

They were officially each others go-to person for mad advice they wouldnt dare go to anyone else about they'd agreed- all taboo subjects were for Reject ears only.

Jeff was at his place, suit cases open on the bed, making zero progress, they were still stood empty. He had far too much going on inside his head to be thinking about packing. The time had flown by in what felt like a heart beat, seven weeks just wasn't enough, fuck it- seven _years _wouldnt even scratch the surface!

She'd helped him see that dating didnt have to be an all out war every day, that it could still have that adrenaline rush and the deep passion you got from unpredictability, but she also brought him love, understanding, stability and fun all at once too. Ok, she still scared the shit out of him with her ability to get inside his head, but he loved the thrill of it all too, she was his other half, without a shadow of a doubt.

How could he go back on the road and not have her with him? She was what kept him sane and smiling.

Jeff sat on the edge of his bed, one step away from calling up Vince and asking him for an extra week, but he knew that that request was a shot in the dark. It's also just be delaying the inevitable 'goodbye' that had to come along eventually.

Laying back on the bed he listened to 'Black' and got thinking about their first time, it was such a beautiful gift that she'd given to _him,_ he owed her the very best of him for her trusting him with her virginity. Every night that he went out to that ring, he'd put on the best show, because he knew that she'd be watching every televised show they did. He just wanted to make her proud of him.

Liv was trying so hard not to lose it and break down because she didnt want him to see her like that. He didnt need to feel pressured into dealing with a crying clinging basket case on his last day at home. In her eyes looking like an immature teenager was hardly the image she was eager to portray. No, this needed grace and dignity and where ever possible a smile and the occasional dirty joke to break the grey mood.

Every now and then she'd feel her heart start to race as she remembered how their last parting had gone down and how it'd grown into something so ugly in the weeks following his departure. What if history repeated itself? What if a few weeks down the line when the summer haze had faded, that he cut her loose, out of some fucked up twist in his logic?

It _could _happen! Hell it _had happened _to her already just over a year ago! So she couldnt really be blamed for thinking this, yes, she should have a little more faith in him but she wasnt exactly in a great frame of mind at that point in time.

This was their last full day in Raleigh together, she knew they were spending the night together and all she had to do was get through it without begging him to either stay or take her with him. Neither of these things could happen.

She zipped up her first case and put it beside the door.

''you work fast.'' Matt said making her jump a mile- ''Oh sorry,'' he smiled.

''It's ok, just got caught up in my head.''

she could see that he completely understood why, that's the great thing about Matt, you rarely had to explain too much, he just knew what people around him were thinking and feeling without having to pry it out of them.

He walked in and sat on the window seat and just watched her packing, she'd grown up so much over the summer, she hadn't been afraid to go and meet their dad properly, she'd charmed him, joined them on a hunting trip too. It had turned out that she was a crack shot with a gun- who knew?

Jeff and Matt had been very reluctant to even let her hold a hunting rifle, but she'd shown them that a city girl wasnt useless in the country at all.

Matt had seen her drawing none stop when she wasnt with Jeff and he'd gotten to witness her no longer hiding her work, which Amy explained was a _huge_ break through. She'd just let him sit and watch her and she was just out of this world talented.

A lot of changes had happened.

A perk had been Beth going to jail for 6 months for arson and criminal damage, they'd thrown a party on Jeff's newly turfed garden and christened the new porch too when the verdict had rolled in.

Olivia turned to Matt putting the jeans in her hand into the case-

''Matt will you promise me something?''

''That all depends on what it is Firecracker.''

''Well, I want you to promise me that if you ever even _suspect _Jeff is using, I want you to call me straight away.''

He nodded- ''I can promise you that 100%''

''Can you swear to me that you won't try to protect me by not telling me? Even if Jeff doesnt want me to know, I don't want to be coddled through life, that's what my dad was trying to do and look where that's gotten us, we're still not speaking.''

Matt got up and went to her, took her by the shoulders gently and nodded-

''I swear I wouldnt do that, you'll be the first person that I call. We don't need to let anyone else in on this, but this cuts both ways Liv. He's really good at hiding things from me, he he hid _you _from us all for over a year. He might tell _you _things that he wouldnt tell me. So if he does, please come to me and let me know too. Deal?''

She nodded up at him and took his offered hand- ''Deal, we will tackle it as a team if it ever crops up.''

They hugged- ''Gonna be weird not having you with us now.''

''Are you gonna miss me Mattchoo?'' she smirked up at him.

''Oddly yes, you've become the fourth member of Team Xtreme. Just wish I'd gotten to see you kicking ass for real.''

''I'm pretty sure there'll be other occasions. So don't go calling 'time' on that wish just yet.''

He finally knew what it was like to have a kid sister now and he'd really enjoyed her being there with them this summer. Jeff was happy again and their dad loved her and Beth was gone, with the added bonus of her being slung in the Big house too. This summer would go down as a Hardy best!

Once she was packed she went downstairs and found Amy shaking a small metallic purple gift wrapped box with a big sparkly green bow on the top-

''What the hell?''

Amy's head whipped around- ''I'm not doing anything!''

Liv loved her flushed cheeks and panic at being caught red handed, then Liv saw the tag with her name on it-

''Hey you big snoop!'' she took the little box from her red faced sister and sat at the table to open it, carefully sliding the bow free and undid the tape. She opened the little wooden box and there was a tiny little purple envelope and beneath it was a key with a Hardy symbol key chain attached. Frowning over at Amy who was equally confused-

''There goes my idea of diamond ear rings.''

She opened the envelope and the note said-

_'Olivia,_

_You know that I love you and by now you'd think that I'd have come up with a more creative gift, but this was the most personal thing that I could think of. This is the key to my home._

_When you're in New Jersey and ever need a break, I want you to feel free to stay in my home and treat it like its your home too. This key also unlocks my studio too, so now you know how much I trust you._

_I hope this isn't coming across as strange, because it's meant to be a big gesture of faith in us. So, I love you and see you tonight._

_Jeff x.'_

Liv exhaled, so touched by the gesture, across from her Amy sat with eyes wide in expectation at what that note could have contained-

''So what did he say? Did he propose or something?!''

''No! Even I can't land _two _of those in the same year, he gave me his house key.' she held it up smiling.

''Holy shit on stick! That's big, he's always said that he was territorial about his space, he wouldnt even let Beth so much as have a drawer at the house and he's given you the _key to it._ Wow, Liv you've just sent a wrecking ball in there this summer and opened him right up.''

Liv shrugged a little happy rush coursing through her- ''Just like Matt did with you, where'd all your _'relationships are the death knell of hot sex!' _rants go then huh? I think he blew all the guys you'd met in the past right out of the water.''

''He did..he saw me for me and still stuck around for more than just the sex..no guy has ever done that for me. I'll be honest it still scares the shit out of me every day, but in that good adrenaline rush sort of way.'' Amy smiled finding it hard to explain.

She took her sisters hand in her own and smiled- ''God bless those two crazy Hardy brothers.''

That night Jeff and Liv were spending some very romantic quality time together, they'd had a moonlit picnic up by the lake and now they were back at his place, on the couch kissing. He was poised over her when he asked-

''What did you think of my gift? You haven't really said anything about it yet.''

''I think it was great.''

''Good, because I'm not asking you to move in, you're only 18 and I don't know what you've planned on for college yet, so there's no pressure. Just see this place as your own vacation home when ever you want.''

''Ok, but once I figure out the whole college thing, you'' be the first to know.''

''Whatever you decide I'm behind you all the way.''

They ended up silently embracing on the couch for a while, when he let out as huge sigh, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder-

''I can't believe that this is our last night together.''

''Are you secretly dying? Or planning on dumping me?''

''No.'' he frowned confused by her odd questions.

''Well then it's not our _last night together .''_ she stroked his fading purple and green hair off his face and back behind his ear- ''But you will have to get comfortable with the whole phone sex thing while we're apart.''

He loved her cheeky smile and the bob of her arched brows-

''Phone sex?''

''I guess you can do it via text but you get really sore fingers from it.''

''Feel free not to elaborate on how you know this.''

''I t wasn't me, it was Corey my friend back home.''

Jeff was very relieved, they hadn't gone into detail on what she had and hadn't done with Rob Right sexually and didnt want to know, hearing about the table and lap dances to LL Cool J was more than enough for him to take.

When he took her up to bed he knew that this was going to be the time that they reflected on during those nights apart, he wanted it to be beautiful, long lasting perfection and something they'd both treasure.

Once he'd gotten her out of her pale blue play suit, he lay her back on the bed, looking so stunning in her ice blue underwear, unable to take his eyes off her, she was perfect to him, his true love.

Liv didnt want to take here eyes off him, he was just too beautiful, how did one ordinary girl get so god damn lucky? This man's kiss down her oh so sensitive neck, the feel of his knowing fingers tracing the ink at her side, all sending wicked shivers of pleasure through her whole body was nearly too much to take...nearly.

All the while 'SexTape' by Deftones played softly, not a conventional song to get it on to, but perfection none the less

_Floating on the water- ever changing_

_picture hours , out from that_

_in tune with all out dreams._

Running her fingers through his silky soft hair was a true pleasure, nothing could compare to, it was a simple innocent act that meant so much to her.

Jeff licked over her racing pulse as the music carried them deeper into what was going to be one of the most meaningful nights that they'd shared.

_The ocean takes me in, to watch you shaking_

_watch you weigh your powers_

_temp me with hours of pleasure_

_take me one more time_

_take me one more wave_

_take me fore one last ride_

_I'm out of my head_

Looking deep into his eyes, the unspoken words of fear, love, passion all so clear to her, he couldnt hide anything if he'd tried at that moment in time. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, casting it aside. Her hand reached up, her thumb ghosting across one of his exquisite cheek bones, his eyes roaming all over her exposed body.

''You look so beautiful Olivia, I still can't really believe that you're mine.''

She looked him over too- ''I still can't believe that you want _me.''_ she whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips.

_'Tonight tonight, tonight tonight._

_The sound of the waves collide_

_The sound of the waves collide_

_The sound of the waves collide_

_Tonight.'_

She turned them so he was flat on his back on the bed and slowly removed him underwear, once again she was reminded of their first time together when he'd been wearing boxers with little green frogs on them, this time he was wearing ones with little purple footprints on them..they were so _Jeff!_

He was gorgeous, golden tan skinned, toned perfection, she didnt know why, but soberly at times like this he always got shy about his naked body. This baffled her he was stunning, every part of him was a gift for her eyes.

She slid her pale blue thong free and looked at his emerald green depths, as his cheeks visibly flushed, even in the dim light she could see this and she loved it. Leaning in she kissed him, while running her nails up his thighs, loving how he gasped against her lips as she drew closer and closer to his rock hard straining arousal.

He very nearly bit her lips as well as his own as he tried to suppress the hungry groan as her thumb circle the very tip of him. The intensity of the sensations knocking him breathless and senseless.

_Cruising through the city, after hours_

_with me fusing all our powers_

_here's to all our..._

_Take me one more time_

_Take me one more wave_

_Take me for one last ride_

_I'm out of my head.'_

He knew exactly what Chino was singing about now every word made total sense to Jeff's pleasure clouded mind.

Olivia loved stirring up this sinful cries of pleasure pass his full, tempting lips, she loved and breathed to hear them at this point in time. She eyed him sliding between her fingers, eyes tightly shut in ecstasy, she lowered her mouth to him, sweeping her tongue over the tip of him.

He heard her let out a moan as she tasted him and nearly came right then and there, at times she was almost too much to handle, so how he held back he'd never quite know.

_'Tonight tonight._

_Tonight tonight._

_The sound of the waves collide_

_the sound of the waves collide_

_The sound of the waves collide _

_Tonight.'_

Liv had learned her way around Jeff's body so well over their summer together, she knew where he liked to be touched, licked, caressed and even scratched, he wasnt adverse to thinking outside the box, so she played his body like a pro. His responses turning her own body into liquid fire. She'd gone through a big change too, she'd grown comfortable and confident in her sexuality and thanks to Jeff she'd learned how to get what she wanted and give him what he liked all at the same time.

He was going to come if she carried on much longer, he stroked her cheek, as she drew her lips all the way back up him, their eyes locking as she teasingly licked her lips, smirking.

''Liv..I..I _need you _now.''

''I need you too.'' she took his hand and guided it to her soaked core as she was still straddling his knee and let him feel how wet she was for him.

He was shocked but he couldnt take his hand away she felt too god damn good. The sensual sounds she made were far too good to stop just yet, he sat up, laving his tongue over her right nipple as he sank two fingers deep within her perfect tight body.

She buried her face in his neck, sharply inhaling the scent of his skin and his hair as he hit that special spot deep within her, causing her whole body to shake uncontrollably in his arms.

Not breaking their position, he very slowly withdrew his fingers loving the shudder she gave and reached under his pillow for the protection he'd placed there, he couldnt wait any longer. When he was ready, she raised her hips up and let him guide himself into her oh so slowly. Her lips met his as his hands settled on her hips and she gently began to rock them, taking him deeper and deeper every time.

Their sweat slicked brows met as they moved in time with each other, breath mixing, hands clutching, lips melding together, bringing one another as close as two people could ever hope to be. Jeff hooked his arms under hers, his strong hands holding her delicate shoulders as he licked a rivulet of sweat that ran from her neck and down the valley of her high firm breasts, such an intimate gesture, but he loved every part of her and he wanted as much of her as he could get. He especially loved the groan she released as he licked up the front of her throat, she truly was to die for.

Their love making went from slow, to an all consuming heated, demanding passionate _claiming, _he picked her up under her butt cheeks, laid her back and over the end of the bed he caught sight of his packed cases and remembered that this was a _goodbye _and he nearly broke down. He gritted his teeth looked down at his girl and just gave into all of the passionate feelings that he was besieged by.

Liv had never experienced this kind of intensity from him in all of their time together, she _loved _how rough he could get, the way he slammed into her sending her hurtling head first into a climax that just wrecked her, sending tears over overwhelming satisfaction and emotion streaming from her eyes.

Jeff's entire body felt like it had exploded as he came, his chest ached, his head was spinning as he gently nuzzled into her neck, feeling her tears and his own secretly shed one combining in her silken locks.

She could hear his breathing change, was he as effected by this as she was? Right then she knew silence was her best gift to him, she leaned to her left and kissed his temple, stroked his sweat soaked hair and just let them both drift down from their pleasure high.

Jeff pulled it together and looked at her- so so perfect, that soft smile greeting him-

''I love you Liv.''

''Good, I love you too.''

They lay side by side and she was on her stomach with his fingers tracing the length of her spine until he reached her star ink at her lower back and he began tracing the raised lines of it, it sent lovely tremors down to the very tips of her toes. She caught his eye and said-

''Will you promise me something Jeff?''

''Anything at all.''

She wondered how she could tactfully say it and not offend him or make herself cry, but in the end she just went for it-

''Ok here goes- when you're on the road, if you ever get tired of waiting I want you to tell me, don't just start ignoring me like the last time, _tell me.''_

Every part of him inside clenched when he heard her say that to him, all those weeks ago when Shannon had said that his actions had had done long term damage to Olivia were showing up to be very true. His past actions were coming back to haunt him and to be honest he really couldnt blame her. After all this was alarmingly like their very first time together, only they were in his bed this time instead of hers.

He stroked her cheek, moving closer-

''Liv, I'm not going to get sick of waiting while I'm on the road, I was an idiot once, but not again. We're out in the open now, people can either accept us or go to hell. We've been through hell ourselves to get here, so sorry to say it but you're kinda stuck with me now.''

She smiled, laying a tender kiss on his slightly swollen lips- ''Damn it all routes of escape are closed, looks like I'm gonna have to stick with having a ridiculously sexy boyfriend then.''

''Think how I feel, I have to _look _like this.'' he joked.

They descended into laughter and spent the rest of the night keeping conversation light, not wanting anything too deep to cloud their last night for a while.

The next morning they showered together and made breakfast too before heading back over to Matt's place. She was barely through the door with Jeff when Amy burst into tears.

She hugged Liv close, she looked over her sisters shoulder at Matt for help-

''Couldn't have fucked this out of her could you?''

Matt gasped- ''Language!''

''Meet me half way.'' she said to him as Amy carried on bawling her eyes out- ''What are we gonna call it Hardy?''

He mumbled something under his breath.

''Speak up Mattchoo.''

''Fine- _Railing! _Happy now? I said it.'' he fought a smile.

Liv lit up- ''Very, nice to know I made one change to your life, finally took that big old stick out of your ass.'' she joked as Amy raised her head- ''You dehydrated yet from all that crying?''

The elder Dumas sniffed- ''I'm gonna miss you so much.''

''I'll miss you too honey, won't miss hearing you two going at it like a pair of wild animals, that now lands back at Jeffro's feet.''

''Thanks for reminding me.'' he sighed.

She looked back at her gorgeous boyfriend and gave him a wicked grin-

''Feel free to put me on speaker phone if we're having having phone sex, fair is fair.''

Matt's finger pointed between Liv and his brother- ''Don't you dare!''

Once her cases were loaded into her trunk and her guitar was stowed on the back seat, she hugged everyone goodbye, even Gil, April and Shane had come to see her off. She held Jeff a little longer then went to her bag on the passenger seat and got out his parting gift.

''You're not allowed to open this until you're on your flight ok?''

''Ok I promise, thank you.''

''You're welcome I hope you like it.''

They kissed once more and it was slow and deep, making everyone look away, well apart from Amy and April who swooned for the pair slightly.

Liv had to be the first one to leave, she didnt have the strength to see him to the airport, to watch him disappear off through the gate, nope that was beyond her right then. So, she hit the road, saying goodbye to the place she'd called home for the entire summer. She'd see Jeff in a few months after all they were going to be in New York soon.

Seeing her drive off had killed him, he held her gift to his chest as Matt put his arm around him-

''You'll see her in no time Jeffro, its not really a goodbye.''

He knew that Matt was right, but after 7 weeks of seeing her every day, this separation was going to feel like an eternity.

Liv got about three miles out out town before she let the tears fall, all she could imagine were those hot women he worked with, one bombshell instantly came to mind- Trish Stratus! She was all huge breasts, killer moves and a body that could have been designed to tempt any flesh and blood man away from his girl.

She could handle Jeff's possible drug issues, those were all fixable and forgiveable, but _cheating? _Hell no!

Her now ex boyfriend could testify to that, cheating was the deal breaker that she would not sway on for a second.

Three hours later Jeff was boarding the flight to L.A, the gift placed in his carry on, the only thing on his mind was what she'd given him. He knew her well enough to know that it wouldnt be something ordinary, no it's be something insanely personal.

Once the 'fasten seat belts' sign went of her was straight into his bag. Matt and Amy looked on from beside him curiously. He carefully unwrapped the neon green paper and there lay her dark green leather bound sketch book with her name in her flowing handwriting across the front cover.

On the first page, she'd written him a little note in purple ink-

_'Jeff so what if we're miles apart right now, we're together in every way that matters to us. I love you, make me proud. Olivia xx.'_

Followed by a muted pink lipstick kiss.

He traced it with his fingers, biting back his emotions, he turned the page and saw the most amazing pencil sketch of them meeting for the first time in the WCW locker room, not a detail missed.

Each page was a wonderfully captured point in their history- them kissing on her dad's desk in the bar office, his looking at her paintings in her basement studio in New York. One of her graduation, ones of Team Xtreme in the ring.

It went right up to the previous week when they'd all gone swimming up at the lake before Shannon had gone back to work.

On the last full page was a pencil message-

_'Hope you liked them Jeffro,still plenty of pages here left to fill, lest see what our next meeting will bring us, so we can keep adding to this. Love you always Liv xx.'_

Amy and Matt saw him close the book and a hopeful smile came to him, they knew he wasn't saddened by the gift, he was finally seeing the brighter side. This was the couples first test, Matt has a feeling that Jeff and Liv were more than capable of dealing with the distance, his brother and the Firecracker were two of the most stubborn people he knew after all.

**AN: so how was that? Now is the start of the insanity that separation brings and all drama that it can bring, so drop me a review, let me know what you think, I'm a needy writer give me a break lol. Cheers my dears.**

**R&R please xx.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: thank you to everyone who took the time to review it means so much to me, welcome to any new readers and reviewers ;) so lets get this chapter on the road shall we.**

**I only own my ocs**

Another First

chapter 23

(4 months later)

It was Friday morning and Liv was up and ready to head down and start breakfast for the guys. Life in Cherry Hill had found its balance, she'd finally gotten the house up to a liveable standard, it was now clean, tidy and had actual food in the place, not just left over take out cartons of various levels of toxicity.

When heading down the stairs, she hadn't expected to run into a bottle blonde with an orange spray tan to be in the hall. Liv knew by now that one of her cousins had brought home this _piece _, she just rolled her eyes. The girl had the nerve to scowl at her too.

Liv marched down to the kitchen, seeing the three of them sat at the table eagerly awaiting one of her legendary breakfasts, well until they saw the look on her face-

''Ok out with it which one of you brought back the scowling skank?''

Alex guiltily raised his hand and said quietly- ''Me and she'd also a code 3 – _clinger _she thinks we're gonna fucking date! This is _so _going to need your little magic act.''

''Again? Jesus Alex, you have a radar for the fucking crazy ones don't you.'' Liv sighed.

''Please.'' he begged.

''Fine.'' she took pity on him and set about getting into character.

They all smiled and waited as the blonde with the orange skin entered the kitchen looking goo goo eyes at Alex.

Liv knew it was show time, she rounded on Alex- ''YOU! You son of a bitch! How dare you bring _that _into our happy home!?''

''Who the fuck are you calling _that?!'' _she shrieked in that shrill tone of hers.

Liv wanted so badly to laugh at the bitches reaction, but she kept her act going-

''Silence whore!''

Steven nearly blew it he just couldnt hold back the snort of laughter.

''You think this is funny?'' Liv seethed, shooting his a warning look over her shoulder, as she carried on playing the _skank scarer, _aka- her magic act. ''You're all as guilty as your brother! Why do you have to ruin what we all _share _here?''

The skank gasped- ''_Share? _Like you're all...? _share?''_

''Don't you judge us little miss yo-yo draws...well unless you wanna be our _fifth?''_ Liv grinned biting her lower lip teasingly.

That got the slut literally running out the door faster than a cat with an ass full of dynamite-

''I'll take that as a no then shall I?'' Liv laughed.

The three at the table applauded, when she cocked a brow-

''This sick little scare tactic is going to get us a _really _bad reputation in this town. Incest is generally frowned upon you know, even the bullshit kind.''

''In this town that's the of our worries, with all _that _crazy running around free in the streets.'' Steven pointed to the front door that the clinger had ran out of.

Alex hugged her- ''Thank you so much, your acting is much appreciated.''

''Good to know I'm appreciated somewhere, just very glad that I didnt have to witness any of the railing action. I saw more than enough family getting laid while in Raleigh.'' she shuddered.

Kian looked revolted- ''Dare I even ask?''

''They have a thing for role play, lets just say they went from country gal and Native American to Captain Smith and Pocahontas in less than a week.''

''Oh holy shit! Awful image of Hardy in Indian braids!'' Alex nearly wretched.

''No! He was captain Smith doofus.'' Liv chuckled.

''So have you heard from Jeff?'' Kian asked.

''He's calling tonight.'' she smiled so happy.

They'd adapted pretty well to their long distance relationship, they talked every other night when they were having a good week, but if they were feeling the strain of separation the calls increased to several times a day. Liv knew that Jeff was finding it harder lately, so he poured out his heart in the most beautiful letters, poetry, drawings and mailed them all to her. They were heartbreakingly poignant and oh so precious to her.

Their late night phone calls had become the most x-rated thing in both of their lives. They were both very creative when it came to their phone sex life, some things made her blush just remembering it.

Last week she'd actually been really worried about him, he'd called her drunk as hell from his hotel room, very distressed and begging her to jump on a flight sand come and see him, he'd nearly been in tears. In the end she'd stayed on the phone with him until he'd fallen asleep then put in an SOS call to Matt to go and check on him and report back.

She missed him so much, they hadn't gotten to see each other a few weeks into his schedule as they'd planned on, in fact they hadn't seen each other for the whole four months since she'd left Raleigh. It killed her she missed everything about him, the way that they connected over art and music, the feel of being in his arms, the taste of his lips on hers, the sight of him smiling at her, it wasnt just the physical stuff either, it was the emotional side of things too.

She couldnt start resenting his career, it was the one thing that he'd worked his whole life to achieve. Every televised show, just show cased how incredible he was, this was his time to shine and boy was he!

Jeff was down in Tampa going stir crazy at the arena, getting in some practice in the ring with Matt and their opponents- Edge and Christian. Lately Edge- Adam Copeland had been acting like a total dick thanks to Matt and what the god damn fortune teller had told him. He was convinced that Adam was trying to nail Amy, despite having no real proof of this suspicion.

So, when Adam got a chance he gave it back to both Hardy's with gusto. Jeff ran through his moved with the pissed off Canadian and it was going well up to the point where Adam had Jeff is the corner against the turn buckle and he said-

''I kinda though you were all fucked up over some regular chick, but I've seen a picture of your Little Livvy, that's a face and a body to _keep me up all night long.''_

Jeff just saw red and grabbed the grinning bastard by the throat and shoved him away hating that the fucked had the guts to laugh at his reaction.

''What's got you all fired up Rainbow Brite?''

''Don;t you talk about Liv like that you're just the locker room whore, you're not fucking fit to say her name!''

''_I'm _the whore?'' he gasped amused by the younger Hardy, he was so easy to get at- ''So you're _not _letting Trish pant after you like a fucking dog?''

''That's _not _on me!''

Jeff hated how Trish had made it her personal mission to get into his pants.

Adam cocked a pale brow at the younger guy, flicking his long blonde locks over his shoulder smirking arrogantly-

''But you're hardly telling her to go fuck herself either are you?''

Jeff hated being rude to his co-workers, especially ladies, he'd been raised better than that, he'd always turn her down staying polite and reminding her that he had a girlfriend that he loved _very much._ The last thing he needed was a scorned woman lurking around the work place, he'd already left one of them in Raleigh, who was currently _lurking _in jail.

''Just because you treat women like shit, doesnt mean that I do. How would your _wife _feel knowing what you _really _get up to on the road?'' Jeff smirked smugly.

He watched the older blondes eyes flair in rage-

''Don't you threaten me you little fucker!''

''Then don't talk about my girl and we'll have no problem asshole.''

Matt and Christian aka- Jay, both knew that stepping in was pointless, they needed to get this shit out of the way before their main event match on Monday.

The two in the ring exchanged glares, until Adam sneered again-

''She looks awful _young, _bet she'd love a really _big _real man to show her how to use that probably vice _tight _body of hers.''

Jeff just lost it and floored the guy with the stiffest Twist of Fate he'd ever dealt out in the ring, leaving the guy seeing stars on the matt. Jeff stood over him-

''Adam she'd kick the living fuck out of you. You wanna pray to god that you _never _meet my sexy little Firecracker Liv.''

Matt had to agree, their Firecracker would beat the shit out of the sleazy bastard, part of Matt actually would love to see Liv do it. It's certainly keep that asshole out of their faces and their personal lives. That guy was _never _getting any where near either of the Dumas sisters!

Shannon sat in his hotel room depressed as hell, what the fuck was going on with his career? Was his look wrong? Were his moves not good enough? Was his in ring character not right? He thought that he'd put together a solid package, he was slowly gaining new fans here at the WWF. But he was stuck working dark matches. If he got anywhere near the televised matches, it wasnt because he was competing in them, no he was practically a _male valet!_

Was that all he was worth? He didnt leave WCW for _this! _He got a chance to shine as a cruiser weight, had co-workers he got to shine along side- Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio just to name two. Now he felt buried in a roster too full of talent. A roster that had seemingly been assembled by a man that didnt want any other company to have stars that out shone any of his own.

Shannon was staring to know how all of Shane's mint in box collectable action figures felt, lined up along the top shelf of his walk in closet out of direct sun light, never played with or enjoyed, just...collected.

Vince McMahon had assembled his own unused collection of action figures in his rosters and Shannon wasnt sure how much more he could take without snapping.

Amy had caught Trish in Team Xtreme's locker room trying to sneak a Polaroid snap of herself into one of the guys bags.

''Trish either way you try to spin this is still looks really bad for you. You're either trying to make a play for my guy or you're making the moves in Jeff's direction, who's _dating my sister!''_

Trish gritted her perfectly veneered teeth, hating being out manoeuvred by the red head-

''It was just a joke Amy.''

Amy plucked the snap out of her grasp and just rolled her green eyes at the bimbo's choice of picture- her laid out on a bed in a pale pink baby doll nightie all porno pout and tousled hair-

''This isn't much of a joke nor is it _sexy. _Clearly you know nothing about Matt or Jeff. Leave those tow to the Dumas girls we know what our men like and you just don't have the goods _darling.''_

The disgruntled blonde glared- ''Four months is a _long _time to be away from his girl, that walking piece of sex is going to cave, just don't blame me for being in the right place at the right time when he does.''

She flounced out of the room in a cloud of sickly sweet perfume.

Amy knew she now had to get another blonde slut to keep it in their pants, Adam had been flirting his ass off since they had rejoined the tour. Yes, she found him very attractive, she wasnt blind, but she wasnt stupid either, she knew that a good 90% of his charm was bullshit to throw Matt of his game.

Adam was an ambitious creep, he wanted to be the company star, he didnt want to share the lime light with anyone. She knew that if he saw an opportunity he'd even step over his own life long friend Jay to get the glory for himself.

The guy was seemingly without any shame at all, she actually felt sorry for his wife, that poor bitch had no idea what kind of man she had hitched her wagon to.

Liv was at 'Ink N Blitz' on the main street, all the guys were in sessions and she was finishing up the stencils for their clients later that day. Her work uniform was pretty cool- she was in the girls version of the guys one- instead of the usual shop shirt she had a black tank top with the lime green and neon blue 'Ink N Blitz' spray painted shop logo and name, teamed with her black short instead of dark jeans.

Training with Kian had been amazing she'd learned so much from him he was patient, supportive and a great teacher. She now had her own custom built kit, her inking gun was made to fit her hand, it was pink titanium and shaped like a butterfly, a true thing of beauty. She had her certificate now, to prove that she was a fully licensed tattoo artist.

Her many practice runs on the synthetic skins had gone very well, so well that each of her cousins had shown their faith in her natural skills by letting he rink them for real the first time. They'd all gotten matching flowering vines on the inside of both wrists and Kian had done the same ink on Liv's wrists too.

She'd felt oddly calm about doing her first ink, she'd expected to be nervous, but the nerves hadn't kicked in. there was strange calm that came over her once the buzz of the needle kicked in, it was like she'd found her true calling. It felt like a permanent way to share her art with people that they'd have for a life time.

The reception phone rang and she got her 'work' head on and picked up-

''Ink N Blitz you've got Olivia.''

''Hey sweetie.'' Jolene said cheerily, taking her seat in her office at the salon.

''Hey mom, how's things?''

''Fine, I finally told your dad about you deciding not to go to college at all.''

Liv cringed so hard waiting for the rest of the story of her dad's cataclysmic anger- ''And?''

''He was more relieved that you're in touch with one of us, he actually didnt get mad.''

''Wow, he really must have used up his rage quota for the decade when he beat the shit out of Jeff.''

''Baby are you ever going to forgive him for that?'' Jo asked cautiously, but also honestly curious.

''Mom the second that he apologises and _means it _I will do all the forgiving he needs in order to sleep soundly at night again.''

''I'm on your side all the way on this one honey, believe me. But he does like that you're working hard down there.''

''Good, so what's he going to do with the college nest egg that he was so eager for me to spend for him?''

''Not a clue, he's got something up his sleeve but he's keeping it zipped, so who the fuck knows with that man. So, tell me how the job is going?'' Jo urged.

''Really well, I've actually got somebody wanting to work exclusively with me. They saw me drawing out my designs one morning and fell in love with them. He's one of Steven's paint balling friends he's called Joe and he works in construction.''

''Is he cute?''

''Mom!''

''That's a yes! Just remember, to be a good girl and if you can't be good, just be _careful.''_

''Mom you're shocking at times. I love Jeff, cheating is a deal breaker on both sides. If I stray in any way I _will _tell Jeff and I'll let him decide my fate. Deception is the death of a long distance relationship.'' Liv practically ranted.

''Step off the soap box and set aside the self help book of cliché psycho babble bullshit.''

Liv exhaled and listened to her mom talk.

''Olivia, Jeffrey is an amazing young man, but shit has a way of just happening. Believe me I know, I was young too once, just don't be so ready to bare your soul if the distance starts to test your limits and your resolve.''

After the phone call Liv was deep in thought until the bell above the door chimed and in walker Joe, 6ft5 of young, Italian American hunk, she was in hell!

She was so pleased when Steven sat in on their session, as she did the outline of Joe's back piece, from one heavily muscled shoulder to the other.

Steven being the evil genius of the three brothers that he was knew that his friend _liked _Liv and he had made it his own personal mission to not let his friend get a chance to have Olivia alone in a room for an extended period of time. The girl had enough on her plate, without Joe putting the moves on her.

She didnt know this but Joe was part time stripper, he basically had his pick of girls, so Liv being off limits would hardly leave him without a girl to call his own for very long!

''So Liv how long are you here for?''

She carried on steadily, her concentration never wavering as she did the custom designed tribal piece, outline-

''Not sure to be honest.''

Steven smiled at her- ''For as long as she wants, we're in no rush to lose her here.''

She smiled at her cousin- ''Thanks, feeling the love. After all who else is going to stock your fridge and clean your god damn house?''

''You made that tub look brand new.'' he winked gratefully.

''That was disgusting, the cleanest part of that bathroom shouldn't be just the ceiling.''

Steven looked to Joe and said-

''Did you know that you can hire steam cleaners from the hard wear store?''

''You can?'' Joe frowned.

''Yeah they do, she went to town on the whole house, bathroom, kitchen every window in the place, every surface too, that place is CSI proof.''

Liv wiped Joe back clear and carried on working-

''I didnt really want to risk my health in that glorified dorm you all call home. I've seen the kind of girls you lot pick up, I didnt really want to eat near or sit on an y of your old boning grounds, thanks so very much.''

They were chatting happily when Steven steered them to the subject of Jeff-

''So when his next match?''

''Monday, main event against Edge and Christian.''

Joe frowned- ''That your sisters guy? Matt Hardy?''

''Him too,'' Steven said- ''But Liv dates the younger Hardy Boy- Jeff.''

Steven saw Joe's surprise and disappointment set in.

''The guy with the dyed hair?''

Liv smiled at the image of Jeff, he was currently sporting cobalt blue and sea green hair and she loved it!

''Yes that's my boyfriend.''

She was waiting for some smart comment or some sly dig, she knew that Jeff's look got strong reactions from people, she just hoped that Joe wouldnt be one of those judgemental jerks.

''You man's really great to watch, really talented.''

Steven was glad that Joe wasnt pushing things, success!

That evening she got a call from Jeff as she was getting ready for bed-

''Hi gorgeous.'' Jeff said happily, so pleased to finally be away from the house show he'd been part of.

''God, I'm happy to hear your voice.'' she sighed loving how sexy his accent sounded down the phone.

''You are? I'm missing you so much baby. I'm going out of my mind without you. But we're coming to Jersey soon, I dont know when, Vince is always announcing new shit, but rumour has it it's real soon.''

Liv's tummy flipped- ''Oh god I can't wait. I've got news- I did my first custom design today.''

He was so proud of her- ''That's so great, you're making me the proudest guy around. Do you think you can fir me in when I come to town?''

''She was stunned- ''You'd want me to ink you?''

''Sure I would, I trust you, you're a natural with a needle according to your cousins.''

''Well then I'll do it, but it's still kinda weird that you're in touch with them.''

''Why? It's good that we get on, it's like I've gained three of my own cousins/ they seemed oddly chipper when I called them last time, that's probably got a lot to do with the fact that we're not having actual sex under their roof. Well if you don't count our awesome phone relationship.'' he chuckled filthily.

''What can I say? You're hot on the phone.''

They talked about his match on Monday, their plans for when they eventually saw each other, they also talked over what to do for her 19th birthday that was getting ever closer.

It was 10pm when they got off the phone after one _heated _exchange, she was still trying to catch her breath and stop her legs from shaking when he phone started ringing again, this time it was Shannon-

''Hey Shan the Man , you're up later than usual.''

''Livvy honey I've fucked up big time.''

She heard the worry and the unmistakable sound of the train announcements-

''Ok what's going on?''

''I..uh..Kinda got myself fired.''

''Kinda? How did you get fired?''

Shannon got on the over night train back home, took his seat in his private compartment and just vented the truth-

''Well, I got really pissed off at being a glorified valet, never getting a match, never getting to do promos. I went from a WCW Cruiser weight belt holder, to a dark match spot monkey, jobbing to talentless assholes who's dad's are in the Hall of Fame. So I took a stand, one that I feel was right.''

''Ok then talk me through it Moore.''

''I went right to Vince's office at the arena after the house show here and I was calm and had my business head on. I was ready to maybe negotiate a try out to show him that I was better than he maybe thought I was. But fuck me that guy is a complete dick hole!''

''Oh god what did he say?''

''He just stared me down at first as I talked, then he leaned forward and said that he basically signed me from WCW as a means of getting Matt and Jeff to sign...he knew that we were all friends, that I'd try and talk them in to accepting the offer of a contract with the WWF. I was a fucking pawn Liv!''

Liv's heart just broke for him- ''Jesus Shannon, you're better than that fucker, I've seen you wrestle, you're every bit as talented as Matt and Jeff. You were a great Cruiser weight champion Shan, I hope you gave him shit for what he's done.''

''Oh yeah I lost it after hearing that revelation. I basically called him the Grinch that stole wrestling, then added the line that sealed my fate, I said- '_well if the Grinch was a fuck ugly, chinless middle aged cunt!' _no coming back from that really.''

Liv burst into laughter- ''Oh my fucking god I bet he was speechless.''

''Yeah he was for like five seconds then I got fired on the spot. Now I see why they made Stone Cold's hate for the guy into a story line, the man is the devil! He just sweats pure undiluted evil!''

''Honey I'm so fucking proud of you, you went toe to toe with a notorious bastard, you're awesome in my book for all eternity.''

''I really appreciate that, but I'm now unemployed, not feeling very awesome at all. This was my dream and it's...gone away a little too soon, about twenty years too soon really.''

Liv could hear the hitch in his voice-

'' listen to me Shan, you're facing exactly what I was not too long ago, you're at a cross roads in your life, do you stick with your dream or make a new one?''

He thought about her words-

''You're right, but I'm heading home to lay low for a few days.''

''How did they take the news?''

''I couldn't face telling them, so Shane's going to break it to them over the phone tomorrow.''

Shane had been out of action for three months with a serious shoulder injury that had already had surgery twice in the past, so he was home too and facing over a year of recovery.

''How is Shane?''

''That crazy son of a bitch had gone and gotten himself a _project _for his time off.''

''Now that sounds interesting, do tell Moore.''

''He;s bought 'Knocks' bar in town, he's making into a diner by day and a bar by night. His parents are helping, so is April, she's doing that catering course so she's gonna run the kitchen.''

Liv was so pleased for him-

''That's amazing, is he actually going to go back to work?that plan is a huge commitment.''

''With him you never really know.'' he chuckled- ''And thank you for being so nice and not shouting at me for fucking up on such a huge scale.''

''Not my style Moore, I know exactly what its like to be on the receiving end of the shouting about changing life plans and it sucks the big one. So I'm glad to offer the help I wasnt granted.''

''Olivia, do you think you could spare a weekend visit?'' he ventured hoping to maybe get a friendly face around him.

''I'll see what I can do. After all Jeff gave me his house keys for a reason.''

On Saturday Liv was back with the guys take out coffee, when Kian shook his head at her.

''What did I do guys?''

Alex pointed at her from the office door way-

''With holding hot gossip from the wrestling world.''

''Amy called I take it.'' she realised.

''The Prince of Punk gets _future endeavoured _ and you keep it quiet ?'' Alex said taking the triple shot latte from the coffee carrier.

''I didn't think that Shannon was on your radar, sorry. But he called me last night and get this- he called McMahon a fuck ugly chinless cunt.''

They loved hearing that.

''He's having a full on career crisis in his own home right now, he has no idea what to do.'' she sipped her peppermint latte and broached the subject- ''Would you mind if I went down there to see him for a few days?''

They were cool about that and Steven said- ''I'll finish up Joe's Monday booking, if it stops him drooling over you on my tattoo chair I'll take the bullet.''

''Oh thank you my selfless hero.'' she smiled from her desk chair.

That night when Jeff found out from Matt that Liv has hit the road to go and see Shannon in Raleigh he got insanely jealous.

''Jeff calm down! Getting pissed won't help things at all!''

Matt tried to catch Jeff's shoulders but he just got his hands slapped away.

''Do you have the slightest idea how this fucking feels? No didnt think so! I'm hundreds of miles away from the girl I love all the time, while you and Amy are together all the time. I haven't seen Olivia in 166 days, it's killing me Matt, it's killing me!''

He watched his brother clutching his loose blue and green locks-

''I hate seeing you hurting like this, but she's going to help your friend in a time when he needs a friend.''

''What about what _I _need Matt? We've been separated for far too long, yet one call from Shannon and she's off driving to him- she didnt do that for me.''

''No that's not fair on her Jeff, she can't just join you on the road at the drop of a hat, Vince only allows that to the married guys.''

''I only want a weekend. _One. _ Not a whole week even. I dont like the face that she'll do this for him and not for me, what makes him so important to her?''

Matt saw Jeff's very clear jealousy and then it came to him- the fortune tellers words were coming true-

''Clear your head of that bullshit because it's not real. Remember what that fortune teller told you- _fight the jealousy and suspicion while you're apart, your imagination will be your greatest enemy. _Keep that in mind Jeffro.''

He shook his head- ''Fuck that fortune teller bullshit, this is real life. Just because she put it in your head about somebody trying to bone Amy doesnt make it true.''

''Adam wants her!''

''Yeah and? Dont take your own relationship insecurities out on me, if she's going to sneak around on you there's nothing you or your psychic partner can do about it.''

Jeff knew that his words were mean and he even saw when the barbed words tore into his brother, but he was too preoccupied to give it much thought. All that was in his head was the fear of Liv turning to his best friend for the loving attention that she was missing out on from himself.

On Sunday Liv got to Raleigh at 9am and couldnt help but smile at being back in the familiar town, it was every bit as welcoming as it'd been in the summer. Yes it was cold and grey and she was wearing shorts but there was a special feel to this place, almost like it was...home.

She saw Shane outside of the bar, his sling still on as he directed the workmen who were taking down the old pealing bar sign. She pulled up her Mustang and rolled the window down and called-

''Hurricane buys a bar, never thought I'd see the day.''

He heard that New York twang and turned , a smile on his face at the sight of the Firecracker-

''Hey there Yankee, welcome back.''

She got out of the car and gave him a careful hug-

''Congrats on the purchase, I will admit that I did have a few strange dreams about buying this place myself, so I'm totally jealous right now.'' she smiled.

''You're always welcome to drop by and whip up those pancakes you made us over the summer.''

''I'll give you the recipe.''

''Deal.'' he shook her offered hand- ''You here to see Shannon?''

''Yeah where's he at?''

''Down the street in that place with the green shutters on the front.''

''Ok, I'll catch up with you later, say hi to April for me.''

''Will do.'' he agreed.

If anyone could get Shan the Man out of his post sacking funk it was that girl, she was his ray of sunshine. If that didnt work she'd kick his ass out of his funk, quite literally knowing her.

Liv pulled up outside of the old store front, it was hardly the place she'd have expected to find him hiding, but the guys in this town were anything but predictable.

She knocked on the green door and saw the closed blinds on the door get parted by his fingers and she shot him a smile and the locked were snapped free, there he stood looking at her like she was a ghost.

''What's up Moore? Seen a ghost?''

''No, but wow!''

He looked her over, she looked amazing, her long dark hair now had a vivid wide streak of rich bright purple down one side and a flash of it through her bangs too. Her make up was her trade mark Cleopatra liquid lined flicks, those long lashes too. She was sporting a nice tan and was still wearing her 'Ink N Blitz' work shirt, teamed with her shorts and some hot, knee high biker boots and some new ink at her wrists too-

''You look great Liv, Jersey has been good to you.''

They hugged- ''Thanks Moore.''

''Come on in.''

The pair went inside.

''What is this place?''

He walked over to the battered old dark green leather wing back arm chair in the corner of the room-

''This place was my dad before his motor bike accident.''

Liv knew very little about Shannon's family, just that his dad had been in a really bad bike accident when Shan was in his mid teens and that he had passed away just over two years ago. She'd never heard him talk about his mom or any siblings and he'd always said that his family were the Hardy's and the Helm's.

''He left you this place?''

''Yes, it's all mine. Got no ideas what to do with it, I just come here to think a lot when I'm home, to be closer to him. I feel closer to him right _here _in this chair than I do at the cemetery. That's just his remains in the ground, but _here _this is where he was happy. I can remember every chat we ever had taking place here. Hell this chair still smells like his cigar smoke.'' he smiled smelling that tinge of smoke yet again.

Liv sat on the window ledge, taking in the dark blue walls and the couches covered by the dust sheets-

''What did your dad do?''

''The same as your family- _ink.''_

She saw his smile and he showed her his inner right bicep-

''This was my first, this tiny little scroll.''

It said- _'My son, my legacy.'_

''I got it for my 16th birthday from him, he taught me everything about being a man and being who I am and about being whatever I wanted to be in life.''

''And right now what's that?''

Shrugging he let out a helpless laugh- ''Not a fucking clue sweetheart.''

''Did he t4each you how to tattoo?''

He nodded and she said everything with one smile and one sweep of her expressive eyes around the place.

''This place?'' he laughed.

''Why not?''

''I dont have the first clue about starting up a business.''

''And Shane does?''

''No but he's stubborn as a mule with too much money and an over active imagination.''

''come on Moore don't act like you've never thought about this, I can see it in your eyes.''

''Yeah I've thought about it, but in like 20 years time when I was retired from the ring.''

''Guess fate just had other plans for you.'' she winked.

He got thinking about what the fortune teller had told him all those months ago, about a change in his career being the best thing that could happen to him...maybe the woman had been right after all.

If that smile and the nodding from Olivia was anything to go by, he should be sending that fortune teller a thank you note or something.

(3 Days Later)

Matt didnt know what the hell to do, Jeff had just flipped. They'd gotten to New Jersey and to the hotel, full of smiles at the prospect of reuniting Jeff and Olivia. The WWF were doing a huge publicity run for the up coming PPV and it had only taken one phone call to kill the whole thing.

Jeff had called the Dumas brothers up about coming down and surprising Liv, only to get the news that she still hadnt returned from Raleigh.

Matt saw Jeff raise his booted foot ready to kick a hole right through the bedroom door of their suite. He quickly tackled him to the floor-

''Don't you dare trash the place you fucking idiot! I'm not shelling out for your tantrum!''

That landed Matt with a fist to the jaw.

''She's not waiting for me, she's going to move on I can feel it, get the fuck off me Matt I need to call her!"

''You're _not _calling her in _this _state, you've been drinking.''

Matt's jaw was killing him from the blow, he got off Jeff and quickly blocked his path to the phone by the bed and his cell phone that lay beside it.

''Move!'' he growled through clenched teeth.

''You're gonna have to go through me because I'm not letting you make this mistake lightly.''

''Why?''

''Because you're acting like a mental case. Olivia is not sleeping with Shannon. What's so hard to believe?''

''She's not _here _Matt, she's with someone else.''

''Jeff she's not _with someone else!''_

''I'm having some fucked up trip then because she's sure as shit not here with me, _her boyfriend! _I swear I;ll kill him if he as much as touches her.''

Matt was honestly disturbed by the level of seriousness in his brothers green eyes and the tone of his voice-

''Sleep on it, don't call her or him, because this is a huge mistake.''

''You dont know that.''

''You also dont have a shred of proof.''

Matt let Jeff drink until he passed out on the bed, then he took his cell phone and unplugged the room phone and took that away too. He had to call Liv and warn her.

Liv was cosied up in Jeff's huge soft bed at his house, at that moment she felt so close to him, she was in one of his shirts and able to faintly smell his cologne on the pillows, it was a huge comfort to her. This was really missed feeling.

The silence of the room was shattered by her cell ringing- Matt? What was he doing calling her at this hour, it was 11:45pm?

''Hey Mattchoo.''

''Hey Liv, I think I need to ask a favour of you.''

''Sure go for it.'' she didnt hesitate for a second.

''I need you to come back to New Jersey, we're here and you're not and lets just say that Jeff isn't taking it too well at all.''

Liv read between the lines, this was one of their SOS calls, she jumped out of the bed and went straight to her still packed bag grabbing her clothes laid on top of it that she'd only just taken off-

''Matt I'll be there first thing in the morning.''

**AN: Hi I hope you liked it drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers my dears.**

**R&R xx **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for taking this little story over the 200 review mark, you're all helping to break my review record, just a few more to go and it'll be a personal best. Oh and a shout to to Alex, Kian and Steve-O for raising £2000 for charity at the weekend. See you do have it in you to be good boys- kinda lol- love you guys really. .x- he loved the response to the picture I put on Twitter WHAT A SHOCKER! apparently his door is always open to ''international guests'' **

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 24

Liv was so tired when she got to the hotel that they were staying at, Matt and Amy met her in the lobby and even they were a little taken back by the changes that they were seeing in her. God the Firecracker was really growing up and changing so much. They were probably going to have to be as vigilant around the roster there as they were at the WCW show, especially given Jeff's current state of mind.

Olivia didn't get much time to catch up with Amy and Matt as they rode up the elevator and headed down to the room. She saw that they were just a s concerned to get Jeffro sorted as she was.

Matt guided her inside of the suite and pointed her in the direction of the bedroom that currently housed Jeff.

In the hall way Adam Copeland had just been heading back to his room after a long work out, when he'd seen Matt hardy and Amy accompanied by none other that the girl from the picture he'd seen on line- Jeff's girl! She really was a hot little thing. Rough translation- a solid gold way to piss off the whole of Team Xtreme – _nailing the nymphet!_

Liv opened the bedroom door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, having no idea what she was walking into. All Matt had said to her over the phone on her drive to them was that Jeff was pissed that she went to Shannon's aid and not to his.

The room reeked of something sickly sweet, she closed the door behind herself and she was half way across to the bed when her foot hit something. Looking down she saw that it was a bottle of Smirnoff orange flavoured vodka, that explained the smell, clearly he'd spilled some of it on the carpet too as the floor was soaking under foot, damn this stuff wouldnt have helped his mental state at all.

She dropped her bag by the dresser and looked sat him laid out on the bed, fully clothes, fast asleep, hair trailing across the pillow in its glorious colourful glory. Stepping closer she saw how stunning he looked in sleep, yes he had dark shadows under his eyes marring his skin, but to her he was still perfection.

She opened the bedroom window as far as the safety catches would let her to get rid of that stomach churning orange smell. he stirred but he didnt awaken, Jesus how much had he drank?

Yes, he could really put the booze away but she didnt want him hurting himself over something that had been blown out of all proportion.

Taking off her biker boots , she carefully got on the bed beside him and rested on the pillows, running her fingers over his hair, she'd missed this so much. She gently kissed his clammy forehead, not minding the sensation against her lips. She cupped his intricately shaved cheek and felt him sigh, sounding somewhere close to content.

Jeff felt sleep receding and something going on around him that his hung over brain couldnt quite place. Someone was touching his face, he was either imagining this or his mind had finally snapped, because he could also swear to being able to smell Liv's perfume.

He forced his eyes to open, they felt like they had ten tons of grit in them, but he didnt surrender to the urge to keep them sealed shut and there she was laid beside him, looking entirely too beautiful-

''Y-you're here.''

His voice was rough, the amount of cigarettes he'd been smoking was starting to take its toll on him, damn his throat felt raw right then.

Liv saw his blood shot eyes and how pale he looked, she couldnt help but grow worried about him-

''Yeah I'm here...drove right through the night to see you.''

Jeff then remembered why he felt like shit in the first place, why he'd drank himself into a coma fully clothed and his anger resurfaced-

''Surprised you even bothered showing up.''

Liv was stung by his bitter tone as he pushed her hand away and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her, grabbing for his pack of cigarettes on the night stand.

Jeff tried so hard to fight the waves of nausea that ran through him, his head felt like he'd been Tomb Stoned for twelve hours straight on to bare concrete. He patted his pockets down in search of his lighter and found that it was missing, fucking Matt! He'd really done a clean sweep during his _babysitting_ duty. Fucker!

He threw the cigarette from between his bone dry lips on to the night stand, not really caring where it bounced off to if he couldnt smoke it. He pushed away from the bed, his whole body still sore from the tag team match that had turned into a hard core tag team match days ago. Legs still unsteady from all the vodka he'd drank, he had to get this taste of oranges out of his mouth before he threw up from it.

Liv flinched when the bathroom door slammed shut.

Adam had just gotten to Jay's room when he'd heard a door in the next suite slam loudly, shaking the light fittings.

''Who the hell have you got in the bedroom beside you?''

''Jeff, he must have finally woken up form that booze coma Matt was telling me about.'' Jay replied putting the finishing touches to his outfit for the fan signing himself and Adam were heading to in an hour.

Adam couldnt help but grin- ''Well, the walking colouring book next doors little lady has just showed up, something tells me its not exactly a happy reunion.''

Through the wall they heard a girl yell-

''What the fuck is your god damn problem?!''

Jay went still, yet Adam practically jumped for joy, before plastering his ear to the wall.

Liv stormed into the bathroom and saw him finishing up brushing his teeth, no longer as pale as he had been a few minutes ago.

''Answer me Jeff!'' the demand echoing around the tiled bathroom.

His head screamed in protest, he'd forgotten what a powerful voice she had, that god damn singers voice of hers, sounded painfully sexy when she was pissed like this. He met her furious green eyes and stepped right up to her-

''You ran to my best friend in a heartbeat, yet you made _me_ wait four whole fucking months! It's _me _you're supposed to love, _not him _Olivia!''

She stepped back from him allowing him to exit the bathroom, she gritted her teeth as he glared down at her passing by.

''Of course I love you Jeff, I was just being a friend to him, he _asked _me to go see him_, he's in a really bad place, his dream has just been shut down.''_

''Oh and I suppose I was here having the time of my fucking life?!'' he said wanting her to see how this looked from his point of view- ''I've been asking to see you time after time and I got nothing from you!''

''Nothing?! Jeff you've got _everything _from me! I can't join you on the road full time like you want me to, I've got a job now , hell a _career _now, seeing Shannon was my small way of helping him.''

''What kind of _help _were you giving him huh?''

Liv frowned- ''Are you asking what I think you're asking?''

''Yes.'' he answered without a moments hesitation.

''Fuck you Hardy! I would _never _cheat on you, how dare you accuse me of something that insane? This might be verging on impossible but not women are devious skanks out to fuck you over.

You _know _that you're the _only _guy that I've ever slept with, you know that for a fact. The thought of ever sleeping with anyone but you make my skin crawl.''

Jeff saw the hurt and the tears in her huge eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth, but it still cut him to the bone that they'd been apart for so long and Shannon still got to see her first-

''That might be true but you broke my heart by going to him instead of coming to me.''

''I didnt even know you were coming here Jeff, you can't put this all on me!''

''I _told you _we'd be here soon, all you had to do was fucking stay here.''

To him this was the simplest thing in the world, why wasnt she getting it?

Liv was starting to feel the Dumas red mist of rage creeping in, it was her turn to step up to him-

''Who the hell do you think you are? My life didnt stop the second that I left Raleigh, I have this thing called _free will _Jeff, I'm not going to keep my life on hold until your schedule allows me to be graced by your fucking presence. If I wanna go somewhere I'm not asking for your permission, you're my boyfriend not my father. If you hadn't noticed- these days even my dad has _zero _say in what I do. Wake up and make a decision- do you want _me? _Or some under the thumb little air head who'll be at your beckon call 24/7 who'll bore you senseless? Your choice, I'm not going to beg.''

Jeff was in complete shocked silence, she looked ready to kick his ass from one side of the room to the other, but, man was she beautiful when she got angry like this, it was that flush she got to her cheeks, the way that her moss green eyes shone vivid moss green at him too. It was then that he noticed the slight changes in her- the hair, the confidence, the way that she carried herself. His girl was growing into her independence and this ultimatum scared him.

He knew that if he kept pushing her like this she'd quite possibly turn her back and walk right out of his life as quickly as she'd come back into it. He wanted _her _not some pliant easy to mould bimbo with no mind of her own. He wanted this fire, her special spark and zest for life, the one that made his blood boil and sing through his veins, nobody else could get to him like this. Only Liv.

He marched right up to her, grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into him roughly-

''I'm not letting you go Olivia, I dont want anyone but you!''

She saw that he was fighting his emotions and their intense eye contact was turning her on and from what she could feel being this close to him, it was turning him on too.

''Then stop acting like a spoiled brat and be a fucking man.''

''Oh I'll show you a fucking man.'' he purred.

He hauled her up her body and they crashed against the wall in a lust fuelled adrenaline rush of pent up passion. But it was Liv who physically tore his white wife beater from his body, fuck she was the sexiest girl alive when she got so raw and rough.

''Mmm baby want it rough does she?''

she cast aside the shreds of his shirt, her teeth tugging at his inked shoulder-

''Shut up Jeff, be a man and fuck me like you mean it!''

Hearing that was Matt and Amy's cue to get the hell out of the suite. Amy was fist pumping with sisterly pride as a nauseated Matt dragged her from the room.

Adam's ear was still plastered to the wall as he swatted Jay away. He couldnt believe that that hot _young _thing had just yelled what she had, the dirty little girl! Why wasn't she working at the company? If she was he'd be personally seeing just how dirty she could get with that body and her mouth. He was even beginning to question Amy's role as the bad girl sister. If baby Dumas was saying shit like that Amy was about to get demoted.

Jeff and Liv's bodies were canvases of scratches before they were finally naked from all the desperate tearing of clothes, between heated, verging on violent kisses. She tasted every bit as addictive as he recalled and now that he had her he was never letting her go.

Once he found the protection that she'd directed him to in her bag, he took her right there against the bedroom wall. Liv's body was more than ready for him, even after all of this time. Their row had been foreplay enough, when he drove into her fully, her nails clawed at his back, to keep a hold on him as the intensity nearly drove them out of their minds.

Jeff loved the way she cried out as he drove hard into her perfect tight heat for the first time in far too long, god she was perfect _every time. _The pain of her nails raking his back only added to the pleasure. He pushed her hair back from her face, so he could see her properly- beautiful as ever.

He set a brutal pace, but he couldnt have had it any other way, their emotions were too high, they were amped up too high from their reunion fight. He held her under her firm ass as he thrust hard and deep.

''Did..did you like the _gifts _I...I sent to you?''

Liv was so close to coming that she had to really focus to get her mouth to form words and let them out-

''Y..Yes.''

He grinned slyly- ''Did they feel good?''

Liv didnt really want to lie, so she just gave him the truth that he wanted-

''Yes..but not as good as you feel right now.''

Jeff growled at her reply loving the shudder her whole body did around him and in his arms. He had made a game out of the tour, where ever he was in the USA that week, he'd send her a sex toy from that place, gift wrapped with a letter with very specific instructions on how he wanted her to use it. It had been sexual torture every time he'd written one of those letters, torture that would only end when they had one of their heated phone sex sessions, they were the only thing keeping his libido under some semblance of control.

''Good..did..did you follow my instructions for each one?..Like a good girl?''

He could feel her body rhythmically gripping him to the point where it nearly made him come undone.

Liv nodded clinging to sanity by her finger tips-

''Yes..I did everything you asked me to..every..single..time.''

He slammed into her and she just shattered apart in his arms, she wasnt sure what had just happened to her body but she felt an intense rush of something down there and it was so powerful the thought that she was going to black out from it.

Jeff knew exactly what had happened – she had literally come all over him and he was without doubt the happiest, proudest man alive right then, he kissed her not stopping his thrusting, man she was shaking like a leaf.

''Good girl, never made a girl come like that before.''

Liv was caught between mortification and pride at what had happened, once she got up to speed on what her body had done. She looked up into Jeff's eyes and any harshness that had laid in them was long gone now, all she saw was love and adoration.

He could see how vulnerable she looked and how unsure she was, as they experienced yet another first as a couple, but he never wanted her to feel scared or ashamed of anything they did together sexually. He carried their soaked bodies over to the unmade bed and lay her back, stroking her sweat slicked hair back from her face and kissed her slowly and deeply and had to fight his emotions as he began making love to her again, four months was just too long, he wasnt sure if he was cut out for being apart for that long again.

Looking into her eyes he said shakily-

''Liv..tell me you love me.''

She wrapped her legs around him to steady his erratic pace, knowing that he was emotionally coming apart at the seams, taking his face into her palms she said-

''Jeff I love you and not just because you're asking me to say it...I love you.''

She saw him letting her words sink in, his guard slipping more and more, the closer he took them. Forcing him to break through his four months of distance induced fears.

She whispered in his ear-''I love you Jeff.''

He buried his face in her neck as he tried so hard to hide his tears of love and shame at himself, as his body carried him to an agonising climax, his emotions engulfing him finally.

She held his shaking, satiated body as he fell apart in her arms, knowing that his tears were falling, rolling down her neck and shoulder then down into the rumpled hotel bedding. Her own body was still trembling from that heady release he'd given her.

In her ear he whispered as he withdrew from her-

''I'm so sorry for how I've behaved Livvy.''

Exhaling at the sensation she said-

''I don't want to see you like that Jeff, the drinking can't keep happening on that scale, it's one step away from something way too hard to come back from.''

He frowned- just how much did she know? The look in her eyes said that she knew enough-

''Liv I never _use _because I'm addicted, it's only ever been a few painkillers when I'm trying not to pass out from the pain of a really extreme match...do you know how much they wreck my body? Well in a couple of days I'm in a TLC match with Matt against Edge and Christian, I honestly hope you never have to see me like that.''

Those words scared her, putting a hand under his chin, she made him look at her-

''If this is part of how this job gets to you, I'm going to have to see it one day, don't try and keep me out of it, I'll be there- don't fight me on this ok? I'm a stubborn bitch, you really wont win.''

Jeff knew that if they were going to survive this separation thing, they had to be involved in each others lives in new ways. He'd go to her for his ink and he had to let her see the reality of his job. Maybe letting her see the reality behind the televised part would strengthen them?

That night they had their first very public date, in the same club that a lot of the roster were hanging out at. Liv was shocked that she didn't get asked for ID once, that was one unexpected perk of dating a sports celebrity.

Across the room Adam had been watching Amy like a hawk as she laughed with Matt, first on the dance floor as they ground together, then as they talked at their table, making each other smile like teenagers. It pissed him off that the red head wasn't responding as readily as he'd hoped when it came to his barrage of flirting.

Then it got worse as Jeff walked in with his nymphet, whom he'd found out they called Firecracker and a smile came to her face as she looked up at Jeff. God that smile just exuded sexual satisfaction, he didnt miss the fact that her hand was in Jeff's back pocket either, not leaving it place even when they were at the bar.

He wondered if it'd be more effective to openly make a play for the young Dumas? Or to go for a more subtle approach?

Jeff was just drinking water, his body wasnt at all ready for anything stronger and he didnt agree with Liv drinking due to her age so she was on Pepsi.

This was very freeing for him, being out in public with her, on a _date, _her not giving a shit who saw them or how people reacted. They'd come a very long way since their first date so long ago now.

Liv enjoyed meeting the guys he worked with, the nicest were the Dudleys, every bit as funny as their on screen characters, they welcomed her to the group like they'd known her for years.

But Liv's didnt let herself get distracted by matt and Jeff talking shop with their three colleagues, she kept an eye on Amy at the bar. She very clearly saw Adam staying glued to her side and this gave Liv a bad feeling.

Even more so when she saw his raise two fingers and run them down her sisters inked upper arm- what the fuck?! Shouldn't Amy be kicking this creeps ass? Or at least giving him a verbal beat down?

Liv had thought that Amy's bed hopping days were behind her. Please god dont let them be having an affair behind Matt's back! Liv begged. When Amy returned she acted faultlessly like nothing had even happened and that itself scared Liv, the alarm bells were ringing out like crazy for her.

A couple of hours later Adam saw his chance to talk to the Firecracker, she was heading to the ladies room. He waited in the hall for her to come back out. When she emerged shortly he kicked off his wooing-

''Hey, I don't think we've been introduced.'' he put on his most charming smile, the one he adopted that had dropped panties all over the country and he offered her his hand.

Liv wasnt fooled for one second, she folded her arms beneath her ample chest and arched one brow at the poofy haired man whore-

''There's a reason I never asked for an introduction.''

Whoa, she was every bit the feisty girl her nickname indicated and that stuff he'd heard through the hotel room wall was all the real girl talking-

''Why so guarded?''

''Because I know exactly what guys like _you _are all about, I can see right through you. So leave all this eyes lash batting and hair tossing to us girls ok?''

''And what am I all about?'' he frowned wondering if she was just playing hard to get like her big sister was.

''Well for one I'm not stepping in as the substitute because you struck out with my sister, I'm nobodies second choice.''

She saw his sizeable jaw clench, oh yeah that had struck a nerve with the posturing prick, so she just went in guns blazing-

''Chances are that you're out to piss off Matt- _very transparent by the way. _If you want to screw Matt over feel free to try, but he'll fucking annihilate you. There's a small part of me that wants to tell Jeff about your little attempt at nailing me, but I actually don't want the death of a douche bag on my conscience.''

Adam knew that he'd been well and truly out manoeuvred by her-

''Smart girl aren't you.''

''Too smart for your devious ass. After all, happy people dont cheat.'' she looked down at his wedding ring and back up to his eyes- ''Guess you're just in a hell of your own making with that gold shackle on your finger.''

Stunned he watched her walk away from him, fuck she was smart far beyond her years! What the fuck had just happened? Looking down at his wedding ring that had caught her attention, he felt something odd building within him. She was right in a way, he _was_ in a hell of his own making, marriage to him was like caging a bird.

Yes, they were still singing in their prison, but the second their cell door was opened, they were out flying to freedom again. It was natures instinct and when they flew free their song was even more beautiful. Marriage was his cage and the road was his freedom.

Amy watched Liv exit the hallway and a few moments later Adam returned too, his eyes thoughtfully glued to her sister a little too long. Worry laced through the wrestler, roughly raking her fingers through her flame tinted locks.

This was all coming down around her, Matt was becoming super focused on work, Adam was acting like a world class jerk off, god damn it this was getting tricky to deal with in such close quarters of this tour.

She'd been keeping this secret for long enough, it couldn't come out now! It'd only happened once...ok maybe _twice, _ but she'd only been with Matt a few weeks when it'd happened, how was she to know that herself and Matt would get so serious?

She'd met Adam backstage at a WCW show, he'd been there visiting his friend Chris Irvine aka Chris Jericho and they'd gotten talking, then ran into each other at a club and the next thing they knew they'd had drinks and ended up in his hotel room having red hot sex. She hadnt expected him to be such a dick about it now.

So, to see him taking way too much interest in her little sister was making her skin bristle, goodness only knows what was going on in his head when he looked at her, but she could have a good guess!

At their hotel room at the end of the night, the guys had already gone to bed, when Amy took Liv aside-

''Did you get everything worked out with Jeff?''

''I hope so...but can I say something?'' Liv began, being careful to keep her voice low.

''Sure.''

''Watch out for Adam, he'd out to get the guys in any way he can, don't be his pawn. I'm not asking for a history lesson on you two- I'd rather not know, just don't get into something you can't get out of, ok?''

Amy didn't want to bestow any guilty knowledge on her sister, she saw Matt as her big brother, it wouldnt be fair to take that away from her, this was something she had to deal with on her own.

''Don't worry Livvy I'm not that naïve, his bullshit is exactly that.''

Liv hugged her sister- ''Good because Matt's one in a million, way better than that hair tossing dip shit.''

Amy hugged her back and playfully slapped her butt- ''Keep the noise down you two.''

Liv chuckled filthily- ''Call it pay back for the summer.''

''Little bitch.'' Amy joked heading to her own bedroom.

Liv cuddled up to Jeff that night, so pleased to be spending this precious time with him, not wanting it to end.

(Three Days Later)

It was tense backstage as everyone got ready for their part of the PPV, the main event has come around so quickly, it was the TLC match- Matt and Jeff versus Edge and Christian. Their story line was hotting up and Liv could see how pumped up Jeff was, it was their time to shine without a doubt.

Liv and Amy were backstage with the other talent at the monitor bay, Jeff wouldnt let her be out in the crowd, just on the off chance that she got recognised by any bitchy female fans. He wanted her safe and sound back stage and out of all harms way.

Trish knew that she was never going to get anywhere with Jeff when the guy stuck his tongue down his girls throat before going out to his swarms of cheering fans. You couldnt fight against that kind of chemistry. But she couldnt help but notice how Amy's eyes lingered on Adam over Matt's shoulder as the couple shared an embrace before he went to join his brother.

Hmm, maybe her eyes had been trained on the wrong Hardy Boy?

Being the asshole that he was and being in full on Edge mode, he looked back at the two Dumas sisters- both so stunning in two very different ways, he blew them both a kiss and grinned before turning to Jay and headed out to their music that was blasting through the sold out arena.

This match was probably going to go down at _the best TLC match_ ever to grace the WWF. Matt could see that Jeff was giving the show of a lifetime, which made Matt up his game too, if they were going for broke, he was all in too.

In Jeff's head he was out to make Liv proud of him, to make the fans happy and make the higher ups know he was grateful for every professional push he got. But most of all he felt like he owed his brother for being such a giant pain in the ass for the past four months, for his drinking and making life just generally unpleasant for him and Amy.

Olivia cringed every time Jeff was hit by a chair, a ladder or was thrown from the ring, she saw Adam stiffly elbow Jeff in the face and she didnt miss for a second the blood that oozed from between his lips and her dislike for the dick head just grew even stronger.

Matt could see that Jeff was flagging slightly, so to give him a few moments to recoup, they switched their spots for the Poetry In Motion move. Jeff dropped onto all fours and Matt ran vaulting off his brothers back and hurled his full body weight at Adam who was clearly baffled at the change in the match.

Jeff powered through the agony in his lower back from being smashed into a a set of ladders by Christian. He watched Matt lay an exhausted Adam on the table in the centre of the ring as he began his seemingly endless journey up the ladder as his whole body felt like it was dying after all its punishment. Wiping the blood from his mouth again and his nose too on his signature purple sleeves. He managed to balance perfectly by some miracle on the very top of the ladder as Christian lay outside the ring nursing a kayfabe shoulder injury.

Jeff then realised that Matt had stacked up _two _tables on top of each other and slung Adam on top of them- fuck this was going to hurt like hell.

The crowd were going wild, there was no going back this was the last big move, he looked down at the nearest camera and did the only bit of sign language that he'd mastered-

_'Love you L'_

threw up the guns in the air after his private message to Liv and launched himself into the biggest Swanton Bomb of his career, from the highest ladder that had ever graced the WWF ring and just held his breath all the way down to the match winning impact.

Liv had caught the message and had hoped that she'd been imagining the look of total worry that came across his gorgeous face. Jeff Hardy, the best extreme wrestler wasnt supposed to wear that expression. But she knew the second that the bell rang, when Matt had to physically lift him from the wreckage of the two tables, so Earl Hebner raised their hands for their win, that Jeff was in a bad way. Amy clearly knew too, because she'd frozen in her seat, both hands over her mouth.

The sight of Matt bearing all of Jeff's weight as they came back up the ramp, made Liv's blood run cold. The medical staff came rushing to the gorilla to get to him as soon as he got through the curtain.

Matt hurried, scared Jeff was going to scream in real agony on camera, the medics met them and he was about to lay Jeff on the stretcher when he yelled-

''No! Where's Liv?!''

Olivia heard his yelling and ran past the 7ft giant that was Kane and the medics that tried to stop her, she glared at one guy who was about to grab her around the wrist-

''Touch me buddy and you'll be thinking the action in the ring is the preferable way to go, I've got a Roundhouse that could break your frigging neck! Step back!''

the path to Matt and Jeff was suddenly very clear.

Several superstars exchanged impressed looks and Kane aka- Glenn looked down at Amy and said-

''Your little sis takes no prisoners I see.''

''No kidding she'd one hard as nails little bitch and I love her for it.'' She said watching her go straight to the guys helping Matt, sharing Jeff's weight. Amy was both impressed and disturbed by the sight, that right there was real love.

Through the pain Jeff let them guide him to the locker room, looking down at his girl, he had to know-

''Did I do good out there or what baby?''

She looked up at him, his face drenched with pain-

''You did babe you really did me proud.''

Seeing him smile at her let Liv know that right then he truly needed to feel like his pain was all for a reason. She kissed his sleeve covered hand, not caring that it was blood and sweat soaked, he needed every ounce of affection she could give to keep him up-right long enough to get him inside the locker room and away from prying eyes.

She didnt want anyone seeing him like this, his inevitable collapse was coming, the second that his adrenaline receded and the true pain took over his battered body, that was for nobodies eyes.

Once they got to the locker room, they helped him to the couch and she looked up at Matt-

''Ice? Can you get us some ice?''

He nodded, not really wanting to leave an 18 year old to deal with Jeff alone, that had been _his _job for several years now.

Liv looked at Jeff, wiping the sweat soaked hair from his face, scared out of her mind-

''Jeff look at me babe, come on.''

His jade green eyes met hers- ''Livvy everything hurts so much.''

''I know that it does, that's why I need you to work _with _me here, we need to get you into the shower as soon as possible or you're gonna be in even worse pain later.''

''You coming in with me?'' he teased as his back started to throb.

''If I have to.'' she teased back, knowing that she'd have to join him.

When Matt got back he stood unseen as Liv- in her underwear- guided a heavily bruised naked limping Jeff over to the huge shower room-

''Jeff,if you have to lean on me it's ok, I'm stronger than I look I won't fall.'' she said bearing his weight.

Matt lay the ice packs on the table as she stayed with him in the shower room, helping to wash him clean, keeping her own fears and emotions at arms length as she tended to his brothers immediate needs first. That was one strong girl right there!

Liv had sat him on the convenient shower seat against the cold tiles, hearing his hisses of pain at the cold contact. She soaked one of the many clean wash cloths she'd grabbed from the toiletry gift basket and soaked one under the cold spray of the shower and lay it against his wrecked lower back and he whimpered-

''I'm sorry Jeffro.'' she hated causing him more pain like that.

She increased the temperature of the water and set about cleaning him up.

Jeff had never had any girl in his whole life care enough about him to do this kind of thing for him. Beth had left this part of the post match fall out to Matt , then later she'd magically produce a bottle of very strong painkillers and give him several to get him feeling really good again. But that didnt feel like _care, _not compared to _this. _Beth had no patience for this, but Olivia looked at him with love, not irritation, care but never pity.

She washed him clean, tended to his hair that was knotted to hell, then helped him up, threw two huge fluffy white towels around him and took him to get ready to leave.

''Thank you for...just thank you.''

She leaned down and softly kissed his slightly discoloured lower lip-

''You don't have to thank me, I love you, I'd do anything to Help you Jeff, dont forget that _ever._''

He blinked back tears, not ones of pain, but of love-

''I won't forget it.''

''But I'm not going to give you the easy way out of how much this hurts ok?''

She wanted him to understand that she knew _who _was behind that old method of _care._ She wasn't stupid, she knew that bitch was behind it.

''You knew?''

She nodded- ''But that stops right now, if you need extra help you go to the medics or Matt. Don't fall into old habits, I'm not losing you to that kind of life, I almost lost my cousin that way, it's not costing me _you.''_

As painful as it was he pulled her soaked body on to his lap and held her close wrapping the towel around both of them-

''You make me want to be my very best, you really do.''

Liv held him, knowing that he had the same effect on her too, they were better people together than they were apart.

**AN: I hope you liked that, let me know what you think, drop me a review, lets see if we can break my record for reviews we're so close guys, so close.**

**R&R please xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: hi there thank you all for your amazing reviews, we smashed the record to pieces and thanks for your patience when it comes to updates. My job is crazy and I've still got 16 hours to do over the weekend so wish me luck its gonna be awful lol.**

**So lets see what's going down in funky town shall we?**

**I only own my ocs**

Another First

Chapter 25

It was the final hours of her stay with Jeff and she had to get a few things for her drive back to Cherry Hill. Matt had made Jeff stay in their room to pack his case, while she popped to the convenience store down the block. He knew that if his brother went with her Jeff would end up begging her to stay on the tour with him, so a practical use of his time was key to Matt's sanity as well as Liv's.

She had her basket of snacks, an impressive haul for a relatively short journey, but she dreaded to imagine what state her cousins had let the once pristine kitchen slide into. So snacks were probably the only edible thing she'd get that day.

Liv was throwing an extra bag of gummy worms into her basket when she heard a voice behind her say-

''You'll get a fat ass eating all that junk food.''

She was about to deal the rude fucker the tongue lashing of a life time, until she saw who it was- Adam Copeland! Stood there holding a pack of gum and a box of condoms. Jesus he was a walking punch line!

Raising an unimpressed brow she pointed to his items and said-

''Packing light? Well at least you _cheat _safely.''

He beamed a huge toothy smile at her- ''You're not intimidated by me at all are you?''

She openly snickered at the prospect- ''No, not at all. Honey my family come out of the delivery room kicking ass. So _you, _you're just another creep with an over active libido.''

''There's no such thing babe.'' he bobbed his brows at her- ''Your little rainbow drop must be doing something seriously wrong in the sack if you think that way.''

She shook her head at his lame attempt at getting a rise out of her and sighed-

''Jesus fuck my luck, I had to run into _you _didnt I? Why are you even bothering to talk shit to me?''

''Hey I'm actually being polite here.'' he smiled playing innocent.

''Wow a liar too, makes complete sense given your extra marital activities.''

''Lighten up, you're awfully up tight for a girl who's been getting nailed all over a four star hotel suite.''

He watched a wicked grin slash across her face, her vivid green eyes twinkling devilishly, fuck, that look was like liquid fire through his veins, what the hell!? She nodded and said-

''You bet I have been.''

He actually couldnt believe how honest she was- ''Shouldn't you be blushing? Or something.''

''Why? Because of my age? Oh grow up, sex isn't some under the counter, brown paper bag, point of embarrassment for me. _Good girls like sex too.'' _she said in her best patronising tone- ''For a married slut you know _nothing _about women.''

''You're not at all what I expected from Amy's sister.'' he said clearly baffled, looking her up and down.

She gritted her teeth, here it was all the bullshit comparisons she'd dealt with her entire life, all being thrown at her with that one sweep of his eyes over her and the confused look on his face.

''Oh I get it, I've heard that for years, from everything with a dick! I know that she'd the _hot one, _the _sexy one, _the one that guys like _you _ will always flock to, I get it. Just don't look at me like I'm the let down of the two sisters.''

Adam realised that he'd hit a nerve, but how could this stunning young woman be so insecure? She clearly had no clue to her beauty, unlike her sister. Amy knew exactly what power her look had over men. Yeah Amy's confidence was hot, but something about Olivia was...timeless, she had so much more going on behind those green eyes of hers. That certain something just drew you in, she was looks and brains that was clear, but she was something..._special _too.

She left him stood there stunned as she went to the check out, but before she could even blink he was behind her-

''I'm sorry I really didnt mean it how it sounded.''

''Who gives a shit right?'' she shrugged, dismissing the whole thing.

''No, Liv I just meant that you're just different from Amy. For one you haven't nailed a laundry list of guys, just Jeff if the thin walls are to be believed. Do you even know how rare that is these days? Well let me tell you- it's blue moon kinds of rare.''

''I actually dont know what to shout at you for first- the way you've just _dared _to slut shame my sister? Or your eves dropping at the hotel?.'' she seethed moving down the check out line.

''Neither if you can help it, I can't afford to be recognised here, not buying these.'' he waved the box of magnums.

Typical! The asshole would turn out to be hung too, the biggest douches always were!

''Olivia you're actually really smart, you said some stuff the other night that really hit home with me, about my marriage, you got me thinking.''

''Good so stop trying to bone my sister and quit messing with Matt and Jeff. And you nearly knocked Jeff's teeth out with that elbow shot, I should kick your lanky ass for that.'' she glared, but noticed that the madder she got at him, the more the idiot smiled at her. Jesus he was fucked in the head, clearly all those chair shots to the head were showing their effects now.

''Ah now I get your nickname.'' he chuckled- ''And why Jeff wouldnt even consider sleeping around behind your back.''

''Good thing or I'd ruin his pretty face, you just ask my ex what his cheating got him.''

Her evil grin made him wary, poor Jeff would get it in a bad way if cheating ever entered his head. He quickly changed the subject-

''Matt's actually a pretty cool guy, he really loved Amy.''

''I know, so leave it alone. He's like my brother and if you broke them up it wouldnt just hurt him , it's hurt me and Jeff too, he's like my family.''

''What do you do?'' he frowned- ''Are you in college? Working?''

She handed her basket to the girl behind the check out and shot Adam a look-

''Quit trying to get to know me Copeland, we're not going to be friends, nor am I a fast track to Amy's pussy, so cut the jabber.''

The girl serving them smothered a giggle, Liv smirked at her- ''Men are all sex seeking whores under their charm, especially ones who look like this whore bag here.'' she hiked her thumb at Adam.

The girl nodded in agreement, not remotely fooled by his innocent smile.

When she pack and paid Adam wasnt letting this drop, he quickly gave the girl a fifty and ran out without his change and found her by a very cool 70's Mustang- totally suited her!

''very nice ride Firecracker.''

She growled- ''Quit following me fucker!''

He laughed- ''See, that right there- that's why I'm following you, you're funny.''

''You're actually making me _glad _that I'm leaving!''

He was becoming like that annoying fly you could never quite swat no matter how fast you were.

''Tell me what you do.'' he urged not giving up.

''I'm a tattoo artist. Happy now?''

He nodded and smiled- ''Jeff's a really lucky guy.''

''You bet your fucking ass he is, the things I can make him scream out. He should put up a statue in my honour on his lawn.'' she smiled to herself, throwing her bags on to the passenger seat, hearing the annoying blonde over her shoulder laugh- man he did that a lot around her.

''Oh and before you go- you're _beautiful –_ I'm not coming on to you I swear. Just don't feel inferior to Amy ever again. Believe me Liv you're stunning and you were too smart to fall for my lines, so you're already clearly elevated up to _untouchable _levels now.''

She frowned waiting for the punch line, but it never came, she relaxed and said quietly to him-

''Thank you, but can I give you some unsolicited advice Adam?''

He met those fiercely intelligent eyes of hers and nodded- ''Sure.''

''Don't ever forget the line between you and your on screen character, yeah they're similar but they're not the same person. Quit fucking around on your wife and if you truly can't- set her free she deserves better, it's not fair to her. Also, even the biggest jerks have hearts, even _you,''_ she smiled up at him- ''So, don't let girls forget that or you'll find that you'll end up forever being the guy they go to for meaningless fun, before they settle down with other guys. Guys like that always end up alone, don't be one of them, every one deserves to be loved Adam.''

He gulped painfully, knowing too well that she was so bang on the truth it stung his heart-

''You're way too smart for your age, but thanks for...talking to me like I'm a real person. I owe you one Olivia.''

''Feel free to send me an expensive birthday gift out of eye opening gratitude.'' she threw on her mirrored aviator shades and got into her car, she would down the window and took in his pensive face- ''It's been..interesting meeting you.''

He gave her a genuine smile of gratitude-

''You too and happy birthday for when it comes and you never know you might get a gift.''

''Well I wont hold you to it.'' she laughed, turning the key in the ignition and Kiss ''Calling Dr Love'' came out of the speakers.

It made him smile from ear to ear- ''Greta taste in music too, you're killing me here Firecracker, I'll be getting jealous of Jeff soon.''

''Shut it, you should be jealous I'm awesome.'' she joked, giving him the finger before driving off.

Stood there by his rental smiling, he had a lot to think about now, it was time to make some really personal decisions. Damn it, Jeff Hardy was one lucky son of a bitch! Why couldnt she be at the WWF?!

That day when Jeff and Liv said goodbye in the parking lot at the hotel, she kissed him and said against his lips-

''Jeff, I'm always with you, you know that right.'' she ran her hand down his roots ink- ''I'm literally _inked into your skin.''_

He nodded touching where her roots ink lay at her side- ''I'm here with you too.''

She touched her ever present locket around her neck-''Here too.''

''Always..I'm just disappointed that I'm not going to be there for your birthday.''

He was gutted that he'd be on the road, especially after the disaster that had been her 18th birthday, hell _that _phone call where Amy had revealed he'd been dating Beth- not good at all. He wanted to give her a great birthday!

''Jeffro there will be plenty more to share, I promise. Just don't look to the negative here, I'll see you in a few months, I promise.''

He was nearly in tears when she drove away, with the sound of 'Heart Shaped Box' blaring from her speakers.

Later that day they were all on a flight to Chicago, when Adam leaned over the back of Jeff's seat and rudely plucked the headphones from Jeff's head, earning him a really mean glare.

''What's wrong with your face baby Hardy?''

''You! You're a fucking asshole, what do you want?''

''Just to chat.''

''Cut to the chase.'' he sighed closing the book he'd been reading.

''I ran into your girl at the convenience store before we left.''

''And? You're still in one piece so you can't have pissed her off that badly.''

the elder blonde stifled a laugh- ''You're a lucky guy, she'd really a great girl.''

Jeff got super suspicious- ''What did you say to her?''

''Whoa there, calm it Jeffro- I swear for once a girl actually gave me advise that went beyond how to unhook a bra or the quickest route off her property via the bedroom window away from a pissed off hubby- if you get me.'' he winked.

Jeff was shaking his head- ''Your life is my greatest fear, you have _zero _shame.''

''Well she called me out on that shit actually.''

''that sound about right.''

''Man she's tough and she gave me some good advice too, but once again- _tough_.'' Adam said impressed.

''Yes she is, kicked her cheating ex's ass, put him in a Sharpshooter.''

''Really?'' he laughed.

''seriously, she kicked my ass too before we got together. But she was raised to defend herself so naturally she does, its who she is and I wouldnt have her any other way.''

''Like I said, you're a lucky guy and...sorry for saying any bad shit about her to you too.'' Adam said being genuine.

Jeff couldnt believe that the biggest douche on the roster was being real with him. Liv must _really _have given this guy a good talking to.

''Apology accepted.''

Adam looked at Amy and Matt curled up together asleep by the window and he didnt feel the need or that pull towards her, all he wanted to do was call his wife and apologise to her, all the while praying to god that he still had a wife waiting for him at home.

Maybe he did owe the Firecracker a birthday gift, hmm now how would he get her address without being murdered by a Hardy or Amy? Hmm tricky.

(3 Weeks Later)

Liv bounced down the stairs happily, it was her birthday and she was now 19 years old and she couldnt wait to see what the day had in store for her. She heard the guys up to something in the kitchen, what the hell were they doing? Opening the kitchen door she said-

''Morning guys.''

They all jumped seeing her enter and there it was on the table- her birthday cake, complete with candles-

''Guys- thank you so much.''

They al shot her identical grins and cheered-

''happy birthday Livvy!''

She hugged each of them and saw the hand painted banner above the table- they could be so sweet when they wanted to be.

Kian pointed to the cake- ''Blow out the candles and make your wish.''

She leaned down and blew the candles out and made her wish- _for plenty of unexpected surprises to come her way._

Steven's usually hard face softened and he said quietly in her ear- ''Hope you get your wish.''

''Me too.''

Alex handed her a knife- ''Cut the cake, I'm starving.''

''Cake for breakfast suits me,'' she drove the knife deep into the white frosting through three layers of chocolate cake.

They ate cake as she opened her gifts in the lounge. Any had sent her a huge gift box full of every colour and varying level of sexiness of thong she could find, Liv had counted 50 pairs so far and she hadnt even reached the bottom of the box. She had to love her sisters way of thinking.

Matt had gotten her a silver charm bracelet with three charms on it, a silver butterfly like her shoulder ink, a cute little firecracker charm and the letter 'O' it was gorgeous, the perfect fit.

From Jeff she couldnt believe her eyes, it was a gift box full of individually wrapped boxes, what the hell had he gotten her?

The first one was a perfume he'd had made especially for her, it smelled of roses, honey suckle, jasmine and...summer time, it was perfect for her.

Then came a set of rainbow hair dyes from his favourite brand Manic Panic.

She finally got the ones in little teal boxes each one contained carved crystal charms for her bracelet- a cross, a heart, a tear drop and a pink strawberry.

''Wow these are so beautiful, I wonder where he got carved crystal charms from?''

Kian tried to hold back the shock as he inspected one- ''Erm Livvy I don't think these are _crystal.''_

''What?'' she frowned.

''They're from Tiffany & Co, these are _carved diamonds.'' _Kian said laying them carefully in their boxes.

They all saw her face go pale and her eyes go even wider than they usually were-

''Oh..oh my fucking god, he...he bought me..diamonds...holy fuck!''

They must have cost a fortune! She was hesitant about even picking them up now, he must have gotten them on his trip to New York before she'd gotten to see him, god that was so sweet.

Shannon the newly crowned Prince of Perv had gotten her a $300 gift card to the hustler store! That guy and his one track mind.

''Oh and this was mailed to the shop for you.'' Alex pushed the brown paper wrapped package across the coffee table towards her.

She was wary of it, until she saw it was a Kiss ''Calling Dr Love'' t-shirt and a signed Kiss album, she knew that they were from Adam causing her to roll her eyes, not even wanting to know how he got the shop address-

''Asshole.'' she chuckled.

The triplets didnt know what to think of her reaction to the gift so they were just going to side step it until Steven was the one to break, not Alex-

''Who sent you that?'' his scarred brow flicking up.

''Just someone who I hopefully educated on how to treat his wife.''

Alex got sick of pussy footing around the real issue and huffed-

''Ok you've waited long enough now, open the one from your parents.''

Giving in she started on the heavily taped up box, inside were a pair of brand new biker boots from her favourite store in the city, her mom knew her so well. then the second box rattled when she picked it up, it was smaller than a shoe box, bright green with a black stain bow. Inside was a set of three keys on a key chain with her name in green glittery enamel.

There was an envelope with 'Liv' written in her dads bold spiky hand writing

Opening it she found a thick wad of paper work and a hand written letter-

'_To my little Liv-Heart_

_I know that I messed up with you and with Jeff and now is my attempt at giving you the best gift that a father can give his daughter on her birthday. My baby girl is a grown woman, with her own life and a career and these are now the keys to your new home._

_It's to show my faith in you and your relationship with Jeff, so I've used you college money to buy you that house next door to him at Raleigh. The rest of the money is in the cheque with the deeds to your house and home insurance documents in the envelope too, use that money how you see fit._

_Be happy Livvy you deserve every happiness in the world_

_All my love, dad x.'_

When Liv was in tears, her cousins were worried and once they got to read the letter and saw how much the cheque was for they totally understood her current state. This was an incredible gesture from Jackson, when they hugged her they could feel her still shaking.

Alex looked at Liv-

''Fuck, does that mean that you're leaving us?''

She wiped her eyes- ''I don't know, I love living here and working with you guys.''

Wow she had some major decisions to make and some pretty huge changes could come her way too, man this had been a crazy year. Who the hell did she call first? Jeff!

Matt and Amy smiled when they saw Jeff dive for his phone, knowing that it was Liv. They were at the arena brushing up on a few moves and were taking a break sat in the empty front row seats.

''Hey Liv, happy birthday babe,''

''Thank you , I love your gifts, but you really didn't have to do something so extravagant.''

''Liv money doesnt come into it, I love you and I want to buy you stuff that you deserve. So are you going to wear them? Dont just hide them away in a safe.''

''ok I will but I want to get them all insured first, or I'll be living in fear.'' she said honestly.

''Already taken care of I've got that sorted for you, so what did your parents get you?'' he was very interested in this answer as Amy hadnt been able to get a word out of their parents about this gift it was apparently some heavily guarded secret.

Matt and Amy saw him nearly drop the phone at her answer and start stuttering-

''W..what?...oh..my...fuck!''

he quickly fumbled to get the cell on to speaker phone so they could all hear-

''Hey all.'' Liv called- ''Amy dad bought me a house!''

''WHAT!?'' she shrieked, the echo bouncing around the empty arena as Matt guided her back into her seat.

''what's with the echo? Are you in a bathroom?'Liv inquired.

Amy regained the power of speech as she sat and said-

''No we're at the arena. He bought you _a house?''_

''Yes and get this all of you, especially you Jeffro- its in _Raleigh!''_

Amy didnt know what to say neither did Matt, but Jeff said shakily eyes like saucers-

''Are you serious?''

''Deadly serious and the plot thickens- its the house next door to yours.''

His face lit up- ''You're _moving _to Raleigh?!''

''I don't know.'' she said full of all kinds of mixed feelings.

Amy fully broke through her shock- ''First off what are you going to do for money and work? Secondly for life is in Jersey.''

''Ames there was a huge and I do mean _huge _cheque thrown in too, its all from my college fund, he's given me what was left over, I still can't believe its real even when I took it to the bank.''

Matt was really happy for her, yes this was a very confusing time for her, but she was also a smart girl she'd do what was right for her.

All Jeff could focus on was the part about Liv having a house not just any old house, but the one right next door to him, holy shit this was incredible.

When the phone call was wrapped up, Amy went to get a drink to calm a little of what felt like jealousy, ok she'd had all of her training and travelling paid for back in the day from her parents but this was different, their dad had bought Liv a car for her 19th and a house for her 19th, it was hard not to feel left out.

Matt saw his brothers face, he was like a kid on a sugar high-

''Matt she's moving to Hardy Central.''

''Whoa there, she said she didnt know. You're getting way ahead of yourself here.''

''Not really, she'd got a bought and paid for house, I know what I'd be doing Matt.''

''I know that, but her job is in Jersey, her family and her new life are all up there or in the city, that's not exactly the snap decision you might take it to be Jeffro.''

''She..I _want _her there Matt.''

''I know that you do, but look at it from her point of view, at the minute she gets to see you every three or four months, but she's got her cousins around her to break up the time, a job she loves and a familiar home to keep her going. If she moves to Raleigh she's got no job, she's in a strange house, with her family hundreds of miles away. Plus it wasnt too long ago that she had to move her whole life there for a summer then back up to Jersey. She's had too much upheaval in the past 10 months, don't push her.''

''She'd have Shane, dad and Shannon, they'd help make her feel at home.''

''You also accused her of screwing around with Shannon, so what will it do to your head if they're with each other 24/7 while you're not around? Face it Jeffro this isn't a one dimensional situation, leave this choice up to her and dont try to influence her decision or she'll just end up resenting you for it.''

The guys had gotten her a new laptop and she was busy messaging her friends from New York, getting some much needed advice and the general consensus was- go to Raleigh for a one month trial run.

To Liv this sounded like a good idea. She'd been given the day off and she'd been leading up to calling her dad, she'd called her mom who'd wished her happy birthday and said that her dad was at the bar, so by lunch time she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Jackson was on edge all day wondering if Olivia would call him. His gift could go either way, she could love it or see it as a bribe to win her over, hell she could even see it as his way of pushing her literally further away. He knew that his staff were avoiding him, they'd been walking on egg shells around him for months now but that's what parental guilt did to him. Yet it was all self inflicted.

He'd seen a picture on Line of Olivia and Jeff in Atlantic City looking so happy the day before Jeff and Matt's big TLC match, there was no getting away from the look of love Jeff proudly wore for his daughter, as they walked hand in hand down the board walk. Jackson was so proud of her, she looked so grown up.

He nearly jumped right out of his skin when his cell began ringing out her ring tone- Stevie Nicks ''Whole Lotta Trouble'' he sat on the steps beside the stage and took a deep breath before picking up the call-

''Hello.''

''Hey dad.'' she said sounding so unsure.

''Happy birthday Livvy.'' he said softly hoping to put her at ease.

''Thanks..your gift...wow- very unexpected..and unbelievable too.''

He could tell from her voice that she was still very nervous, not something he very often associated with his girl.

''Believe it Liv, its all yours. Your things from home are there too, so you can feel...at home..your paintings are there too...I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to Jeff, I was just...afraid.''

Liv couldnt believe he'd just admitted that, in her eyes he was _never _afraid of anything, he was her big, bad, scary dad, the guy who stared life in the eyes and said 'Give it you best shot' never letting anything stop him.

''Why were you afraid?''

''A lot of reasons- you were growing up whether I wanted you to or not, you didnt need my permission or opinion any more and to top it off you'd fallen in love with someone that I'd never met. Someone you used to have posters of on your bedroom walls and _ceiling._ I was losing you to man who's life was in a whole other state, who had the means to take you away from your old dad. Both my little girls were women, with their own lives, its' hard realising that you're redundant, that my job was...over.''

''Dad, you weren't losing me and you _haven't _lost me, I'm still here. Yeah you did something really mean to a guy you didnt know, but you're still my dad, I'll never _not _need you.''

He was forcing back the deluge of tears now- ''Can you forgive me honey?''

''Yes I forgive you dad.''

Swiping the tears away he exhaled happily-

''Thank you Olivia.''

''You're welcome. So you said in your letter that the house was your way of showing faith in me and Jeff was that true?''

''Yes it is true, I know how you feel about him and I just don't want you to feel on the outside of his life at home, so now you've got something real there too.''

The whole conversation went well, it was very honest and it helped to make up her mind- she was going to Raleigh for her one month trial run.

Her cousins were reluctant because she was a big draw for their business and they loved having her live with them at their house, she was a ray of sunshine and they had so much fun, but they also knew that she was at a cross roads in her life yet again, so it was wise to let her choose her new path on her own. Their feelings had to be silenced and put to one side, this wasnt about them or how much they'd miss her.

She hadnt told Jeff about it yet, only Amy and Matt knew, but telling Jeff would only get his hopes up too high and she didnt want to break his heart if she decided against the move after her trial run, so really they were protecting him from himself in a way.

Shannon was coming home from the DIY store when he finally spotted the 'SOLD' sign in the white one storey house's garden, how long had that been up?! oh shit they had a newbie at Hardy Central an _outsider. _All he could imagine was noise complaints, neighbourhood watch meetings and snobs looking down their noses at them all.

God damn it, like there wasnt enough change in his life right now.

He'd been up to his eyes in painting out the shop, meetings with banks and all kinds of boring shit that held up his new venture.

Liv had been right about him re-opening his dads old tattoo shop, he was in deed finding a new dream in that place. So what if it was twenty years sooner than he'd planned for, but this just he got twenty more years to enjoy it.

Olivia made sure not to call anyone in Raleigh to let them know she was coming down. She was doing this on her own and she was absolutely terrified.

Half way there she stopped at a motel and spent the night there, between the hours of 5am and 6am the next morning she nearly headed home back to Jersey. But the second that she touched the locket that had been Jeff's mom Ruby's and felt a strange renewed strength and sense of adventure come over her. Like something or someone was making her see that nothing ventured was nothing gained.

Eventually 9am rolled around and she handed in her key at reception and and got back on the road. It had become second nature now to do this epic road trip to North Carolina, she knew it like the back of her hand.

It was after 7pm when she pulled up to _her house, _wow that still felt strange to even say in her own head. A year ago she was college bound, dating Rob, borderline crazy and in deep heartbreak, having an artistic drought, now look at her!

She put her car away in her garage for the first time, so not to attract attention to _who _was visiting the property.

Wheeling her case up the porch steps she shakily plucked her keys from her inside her bag and unlocked the door.

When she located the light switch- finally, she couldnt believe her eyes- magnolia walls, hard wood floors, delicate light fittings, white wood and frosted glass panelled doors. This place was something else...yet something about it was triggering that deja vu sensation that had stuck by her the whole summer that she'd spent in the town. The one that had hit her the first day, that made it feel like _home._

Liv entered what she assumed would be the bedroom, she hit the light and there was her antique brass bed from home, fully made up in her deep burgundy bedding with all new scatter pillows lined up invitingly. Propped against them was a note, in her mom's flowing loopy hand writing. Sitting down she opened the note, the scent of Chanel No5 reaching her nose, that comforting smell of her mom-

_'Liv, _

_when your dad said we should send you a piece of home for your new home, I can honestly say that I never in a million years could trust a man to do this task. So I got a U-Haul and got your dad and uncle Jay to do the heavy lifting- under my close supervision of course and I DROVE IT HERE MYSELF!_

_Sweetheart I see now why you fell in love with town ( and the handsome men in it- your dark haired neighbour with the arm cast- very handsome) _

_Something about this house is just...you, I felt it when I walked it._

_Take a look around see if I did you half as proud as you do us honey_

_Love always mom x.'_

Liv explored her bedroom and on her desk weighed down a by a big bottle of Chanel No5 was her paper work for her power, internet, phone water- everything, bless her mom for being so practical.

Her mom had even bought her new towels for her en-suite and toiletries, typically condoms too.

The kitchen was a cooks dream with its huge cooker and built in appliances, everything looked so pristine. Her mom had stocked the freezer and cupboards with all of the essentials too, the only thing in the fridge was a bottle of Champagne with a pink post-it stuck to the front saying _''dont tell your dad xx.''_

she loved how simple it was with the white gloss units, the dark grey granite counters and the grey slate flooring...this was all ringing a bell too, what the hell?

Making her way to what she knew was the dining room she saw all of her paintings lined up in their racks, her old book case housing her jars of expensive brushes, he boxes of paints and her rows of sketch books, the old battered basement couch over by the wall bringing back all kinds of delicious memories of going to third base with Jeff. God damn that was one amazing night.

In the lounge she saw something that made her smile not only had her mom hung up the special painting of the man with his back turned with the roots burned into his skin, above the mantle, but there was a brand new couch with a huge red ribbon around it.

It all brought a tear to her eye and that one tear quickly turned into floods of them, happiness and all those strange feelings colliding at once. She stumbled to the insanely comfy grey tweed couch and her mind was besieged by images of herself and Jeff..he had burn scars all down the right side of his body...and a little blonde haired _boy.._who looked just like Jeff...their _son! _And a huge mural on her lounge wall.

What the hell was going on?

She looked at the blank walls of the lounge, her eyes flashing with colours, that finally cleared and she got a strange burst of creativity- her painting of the burned man didnt belong there, that mural from her _episode _did!

Liv didnt know why she felt compelled to do this, she just knew that it belonged in this house. Taking down the painting she took it to the dining room with the others, removed her boots, tied up her purple laced hair and got her painting gear. She set about pencilling the image from her head of fire works and herself on a roof top, the wall above the fire and in the two alcoves acting like her canvas. All the lines of her pencil drawing coming together faultlessly, like they were meant to be, like she was finally where all the clues and deja vu moments had been leading her- _home._

**AN: I hope you liked it, before I started writing this story I re-read a book that I've loved for nearly 15 years by an author that I've loved forever, the book is 'The China Garden' and its all about love fate and following a path that has been laid out for you. The author Liz Berry is amazing if you get a chance to read her books ''Easy Connections'' and the sequel ''East Freedom'' dont hesitate they are incredible, so much so I used her character name Dev in this story.**

**My guy sent my books away to Liz berry to get signed by her on my birthday and she did so and the woman was so amazing she sent me my signed book, a free signed book and birthday card, so I had to honour her in this story some how.**

**R&R please x**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: hi guys thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they got me through some very tough shifts at work. Sorry for the late update but you know the drill- work work work. So lets see what's up with our love birds shall we?**

**I only own my ocs**

**R&R**

Another First

Chapter 26

Liv woke up at 1pm, she'd been up painting until after 4am, she was now tangled in the bow that had been wrapped around her new couch. Her arms ached, so did her neck and her shoulders, that had been one hell of a painting session. Looking across the lounge to the mural that was taking shape, she couldnt help but feel happy, it was _so _worth it, damn it looked good.

She lay back knowing that she had to get up and start her day for real, the time was irrelevant to her , it wasnt like she had any where special to be after all.

Shannon was cooking lunch for himself and Shane at home, as they both had their new ventures to get on their feet, Shannon had insisted that they'd have one home cooked meal a day if nothing else.

''So, any idea who's moved in yet?'' the blonde inquired slipping the fried chicken over.

''No, I did see a very hot red head over there about three weeks ago.''Shane bobbed his brows at him.

''Why didnt you say?''

''I kinda figured that she was the estate agent or something, mature, but still so freaking hot. Never seen her since.''

''There were lights on over there last night.'' Shannon peered out of the kitchen window, cursing the woods that separated their house from the next.- ''They were on when I drove home.''

Shane saw the suspicious look on the younger guys face and pointed at him-

''Oh no! Don't go doing anything that will land you in jail, ok?''

Shannon nodded at the warning, but his curiosity was still needling at him something crazy.

Up in Cherry Hill the guys were all working hard, their regulars were clearly getting disappointed at Liv not being there to greet them on reception. Their customer base was mainly 20+ year old guys and they were going to end up stalking her to North Carolina at the rate they were going.

Alex had just finished a session with his client when he had to run to reception to get the ringing phone-

''Ink N Blitz, you've got Alex.''

''Hey Alex how you doing?''

He cringed hearing Jeff's southern drawl-

''Doing great Jeffro.''

That got Steven's attention, who then motioned for Kian to come to reception too.

''Is Livvy there by any chance?'' Jeff inquired.

''Liv?..erm, she's...in a long session at the minute.'' Alex answered, rambling, his famous quick mouth, faltering very badly. His brain scrambling to supply an alibi.

Steven and Kian both shook their heads at him, both taking a seat on the edge of the front desk.

Jeff didnt know why Alex Dumas suddenly sounded a little nervous, he'd only asked to speak to Olivia, she was his girlfriend after all.

''I tried to call her cell, but it must be dead or something.''

''Oh,,you know what she's like...we'll pass on a message for her to call you.'' A;ex couldnt control his voice, it had crept up an entire octave, hell it hadnt been this high since he was 11!

Steven grabbed the phone and said to Jeff-

''Sorry Hardy Boy but it's hell on wheels here, she'll call you back when she's out. Bye.''

He slammed the phone down and glared at his brother-

''What the fuck was that?! Way to tip him off! What the hell is wrong with you?''

''I dont know! You know that I can't lie to _guys _very well. You can blame that on dad, all those scary ass lectures in our teens about lying to him are totally to blame. I can lie to girls no problem.''

His green eyes went wider and they all knew that one of his insane rants was on its way.

''I blame _mom_ she fucked off before she could teach us how to do what she did best- _lie to men! _ This is one of the perils of single parent families growing up- unbalanced characters and gaps in the basic survival skills to guide you through life.''

''You got the _unbalanced _part right.'' Kian quipped knowing that Alex was on a roll now.

Alex took a breath at last and the he was off again- ''You know something- when I have kids, I'm not making the same mistakes.''

Steven waved his inked hands in front of Alex's face to bring his rant to a stand still-

''So, you're actually going to teach your off spring to lie and be good at it? Are you fucking cracked?''

Kian chuckled-''I honestly dread to think _who _you're going to breed this accomplished liars with, considering the types you attract.''

''Fuck knows who I'll have them with but it'll be with someone who'll actually stick around and round out their anti-social skills.''

''Think you mean _social skills _dude.'' Steven said tracing his eyebrow scar stifling the laughter but only just.

''Nope I meant exactly what I said.'' Alex said firmly

_''_Well god help us all.'' Kian sighed.

Jeff sat on his locker room couch, tapping his fingers on the top of his cell phone, knowing that something was going on in Jersey. Why had Alex been so cagey about him speaking to Liv? Why had Steven been so quick to get rid of him on the phone? Alex was possibly the worst liar apart from himself!

He was alone in the locker room as Matt and Amy filmed their promo for the show that would be airing that night. What the hell were the guys hiding? Everything about their relationship was so magnified in his mind while he was on the road, because between shows all he had was time. Time to think and over think every little detail and it killed him that something could go wrong and he wasnt even there in person to fix it it if it was actually going wrong.

When Matt and Amy found him he was deep inside his head, but one noise and those eyes of his were on them in a flash-

''Either of you been in touch with Liv today?''

_what the hell had happened now? _Matt wondered.

Amy took the reigns seeing Matt's clear reluctance-

''No why?''

''I can't get in touch with her and your cousins are acting weird- well weirder than they usually act.''

Amy put on her best calming smile-

''She's probably left her cell somewhere and got buried in work...you know what she's like when she's working.''

He narrowed his eyes- ''That's what they said, but you'd tell me if anything was wrong right? You would wouldnt you?''

Amy nodded feeling like shit- ''Jeffro there's _nothing _wrong or she'd be the first one to say it. You know Liv, she's not one to hold shit back if its bugging her.''

She felt awful for lying to him, but this something Olivia needed to do for herself and she'd tell Jeff when she was good and ready to there'd be nothing on the face of the earth that could rush that process.

Matt busied himself with his script for the next few shows, wanting no part in the chat that was going on behind him. He wouldnt directly to Jeff, if his brother asked him to his face he'd tell him the truth.

Matt could only see Liv's trial run in Raleigh ending in tears. If Jeff found out, he was going to think that the move was a full time thing and he'd cling to it. The guy had some serious issues when it came to losing people and getting left behind, he knew that it all stemmed from losing their mother at such a young age, some issues didnt fade over time quite that same way as others did.

Jeff had stuck with Beth even when it clearly hadnt been working out, so considering how serious he was about Liv, this situation could end up being devastating.

In Raleigh Liv finally put her dead cell on charge and didnt even realise that it was still on silent or that she had dozens of text rolling into the in-box and and about 8 missed calls too.

Looking out of the open lounge blinds, she gazed out over the garden and zeroed in on the pink apple blossom tree, the lower hanging branch looked oddly empty...as if it should be holding something- _a swing! _Yes it needed a swing.

A shiver ran through her whole body as she got a flash through her mind and she very clearly saw herself astride Jeff on the swing, making love to him in the moonlight and they were perfectly balanced, making one beautiful sight.

She giggled to herself, knowing that she had to explore that little daydream in greater depth the second that he got back.

Once she'd showered off all of the paint and gotten dressed, she discovered that she had a walk in closet full of all of the things she'd left in New York- thank god for her mother doing the packing. There in the corner by the shoe racks was her baseball bat too, she'd bet any money that that had been her dads contribution to the closet of essentials.

Matt had been working so damn hard, putting his very best into his matches, yet he still felt like he had to work twice as hard just to keep up with Jeff's growing popularity. At this rate he was going to be at risk of holding Jeff back. All it's take was one word into the ears of the creative team from Vince and Team Xtreme would be divided up and made into singles competitors. If that came about then Matt's hopes of a title shot would be gone, he'd be buried in the mid-card with so much of the talent on the roster. Those guys only ever saw the ring when they were used as fodder to fill out the Royal Rumble for 30 seconds if they allowed you to last that long!

He'd been caught up in his head for the past week, waiting for that hair tossing bastard Copeland to make his move on Amy...but it had never come about. Something had thrown him off course and Matt didnt know what...or _who? _But he was thankful for them, because in the back of his head he'd always had the feeling that he'd never be enough to keep a beautiful exciting woman like Amy focused solely on him.

Women like Amy weren't supposed to end up with down to earth country guys like him, they were supposed to run off and have wild, scandalous affairs of the heart, with arrogant, handsome pricks...like Copeland!

Matt had a fucked up nightmare a week ago, where Amy and Adam were in bed, in _centre of the ring _ in front of the crowd and cameras, the words _live sex celebration _getting thrown around. He'd woken up soaked with sweat, nearly hyperventilating. He'd been jarred awake because in his dream he'd been hit in the face with Amy's bra, when in reality he'd just sucked punched himself in his sleep.

At first he'd seen it as an _omen! _But instead of it coming to fruition and her sneaking off ''to hang with the girls'' they'd become inseparable, their bond had never been stronger. Maybe what the fortune teller had said all of those months ago had been changed? Maybe something had changed the path he was on?

Amy was sat on a packing crates out in the corridor with Joanie aka Chyna, chatting when Adam walked past. He gave them both a simple 'Hi' and quick smile and just carried on his way.

The raven haired wrestler looked to her friend and asked-

''What the hell did you do to him?''

''Nothing at all.'' Amy said truthfully- ''One minute he's trying to get into my pants in any way he can, next minute- exactly what you saw- big old nothing at all.''

''Talk about a 180.'' Joanie was baffled.

Amy looked to the subdued older woman- ''How are you doing?''

''Not great...since Stephanie basically stole Paul from me, I think that my days here are pretty much numbered. Vince is going to side with Princess McMahon and Paul isn't going to want his ex hanging around. Not now that he's set for life, with the bosses little girl. One wrong step and I'll be _future endeavoured _or kicked out the side door like your little punk friend was.''

Amy didnt want her friend to get treat like that, but it was the nature of the beast especially with the shady way Vince did business, Shannon could testify to that.

She watched Adam turn the corner and disappear out of sight, peeved that she no longer had his attention. Ok, she had no plans to ever cheat, but when Matt got so heavily focused on practising, it had been a real boost to haver a little bit of attention from somebody else.

Guys like Adam were born for the best two 'F's' life could bring you legally- _flirting _and _fucking._ She knew just how good he was at both of those things. Apart from Matt, Adam was the best that she'd ever had. His attention- though dangerous- had given her the ego stroke that sometimes a girl needed in order to feel desirable.

Now what? Was he just casting her aside? Who the fuck had caught his attention now? Trish? Torrie? Terry? Some other slut? She didnt believe for a second that it was his poor wife. Stuck in that big, empty house up in Canada. Sorry but life just didnt work out that way.

Adam's secret had some how stayed just that, his wife had filed for a divorce after one of his one night stands had answered his phone instead of her own while they were in Boston. So far only Christian and his mom Judy knew of this split. He'd been having one last fling while drunk and before they'd even gotten to the sex, one phone call had sealed his fate.

His conscience had been on his wife, yet his mind was somewhere else entirely, that was the problem. All he could think about was a certain green eyed Dumas and it certainly wasnt Amy. Nope it was the one that got him, who knew he was a real person underneath all of the bullshit of his character on screen, she knew that he was a person who needed to be loved too.

That evening Liv was taking a break from painting her mural, when she finally checked her cell and panicked- 15 missed calls and 20 texts all from Jeff! Shit! They were all showing how worried he was, so she quickly dialled his number, knowing that the show was airing on TV soon and he'd be back at the hotel by now. Finally he picked up-

''Liv? Where have you been?''

''Sorry Jeffro but I was so busy I didnt realise that I'd left my on silent until after I'd charged it. Are you ok?''

He was in pain from the ladders match he'd just been in, even though he knew exactly who to go to to find the strong pain killers that would kill his pain, he had to stay strong for himself and for Olivia-

''Just tired, the match was brutal, Bubba is one strong son of a bitch. Tell me about your day I was worried, you must have been busy. Alex was so cagey when I called earlier.''

She heard him getting comfy on his bed, guilt slashing through her as she heard his worry and care-

''oh Alex is just working too hard, but I've been doing the usual and some painting too, a _lot _of it actually.''

''Sorry baby am I keeping you from it?''

Her guilt grew ten fold at the sound of his honest concern-

''No Jeffro you're not disturbing me at all, I love hearing from you, I miss hearing your voice when I'm by myself.''

''Are the guys not home yet?'' he grew worried.

SHIT!

''Erm..I have no idea where they've gotten to, probably distracted by girls at work getting tramp stamps.''

she hoped that he bought it and didnt dig too deep into her fuck up.

''I wouldnt be surprised at all.'' he chuckled- ''So are you wearing your charms I got you?''

He settled the heat pad against his heavily bruised black and blue lower back, biting back the urge to cry out in sheer agony. If it hadnt been for the quick thinking or Devon, Jeff would have probably broken his back that night in the right. He'd taken a bad knock to the ankle falling from the turn buckle and hitting it off the metal steps up to the ring. So when he'd climbed the ladder for the big mid match spot, his ankle had chosen to buckle on his right at the very top and he'd gone into free fall right off the side.

Devon had seen it coming and the way he was going to land on the badly placed second ladder laid on its side and that. So he'd quickly kicked it out of the way to make it look like he was giving it to Bubba to use on Matt.

But Jeff had still landed very awkwardly and the bruising was some of the worst that he'd ever gotten and it had lead to Matt taking the lead in the match to snag them the win. But Jeff had lived to tell the tale, so he was happy and Matt had given one of the best performances of his career. He was so proud of Matt for really stepping up and giving the fans a match to remember for years to come. Cleverly covering seamlessly Jeff's fuck up that still might have landed them on Vince's shit list and himself in the morgue.

''Yes I'm wearing the charms.'' she smiled looking down at the bracelet that she'd been scared of wearing on her drive down out of fear of getting car jacked and robbed for it.

''Good because you know that I wanna spoil you every now and then, I wanted to ask you something too.''

Liv got pretty worried by his tone, so she just took a deep breath and knew putting shit off never benefited you in the long run-

''Oh? What's that?''

''Well, I was wondering if you'd thought any more about the house you dad got you? You know about living there, because I'll be home for a week soon and it'd be great if you were there when I got home.''

Fuck!

''I'm..I'm still going over that, but as soon as I make up my mind, you'll be the first to know.''she promised.

He moved sharply, causing a dart of white hot pain to shoot up his spine, making his temper rise and he took it out on the only person around- Liv.

''For fucks sake make up your god damn mind! You got a free fucking house, you've never had to work a fucking day in your life for, you spoiled little brat! Jesus I'm in actual fucking pain for _my _job, that pays for _my _house! So quit all of this false modesty bullshit and make a ducking choice like an adult!''

Liv was stunned at first, was this how he really saw her? Before she could ask the question aloud, the torrent of anger hit-

''Go fuck yourself asshole because I sure as fuck wont be doing it any time soon!''

She hung up on him dashing away the tears, no way was she watching his match now. Good to see the reality behind his handsome face and it wasnt pretty at all. He thought she was a spoiled brat who got everything handed to her, great but it wasnt like she'd _asked _for the house.

So much for him understanding her, that sounded like a total joke to her at that moment.

Adam was once again in the room beside Jeff and he'd been writing to his mother like he did once a week and he'd very clearly heard what Jeff had obviously said to Liv. That had been brutal, how could he talk to such a wonderful girl like that? Didn't the guy know how lucky he was?

He'd been waiting for the perfect time to give her a call, now was looking like the time. Ok, he'd acquiredher work address and cell number in a less than honest manner- bribing a hotel maid to let him into Matt and Amy's room to steal a look at Amy's little black book, but desperate men did desperate things.

Well, talk about getting a sign handed to his with a big shining light above it, Jeff was an idiot, he had a smart, gorgeous girl and and girls like that didnt just sit around counting the days until their dip shit boyfriends got the balls to scrape together an apology.

Picking up his cell, he pushed back from the desk he'd been sat at, thanking god he'd turned down Torrie's invite to go to the club. He dialled the number he'd saved to his cell and honestly had no clue how this was going to turn out.

Liv had cracked open the bottle of champagne from her fridge and she planned on getting shamelessly drunk, she was quite happy to swig from the bottle too. Hearing her cell in the lounge made an evil smile creep on to her face, one that could rival Steven's- if this was Jeff he was getting both barrels of her bone deep rage.

She saw the 'unknown number' sign flash up on the screen but she still picked it up-

''Hello and identify yourself in the next five seconds or you're history.'' she swigged from the bottle feeling a slight buzz starting already.

Adam couldnt help but laugh, the Firecracker was just how he remembered her-

''Hey there Livvy.''

''Rob?'' she frowned.

''what? No, it's Adam, who the hell is Rob?''

''Adam? Why are you calling me? Fuck that- how did you get my number you creepy fucker?''

''There's that charm I remember so well and to answer your question I bribed a hotel maid and stole it from big sis. Gotta say Amy has a lot of scribbled out guys names in her little black book. Now answer my question- who's Rob?''

''He's my ex. Now _why _ are you calling me?'' she took another swig from the bottle, sitting on her sofa fearing she'd fall if she kept drinking this fast while stood up.

''I just wanted to catch up- did you like your birthday gifts? I know they weren't diamonds or a house, but I bet that they did make you smile and you didnt once get made to feel guilty about them.''

He was right.

''Ok they did make me smile and thank you.''

He had to admit she wasnt quite herself, yes she was still quick to needle him, but god damn it Jeff, how could he make her feel like this? This girl should always be smiling and being bitchy in that awesome fun way that he was getting addicted to hearing from her.

''Wanna tell me why you sound so sad?''

''Not really, you waited until now to call me, so I suspect it's not for nothing.''

''Ok Livvy, how about this- I tell you something about me and my life since we last talked and you can judge from there how much you want to share.''

''Go for it, but judging from my mood, I can't 100% guarantee myself as the best person to lend you a sympathetic ear.''

He liked her honesty- ''Think that I'll risk it pretty girl.'' pleased that she wasnt just hanging up the phone- ''ok, here goes- I'm getting divorced.''

That brought her little issues right into focus- ''Oh my god I'm sorry. Can I ask who's idea it was?''

''Hers, the wrong person answered my cell at the entirely wrong time and boom the divorce ball has started rolling.''

''It wasnt with my sister was it?'' she had to know if they'd done the deed, if they had she'd be hanging up this phone the second the words were out of his mouth.

''No, Amy wouldnt do that to Matt, they're shockingly happy and she's really not interested.''

Liv relaxed a little- ''Thank god, well at least one Hardy- Dumas hook up is still working well.''

''what did that little shit do now?'' he played ignorant this time.

''I know that you know about the house my dad got me, well he now thinks that I'm this spoiled brat.''

''Ouch.''

She didnt know why she was openly sharing with this slutty blonde, but the champagne had clearly loosened her tongue.

''then he's an idiot, so what are you going to do with the house? Sell it? Keep it? Rent it out?'' he asked honestly curious.

''I'm keeping it, but he's acting like my whole life can go on the back burner while I come to Raleigh to play unemployed neighbour to his _empty house _that he just had to point out that he'd _earned _the right to call his own!''

''Are you for real with this?''

She swigged again from the bottle- ''Yes, I'm here on a secret one month trial run to see how it feels.''

''Shit really?'' he laughed.

''Yes and Jeff _can't _know or he'll think that its a done-deal. So if you tell him I'll track your lanky ass down and drive nails through your balls, so keep it zipped Copeland- in every way you can.''

''You secret is safe with me Firecracker.''

''Thank you, so come on, how do you really feel about getting the divorce?''

''I feel...numb, its like I dont have the right to feel shocked because I'm the asshole who was cheating. But its typical, I decide to be the good guys and this still happens.''

Liv had to chuckle at his words- ''explain the bimbo on the phone- one last fling?''

''Exactly! See, you get it!''

''No No No No! I dont _get it, _I can just see your pattern.'' she corrected.

''Are you drunk?''

she swallowed her mouth full of booze- ''Not yet but the rest of this bottle of champagne should get me there.''

''Jesus Christ.'' he sighed smiling- ''just dont drunk dial Jeff, that shit never ends well and you never remember what you've said, so hold back on that please.''

''Ok, but I'm not spoiled you know...gifts make me feel guilty, no matter what they are. The house is instead of going to college, I've got my own job, I pay for the up keep of my own car too. How did I become the bad guy?''

he lay back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk-

''You're not the bad guy, he's the one acting spoiled, just...dont do anything to fuck your life up just to try and keep him happy.''

Liv sat back on her couch and looked up at the mural that was taking shape and frowned-

''I cant believe that you're actually giving me good advice.''

''Well you're clearly rubbing off on me Liv, and not in the _fun, dirty way _either.''

He was so glad when she laughed, it was so rich and sensual, he had to bite back a groan, what he wouldnt give right then to make her laugh every day!

''Control yourself Goldie Locks we're in a mutual crisis not a mutual flirting area, lets be crystal clear here Copeland.''

He was tinkering around in a pile of CDs as they chatted and she needled him much to his delight, treading the line very carefully between joking and flirting, he saw that she was very careful with what she said too, not being too suggestive, he just wanted her to flat out flirt with him, like she did with Jeff during her visit to the tour. He stopped at a CD in the pile and smiled from ear to ear-

''Oh awesome, I've just the perfect song for our love lives...well mainly yours.'' he teased.

She waited patiently for him to put the song on and she recognised the cheesy power ballad as it played right through to the chorus-

_'Heaven isn't too far away. Closer to it every day, no matter your friends might say, I know we're gonna find a way.'_

He lowered the volume and heard her laughing-

''Shame on you Copeland for owning anything by Warrant! That's a crime against music if I ever heard one.''

''Hey! I could have been a real dick and chosen- '_Sometimes she Cries' _I was being nice.''

''Such a dick.'' she sighed.

''Guilty, so Firecracker, can we do this again sometime? I might need your brand of listening and you dont need to do shit alone either.''

Thinking about the request she shrugged to herself-

''Sure but lest keep it quiet ok?''

''I'm nothing if not discreet.''

''Yeah whatever, I'm not touching that one Adam, so until next time?''

''Until next time.'' he confirmed. ''and don't get too drunk.''

''I'll try, but no promises.''

When she hung up the call she laid back again and thought about what had just happened. Had he really given up chasing her sister? She hoped to god that he wasnt going to start chasing her. Adam Copeland was too fickle and slutty for a Dumas girl.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Liv knew that she'd swayed Adam and Amy away from each other and their impending affair. Goodness only knew what fate would deliver in place of what had been changed. Something told her that it could never be a good thing.

Liv's tipsy mind was dragged from its deep pit of thought by the hint of movement by the window- what the fuck was somebody in the garden? The vertical blinds were thankfully closed so they couldnt see inside...she could have sworn that she'd seen the silhouette of somebody walking past the patio doors!

Carefully she set aside her booze and tip roes suddenly very sober, to the lounge doorway, her eyes still trained on the patio doors, until she emerged into the dark hallway. Silently she waited in the pitch black kitchen for any sign of movement. She internally screamed when she caught sight of someone crouching down so not to be seen passing under the kitchen window.

Oh great barely 24 hours in her house and she already had a psycho ready to torment her! Well she was a tough city girl, she wasnt going to take this shit lying down. So the fucker wanted to play games huh? She'd show him how girls from New York played!

She quickly went into her bedroom closet, keeping the lights off and got her aluminium bat, patting it in her palm grinning in the darkness, oh this fucker was messing with the wrong pissed off girl tonight.

Jeff might think she was some spoiled city girl, but she was no pampered upper east side princess, oh no, she hadnt spent every weekend at the batting cages for 12 years for nothing!

Zipping up her biker boots she headed quietly to the laundry room, trying to banish images of every horror movie she'd ever seen, especially Halloween when Annie is in the laundry room with Michael Myers lurking in the shadows outside.

She saw the creep heading past the side of the garage and that was her cue to slip out of the side door. Liv was a stealthy predator, not making a sound as she gained on her hooded prey as she gained on him. She could practically smell his cologne she got so damn close to him.

Drawing back the bat, she struck his behind the knees, then he fell, she then hit his lower back- oh this little bitch didnt expect that now did he! She kicked him over on to his back-

''You've got to the count of ten before I bring this bat down on your fucking skull..._ONE!..TWO!''_

''Don't hit me!'' the guy yelled shoving his hood down.

''SHANNON!''

''LIV!?''

she booted him in the side- ''You asshole Moore! You scared me shitless, what are you some part time peeping tom? I knew I was right to crown you the _Prince of Perv!''_

''Me? What are you doing here?''

''Me? This is _my house, _my dad bought it for me. Now explain why you're pulling a Ted Bundy. If you've been jacking it by moonlight in my garden I'll render your junk useless.'' she motioned to the bat still in her hand, only lower that when she was in attack mode.

Getting to his feet groaning in pain- ''No Livvy it was nothing like that I swear- no jerking off, there's not even a twitch down there. I was just having a look to see if my neighbours were going to be a problem.''

''No, but I think _mine are!''_ she said rolling her eyes at him.

''can I come inside? I think I'm gonna fall over soon,'' he was unsteady due to his aching knees.

''Fine, but your plan was totally retarded.''

''Yeah my shattered knees and spine can agree with you there.'' they headed to the house- ''Wanna explain to me why Jeff thinks you're still up in Jersey?''

''Long story.'' she sighed as they closed the laundry room door.

''Well get talking Firecracker its not like either of us have to be up early for work now is it?''

They headed to the lounge, Jesus this was going to be one interesting chat, she just prayed that he could keep her where abouts a secret. Miracles happened right? Oh fuck she was so screwed!

**AN: hope you liked it, yes Adam has shifted his Dumas lust to the other sister- oops. Fate has let Matt have a breather, shame the other Hardy- Dumas duo aren't getting to same luck.**

**So drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xx. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:Hey there thank you all for the great reviews, the end is in sight now, so hang in there. I want to thank Gabby for her amazing reviews you inspire me to keep going when you do those quite frankly EPIC reviews, you rule too ;)**

**So lets get the new stuff up and running shall we.**

**PS- Alex, Kian Steven I've totally just found all of your dodgy modelling days snaps on line- lol, OMG I forgot how shady some of those snaps were. Those should make for some interesting Christmas cards xx**

**I only own my ocs**

**R&R**

Another First

Chapter 27

Shannon sat on Liv's couch after stumbling through the guided tour of the house on aching legs. His head was now in his hands as he instantly hated being brought into the secret that they were all keeping from Jeff.

''Liv this is going to get out and its going to be really fucking ugly''

''Shannon considering the phone call we had earlier, he'll be lucky if I dont break his knees the next time I see him.''

Shannon had gotten the highlights of that phone call from her and he wanted to slap his friend also. That behaviour was _not _how you maintained a functioning long distance relationship. _Jeff what the hell are you thinking right now? _He asked himself.

''Liv you have to tell him the truth the second that he calls up to apologise, you have to confess _all.'' _He instructed- ''Because you've seen our little group here, if you haven't already noticed we can't keep secret to save our fucking skins. Ok maybe Shane can but he's the only exception to the rule. Me? I suck at secret keeping, simple eye contact and I'm singing like a canary.''

Liv felt guilty for burdening him with her secret like this-

''Sorry that know about any of this, but to be fair you were creeping around my bushes at night, this is kinda the best out come you could have gotten really. Imagine if it's been some big burly guy or someone with a gun? You could have would up as rose fertilizer.''

He gulped- ''Ok you've got a point there, I'll keep your secret but if he asked me where you are, I won't lie, that's the best I can offer you.''

''Deal, that's good enough for me.'' she agreed.

He could see that she was really upset over Jeff's harsh words and he couldnt blame her, he was very worried about Jeff, his behaviour was classic Jeff before a relapse. Nobody had really uttered the word _addict _in their group, but Shannon knew that he had a pattern and when Jeff got stressed or upset he slid back into his _pattern._

''Livvy I think you might want to ask Matt to keep a closer eye on Jeff over the next few weeks, just as a precaution.''

She felt sick knowing that it was going to be one of those SOS, that she'd been pleased not to have really needed to use so far.

''Fuck...am I becoming the new Beth?''

He frowned- ''No! You're not shovelling pain killers down his neck like she did. You actually care when he gets hurt physically and emotionally. All that bitch cared about was getting him on his feet long enough to get into the ring and get paid.''

Liv was starting to really regret her choice of keeping this a secret . But how else could she do this without getting his hopes up? Her hands felt like they were tied in that sense.

Shannon could see that she was really struggling under all of the pressure, it was in the tension between her brows, the way that she couldn't stay still, the way her eyes looked around from one thing to another, not really seeing anything just constantly on the move as he brain went a mile a second.

''Liv if you keep this up you're going to end up driving yourself insane. Tomorrow, come to the shop with me, I need a hand and you need to get your head straight, this will be a great distraction for you.''

She nudged him with her shoulder-

''Thanks Moore, appreciate it.''

He slung his arm around her narrow shoulders and hugged her- ''You're welcome, but knowing him he;ll be on the phone apologising by the morning.''

Liv hoped so, but something about his tone told her that maybe this time it was going to be different. He could be a stubborn guy, her wait could wind up being a long one. Fuck, why did shit always get the most complicated when all when all you needed was quiet time and space to think things through?

The next day Shannon avoided Shane until after the guy left to go and work on the bar with his crew of workers and April. This was Shannon didnt have to lie directly to him about anything. He was glad to find Liv up and ready to go when he went to pick her up. She was clad in old jeans and a plain black tank top, her long hair in a neat braid and even dressed so simply she still looked cute as a button, damn Jeff needed a good slapping! Did the guy lose 100 IQ points? Guys were going to be all over her before Jeff knew it, he must have taken leave of all of his senses.

She jumped into the passenger seat with a picnic basket, which she saw him eyeing-

''Morning Moore, I took an early trip to the supermarket and sorted breakfast and lunch for us too.''

he smiled and they set off in his SUV- ''I knew there was a reason I liked you.''

''And here I was thinking that it was for my gravity defying rack.''

''Well those too.'' he winked- ''get any calls this morning?''

''No. I tried calling him, you know to take the higher road and that little shit sent me to voice mail after three rings.''

He could see that she was trying to keep that mask in place but she was very upset by it all, anybody who didnt know her as well might have been fooled but he wasnt for a second, her big green eyes were a dead give away.-

''He'll break down eventually_,_believe me. He can't ever stay mad at anyone he cares about for very long.''

she hoped that he was right because this was killing her and itd taken her a lot of time to psych herself up to calling him.

Jeff didnt know why he'd cancelled her call, he'd been ready to call her himself and apologise for being so harsh with her, but seeing her name on the screen had made his whole mind go blank, he'd freaked out and done what every other idiot who had ever fucked up before him had done- avoided the issue completely.

Over breakfast Amy knew something was up with Jeff-

''Hey Jeffro, how you feeling?''

''My back's not too bad, good enough for the show.'' he replied shrugging, not wanting to meet her eyes for fear that she'd see right through him. He checked his phone, as he pushed his food around his plate and saw that nobody had tried to contact him.

Amy saw this and knew there was something wrong, fuck, had he found out?

''Everything ok with you and Liv?''

In sheer frustration he threw his fork down, letting it clatter around the table, his lips pursed, eyes glaring at her-

''Stay out of things between me and Olivia, just because she's your sister it doesnt mean that its up for discussion!''

He knew that he was probably going a little bit too far, but this was _nobodies _business- ''I dont ask to be invited into you and my brothers problems so extend me the same courtesy and back the fuck off!''

He got up throwing his napkin down, not caring that he'd caused a scene in the dining room.

Adam's eyes flicked to Amy who just looked stunned, he now understood fully why the Firecracker had been so effected by the fight. He'd never seen the flat out _mean_ side of the younger Hardy clearly harboured beneath the layers of sweetness and eccentricity.

At least he knew that Liv was doing ok, he was so glad that they'd spoken and that they'd opened up to each other. That angry prick that had just stormed from the dining room was out to sabotage his own happiness out of nothing but sheer ignorance. _And he dared to call Liv spoiled! _That was rich, he was the one pouting about not getting all of his own way. At the rate that he was going, he was going to find himself single in no time at all.

At 'Gas Chamber Ink' as Shannon had named the place, they were finishing off painting the reception area a deep dusky purple, with shiny black wood work. They'd covered all of the solid wood floors up and the remaining old furniture that they were going to clean up and use.

''This place is going to be great Shan.'' she rinsed her pain roller in the sink in the windowless staff bathroom and squeezed out the excess water and rejoined him in the reception- ''Your office looks perfect. The two inking rooms are nearly done, it's going to be ready before you know it.''

He sat on the old dust sheet covered chair that used to be his dads, letting out a shaky breath, his hands rung together-

''It's all getting very _real, _I'm on my own in this and the failure will all be on _me, _n_obody else.''_

''_Failure? _Bullshit Moore.'' she went over to him and sat on the arm of his chair- ''You _can _do this, I believe in you, we all do. You're a stubborn ass- like me- so believe me we know our own.''

He looked up at her smiling softly- Everyday I come here and have to ask myself the same thing- do I have what it takes to carry on in my dads footsteps?''

''Honey I've seen your work, I _know _that it was you who inked the roots on Jeff''s arm, so I know how good you are, you have definitely got what it takes and more.''

He leaned back in his chair chewing his lower lip piercing thoughtfully-

''Liv, can I ask you something? Its been on my mind since you last visited.''

''Sure what is it?''

''you dont have to answer but I just wanted to ask you, given all the possible changes in your life...would you be at all interested in maybe...a partnership here with me?''

Liv's face lit up- ''You'd want to go into business with _me?''_

''Yes, _you._ You're amazing at your job, I saw your work on your cousins website. You're a really hard worker, people love you and I trust you, it'd be 50/50 and I'd happily share you with your job up in Jersey if you wanted to keep it up.''

''Really?''

''Yes, sure I would considering I'd technically be poaching you from your families business. But like is aid you dont have to give me an answer right away, take all the time you need.''

She put an arm around him and pecked him on the cheek- ''Thank you Moore.''

''You're actually going to consider it?''

''Of course I am, I'm here in Raleigh too see if I can make a life for myself, so a job or a _partnership _ will go a long way to helping me feel more at home here.''

He couldnt believe she was really giving it some thought, he'd been expecting a straight forward _no,_ damn she was such a sweet girl.

''But Moore, I have a couple of concerns about us going into business together.'' she felt very awkward bringing this up, but it was essential to her peace of mind- ''Erm.. if things with me and Jeff go to hell and we do eventually split- god forbid- what happens to our partnership? He's your best friend.''

He hadnt thought about that, what if Jeff expected him to take his side in a break up? She could get ugly-

''How about this- if you ever want out, you can walk away and I'll buy you out?''

''get that out into writing and we'll have ourselves a deal.'' she said cocking one of her cheeky grins at him.

His eyes went wide- ''You're in?!''

''What can I say? You drive a very hard bargain.''

Shannon couldnt contain his joy, he stood up and hugged her- ''You wont regret this, I swear that you won't.''

''I hope not, because I want to..have a real life here, start something real. I've been so nomadic the past year, its' time to get some routine into my life, put down some roots- no pun intended.'' she winked.

''Does this mean you're moving here full time?'' he asked hopefully.

She smiled wide- ''Looks that way doesnt it.''

They were jumping about hugging like two kids, so happy with how the day was turning out so far, until they had to stop to draw breath-

''Call up Jeff, he's going to be buzzing when you tell him this, to hell with the fight.'' he smiled, knowing that this could fix the rift in no time.

He hated seeing her unhappy and he knew Jeff so well that the guy would currently be a nightmare for everyone who had to deal with him, so they couldnt make up soon enough.

Jeff was at the moment in the locker room of the arena getting his new ring gear from wardrobe hung up, they had a show tonight with Smackdown and he was trying really hard to keep his head in the right place, he had a tag match with Matt, yes it was practised to perfection but he always kept the moves running through his head when he wanted to keep his cool.

He grabbed his ringing cell, hoping that it was Liv, but it was Shane

''Hey Hurricane.''

''Hey Jeffro, I should be congratulating you huh? You really must have pulled out the big guns for this to go down.''

''What?''

''Liv- you new neighbour.''

''Oh, her _dad _bought her the house for her birthday, not me.''

''Oh well, either way you've gotta be pretty happy now that she's living there, right?''

''What?!'' he knew he was missing something now in this conversation.

''She's moved here, she was in the car with Shannon heading to his tattoo shop earlier, bet you're loving this.'' Shane laughed- ''It's all coming together for you two now huh?''

Jeff gritted his teeth- that lying little bitch! Id Liv was in Raleigh, just hoe may people knew? Clearly her cousins knew and were lying their asses off for her! Shannon too! Was Amy? Was Matt?- his own fucking brother!

He had to know.

He quickly got his chat with Shane wrapped up and went to look for his brother and Amy, fuck needing privacy, they'd fared pretty well earlier in public. After searching the high and low for the pair he found them in catering- deja vu!

Amy saw Jeff enter with thunder in his eyes-

''Matt, Jeffro might have found out.''

Matt's guts churned- ''Fucking hell.'' he hissed.

Adam was at the next table with Jay and Chris Irvine talking about music, until they saw Jeff and just knew that shit was going down, he was hating that his cell was still in his bag in their locker room, so he couldnt even call Liv to warn her.

''Tell me right now how long you've been lying to me?!''

The place fell silent.

Amy stood holding her hands up in surrender- ''Jeff it wasnt meant in a bad way I swear.''

''Then how was it fucking meant?''

Matt stood up and looked into his brothers rage filled green eyes-

''To keep you from jumping head first, all she wanted was some time to see how she feels at the house. She didnt want to tell you yet in case she moved there, hated it and moved out, that'd have destroyed you. She didnt want to let you down.''

''Bullshit!''

Amy pushed her way around Matt who had taken up a protective position in front of her, she glared at the younger Hardy-

''Its the truth, but look at yourself, stood there practically stomping your feet in rage and not getting your own way! Ask yourself again _why _she never told you, it looks pretty clear to me Jeffro, so shut up and grow the fuck up!''

Amy barged past him, knowing if she stayed there any longer she'd have knocked him the fuck out right there in catering.

Amy, Matt, Jeff and eventually Adam all went to get their cell phones from their locker rooms hoping to god that they were the ones to get through to Liv first.

Olivia was choosing a colour from the swatches Shannon had laid around for her inking suite, when her cell started ringing in her pocket, not looking at the screen she just picked it up and before she could even say '_hello' _the person on the other end began their tirade-

''You! You devious little bitch, had a good laugh at my expense did you?!''

Shit it was Jeff!

''So, when were you going to tell me about your trial run? When the 'For Sale' sign went back up?You had _everyone _lying to me. You come into _my _life and have _my _friends turning on me. Just because you can breeze in and fuck up your own families lives to accommodate your car crash of a life, it doesnt give you the right to do it to mine!''

''Jeff wait-''

''No! _You _wait, I'm so fucking mad at you right now Liv, I can't even hear your voice right now. Secrets like this fuck everything up, you've gone and shot my trust in you right to hell. At this moment you're lower than _Beth _in my eyes!''

Liv was stunned, she heard him hang up on her and instantly she was deafened by another call coming through, she hit 'ignore' and in a daze stumbled out of the room that was going to be her new base into the reception area and she just froze in front of Shannon-

''Y,, you were right.''

''about what?'' he frowned worried by her spaced out look.

''Jeff knows I'm here, he's pissed and now one step closer to dumping me, I'm going to..to head out...I need to..go.''

''Let me drive you home.''

''No it's ok I need to walk..clear my head.'' she patted his forearm not really registering how oddly she was moving or how haunted her face was.

Liv couldnt believe how angry he was, that last row was a blip on the radar compared to this, her eyes flooded with tears as she recalled the way he'd told her that she was lower than _Beth_ in his eyes. Jesus Christ that was so so bad.

She struggled all the way home not to just break down and cry her eyes out, she made it all the way to her porch steps then she just let it all go.

Four hours later it was time for Matt and Jeff's tag match on Smackdown and Matt couldnt find him anywhere, they'd combed the whole arena and as this was the main event, all Matt could imagine was their match being pulled and some other team getting the chance to shine in their place. He couldnt let this blight their careers, they'd worked too hard for too long for this, to have it circling the drain now.

It was a back stage security guard that caught Matt at the gorilla position and said-

''Jeff left in his car a few hours ago and he didnt come back in, we've been keeping an eye out for him, he's not in the arena.''

Matt looked to Amy who was exhausted from her match against Chyna-

''Ames where the fuck is he?''

The other stars around them were growing worried too about Jeff's where abouts, from his antics earlier in the day they couldnt help but think the worst.

Matt growled- ''Oh great thanks to that little shit our match has just gone up in smoke.''

He was so pissed and at a complete loss at what to do next.

Adam cleared his throat and said to the dark haired-

''Not necessarily.''

''What are you thinking?'' he inquired still wary of the blondes intentions.

All Adam could think about was doing something to help ease the situation and not let Jeff fuck up everything. Plus it'd get back to Liv and gaining brownie points with her was never going to be a bad thing now was it.

''I'll tag with you tonight.''

''Huh?''

''No strings, I dont need anything in return. We can mix it up, you call the shots, its your match, just keep me briefed on any moves you want me to team up with to keep the fans happy.''

Matt sighed knowing that he didnt have much choice and it was a cool offer and itd be very unexpected-

''If Vince and Steph go for it, I'm in.'' Matt nodded know that he'd try anything to keep the match from being shit canned.

Jeff was currently shit faced, being thrown into a cab for yelling at a barmaid for daring to refuse to serve him any more of the triple black Russians he'd been throwing down his neck for the past three hours.

He couldnt find his hotel key card or even recall where he was staying, in his head all he could see was Olivia plotting behind his back. Beth had been after his money, he knew that all along, but what the hell was Liv's deal? All he'd done was love her and all he'd asked for in return was love and honesty.

Suddenly the hotel name came to him as he dialled her number and directed the cab driver as he waited for her to pick up.

Liv had just come from the shower and put on some shorts and a tank top when she found a text from Amy- _''Jess AWOL Matt tagging Edge WTF!x.''_

Where the hell was Jeff?

Her over used cell lit up with Jeff's name, speak of the devil, warily she picked up the call-

''Hello.''

''Liv, I've made a decision...I need a..a break...from _you, _so don't call me...oh and post my keys back through my door.''

She could hear that he was drunk-

''Jeff where are you?''

''that's not your concern right now..you lied to me.'' he hissed.

''I'm sorry about that, just let me explain-''

''NO! Post my keys...and just back off..I need time to think.''

Liv felt the tears coming back as her wet hair dripped down the back of her tank top, making it stick uncomfortably to her back-

''Just listen to me please.''

''NO!''

''For what its worth I'm sorry, be mad at me but you still shouldn't have bailed on your match with Matt!'' she waited for him to explode.

He quickly fumbled to hang up, getting a wave of nausea hit him as he remembered- _he'd forgotten his main event match!_

Liv lay in the middle of her bed, her world crashing down around her ears, he'd turned into a complete prick, now she got why Beth had torched his shit! The man was infuriating. There was no reasoning with him, she was howling into her pillow like a mad woman, until her pain in the ass phone rang _again, _this time it was nearly thrown against the wall, it had brought nothing but bad news and fights for the past 24 hours.

She ignored it in favour of going to return Jeff's house keys as requested, her mascara that she hadnt washed off in the shower stinging her eyes, leaving grey streaks down her lightly freckled cheeks. Her lashes clumped together in unattractive spider-like legs. She sniffed and sniffed not caring about her wet, curling hair and she hopped the fence between their houses. Her bleary eyes caused her to fumble her landing and she slipped and bashed her bare knee of the rough paving slabs, cutting her knee open painfully.

She hobbled up to his door, shoved the keys through the letter box, snagging her charm bracelet she'd gotten for her birthday and she heard it fall to the floor inside the house-

''Shit!''

Then she realised- _maybe this will show him that I'm not some spoiled materialistic princess like he thinks._

Before she could make her get away she came face to face with Gil Hardy at the bottom of the drive out for his walk with his dog-

''Olivia? What's wrong sweetheart?''

''I wouldnt-'' sniff- ''Know where to start.''

''Jeff being an ass again?''

''Something like that, but this time its my own fault, can you make sure that he gets this back.'' she reached behind her neck and unclasped the locket that had once belonged to Ruby Hardy.

She couldnt meet Gil's confused eyes as she handed it over and got out of there as fast as she could with the blood from her knee running down her shin soaking into her once power blue Converse.

Liv sat on the closed toilet seat in her en-suite patching up her knee having just picked a small stone out of the would and flushed all the dirt out of it. She secured a large band aid over it winced as she walked to the bedroom and ended up stood there letting out an ear splitting scream of sheer frustration, then picked up the first thing that came to hand from her dressing table- the huge bottle of Chanel No5 and hurled it into the bathroom, causing to collide with the bathroom mirror, breaking both of them-

''Fuck you!' she screamed as the shower of glass fell into the sink, shattering the silence of the house.

Later that night after the match that had both confused and delighted fans, Matt and Adam had found that they made quite a good team, combining both of their very different set of moves, their characters seemed to bounce off each other quite well on screen too, they'd really pulled it out of the beg. Steph and Vince had loved it as a last minute change, but they were going to go off it with Jeff once they found him.

Matt want going to even try to defend his brothers actions this time, he was an adult, he could handle this like a man. If he was dumb enough to get himself into theses messes he'd just have to drum up some sense and be smart enough to get himself out of them too.

Amy and Matt gave Adam a ride back to the hotel and he could see the tension between the couple, Jeff really didnt have a clue how fat the consequences of his actions stretched.

Matt was glad Adam was around because when they got back to their hotel and up to their floor, they found Jeff sat in the hallway, reeking of alcohol, looking like death warmed up. Amy marched right over to him and slapped him clean across the face, before shoving her key card into the slot and storming past him.

Matt looked to Adam-

''can you help me to get him inside before anyone sees him like this?''

''Sure.''

Each of them grabbed him under the arm and got him to his feet, when he started talking-

''It's all gone to hell.''

''No shit Jeffro.'' Matt seethed booting the door shut behind them.

''I've asked...for a break from Liv.''

Adam nearly dropped the drunken idiot, was this guy for real? You didnt take a break from a girl like Olivia! Was this guy fucking retarded?

Amy heard Jeff's words and scowled-

''Well I hope for your sake that you see sense when you wake up because you're pissing away the best thing in your life. When all she was trying to do was make a new life for herself and be _sure _that it was right for her, and you couldnt even let her do that could you?'' she walked up to him and grabbed his tangled hair forcing him to look at her- ''She just wanted to be _sure_ before she told you. This isn't some conspiracy _she just didnt want to let you down._ I dont know why she bothered considering how you're treating her.''

Once he was safely in his bed Adam took his leave and got straight on the phone to Liv, they didnt need any '_hello's' _or '_how are you doing's' _

Adam just talked her through the events at the arena leading up to his match with Matt as his partner for the match and the up coming shit storm the McMahon's were going to bring and ending with what Jeff had told them in the hotel room.

''Well it's true, we're on a break...had one of those with my ex, turned out it was just a ruse for him to fuck around with other girls. God I dont want to even imagine Jeff sleeping with other girls, I've seen how hot the girls you all work with are, it'd be too much.'' her heart just ached at the prospect of him screwing around.

''I know sweetheart, it hurts because you love him and he's being a dumb fuck, but its his pride talking and all the drink too.''

''Its more than that.'' she sniffed wiping her now make up free eyes- ''He compared me openly to his ex Beth, talk about twisting the knife.''

He didnt like hearing the Firecracker like this, he missed the spark and the sharp tongue that she had when she was happy and bursting with life.

''Liv listen to me- I'll make a deal with you. If I keep an eye on Jeff here on the road and keep him away from other girls who get too close to him, will you do something for me in return?''

''What do you want?'' she asked full of curiosity.

''When I come to North Carolina with the tour- ink me.''

She could hear the smile in his voice, his voice was actually quite sexy- NO! She couldnt be thinking shit like that, big no no. she mustered up a soft chuckle at his bargain-

''Ok, you've got yourself a deal Copeland.''

''Good to hear Firecracker, not get designing something awesome, a one of a kind- just like the artist that's creating it.'' he wasnt above piling on the charm to keep her smiling and happy, any guy in his right mind would be doing the exact same thing.

''Ok Copeland your wish is my command.''

''Now now, a guy could get the wrong idea with words like that getting thrown around by a pretty girl.''

''Well you get curbing that filth haven of a mind of yours and be a good boy, I know you've got it in there somewhere, so dig down deep and find it.'' she scolded teasingly.

''I'll try my best.'' he smiled- ''Now get yourself some sleep and call me if you need to talk any time, it'll go no further.''

''Ok, night Adam.''

''Night Olivia.''

Matt and Amy were just getting ready to go to the gym the next day for an early morning session before their early evening flight out, when a heavy knock sounded on their door. Amy opened it and met the two faces she'd been expecting all off last night- Vince and Steph, FUCK!

''Hi Amy, did Jeffrey show up yet?'' Steph asked not wanting the red head to get defensive or try to keep them out, so she took the friendly route.

''Yeah he's still in his bedroom.''

Vince straightened the lapels of his expensive suit and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets-

''Then we'll be needing a word with him right now.''

Matt nodded- ''He might still be asleep, let me go and wake him''

Vince put his hand up to stop him-

''Allow us, you two are clearly off to the gym, let us handle this from here, but you did great with Adam last night, really good work, it wont be forgotten Matthew, you can count on that son.''

''Thanks Mr McMahon.''

''No problem and call me Vince.'' he nodded glad that one of the brothers had respect for the authority figures at the company.

He liked Matt he was very much a team player, a hard worker and was great at live events, reliable, so had Jeff, _until last night! _

Once Amy and Matt had departed the father and daughter duo headed to the closed bedroom door. Vince opened it and saw the young rainbow haired extreme wrestler exiting the en-suite wearing only loose fitting rumpled jeans, looking very green around the gills.

''Morning'' Vice said through gritted teeth.

Jeff froze, glad that he'd already thrown up everything in his stomach or he'd have been at risk of ruining the carpet at his feet right then.

''Hi...erm.''

''Save it!'' Steph growled- ''You fucked up in a big way Hardy! Do you have the first clue how many guys on the rosters would kill for the push you and your team mates are getting? You're main event stars already, you headline pay per views already and _this is how you repay us?_''

Vince stood by his daughters side and said as he threw a plane ticket down on to the unmade bed-

''Don't speak Hardy, just pack your shit, be on that plane at 2pm, you're suspended without pay for 8 weeks for going AWOL on a main event. Be glad I'm no firing you. Now go shower you fucking stink!''

With that the McMahon's left.

Jeff knew then he'd fucked up on a _huge scale, _then his phone call to Liv came back to him- shit he'd been a real dick to her...fuck they were on a break now too. He cringed, Jesus Christ this was going to be epic proportions of bad. He knew that maybe some time apart would let them both simmer down, the worst part was over already...surely?

**AN: I hope you liked it, next chapter you're going probably want to kill me but I have to write it, it makes me smile just imagining the craziness to come. So drop me a review let me know what you think, because we're heading to the finish line very soon and the needy writer in me needs some feedback lol.**

**R&R please xx.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: hi there thanks so much for all the amazing reviews and messages, they mean so much to me still, each and every one of them. Sorry for the late update but as usual it down to the job and my useless partner I work with, it sucks when I have to do twice the work because she's so bad at her job and get very little credit. God life sucks at times lol. Well anyway here's the next slice of Nero Time and please don't hate me :)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 28

Great just great, day one of his suspension and he'd already been recognised by fans at the airport. They'd been full of questions about his evident departure from the tour. What could he say? He didnt know how the company were explaining away his absence for the 8 weeks. Was it a kafabe injury?or some convoluted kidnap drama that they usually wheeled out when a star had been found guilty of some on the road misdemeanour's? Who the fuck knew?...or cared?!

He'd just smiled and teasingly told them to keep their eyes on the show for all the answers that they wanted.

He was in the cab heading to his house, trying to block out the shame of facing Matt in their hotel room and telling them about being sent home for two months, god he'd felt like such a let down to him. Amy had just glared at him and said-

_'I didnt hit you fucking hard enough!'_

that had at the very least gone towards explaining why the left side of his face ached so much when he'd been brushing his teeth that morning.

His dad knew that shit had hit the fan and Jeff also knew that the strong disciplinarian from his childhood now took a back seat in dishing out the lectures these days. Now his silence said all the things that he chose not to say out loud, in a way that was even worse, oh Christ this was going to be a nightmare.

The cab passed Liv's new house, he couldnt help but turn to look at it, with her metallic blue vintage Mustang on the drive, fuck this was going to be so much more complicated than he'd ever stupidly figured itd be. He'd asked for the _break _while drunk- hell he'd been beyond drunk he'd been blitzed out of his gourd. But he couldnt back down now, the dye had been cast, he now had to see it out to its inevitable conclusion- whatever that may be.

Getting his front door open and taking in that familiar scent of home wasnt half as comforting as he'd hoped for, because at his feet lay not only his spare key he'd demanded back from Liv, but there was her charm bracelet. Fuck this was getting worse by the second...well until he ditched his case by the front door and went to his lounge and set about opening his mail. It was then that he opened a plain white envelope and out fell the necklace, that had been his mothers .

That made his insides whither, a small note fluttered out, with shaking hands he picked it from the coffee table and saw his fathers handwriting-

_''I dont know what you did to get this back, but make things right one way or another son.''_

How could he make it right? He'd fucked up completely, but his inner circle had _all been lying to him! _They'd all disrespected him, Shannon had even taken her side by lying too, fucking Judas!

Clearly the guys crush on Liv was still very much in the drivers seat on this one. Why else would he have been spending so much time with Liv? No way could any guy be just platonic friends with a girl who looked like she did. It defied the laws of nature and common sense and Shannon didnt have much of that at the best of times.

The thought of Olivia seeking _comfort _with Shan made Jeff's blood boil, just like back during the summer when they had been in that pre-dating waste land. No, Shannon knew better than that, Jeff would tear him limb from limb if he so much as copped a sneaky feel of her. They were on a _break _that was a billion miles away from a _break up _in his book.

Liv was painting out her own room at 'Gas Chamber Ink' it was a lovely crisp aqua shade and sticking to the shops colour scheme, all the wood work would be a shiny black gloss to match the black solid wood floors.

There was a feeling within her like she was waiting for something to happen, like those times when she was a kid knowing she was in deep shit, hiding out in her room just waiting for the hammer to drop, for the moment she heard her dads heavy foot steps on the stairs, getting closer to dishing out the scary as hell punishment lecture.

Well that was how she felt inside- anxious for _something _to kick off, she just didnt know what and the suspense was killing her.

Shannon had just come back from his solicitors, he was having the paper work for their partnership drawn up and he could hear Liv singing along to her music in the future inking room. Her voice really was something special, no wonder her band mates missed her so much.

The music ended and she popped her head around the door smiling when she caught sight of his=

''Hey Moore.''

''Hey you.'' he winked taking his hoodie off- ''We're off and running with the paperwork.''

He saw her face light up with a smile, he was so glad that she was this happy, if he could keep her smiling and her mind off Jeff, it'd be a bonus.

Jeff had been going out of his mind, he felt like he'd been rattling around his house for hours, until he looked at his watch and he'd only been home 90 minutes, Jesus! He threw his coat back on and ignored the remains of his lingering hangover and headed out the door. He decided against taking his car, he needed the fresh air and he was likely to still be over the limit and a DUI would do him no favours at all.

Shane couldnt believe his eyes as he sat on the curb beside his new bar, the plumes of plaster dust billowing out of every open window behind him.

''Jeff!'' he called.

The younger Hardy turned to where he was being called from and saw Shane covered in dust, smiling happily, so he quickly went over to him-

''Helms dare I even ask how this place is coming along?''

''Oh total disaster, the whole bar needed gutting, now on to the real shit- what are you doing back home already?''

Jeff joined him on the curb-

''Suspension.''

Shane saw how embarrassed he looked, shoving his escaping hair back behind his ears, staring down at his feet, cheeks rapidly gaining more colour.

''Why'd they suspend you?''

''Skipped my main event tag match, I was out getting drunk off my ass.''

''Explains why Matt was tagging with Copeland on the show.''

_Adam? _What the fuck?

Shane saw the confusion and nodded- ''it's true and it was fucking awesome, so be real careful Jeffro because if Steph and Vince like it too much you could find yourself on an extended leave of absence.''

That sent sickening chills through him, shit he could be _replaced, _Shane himself was in the high risk area for being side lined, he was still recovering slowly from a serious shoulder injury. Even Shannon had been flat out _fired _for daring to simply speak up and want a shot at shining. This was getting so far beyond bad, that it needed a new word.

Shane raised a dark brow and said thoughtfully-

''Guess we're both in the scary grey area with that god damn company huh?''

Jeff nodded in agreement.

''But Jeffro at least I've got a back up plan.''he motioned to his bar- ''It might be time for you to start considering investing in a your own safety net.''

''Shane what the hell have I got?'' Jeff chuckled in a self deprecating way, hoping to lighten the mood that had suddenly become very awkward for him.

''Art, Liv encouraged and inspired you for a reason Jeffro, dont let any of that go to waste.'' Shane said hoping to get through to the head strong wrestler.

It seemed to be working thankfully as the guy was in deep thought, Shane said-

''Even your girl has her head screwed on right, she's putting down roots here now too. You must be so proud of her, doing all of this at just 19.''

Jeff wasnt exactly following, so he let Shane lead the conversation further down the rabbit hole.

''You know Hardy, when Shannon told me that he'd not only offered her a partnership, but that she'd _accepted _I was surprised and-''

''WHAT?!''

Shane internally cringed- _shit he'd done it again!_

''Oh, erm..sorry I thought you knew.''

Jeff was on his feet in an instant and heading off down the street to Shannon's new shop, well Shannon and _Liv's, _if Shane was indeed correct. What the fuck was with all of the fucking secrets their group was keeping these days? This was getting ridiculous now.

For the entire brief walk to the place, he had all kinds of questions going through his mind that he had to get off his chest to his best friend. But no where in his head did he even once consider the possibility of Olivia being there.

Shannon had been painting the door to his office when he'd seen Jeffro walking past like a man on a mission,what was he doing home so early? He'd gotten some brief high lights from Liv about the _break _and she'd been sparing on the details and he didnt want to push as she was clearly very upset just talking about it briefly.

The main door opened before he could warm Livvy about who was coming in, she was about to exit her aqua shaded inking sanctuary when her eyes found Jeff and she practically dived back behind the door. Shannon nearly laughed out loud until he met his friends anger laced green eyes. They stood either end of the dust sheet covered couch just staring each other down, Jeff broke the thick silence first-

''You treacherous little shit.''

''Beg your pardon.'' Shannon frowned,a nervous giggle escaping.

Jeff impatiently crossed his arms over his chest-

''Don't play dumber than usual Moore, so come on when were you going to tell me about the fact that you're in business with _my girlfriend?''_

Behind the door Liv was already getting pissed off, how dare he take that attitude? He'd been the one to practically throw her to one side with this _break _nonsense, now he was out there ranting about her being _his girlfriend, _the nerve of the guy.

''Jeffro it only happened yesterday, the papers havent even been drawn up yet, so its still waiting to be made official, but _yes its happening.''_

''Why?''

Shannon set his pain brush down and walked closer to his life long friend-

''You really can be dumb Hardy, well how's this for an explanation- she'd fully qualified, she'd awesome at her job and people like her. And for the record- she's not just your girlfriend on the days that you choose to treat her with respect ok? Because she just happens to be a great friend to me every single day without exception. She's making a life for herself here, as you already know and unlike some people I'm not going to condemn her for her choices.''

Jeff gulped painfully, feeling the sting of the truth, his guilt weighing heavy upon him-

''You touch her and I'll _kill _you.''

''Touch her?''

''_Fuck _her, that clear enough for you? You try and get in her pants and I'll kick your ass all over this town, just try me on that one Moore.''

Shannon almost pitied him- ''grow up and go home Jeff.''

''No, you touch her and you're finished.''

Shannon could see that Jeff was about to go off on one of his crazy rants, so he just let him and kept his mouth shut.

''Moore there's a lot of shit going on that you dont have the first clue about, so stick to the simple things that dont tax your little brain. Like painting out your little store and putting your real career dreams back in the gutter where they now live and belong.''

Jeff regretted him words the second that they left his mouth, because his best friends hurt was almost tangible.

Liv wouldn't stand back and allow bullying to go on right under her nose, and she wouldnt stay hidden either. How could he run Shannon's nose in his crushed wrestling dreams like that? That was so cruel, she set aside her paint roller and exited the room, gathering up all of her courage and walked right into the line of fire.

Jeff felt his guts churn as he spotted Liv exit the room to his right- shit this has just gotten even more fucked up. She looked just as upset as Shannon did, her big green eyes looked haunted as they met his finally.

She could hardly hold back all the pain that crashed down as she looked up at him, they were now face to face, no hiding, there stood the guy who was single handedly breaking her heart and crushing his best friends pride to dust.

''Don't look at me like you're _so _remorseful Jeff, because what you've just said is despicable. So dont you stand there like you're so gad damn perfect, because your own screw ups are exactly _why _you're stood there in the first place. So go ahead walk your ass out of here because us two here- '' she slung her arm around Shannon's sagging shoulders in a show of solidarity- ''Us two _Rejects _have some _real work to do, _plus I'd hate for our mutual failing to rub off on your oh so perfect self.''

Shannon couldnt have been happier for Liv to be stood beside his at that moment, ok it was awkward as hell now that the couple were clearly at war once again, but he couldnt have had a better or stronger girl fighting in his corner with him.

Jeff had expected to get and keep the upper hand in this situation, but the two new business partners had ganged up on him and handed him his ass. Fighting the embarrassment, he fired a final glare at the pair and go the hell out of there with his pride in tatters on the floor.

Liv and Shannon both exhaled slowly-

''Jesus that was uncomfortable.'' she cringed.

He patted her on the back- ''But you made it look really easy.''

''On the inside I was trying not to either throw up or cry.''

''You did good...''

She could see that he was still very much effected by Jeff's incredibly harsh words-

''Moore he's just pissed off, ignore what he said, you're still awesome, you're Super- Shan remember.'' she teased reminding him of the self given nickname from the summer they had first met.

He couldnt help but smile at her, she was just that kind of person, she had such an optimistic heart under all of her strength and bad ass words-

''If you say so _fellow Reject.''_

''Well I do.'' she winked glad to finally see him smiling again.

Jeff was kicking himself, he'd alienated his best friend and girlfriend in one fell swoop, that was good going even for him on his worst days.

(One Week Later)

After several extremely awkward encounters around Raleigh where Jeff had basically frozen in front of her and then blanked her quickly followed by him walking in the opposite direction, Liv was starting to lose faith and patience with him, it was all hurting far too much.

It'd happened while out running, then while at the supermarket and finally at the local coffee shop, Jeff had just turned on his heel and left her there feeling like the bottom had just fallen out of her world all over again, it was beyond childish on his behalf, she was starting to consider being the bigger person and making the first move towards a reconciliation.

Thankfully she'd been able to vent to Amy and strangely enough- Adam Copeland too. They were in touch on a regular basis now that she was going to be doing his new tattoo when the tour passed through Raleigh very soon.

What she hadnt been expecting was a text on Friday morning saying that himself and a few stars from the roster had come to town early for some publicity stuff and pre-show photo shoots. Liv was still wary of the big flirt, she didnt totally trust him yet and she wasnt quite sure how to work out the arrangements for their private inking session. After all going to his hotel room was just asking for trouble, gossip was a living breathing beast and Adam was notorious by reputation alone, so going to his room and being seen would just be adding fuel to the already raging fire.

Later that morning she was heading down main street, headphones on, blasting Deftones- ''My Own Summer (Shove It)'' when she saw a sight that had that awful confusion tearing through her- cry? Or throw up? But tears won, they flooded her eyes.

There outside the coffee shop that Jeff had fled from only days ago, was the man himself hugging and smiling down at none other than Trish Stratus!

He really couldnt have chosen a bigger ego shattering figure to be seen hugging and smiling with. Fuck, were they holding hands? No, _she _was holding _his _hands...yet he was _letting her, _while still smiling. Liv felt her world rock on its axis- that was the smile she'd thought that he held back just for her eyes...guess it was public property now too.

Putting her head down to hide her tears, she refused to do what he did and turn the other way like she'd seen nothing at all, no! She carried on walking, passing them, music still playing loudly drowning out anything they were saying to each other. She didnt even let her eyes flicker in their direction to see if they'd seen her.

Jeff nearly died right where he stood when he saw Olivia walk past them, her long dark hair with its rich purple flashes catching his attention. Fuck, _his Olivia _had been near by as Trish of all people had been pawing at him. What the hell had he been thinking accepting her offer to meet up and go for coffee? Shit this couldnt look any worse if he'd tried.

Liv made it as far as the park before she had to sit down and just let the tears out. It had to be _Trish _not some ordinary bitch. Nope- blonde, tits like WMD's and a body that couldnt have been more perfect if it had been put together by an artist. This was the ultimate slap in the face, it took what remained of her self control not to just break and howl like a banshee.

Swiping the tears aside she pulled out her mirrored aviator shades from her pocket, put them on and prayed to god that she could endure what ever this shit pile of a situation had left to give. Heading to 'Gas Chamber Ink' she got her keys ready, she was in by herself today painting as Shannon was visiting the solicitors and then going to his fathers grave- which she insisted that he took his time over.

Amy was sat on the old bench outside the tattoo shop-in progress, with two take out coffees and two blueberry muffins, waiting to surprise Liv. When she caught sight of her sister crossing the street she couldnt help but smile, damn she had turned into one hot little thing, in her shades, her cut off shorts her rack hugging tank top and old biker boots, head phones on looking so cool. No wonder guys were eating her up with their greedy eyes.

Liv spotted Amy and couldnt have been happier to see her big sister.

''Surprise.'' Amy cheered.

Liv tried so hard to pull a smile out of the bag and hold it long enough, but no the tears leaked from beneath her shades giving her away, damn it when did she turn into such a blubbering wreck?!

''What the fuck did he do now?''

Amy just knew it was about Jeff, that little shit bag!

Liv was lost for words as she fumbled with her keys in the lock, when they eventually got inside she threw her bag, head phones and shades onto the covered couch and Amy locked them inside together as her deluge of tears hit its stride-

''I want to rip his balls off for this Ames.''

Amy ditched her bag of take out and the coffee carrier in the newly painted out window, took Liv by the delicate shoulders and instead of asking questions, she ended up just hugging her-

''Tell me what he did honey.''

''That bastard piece of shit was all over Trish on main street, hugging her, laughing, joking. She was holding his fucking hands!''

Amy already hated Trish for sleeping her way to the top, in an industry where she has fought hard every step of the way, then the bitch had had the nerve to recently start flirting with Matt, so this was now a red rag to a bull.

''Ames I swear to god I want to kill him- NO death would be too quick, I...I wanna break all of his fingers and toes..then cut off his balls...then...then take a cheese grater to his junk, while it's _still attached to him.''_

It wasnt the time to laugh but Amy couldnt help herself and caved-

''Jeez Liv, dad would be so proud of you right now, hell he'd probably supply the cheese grater too.''

Liv wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly-

''I fucking knew that there was a reason he wanted this _break, _that son of a bitch, I thought that it was all my fault for keeping the secret from him. But I never figured that he had Trish _Slutus _lined up as my replacement. But I guess this way its not really cheating, his conscience can be clear...about as clear as mud!''

Amy took her by the shoulders a second time and looked right into her big green eyes-

''You don't know for _sure _that he's up to anything with her.''

''Amy guys don't go to whore for good conversation and that particular whore has _easy sex _tramp stamped all over her.''

''Where are they?'' the red head narrowed her shrewd eyes.

''At the coffee shop down the street.''

''Great.''

Before Liv could blink her sister was unlocking the door and off down the street and out of sight.

Amy wasnt having her sister reduced to the state she was in, not for anyone. Once she was in the café, she was off following Trish up the stairs to the ladies room. If Amy had walked in and seen the pair were just chatting like work colleagues just being friendly, she'd have been less inclined to dish out some violence. But NO! Trish had been holding Jeff's hand in one of hers while her other played with and stroked a lock of his rainbow hair. Jeff would be handles later, as with most things, it was _ladies first, _and she used the word _lady _as loosely as she could.

Thankfully the ladies room was empty apart from the bitch in question, Amy snapped the lock on the main door shut and grinned to herself, getting an idea and a half running through her wicked head.

Trish was washing her hands when she looked up into the mirror to check her flawless make up and spotted the red head over her shoulder

''Oh Amy.''

''Yes _Amy. _You wanna explain why you're all over my sisters boyfriend?''

Trish turned and flicked the water from her wet finger tips at her and smirked-

''Maybe because little Jeffro out there is _letting me. _Sweetie that _boy _is one easy little whore and I'm gonna fuck him through the bed and show him how a real woman can get him off.''

Amy had heard enough she grabbed the soggy bar of soap from the side of the sink and crammed it into Trish's mouth, her fingers locked around her bleach blonde extension filled hair-

''You need to control that dirty cum hole of a mouth bitch! Wash your mouth out whore!''

Trish was no match for Amy in strength and the red head knew it. Then she got an even better idea as she held the soap in place, she dragged the blonde Barbie doll joke into the toilet cubicle and laughed a laugh so evil that Steven Dumas would have been proud as punch of her. It only grew more intense when Amy saw the foam escaping from around the soap and the collagen filled lips, as she mumbled.

Amy grinned wide before shoving the bitched head right into the toilet and began flushing it repeatedly , laughing even more when the soap bubbles started to fill the toilet too as she screamed.

Liv was putting the finishing touches to the ink design for Adam in her ever present sketch book. It was a beautiful sun and a spray of stars. All of her focus was on the page as she literally waited for paint to dry in her new studio. She managed to smile at the completed design and fired off a text to Adam about it being ready when he was. With him being a busy guy she didnt expect a reply for a while, never mind a phone call almost instantly.

''Hey Firecracker, I can't wait to see it, are you free now?''

''yeah.''

''Great because I wanna see it right away, maybe get started on it too.''

''Wow you dont hang around do you?''

''Not when it comes to anything that I want.'' he chuckled.

She could feel the slight blush to her cheeks creeping in, she wasnt going to touch that comment with a fifty foot pole.

''Ok where are you lurking Copeland?''

''The Radison room 20.''

''That's not too far away, give me an hour to get sorted ok?''

''Sure thing Firecracker.''

Liv was going back on her promise to herself about keeping away from his hotel room but fuck discretion, Jeff wasnt being discreet, so why should she be? It's not like she was doing anything with Adam, this was strictly business.

Adam couldnt believe that Liv had agreed to come to his room, this was such an unexpected turn of events. Part of him had been hoping to be invited to her house. He kinda wanted to see the house that had been at the centre of all of the chaos. Maybe some other time.

In the coffee shop Jeff looked up and saw that it was Amy that had slipped into the vacant seat beside him, he gulped, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar-

''Oh hi Ames.''

''Fuck the pleasantries Jeff, what the hell do you think that you're playing at?''

Her calm tone scared him, reminding him of how Liv did that thing with her voice when she was mad, she lowered it and got real quiet- terrifying! Clearly it was a Dumas thing.

''I'm not doing anything.''

His voice came out weak and betrayed every ounce of guilt he felt just being sat there.

''wrong answer.'' Amy snatched the fork from Trish's untouched plate of chocolate cake and jabbed it roughly against Jeff's crotch, hearing him whimper- ''That slut you're here with has been poked more times than a pin cushion and your _prick _isn't going to be added to her very long list.'' she jabbed the fork again- ''You hear me Jeffro''

He nodded wincing in pain.

''You're on very dangerous ground, my sister is heart broken over you being here with that slut. You keep hurting her and I'll annihilate you. Do we understand each other?''

''Yes..we..do.''

''Good.'' she retracted the fork, spearing it into the cake- ''Now get your ass out of here and if you so much as make eye contact with the WWF pin cushion, I'll tell Liv and we can sit back and see how that pans out for you.''

Jeff couldnt get away fast enough.

Olivia had gone home to pack her inking kit after checking it all over, she'd left a note for Shannon at the shop and just said that she was running a person errand. After all how bad would it look to Shannon if she admitted where she was really going.

Ok anger and hurt at Jeff schmoozing Trish had gotten her to agree to go and work at Adam's hotel room. Yet this didnt mean that she was out for revenge. Also she'd curbed her rebellious thoughts about not caring if she was seen, she still wanted to patch things up with Jeff so she didnt want to plant seeds of doubt about her fidelity in anyone's minds, so she was going to be discreet if she could be.

Also Shannon was still Jeff's best friend, no matter how many barbed words were thrown around she didnt want her new business partner thinking bad of her either, so self preservation was essential.

Adam had quickly gotten showered, shaved and changed, when he caught himself fussing over his hair in the mirror-

''what the hell are you doing?'' he asked his reflection- ''This isnt a hook up.''

_'You only wish that it was.'_ his head needled him.

He couldnt think shit like that, he was ten years older than her from what he'd calculated, it was obscene even for him to consider...just as obscene as all the dreams that he'd been having about her too.

Fuck, he was up to his neck in this, where had his usually bullet proof sense of self preservation gone? The further he got into his divorce the more he was discovering about himself both good and bad and there was plenty that was just plain dangerous.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door, shifting her purple aluminium case in her hand and the bag on the shoulder and just waited, wondering what the hell was taking him so long.

Finally the door opened- god damn it he was a handsome bastard-

''Took you long enough, bimbo slow on her still quaking legs? Took longer to boot her out the window that usual?''

''No'' he laughed- ''No bimbo, see.''

He opened the door wide enough to show her that the place wasn't a scene of hastily abandoned passion.

''Good thing, because we're 4 floors up and the last time I checked even air heads didnt float.'' she smirked.

He reached out and took her heavy looking bag and case-

''Let me get those for you.''

''thanks.''

He set her things down on the coffee table as she closed the door and let her eyes explore the room, Adam didnt miss this and grinned-

''Not what you expected?''

''No, there's no stripper pole or mirrors on the ceiling above the bed, hell there's not even a pair of hand cuffs by the bed.'' she cocked a perfectly arched brow at him, liking how wide his eyes went, shocking him was fun- ''What? Didnt think I was some clueless little girl did you?''

The thought of her knowing how to use any of the things she'd just listed in sex play was daunting and made his jeans suddenly feel uncomfortably tight.

''Pick your jaw off your shoes.'' she said heading closer and removing the sketch book from her bag and taking a seat.

He joined her trying not to stare at her long, golden tanned legs and those wonderful thighs of her, shown off beautifully in those black tailored shorts.

She flipped to the page with his design and handed it over to him- ''Ok now that's what I came up with, I can change anything you dont like, you just have to be honest with me.''

Adam saw the intricate black and red design and couldnt help but fall in love with it, it was intricate, beautiful in a masculine way, unique and made a statement, just like how he saw himself, it was just what he wanted in every way. He looked at the extraordinary artist behind it and smiled-

''I love it.''

''Enough to be stuck with it for life?''

''Positive.''

''Good to hear.''

He began flipping through the other pages of the sketch book and then finally understood why Jeff had practically eulogised her skills as an artist, she was incredible-

''Wow, you're so good.''

''Thank you.'' she smiled softly.

He could see that she wasnt quite herself and he just wanted to see that sexy, bitchy but cute as hell spark of hers-

''You're welcome, now before I let you loose on me with a needle, I need you to get real with me first Firecracker.''

He lay the sketch book on the table and turned to her.

''what do you want to know Copeland?'' she rested her elbow on the low back of the sofa and met his curious eyes.

He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was hurting, eyes like hers didnt lie-

''did you speak to him yet?''

''No...but he's not letting the grass grow under his feet that for sure.''

He saw that pain filled smile and she broke eye contact blinking rapidly, his hand came to rest on her shoulder, hoping to regain her attention.

''Olivia what do you mean?''

She shook her head not able to repeat this tale yet again.

He slid closer, his fingers cupping her chin making her eyes meet his own-

''You can tell me.''

''Fine, I saw him today with Trish, she was all over him and he was _letting her _that smile on his face...he used to smile at me like that...I'm losing him.''

His heart went out to her, he went with the protective instinct within him and wrapped her up in his arms.

Liv let Adam hold her as she pulled herself together, it was a strange feeling letting him comfort her. It felt almost forbidden, like it _really _shouldnt be going on at all. Yet it felt kinda nice too, he smelled really good for a start, his arms were longer and more muscular than Jeff's his body was wider and that meant that she didnt fit with him quite the same way, but she still settled against him,letting the sound of his heart beat sooth her.

Adam knew what he was feeling was so very wrong, but still he enveloped her smaller frame in his arms, tucking her head under his chin, one of his hands stroking her long silken locks, the other precariously placed on her thigh. God her skin was so smooth and warm, he dared to caress it with his thumb and it was beautiful torture to his senses.

He then felt like a total sleaze, creeping on her in even the smallest way while she was this vulnerable. But he knew in his heart that this would be a rare occurrence, after all she was in love with Jeff. No girl hurt this deep over a guy she no longer loved, love like theirs wasn't over just because they'd hit a rough patch. He'd gotten a good amount of the story of their road to their current relationship out of Liv during their many phone calls over the weeks they'd been in touch and it's honestly shocked him. Hearing how young she was when Jeff had taken her virginity had knocked him for six, _sixteen _was far too young in his eyes for a girl.

Adam breathed in the scent of her hair and had to bite down on his own tongue as her hand innocently came to rest on his own upper thigh. But what really got to him was the feeling of her talented little fingers tangling with the ends of his long blonde hair- _that right there _was one of his all time big turn ons and she had no idea at all.

An odd thought came to him- did she play with Jeff's rainbow locks when she sat with him like this?

Liv felt relaxed and calm again ans whispered-

''I'm sorry for being such a mess.''

He looked down at her. Lifting her chin again so their eyes met-

''Don't apologise.''

His thumb caressed her cheek, fuck this was getting almost painful to endure now- ''You've got nothing to be sorry for and you're not a mess, far from it.''

She shivered at the contact- ''Well I certainly feel it.''

His hazel eyes seemed to pin her, she couldnt break contact with them, despite her very best efforts to.

''Well you look beautiful.''

He watched her blush slightly and shake her head, wow she _really _didnt know how stunning she was. Jeff was one lucky but fuck-dumb son of a bitch. He didnt know what possessed him but he began to fractionally lean in to kiss her...wait a second- she wasnt backing off!

All Liv could think about as the handsome blondes lips drew nearer was Jeff off smooching his own blonde piece of Canadian fluff, well two could play that game!

She raised her lips up and met his, they were so soft and so warm, he was taking things slow, until she drove her fingers into his baby soft blonde locks and made him gasp, taking the opportunity to slip her tongue into his open mouth and teasingly caressing his.

Ok, now he got a little bit more than he'd bargained for, she'd really earned her nickname as the Firecracker, after all he'd _heard _what she was capable of sexually through the flimsy hotel room walls all those months ago. He pulled her closer with an arm banded around the back of her slender waist, loving the feel of her beautiful body crushed against his.

All Liv could imagine was Jeff and Trish together doing way more than just kissing and it tore through her worse than any knife or bullet ever could. She just wanted to stop the pain, even for just a little while, Jeff didnt want her, if he did he wouldnt have demanded the break or his keys back.

Adam felt her pull him by his shirt as they lay back against the soft cushions, her long toned legs parting for him to rest between, Jesus he was in heaven. Yes this was his heaven right there, even fully dressed.

Another mental flash of Jeff fucking Trish in his bed, where Liv had made love to him countless times, shot through her painfully. NO! This was killing her, she had to block it out some how. So she grabbed for his belt and tore it open, no fumbling, not even breaking the kiss. He groaned into the kiss out of either shock or pleasure, she wasnt sure which and it didnt really matter when he wasnt stopping her.

Adam was just following her lead and he was _loving _every illicit second of it. All of his weeks of dreams and now he knew that the reality was a billion times more electric.

Olivia could hear him unzipping his jeans as the kiss grew even deeper and then her treacherous mind flashed her back to the night that she'd lost her virginity to Jeff and how much love there was between them and on her side there still was. Suddenly all she could feel was shame.

He felt her tense up beneath him and stop all response to him. He instantly stopped and looked down at her- oh god she looked so young and helplessly lost and broken. He was taking advantage of her! Sitting up he hauled her into a hug-

''I'm sorry Livvy, god we shouldnt be doing this, you need a friend right now not me putting the moved on you like a creep.''

She struggled with all of what she was feeling and tried to reassure him- ''I'm sorry too..god I'm such a slut!''

He looked down at her- ''Sweetheart you're about as far from a slut as you can ever get , you're practically a virgin by most peoples standards. You've only ever slept with one guy and that's Jeff. And I'm what? The _third _guy you've kissed?''

She nodded.

''Well then Liv I hate to break it to you but you're 100% not a slut.''

She exhaled- ''Well I'm still sorry for practically molesting you.''

He cracked a huge beaming smile- ''You were hardly forcing me now were you.''

''Well I didnt want to say.'' she managed to tease, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

He took a deep breath and said- ''How about we forget this and put it down to bad judgement?''

God it killed him to say it and keep his smile in place, he had to call upon all of his acting ability, because all he wanted right then was to spend time with this girl and get to know everything about her, to kiss her, to please her in anyway, not just physically either.

''Deal,'' she agreed- ''We also need to take a rain check on our inking, my hands are shaking too much to be of any use.''

He nodded reluctantly knowing their time was drawing to a close all too soon.

When Liv got home later that afternoon, she was wrecked with guilt over her slutty antics with Adam, just because Jeff was out in town with Trish it didnt mean they were actually fucking right? Oh god what the hell had she done? Or _almost done?_

Knee jerk reactions were dangerous things and nobody could know about this one!

Not ever!

**AN- I hope you liked it, we've got plenty of drama and some funny times to come with this story, but we're getting closer to the end now, so drop me review and let me know what you think, cheers my dears.**

**R&R thanks x**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, they all mean so much to me and a special shout out to Gabby for keeping my chin up when I needed it, you're a pleasure to chat with sweetheart x. so here's the 29th chapter drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**R&R thanks**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 29

Jeff knew that everyone was still pissed at him since he'd come home and fucked everything up, but this was now getting ridiculous. Matt was home for the live show in town and even he hadn't come over to see him. Typical, he was starting to feel a little bit ill too, all of his joints were hurting, not just their usual post-show twinges, but a relentless, draining pain. His skin ached, his eyes hurt, his throat was starting to feel like he'd been deep throating a fucking cactus!

It had crept up on him, he rarely ever got sick these days, but when it got him, he didnt handle it very well at all. He knew that he tended to get a bit childish when sickness struck and he never got any sympathy or TLC, not from his dad and not from Matt.

He curled up in his bed and a shiver shook him as the sunlight nearly seared his retinas through the gap in the curtains. Pain lanced through his head, causing him to let out a very unmanly yelp. He'd bet that Liv was great at dishing out the sympathy to ill people...not to him right now though!

Boy had she turned the tables on him- he'd seen her yesterday looking sensational- even with her scabbed over knee, that she'd gotten from goodness only knows what. They'd locked eyes on main street and he'd been so ready to bury that hatchet, so he'd given her one of his _smiles, _the one that she'd called his- _panty melting smile- _yet she'd stopped dead in her tracks and not in a good way. She'd quite literally looked around for somewhere to run.

If they'd been near the railway tracks he was almost certain that if an open sided railway carriage had been passing by, she'd have hopped aboard, destination be damned. Getting to see her actually fleeing, in preference to talking to him had been a wake up call. He'd had a taste of his own medicine and it stomach churning.

He 100% regretted the _break _ and not just because he was sick and Trish had been scared off good and proper by Amy, or that he'd had a fork jammed somewhere that men had nightmares about having _anything _jammed, but because he _loved _Olivia.

Pulling the duvet up over his head to dull the pain, he drew his shaking legs up to his chest in an attempt to keep warm, god damn it if only he'd blocked out the eye melting sun better then his headache wouldnt be half as bad!

He wanted a hug from Liv, maybe a reassuring word or two and a hot lemony drink. She was more than likely to punch him than play nurse maid right now. Fuck he was in this alone.

Li v had been on tender hooks since she'd left Adam's hotel room and returned home feeling skin deep, steeped in guilt. It had taken all of her self control not to go next door to Jeff's and confess to being a big old skank. It had been a very productive three days since her illicit kiss. Not only had she pulled an all nighter and finished painting out all of 'Gas Chamber Ink' alone, but she'd also gone late night shopping for furniture at the mall, it had since been delivered, assembled and her guilt had turned her into a perfectionist of interior design.

Which in itself had been a terrifying thing, she'd turned into her mother! She'd been sure that Amy was the one destined to do that first.

She was now freshly showered, hair in her long natural loose curls and she was going to enjoy a day taking it easy. Shannon was at the shop and the sign writers were there this morning with him, fitting the sign that Shannon had designed all by himself. The mock up had been his baby, so the real thing was a special moment that he wanted to enjoy with a toast to his dad.

Liv was going to focus on the pictures that she wanted to put on the walls of her inking suite. She wanted to show her customers what else she was capable of creating, so she was going for some pretty risqué nudes. Pencil sketches of beautiful women with ink covering their bodies, the tattoos were going to be in varying colours of fine liner, so they really stood out, along with their bright red lips.

She had all of her art great laid out ready to start on the coffee table, when she remembered that her mail had finally been correctly redirected. Daydreaming about her full peaceful day of drawing was cut short the second that she stepped out on to her sun drenched porch.

Liv tripped over a huge solid lump, unable to save herself she felt her scabbed over knee collide with the unforgiving boards of the porch. Her palms scraped across the wood painfully, her chest collided heavily with it too. She winced her scraped hands holding her throbbing boobs as she rolled over.

Damn it her nicely healing knee was minus its scab and bleeding freely once again. Her temper rose and her leg shot out and booted the offending lump on the porch. Said-lump whimpered. What the fuck?! She saw through her pain and saw that the lump was swaddled in a _patchwork quilt. _Ignoring her aching boobs, stinging hands and bloody knee, she got up and cautiously went over to the ….thing.

Giving it a nudge with her foot, it yet again whimpered, then moved. Going against every sensible notion in her head, she reached out and carefully pulled back one edge of the quilt and very nearly screamed, when she met a pair of eyes.

Jeff!

Yes it was him, with blood shot eyes, a feverishly sweaty face and if she wasnt mistaken his teeth were chattering like it was the depth of winter. Concern and suspicious rage were battling it out fiercely and suspicion won. Grabbing a hold of the quilt edges as if she was grabbing his shirt she gave it a shake and made him meet her eyes-

''Jeff you'd better tell me the truth, do you hear me?''

He nodded, the sweat on his pale face still beading off his like he ran a marathon.

''Good, now tell me- are you going through withdrawal?'' she asked eyes narrowed waiting for a tell tale sign that he was trying to lie to her.

He visibly flinched and looked upset, shaking his head-''No...just sick Livvy.''

Now she felt like a total bitch...well an even bigger one that she'd been feeling for the past three days-

''Ok, but shouldnt you be in bed?''

He shuffled his body so he was leaning against her house, pulling his quilt so that only his face was peeping out. God he looked so god damn adorable to her. No matter how mad she was at him she still couldnt help but say a mental 'aww' at the sight of him sat there.

''Liv everyone's so mad at me...nobody wants to help me.''

''So you ended up _here? _You must be really desperate.'' she smirked.

He nodded- ''You can still hate me, just help me...I think I'm actually dying here.''

She laughed seeing that the loud sound made him wince in pain-

''You're _not _dying Jeffro, you look like you've just got flu.''

Not wanting to be the villain of the tale any longer, she stepped closer to him and put out her scraped hand to him-

''Can you get up?''

His bloodshot eyes went wide and a weak but genuine smile curved his dry lips and he reached out a clammy hand from the confines of his cocoon. Getting him to his feet was interesting, as he was shaking so much, his journey to her porch must have been verging on a comedy show, bless him.

She put his arm around her shoulder as her arm banded around the back of his waist all the while he clung to his _blanky _like it was his life line. As she didnt have a guest room with an en-suite for likely bouts of hurling if this was indeed flu, she had no choice but to put him in her bedroom.

Through Jeff's fevered headache, rampant joint pain and skin aches he took in as much about her new home as he could and it was a beautiful one. He lay on the bed as she pulled the covers over him and set about shutting the blinds. He could smell her perfume all around him on the bedding and then it hit him- _this was her bed. _She hadnt just parked him in the guest room. He looked up at her as she gave him another pillow-

''You're an angel.''

''Ans you're clearly delirious with fever.''

She headed to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, with its newly fitted mirror and found him paracetamol laced hot lemon drink sachets-

''Ok Jeff give me five minutes and I'll be right back ok?''

He frowned seeing blood streaming down the front of her leg from her cut open knee-

''But baby you're still hurt.''

It took her a second to realise what he meant until she picked up on the tight sensation of her blood drying on her skin-

''oh dont worry about that, I'll be fine.''

''But...its my fault you've gotten hurt.''

_Yeah no shit buster! _She thought to herself-

''I've survived worse things lately.''

With that she left the bedroom and sought sanctuary in the kitchen. While boiling the kettle she cleaned her hands and knee up, slapping an enormous band aid over her knee, damn this scar wasnt going to be small.

She got raking around the cupboard in the hall for something specific, it'd always helped her when she was ill like Jeff was. Her dad had bought her it when she was six and it's stayed with her ever since.

Jeff was glad when she came back inside the room, the scent of hot lemon hitting his nose reassuringly.

''Sit up.'' she urged softly.

Seeing him struggled she set aside her items and didnt think twice about helping him.

Jeff was right she was great at helping sick people, leaning back against the soft down filled pillows as he accepted the mug with a shaky hand-

''Thank you, you're good at this you know.''

''You're welcome and I've had plenty of practice. When my dad rarely gets sick, my mom wants to kill him, because he turns into a giant pain in the ass, so I used to take care of him, because he was so good at taking care of me when I got sick. That's why I'm giving you the secret weapon.''

She picked something off the white wicker chair by the door and he smiled seeing it- a hot water bottle with a home made cover- Love Hearts one side and The Moomins on the other side.

''You read my mind Livvy.''

He gratefully took it from her and bundled it against his chest under the covers as he took his first sips of the hot drink.

She could see that despite the fever and the germs addling his body, he was managing to still smile, so she couldnt have been doing too bad of a job with him. She owed him this, yes he'd been a dick to her to ask for the _break, _but kissing Adam was _way worse. _According to Amy nothing at all had happened between Jeff and Trish. Yes the bitch had had a plan to seduce him when he was vulnerable,but nothing had come of it- praise the lord.

So, Liv- bogged down with guilt- really did was to give him this much deserved TLC, it was the very least that she could do. If he considered kissing to be cheating, then she was undoubtedly the bad guy, well _girl _of this tale.

Jeff eyes her as she set about putting her clean clothes on hangers and returning them to her walk in. his beautiful girl could hold his attention through any mundane task.

''Babe?..erm Liv?'' he quickly corrected himself- ''Can I ask you something?''

His cotton wool head was starting to make it hard as hell to focus, so he had to get this out while he was till conscious and able to string words together.

She pushed her smirk aside at hearing him call her _babe, _itd felt like an eternity since he'd said that to her. Stood in the doorway she nodded-

''Ask away.''

''Are..you happy here?''

He watched the thoughtful look come over her and she nodded a gentle smile curving her heavenly lips-

''I am. I wasnt sure if I would be, because its so far from my family...but I had to be sure about this place before anything became permanent. I didnt...I didnt set out to hurt you or lie to you Jeff. I just didnt want to let you down if I wanted to go home. Shannon and Shane werent supposed to fine out either...but I'm sorry that I lied to you, it wasnt meant to hurt you...quite the opposite in fact.''

He set his empty mug aside and felt so tired, yet so happy to finally let her speak out about what had been clearly going on. Before exhaustion won out he said-

''Its ok, I know that I over reacted and was...a jackass to you, I'm so ...sorry.''

Liv saw his eyes drift shut but his mouth wasnt quite done yet-

''But Livvy you souldnt have lied...that was bullshit.''

She had been ready to go over and kiss his soft and inviting lips, well up until he'd said that! She slammed the walk in doors shut making him flinch in his cocoon of covers. She grabbed the mug from the night stand and got the hell out of the room as quickly as her two feet could carry her in fear that she'd crack it over his head if she stayed there a second longer.

Slamming that door too, she headed straight to the kitchen to call Amy, who was at the arena not too far away.

The red head was fresh from filming her promo for that nights show-

''Hey honey, great timing, I was just about to call you.''

''Help me!''

''What? Why what's going on?'' Amy stopped in her tracks.

''I swear that this is what Ginger from The Wildhearts was talking about when he wrote ''My Baby is a Headfuck.'' !''

''Oh god what did the delightful Jeffrey do this time?''

''I've been suckered into playing nurse maid to the flu ridden jerk hole.''Liv replied.

Amy burst out laughing before she could stop herself and had to grab a seat on a near by packing crate that lined the hallways.

''Amy stop laughing! I was doing great burying the hatchet but oh no he has to go and have a dig at me, then dares to fall asleep. He doesnt deserve my hot water bottle now!''

The elder sister was off laughing again, just imagining her wrestling the hot water bottle from a pouting Jeffro and her having to put up with him being all snarky as he usually was when he had as much as back ache on the road.

''How did you get stuck with him Liv?''

''It wasnt by choice believe me. He was asleep on my god damn porch wrapped in a fucking blanket.''

''And you went weak at the knees?''

''No! I tripped over him and got a single _bloody _knee not a weak pair of them. Fuck now I know why mom bails on dad when he gets as much as a sniffle and leaves it to me. Its a whole other ballgame when a there's a complex romantic connection.''

''Aww, but you love playing Florence Nightingale to all the men in your life.'' Amy teased.

''Not any more! Lesson learned, mom's a genius to bail.'' Liv replied and went over to the cookie jar and got out a huge home made triple chocolate cookie- ''I think I'm going to be responsible for the death of a wrestling icon if he's going to go with the passive aggressive route. If I wanted that shit I'd have been the Britt Bitches prison pen pal.''

''Oh honey.'' Amy chuckled- ''Hopefully he'll sleep most of the day, if not just fill him with plenty of water and cold medication, that should get him well enough to walk his ass out of there.''

''It better be soon because I'm not putting up with this for days on end. I'm also not sleeping in my own guest room.'' she took another bite of her cookie.

''he's in your bed?! What _did _you have in mind for his feverish body you bad girl?''

''Nothing hot! He's a shaking sweating mess. My main concern was a toilet within staggering distance if he starts throwing up.''

''Good thinking, so I take it you're not up for a few drinks tonight after we're done with the show?''

''Sorry no, knowing my luck he'll need something and I'll need to come home in fear of him killing himself or my house.''

''Ok but call me if you need anything or even if you just need to vent some rage. Dont kill him, but a slap or two you can play off as being his fevered delusions, you can always claim he imagined it.''

Liv liked her sisters way of thinking- ''Dont temp me woman.''

Amy entered catering seeing Matt sat at a table with Adam, Jay and both of the Dudley's. Matt smiled the second that he saw her enter-

''hey babe.''he pulled out an empty chair for her.

She kissed him for his sweet gesture-

''Thanks, so who's coming out with us for drinks tonight?''

All the guys around the table were in- ''Great Joanie needs a night out too, that girl needs cheering up since Steph is dead set on getting rid of her.''

Since Joanie/Chyna had lost her man to Steph the tension was fit to burst.

''is Liv coming out with us?''Matt asked.

Adam tried not to show how _very _interested he was in this particular answer he was. He hadnt heard from her since their kiss. Ok he hadnt called her either, but he was leaving it up to her, he didnt want to push her.

''No, Liv is other wise engaged.'' Amy had to bite back her laughter- ''She's got a crisis going on at her place.''

''I'm almost scared to ask when it comes to that girl.'' Matt pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Oh its a good one, Jeffro is currently riddles with flu, crashed out in Liv's bed, being- in her words '_a jerk hole' _when he's awake. So it's all fun and games over at her place.''

''She's going to finally snap.'' Matt chuckled.

''Yeah his _neck.'' _Amy agrees stealing a sip of his Pepsi- ''I would love to be a fly on the wall when he wakes up next time.''

Adam felt jealousy building up into a fiery mass inside of himself. Jeff was in _her bed! _She was _taking care of him?! _Fuck this all felt something between idiotic and shameful for him. He had no grounds for resenting Jeff, the guy was her boyfriend and she was in love with the guy.

Lady karma was laughing her ass off at him right then, after all this was payback for how he'd treat not just his soon to be ex wife, but all the girls he'd messed around with since he'd hit the big time.

It wasnt something that he could talk to Jay about, the guy already thought that he was having a mid-life crisis two decades early. If he even mentioned locking lips with Liv, jay would ship him off to the work shrink and that bitch had been on his case since she'd caught wind of his extracurricular sex shenanigans thanks to Jericho's big mouth!

He needed to go to someone who wasnt going to analyse him or cut his cock off, he needed truth, strength and a little bit of understanding too.

Amy had just picked up her awesome new ring gear from the girls in wardrobe when she ran into Adam outside of his private locker room. They rarely chatted alone any more, so when he asked her for a private word she was naturally curious.

She sat down on the very comfy white leather couch. God this locker room was plush, he even had a mini fridge and a selection of Egyptian cotton towels, being the golden boy of the company really got the bosses to splash the cash.

''So, what's on your mind?and why are you pacing?''

He'd ran his hands through his hair so much that it was starting to look like he'd back combed it and even in Amy's book the Poison/ Motley Crue 80's hair wasnt a good look for him.

Adam dropped down into the chair over from her-

''I dont know where to start, I'm fucking terrified and I'm an idiot.''

''I'll give you the idiot part. But what the hell are you scared of? Did you knock some bitch up?''

''What? No! Its so fucked up I have no idea why I'm telling _you _of all people.''

''Let me be the judge of that Copeland and spit it out, fucking drama queen.''

He took a moment to observe Amy, there wasnt anything funny or teasing behind her insults or crabby attitude, she really was a world away from Liv.

''Ok its like this- I kissed someone who I really shouldnt have, I'm now pretty sure that I'm falling for her and I'm getting divorced too.''

Amy's head was spinning slightly from his fast flow of words- ''A kiss? You're all spun out over _one kiss?_ What happened to you? You used to fuck seven girls a week and _a kiss _is your straw that broke the camels back? Since when do you _fall for people?''_

Adam was shocked by her lack of focus on what was really getting said to some pretty ground breaking news.

She had to fine out what else was behind his loss of interest in herself, some new bitch clearly, that fickle son of a bitch!

''So come on who is she?''

He had the urge to cover his throat and his junk when it came to this particular revelation-

''Before I tell you, I have to say that it was a complete accident.''

''Oh get over yourself and spill it.'' she rolled her eyes.

''Fine..it's..Olivia.''

Amy frowned, then it hit her- LIV! She shot to her feet-

''YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!''

He covered his junk with one hand and protected his face and throat with a cushion-

''Don't hit me I'm wrestling in the main event tonight.''

''My own _sister! _You're falling for my _sister! _When in Christ's fucking name did you kiss her you scandalous dog?!''

Amy couldnt even come to grips with the feelings that were crashing over her as she waited for his answer. Anger, betrayal, hurt, they were all accounted for but the strongest was _jealousy._

Adam was frantic-

''I know, I know! I fucked up but I'm in over my head, she was only with me to do my tattoo, then she tells me about seeing Jeff out with Trish and she was _really _upset, then suddenly I'm hugging her and then we're kissing.''

''How could you do this to m-'' she stopped herself just in time- ''-to Jeff and to my sister, she was vulnerable and is in love with someone else?!''

''Believe me Amy I know all of that. But how could I? How could I not? You've seen her, you've spoken to her.''

Amy felt her heart lurch within her chest, what did Olivia have that she didnt all of a sudden? Ok she didnt personally want to date Adam, but having him chasing her was really fun and at times she needed the ego boost it gave her, it was so flattering to have a gorgeous man lusting after you. Just because she didnt want him, it didnt mean for one second that she was ready to see her sister _unknowingly _steal his heart.

''You listen to me you asshole.'' she pointed her finger right in his distressed face- ''You make one more move on my sister and I'll not only tell Matt but I'll tell Jeff too and I'll make sure you regret ever laying eyes on Olivia.''

He felt very disappointed in her reaction to his words, ok she was being protective of her younger sibling, but he needed to say one last thing to her-

''Amy, just so you know- I'd never have hurt her, she already told me that she was in love with Jeff. I just needed someone else to talk to and maybe understand what I was going through, guess I chose the wrong person to tell, but I respect her relationship with Jeff and I respect her...I'm sorry that you see me as this promiscuous heart breaker.''

He couldnt meet her judgemental eyes, all the months of trying to change and be a better man and clearly her opinion of him hadnt wavered, she still saw him as trash and it once again showed how different she was from her sister. That girl saw _beyond _his reputation, down to who he really wa person.

Amy battled her own hurt and jealousy at him wanting her sister-

''You are exactly the same as you always were. This little act you've been feeding everyone about being a reformed guy is just that- _an act. _You're just some cheap whore done up in a better disguise . But you can dress it up how ever you want, but the truth remains the same- all you'll ever be good at is being the guy that girls go to for a good fucking without the need for conversation or care. Nothing more, honey your heart and your mind are the least of a girls worries and Liv will _never _love you back and _never _be on your list of conquests!''

When she stormed out he heard the door bang shut behind her and he fell back into the waiting chair and he let his walls down and the hurt filled tears silently ran down his face. Maybe he _couldnt _change who he was. No! He knew that he _could _change. Liv had said that he could and she was a smart girl, she knew what she was talking about. She'd changed her entire destiny, from a college bound artist to a business co-owner with a trade that took true skill. Amy was just pissed off that he'd kissed her sister and that was seen as a huge faux pas as he'd already slept with Amy many moons ago.

He could figure this out on his own and he could be a good guy, he just had to have faith in himself and not let any ones opinion sway him from his path to redemption.

Liv hadnt heard a peep out of Jeff since lunch time and then he'd just been making noise in his sleep. She should probably wake him soon, but she didnt much like the idea of him taking pot shots at her.

She silently opened the bedroom door, he was still sound asleep, she'd given him a few more minutes as she started cleaning the house to give hands something to do. She eventually made her way to the en-suite with her cleaning supplies. Drawing was on the back burner for that day as she was too restless and had created nothing but a clumsy mess when she'd tried earlier.

Jeff woke hearing Liv in the bathroom singing softly, he could see her cleaning the shower door through the open door, what was that song?

_'Now that you know why you feel like you do. They're turning their heads whilst they wait for no one and finally I know why you feel like letting go'_

the words intrigued him, just as much as her voice captivated him. She rinsed her squeegee then got to work again.

_'I'm watching you, watching over me and I've got the greatest view from here. I'm watching you watch over me and I've got the greatest view from here.'_

Liv knew that Jeff was awake now and watching her, she could feel his eyes on her as clearly as if he was physically touching her. She carried on like nothing had changed because she didnt want this serene feeling to be blighted by his flu ridden barbed tongue-

_'Mistakes dont mean a thing if you dont regret them. So pack your tactic toes for the winter, chain a waterfall_ _to burned withered skin, no one will ever see.'_

Jeff's whole body felt like it was made of lead, he'd never felt so exhausted , the two empty bottles of water on the bedside were proof that he'd at the very least managed to keep something down.

_'I;m watching you watch over me and I've got the greatest view from here. I'm watching you watch over me and I've got the greatest view from here.'_

No, Jeff had the greatest view, his girl was beautiful and he owed her big time for taking care of him like this.

Liv was just finishing up when she heard a mad scramble coming form the bedroom, she turned and saw him fighting the covers. It's have been funny as hell if he hadnt leaned over the side of the bed and thrown up. But it got worse- gravity was against him, he not only fell out of bed head first into it, he managed to drag all of the covers with him into it too.

If this had been anyone else facing this situation she'd have laughed her ass off but no it had to be her! She lifted the toilet seat ready for him and went out to retrieve him from the huge mess. Thankfully all that was on his stomach was water and hot lemon so it wasn't too gross.

''Jeff?''

he scrambled out of the...glorified nest and on aching hands and knees crawled to her bathroom-

''Sorry Livvy.''

''It's ok I guess, just stay in there until you're done and I've cleaned up.''

Before he could speak again he was cut off by retching, his whole body consumed by pain and shivers.

God he was a pretty pathetic sight, so she went to the closet and got out the biggest robe she could find and stood in the doorway-

''When you're done destroying the toilet jump in the shower and you can out this on.'' she hung it on the door, oh god he had puke in his hair! Bless him, NO- fuck him! She corrected herself, turning and leaving him to it.

''Thank you babe.''

It was punctuated by this throwing up again.

''Wow Jeffro I havent heard a noise like that since the alien queen's nest got torched in Aliens.''

''Sorry_._'' he grumbled feeling more than a little sorry for himself.

''shut up Hardy.'' she chuckled eyeing the pile of vomit soaked bedding.

She just picked up the duvet stripped the cover of and turned it inside out and saw that his patch work quilt had gotten the worst of it-

''Jeffro I'm gonna have to wash your.._blanky.''_

''No!''

''Honey is stinks, really bad.''

''Ok just please please dont put it in the machine, my...my mom made it for me.''

Ah- so this was the fabled Hardy quilt that had never been finished, she got a flash of him carrying her asleep in it...what the fuck? She'd never seen it before today...right? Maybe in an alternate reality all of these things _had _happened? who the hell knew?

''Ok I'll wash it by hand.'' she called- ''Lucky me.''

she took it all to the laundry room to get ready and then she'd clean the floor.

Jeff had nearly had a fit at the idea of that quilt going into the machine, he had pictures of it going in and coming out in mangled pieces. It was the last thing his mom had been working on before she passed away and it meant just as much to him as the locket did. Thankfully Olivia was taking care of it.

When he finally was done, he flushed for the last time and rinsed his mouth with some of her mouth wash and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror- Jesus he looked so ill, dark shadows under his dull eyes, sweaty pale skin, dry chapped lips, disgusting hair. how could she even stand to look at him?

There he was barfing all over her new home, sleepily calling her out on shit that he honestly no longer cared about. This wasnt going to win him any brownie points. Stripping out of his clothes he shakily got into the freshly cleaned shower.

Liv heard the shower start, so she quickly went into the bathroom and got his clothes, wow even ill he looked sexy as fuck through the water speckled glass door. Even flu didnt kill her attraction to him. Getting out of there was the best thing for all concerned, he was in no state to be prey to her sex hormones, even she couldnt put the moves on someone in that state.

In the shower all he could think about was how no girl he'd ever dated had _ever _really taken care of him. Beth was too squeamish to deal with the whole throwing up and the reality of being truly sick. But Liv had barely even flinched. She might still be mad at him for being a prized tool to her, but it hadnt altered the fact that she had a caring heart through and through.

When he got out with freshly washed hair and now soothed aches and pains, he got dried and and found the huge robe, surely this wasnt Liv's. Then he saw the monogrammed stitching on the breast pocket- 'J.D' it was Jackson's. He had to smile. Exiting the bathroom clothed in the most comfy robe he'd ever worn he found the bed had been remade with fresh bedding and the floor spotlessly clean with the lingering fresh scent of pine hanging in the air.

He heard her outside, peeking out of the closed blinds, not stopping even when the early afternoon sun hurt his eyes, he saw her pegging his beloved quilt on the washing line. She took the utmost care for it not to touch the ground.

Liv spotted the blinds twitching and ignored it, some where over the course of the day, between the hot water bottle and the barfing she'd let her anger at him slip away. If he was willing to put their _break _in the past so was she. Hopefully something good could come of this day. By the time she went back inside he was in bed asleep again.

That night she slept in the guest room, not daring to curl up beside him just yet, the last thing she wanted was for her to catch his flu, ok she had already been put at risk, but she didnt want to up the chances even more.

The next day Jeff had managed some food and they agreed to meet up later to talk, they both knew that this was going to be their long awaited chance to hopefully reconcile.

Liv was so happy that when Amy stopped by she just couldnt wait to tell her the news.

''Well, before you go over there and make up, I need some stuff sorting out too.'' Amy folded her arms over her ample chest, not looking too happy.

Confused Liv just went along with it-

''Sure what's wrong?''

''Oh plenty, wanna tell me what the hell you're playing at kissing Adam fucking Copeland?''

Liv's body went cold from head to toe- ''Oh god.''

''Yeah- _oh god. _What's wrong with you Olivia?''

''Excuse me?''

''You heard me! Why him? Of all the guys to use for your revenge, why him? Did it give you a kick to go for a guy who wanted me? Who I'd had first?''

''No! That never entered my head and I never used him for revenge or for anything. It was a mistake when I was freaking out over seeing Jeff and Trish together, it wasnt planned either.''

Amy scowled slightly- ''Do you know how it feels hearing him tell me how highly he thinks of _you? _That _you're _the reason he's stopped flirting with _me? _That he thinks he's falling for _you?''_

Liv could see the hurt and more predominantly the _jealousy _on Amy's face.

''I can't believe that I never saw it sooner, you _like him! _Just not enough to leave Matt for him. Amy you cant keep him on the hook forever, its not fair.''

''fair? _You're _talking to me about what's _fair? _What's fair about me getting spurned for my own little sister? What's fair about you getting showered with extravagance by our parents? Everything goes your way in the end!''

Liv couldnt help but be hurt by her own sisters words, how could Amy feel this way and keep it hidden for so long? Harnessing her Dumas fire she met Amy's blazing green eyes and stared her down-

''If you'd stopped for one second and looked properly you'd have seen the truth clear as day. Mom and dad's gifts aren't to show favour to me, Amy.'' she swiped her tears away roughly- ''They're _still _trying to make up for all of the years they were solely focussed on _you, _on _your _career, _your _achievements, _your _successes.''

Amy froze to the spot, words sliding away, her eyes barely able to blink as Liv's beautiful big eyes shed her tears, but still heal a wild untamed glint that could spiral into violence if she fucked up and she knew that Liv would wipe the floor with her.

''Ames while you were off succeeding in everything you tried in your career, I was on the side lines- 'Good little girl Olivia never causes any trouble, so its fine to leave her to her own devices' I was practically forgotten about Amy. Nothing that I ever did could bring me out of your shadow long enough to be really seen. No achievement was ever big enough to be seen in the same light as yours. You got to travel the world at 18 and when I got to that age I had to _beg _to go across town. So ask yourself why I have to succeed? Maybe it's because its the only way that people can see me past _you. _Mom and dad realised pretty late in the game what they'd unknowingly been doing. Now they're trying to make up for it, why do you think they got me the car and the house? Its all they had left to give, I'd already raised myself.''

Amy felt so guilty for unloading like she had, Liv had been hurting over something real for a very long time and she hadnt even known about it-

''I'm so sorry Livvy.''

Liv squared her shoulders and said- ''Don't be, just know that kissing Adam was a mistake, I was hurt, I thought that Jeff was fucking Trish, but it was _one kiss, _I never planned it nor did I do it to take anything away from you, I'd never do that. Also cheating isnt who I am/''

''I know its not, you're too honest for that.'' Amy agreed.

''I love Jeff so so much and I'm going to do anything and everything I can to keep him.''

''Liv I'm not going anywhere I'm right here for as long as you want me.'' Jeff said from the lounge doorway.

The sisters, both tear stained faces turned to look at him, Liv could see that he still wasnt 100% and he was bundled up under a few layers to keep warm-

''Jeff-''

''Don't look so scared, it was just..._one kiss, _I'll get over it I know that I will, but I swear that I didnt do anything with Trish or anyone else.''

''I know that now.'' she nodded.

Amy made her exit quietly, hating that she'd hurt her sister over _Adam _of all fucking people, this was going to take some serious apologising.

Liv looked into his green eyes that were a little less blood shot than yesterday and waited for him to say anything at all, just to break the silence that had blanketed the room.

''How about we leave the heavy talking for later and we just go out somewhere? Just the two of us?''

He'd heard all of the girls fight and he'd gained a big insight into Liv's state of mind living at home- when she'd needed taking care of she'd been alone, so he was going to step up and be there for her just like she'd been there for him so much.

''Sure thing Jeffro, but I'm driving, I'm not having you flaking out ill behind the wheel.'' she teased.

He smiled- ''Deal, but I get to choose where we go.''

''Deal.'' she agreed.

**AN- The song Liv was singing is by Silverchair ''The Greatest View'' thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. But the next chapter- ch30 will be the conclusion of the story if all goes to plan. As I've said before this is the _FINAL _Jeff and Liv story. So show them some love and drop me a review.**

**Whether the final chapter is long or short is up to you guys, so R&R thanks xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: hi there, the FINAL ever Jeff and Liv chapter is finally here, I hope you like it, because I loved writing it. So drop me a review and let me hear from you, thanks again for all of your support along the way.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another First

Chapter 30

(One Month Later)

The whole gang had gathered- Jeff, Matt, Gil, Shane, April, Amy, Jackson, Jolene, uncle Jay, Kian, Alex and Steven. They all stood as Liv and Shannon stood on the doorstep of 'Gas Chamber Ink' the pair of scissors in their poised hands like two excited kids as they began to snip the purple and black ribbon. Liv shouted-

''We now declare Gas Chamber Ink _officially _open for business!''

The ribbon fluttered apart and the two business owners hugged and the shower of confetti from April and Amy rained down on the all. They were so proud of themselves , they'd done it, their hard work and vision was a reality.

Liv opened the door, hearing the bell above chime for the first time and she stood back and let Shannon enter first-

''After you _partner.''_

He winked and went inside ahead of her, it felt so different crossing the thresh hold this time, the atmosphere was electric, this was the beginning of something special.

Everyone piled in and Jeff hugged her and kissed her, out of the view of her family and said softly to her-

''I'm so proud of you Liv, you've dome something wonderful here.''

She stroked his handsome face, loving the way that he looked at her and the rush that it still gave her-

''Thank you, I just want my life to be as solid as it can be, because I'm not going anywhere else now, I'm here to stay.''

He couldnt have heard sweeter words right then, it was just what he needed to hear from her. She'd built her life here and they'd share it, even when he was on the road, they'd make it work because they were strong enough to!

Amy and Liv had patched their rift up after their fight and were now closer than ever. The sisters had gained a deeper understanding of each other and how their years apart had effected them as individuals and how it'd made them the strong women they were. They over came the issues and learned not to resent their very different relationships with their parents. After all they were both very lucky to have parents who loved the both equally and who loved each other. It was more than some people had.

Steven, Kian and Alex went over to Liv and Shannon after a few photos were taken and Alex- with his motor mouth had to voice his thoughts-

''Livvy I still can't believe you left us for some other guy.'' he motioned to Shannon- ''And his ink.'' he shook his head at her.

''Oh pipe down, you and Steve-O are just pissed that you now have to kick out your own one night stands, I'm not there to play the buffer any more.'' she grinned.

The pair in question didnt even bother to try and deny it, which just made everyone within ear shot laugh.

''So transparent boys.'' her grin grew.

She turned to her open diary on the reception desk, seeing that it had something written in that days page, there was a booking in place..huh?

Shannon was pleased that she'd finally seen it, his part in this was now done, it was all up to her now.

Liv read the writing and looked to the smirking blonde who just said-

''It looked like you've got your first customer.''

Jeff stepped forward- ''Yes you do.''

Jackson and Jolene smiled at each other and she knew that they had all been in on this. Jeff handed her the carefully drawn out stencil, it was the Hardy symbol-

''That's going on my upper back just below my neck if you dont mind.''

She smiled up at him-

''Not at all Mr Hardy come this way and take off that shirt, don't make me tear this one off you, you know how impatient I can be.'' she teased, hearing her dad, uncle and cousins all yell for her to spare them any more mentally scarring words.

Jeff hardly one for being shy whipped his shirt off, earning himself a loud wolf whistle-

''Thanks Jolene.'' he laughed following Liv into the inking suite.

Shannon called- ''No screwing in there you two, this is a sex free virgin store!''

Liv laughed and before she closed the door, she looked Shannon in his mischievous face and said-

''Honey I'll remind you of that when you're inking some hot young babe right near her beav.''

With that she shut the door on the guys shocked face and their groups laughter.

She turned to her gorgeous man who was happily sat on the inking chair. Tying up his long purple and red hair in a secure bun and he smiled at her-

''No way is this place staying sex free virgin territory for very long.''

''Given that Moore is a little horn dog, it highly unlikely.'' she agreed.

''Well I wasnt talking about _him, _I was talking about _us, _this chair folds into all kinds of positions.'' he winked.

''Oh believe me I've got plans for you and this chair later tonight.''

''I'll be sure to pencil in a late night session into that diary of yours.'' he purred bobbing his arched brows at her.

Getting her libido under control, she tucked the silver locket that'd once been his mom's back inside of her black work tank top with the shops name across her ample chest in lime green and purple writing and they got him ready for his new ink.

Jeff was fascinated seeing her in work mode and she was incredible while she worked, she kept him talking never once getting distracted, she easily took his mind off the burning pain of the needle doing its work on his skin. He couldnt remember ever feeling _this _relaxed while getting ink done.

Liv was just doing the finishing touches to the colours when he said-

''Can I tell you a secret?''

''Of course.'' she replied wiping away the excess ink carefully.

''Well, Matt's thinking about proposing to Amy.''

''Holy shit that's amazing, well it's been what? 3 ½, 4 years now?'' she couldnt stop smiling at the idea of Matt being her brother in law.

''He's shit scared, not that I blame him, marriage is a huge ass deal...look at the necklace I gave you, in my eyes it's more meaningful than any _random _ring will ever be.''

Liv just nodded to him in the mirror on the wall over from them, trying hard to keep her focus on the ink and not on the gut churning disappointment that she felt. She knew he was once again watching her through the mirror, but she couldnt let him see how much his words had effected her. This was a happy day for her, her first day of work at her co-owned business, then the fact that Matt was thinking of making an honest woman of her sister, this was a happy day.

Just because he was showing signs of being _anti-marriage _it didnt mean that it had to blight such a special occasion.

Jeff watched Olivia closely, had he just fucked up some how? Oh shit. He watched her clean up his completed ink and show him it with a carefully angled second mirror, fuck she was so god damn good at her job, as if the art on the walls wasnt enough of a clue. The Hardy symbol was about 7inches wide and 9 inches long it was all shades of purples and blues blending together seamlessly and perfectly highlighted.

''Jesus Liv it's perfect, I love it.''

He smiled up at her as she started wrapping it carefully, her little smile was cute but distant- yes he'd fucked up some how.

She set about putting the used equipment into the sterilizer and then out all the used stencils, wipes and gloves into the haz-mat peddle bin. All she could think about was never being Mrs Hardy, was she destined to be a Dumas forever?

Liv turned and found that Jeff wasnt on the chair where she'd expected to find him, no he was down on the shiny black wooden floor...on his knees, well down on..._one knee. _She became rooted to the spot looking down at him-

''Jeff what are you doing?''

He took a deep breath and then took both of her hands in his and began, his voice coming out a little hoarse with nerves-

''I went through hell to get _both _of your parents permission to do this. You mom tried to scare me off, I think it was a test, because she was worse than your dad. so...Olivia Caroline Dumas, will you marry me?''

When Jeff pulled out the ring box and flipped it open, Liv recognised the vintage art Deco diamond and ruby ring, it was her grand mothers the one her mom had been keeping locked away in the safe back in New York for the past 10 years.

''I couldnt just give you a _random _ring Liv, it had to be something special. So what do you say?''

Liv smiled and in the most unladylike of words, but ones that were exactly what he'd expect from her she said- ''Fuck yeah Jeffro!''

Jeff slid the antique diamond and ruby ring on to her dainty finger and silently thanked Jolene for getting resized for him. He stood up on shaking legs, looking down at his fiancée, he couldnt hold back, he pulled her into his arms and in for a slow and passion filled kiss.

She just couldnt believe that they were _engaged! _This was incredible.

He stroked her bangs back from her face and and lay a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose, knowing its make her giggle and it did-

''I love you so much Livvy.''

''I love you too.''

''Guess that its time to tell _the family.''_

''Maybe once you put your shirt back on, I dont think that my mom could handle seeing you shirtless in the flesh twice in one morning.'' she teased.

''Noted, not that I blame the woman.'' he joked putting his shirt back on careful of his freshly wrapped ink.

He took her hand and took a deep breath and out they went. He had to be the man of this situation, so he had the job of calling over the noise in reception-

''Hey everyone- we've got some news to share with you all.''

It fell silent, until a suspicious Alex couldnt hold back the words-

''Did you knock up baby Dumas?!''

Liv glared at her cousin- ''Fuck off and zip it would you!''

Uncle Jay clipped him around the back of the head for good measure.

''No Alex I didnt.'' Jeff said taking Liv's hand- ''But I did _propose _to her and she said- in her own words- _fuck yeah!''_

Amy literally screamed deafening everyone around her and ran over to the happy couple, hugging them both, so excited. Oh if only she knew how close she was to getting her very own Hardy-Dumas proposal.

Jeff found himself surrounded by the Dumas triplets all wearing identical devious grins and Steven said eyes full of trouble-

''Its gonna be one hell of a bachelor party Hardy boy.''

With sheer panic he looked to Liv, Amy and Jolene, who just shrugged at him-

''Babe its tradition, you're just gonna have to go with it and hope for the best.''

Jeff wondered what the hell those three would be planning for him, but one look at how happy Olivia was and how happy she made him, he knew that she was worth anything that the triplets threw at him, she was his for life and nothing was going to change that for him now.

**AN: thank you all so so much for all of the reviews and support of Jeff and Liv out little Firecracker. I want to thank all of the following reviewers for taking the time to make this story the success that it has been-**

**RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy**

**Hardylover18**

**xErikax**

**Mellysaurus**

**IloveAnime89**

**undertakers1465**

**MissG-Gates**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**lilywhite25**

**truckergirl24**

**wwefanatic1991**

**KeepofOZ**

**eliza**

**Enchantedgirl1**

**ShipperQueen93**

**ashagaga**

**truetigeress**

**SamanthaCarol**

**casper5084**

**kelseyysaurus**

**Kirstyembleton**

**LiesForTheLiars**

**And you can find the ring I chose for Liv's on my Twitter at Katie-G-Woo.**

**Thank you again and for one last time show Jeff and Liv some love and drop me a review.**

**R&R xx**

**KatieWoo **


End file.
